Taka's Guard
by ArizonaSivy
Summary: As we follow king Ahadi's younger son, prince Taka, we discover how he became the leader of the famous Lion Guard, how he fulfilled his duties... and what led to his corruption and ultimate downfall.
1. Meet the Lion Guard

**AN: Okay…**

 **I have been looking for something similar and, to my great surprise, I haven't found any fanfics that describe the story of how Taka became the leader of the Lion Guard (at least not on FF). Correct me if I'm wrong. I wouldn't wanna steal anybody's ideas.**

 **This story is a form of an experiment. I will attempt to write a few first chapters myself, but because the canon is so vague right now, I probably won't be publishing very regularly. We need to wait for what is revealed in the 2** **nd** **season of the show.**

 **I also ask for** _ **your**_ **suggestions. Please, let me know what you think happened during those mysterious days of the reign of king Ahadi, so I can use your ideas later on in the story.**

 **Alright. So we start off when Taka is just an innocent cub- as Simba mentions, he took charge of the Guard when he was about as old as Kion. Way before he ever became the evil Scar.**

 **Hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Meet the Lion Guard**

The day was exceptionally warm and humid. The sun kept blazing mercilessly and the air in the horizon danced, creating a mystical visual effect.

The large lion with a black mane and a golden coat continued to deliver his long discourse, focusing on nothing else apart from the lesson. And the two cubs that were lying before him, his students, tried hard to listen to every word he said.

-"Cheetahs are active mainly during the day, with hunting as their major activity. Adult males are sociable despite their territoriality, forming groups called 'coalitions'. Females are not territorial. They may be solitary or live with their offspring in home ranges. Though taller than leopards, they are notably smaller than us lions. Basically yellowish tan or rufous to greyish white, their coat is uniformly covered with nearly two thousand solid black spots…"

And so he went on and on and on. The two auditors, who were actually his sons, were impressed by the fact that their father didn't seem to be affected by the hot weather at all. But, then again, he _was_ the king.

It was now later in the afternoon, and because the lesson had already lasted since the end of their midday siesta, listening to the fascinating descriptions of a what a cheetah is was becoming harder with every minute…

-"… they will stalk their prey, charge towards it and kill it by tripping it during the chase and biting its throat to suffocate it to death. The cheetah's body is specialized for speed- it is the fastest land animal. The chase is intrsprs'd wiiith a fewww shooort bursts of speeeee…"

One of the brothers, the younger one with a dark brownish-orange pelt, suddenly felt something strange. It was as if the ground hit him on the chin! Surprised and excited by that weird sensation, he took a look around. His older sibling was still there by his side, fixing his eyes carefully on their father who continued his talk. But why did he have the feeling that the teacher skipped a couple of sentences? Hm, that was odd…

-" … cheetahs are diurnal, which means they are active mainly during the day. Diurnality allows better observation of the animals' behavior and makes coming in contact with them easier."

That was good to know. He better remember that. But boy, did his head feel heavy! And this heat and humidity… _sheesh_.

\- "Groups rest in grassy clearings after dusk, though males and juveniles often roam around at night. The cheetah is an alert animal- individuals often inspect their vicinity at observation points such as elevations. Even while reeesting, they take tuuuurns at keeeep'n a looookouuuutttt…"

All of a sudden, everything became silent and the blazing sun was gone. Oh, how pleasant…! All he could hear now was some delicate buzzing in the far distance. He was on a soft cloud, delicately rocked in the rhythm of the cool breeze…

But then…

-"TAKA! Are you _sleeping_?!"

Having heard his name, the cub opened his eyes with a gasp. The sun blinded him again, and all he could see now was the huge mountain that stood right in front of his nose- his father.

-"I, I, I… N-no sir! I was just…" – he stammered, feeling his heart beating like a hammer.

Then he heard his brother's voice.

-"Yes you were! I saw you. It's not right to lie, you know!"

Taka sent him a narrowed glare of resentment.

-"Gee, thanks a lot, Muffy…" – he snapped.

The king, walking up close to them, gave both of his sons a delicate rebuke.

-"Now Mufasa, you shouldn't accuse your brother like that. And as for you, Taka…" – if it weren't for his father's slight smirk, his glare would make him feel like he was seriously in trouble – "… if you weren't sleeping, than please, repeat to us the last thing I said. Okay?"

The younger cub smiled awkwardly, but the hair on his back bristled.

-" _Um_ , yes, father, right away… _Um_ , you were talking about the cheetahs, and…"

-"Yeah, father's been talking about cheetahs for the past half an hour!" – Mufasa interrupted him.

-"Muffy, please! Let him finish!" – said the king.

Fortunately, that short intermission gave Taka some time to gather his thoughts.

-"You said that cheetahs are very alert animal, and that they, _um_ , have someone keep a lookout even when they're resting."

The old lion scratched the black hair of his mane.

-"Well, that wasn't exactly the very _last_ thing I said… But alright. In that case, are you able to tell me what the word 'diurnality' means?"

Fortunately, Taka remembered that one well.

-"It means that cheetahs hunt during the day!" – he said, and turned toward Mufasa with an expression of triumph.

–"See! I _were_ paying attention!"

Not looking too convinced, Mufasa snorted.

-" _Hmf_! I know what I saw. Go on, dad. Ask him something else!"

-" _What_? That's not fair!"

The king only laughed, seeing his sons' juvenile rivalry.

-"Well, a review is always a good thing, I guess… But it is a hot day, so let me just throw a few more questions out there and see which one of you answers first. How about that? Alright, in that case, can anyone tell me what is the name of the leader of the cheetah coalition in the Pridelands?"

Immediately, Mufasa raised his paw.

-" _Ha_! That's an easy one. You just told us that yesterday, father- his name is Kitako!"

A frown of amusement appeared on the king's face… but it was no expression of approval.

-" _Uhm_ … Are you sure about that one, Muffy?" – he laughed.

-" _Hah-hah_! Mufasa, you bird-brain!" – jeered the younger brother. – "That was a trick question! Father hadn't mentioned the name of the head cheetah yet! The one he mentioned yesterday was the leader of the leopards, not the cheetahs. And besides- his name isn't 'Kitako', but 'Katiko'!"

-" _What?!_ Oh, you little…"

Mufasa didn't take kindly to being criticized like that, and he was visibly about to pounce at his brother for humiliating him. The king could already predict how that would end, so instead of letting his older son beat the younger one up again, he just stretched out his massive paw, separating them.

-" _Heh-heh_ , okay you two! Cool down now!"

Reluctantly, Mufasa sat back on the ground, but didn't look too happy about his brother's malicious grin.

-"Taka, you shouldn't call Muffy a 'bird-brain', you know. I told you, it's not nice. Remember that you two are royalty! You should give a good example to the others."

-"Sooorry, father…" – the younger cub rolled his eyes.

-"And as for you, Mufasa, it's not good to lose your temper like that. Sometimes your anger can get the best of you, but you don't want to feed it too much, especially on a day that's already as hot as this one!"

-"Yes, father. I apologize."

But the king cocked a brow at his older son with a chuckle.

-"Am I the one you should be apologizing to, _hm_?"

Both siblings looked at each other awkwardly. Yes, they did have their little fights, but they were still brothers, after all.

-"Sorry, Taka!"

-"Sorry, Muffy!"

They shared a hug, and then just laughed it off. Their father joined the merriment of their reconciliation.

-"There you go, that's what I call giving a good example! Actually, I don't blame you for dozing off a bit, Taka. Yes, I did see you, don't look so surprised… But today's a really hot day, and this humidity is simply unbearable! I think we can end our lesson earlier today. How's that sound?"

-"YAY!" – the brothers cheered mutually.

-"C'mon you boys!" – the king encouraged them, standing up. – "Let's head back to Pride Rock. Perhaps your mother is already back from the…"

Ahadi was not able to finish his sentence, however. For above the sun-scorched savanna of the Pridelands, a sound suddenly lifted which could not be confused with anything else- a strong, deep call that caused some of the birds to take off from their branches and fly away in terror.

 _RRROOOOOAR!_

Mufasa and Taka, themselves seriously startled, turned to their father for help.

-"What was that, dad? Is there any trouble?" – they asked.

The alerted king kept his head up high before answering, as if waiting for something. And then, another roar, even mightier than the first one, could be heard coming from a different direction.

 _RRRRROOOOOOOARRR!_

It was only then that the father looked at his sons a bit more calmly.

-"Boys, you have to pay attention now. The first roar we heard came from one of the members of the Lion Guard."

-" _The Lion Guard_?" – both the cubs gasped at the same time, hearing the name of the famous group of brave defenders of their kingdom.

-"Yes. A guard has just called for his leader, which means that there really is some kind of trouble. Luckily, your uncle Upesi isn't far away. _Hmm_ , I wonder…" – the king took a moment to think something over. – "Since we're done with our lesson, how would you boys like to watch the Lion Guard at work? If we hurry up, we might just get there in time. That should be a good experience for both of you."

-" _WOW_ , really?" – Mufasa and Taka bared their little fangs in a smile of amazement and anticipation. – "We _really_ can?! Let's go!"

-"Alright, then. Make sure to run as fast as you can!"

And so they took off, galloping toward where the first roar came from. Both the brothers tried to catch up with their father, but still, every few minutes, he had to stop so that he wouldn't leave them too far behind.

-"C'mon, guys! We're almost there!" – he hurried them.

The cubs were exhausted from the heat, and were glad to see the end of their run as they climbed a tall hill and noticed that part of their pride was gathered under one of the tallest trees in the Pridelands. To their shock, they saw that many cubs and lionesses sat underneath the tree, gazing toward one of the tallest branches… on the tip of which there was a small ball of golden fur attached, holding on for his dear life.

-" _Siri_! Don't let go!" – yelled one of the females, terrified.

-"What in the world are they doing?" – Mufasa asked, seriously concerned.

-" _Hmf_." – Taka answered with a snicker. – "They were probably just bored and made Siri climb to the top of the tree."

-"That looks very irresponsible… But look! There's uncle Upesi!"

A regally-looking lion with a dark brown mane and an emblem of the Lion Guard on his left shoulder suddenly entered the scene along with three of his companions. They were in a hurry, and upon noticing what was going on, they immediately joined another member of the Guard who was already sitting at the bottom of the tree, right below the branch from which Siri was dangling.

-"You two stay here" – said the king. – "I'm going down there to see if I can help them."

Mufasa and Taka obeyed, knowing that they had a better view of everything that was going on from the top of the hill. The frightened lionesses seemed greatly relieved with the arrival of Ahadi and the Lion Guard, but still the cub's life was in danger. He was holding on to a dry branch that was bent dangerously because of the weight of his body, looking as if it was about to crack.

-"Siri!" – called the leader of the Guard. – "Try to slowly move back the same way you climbed the tree! But _be careful_!"

Unfortunately, the cub's muscles were flexed from the dread of falling, and he was unable to move.

-"I… I can't!" – cried the helpless Siri.

Upesi frowned. He knew he couldn't send anyone to climb up the tree, because then the branch would surely break off. He turned his head toward the rest of the Lion Guard.

-"Nguvu!" – he addressed a huge tan lion that looked like a boulder made of muscle.

Their uncle started saying something to him that Mufasa and Taka weren't able to hear. But then they noticed that the strong lion came up to the tree, put his front paws on the trunk, and…

-" _Can you see that_?!" – gasped the thrilled younger brother. – "They're going to shake him off like a ripe piece of fruit! _Haha_!"

-"I don't think that's very funny, Taka" – Mufasa answered, biting his lip. – "It looks extremely risky. I wouldn't wanna be in Siri's skin right now…"

With a forceful heave, the strongest member of the Lion Guard shook the whole tree one time and then another, causing the leaves to fall and the top branch to make a cracking sound.

-" _W-whoooaaah_!" – cried the frightened cub, shoving his claws even deeper into the wood.

-"Don't worry, Siri! We'll catch you!" – Upesi assured him, standing at the bottom of the tree with the rest of his Guard.

With one more strong push of Nguvu's mighty muscles, the dry branch finally cracked, making the lionesses gasp in horror. It didn't break off completely, however, leaving the poor Siri dangling at its end, kicking the air helplessly with his hind legs.

-" _WHHHOOOAAAHHH_!"

-"Just let go! We've got you!" – Upesi kept yelling.

Finally, the cub listened. Now even Mufasa and Taka let out a loud gasp of dread for the life of their friend. They saw him fall a long, long way, and then…

Another lion from among the Guard agilely jumped high in the air, as fast as an attacking cheetah, and grabbed Siri in his teeth before he even reached the ground. They landed safely, with the rest of the lions making sure that their swift companion wouldn't lose balance and fall to the ground upon landing.

But he didn't.

Very soon, the Lion Guard was surrounded by cheering lionesses, cubs, and even the king himself. Siri, who almost fainted during his fall, was handed to his mother.

-"HOORAY! They caught him!" – Mufasa and Taka celebrated together, and then quickly ran down the side of the hill in order to rejoin their pride.

Siri was now conscious again, and was being interrogated by Ahadi who continued to smile in order not to scare him even more.

-"Now what in the world made you want to climb to the very top of that tree, little one? Were you trying to turn the sun off, or something?"

-"N-no, your majesty. It was… only a dare, your majesty. I didn't know it would end this way… your majesty!"

The king turned around to face the rest of the cubs.

-"Ah, I see. A dare, _ey_? Now which one of you was so brave to send a friend to climb up a tree instead of doing that himself, _hm_?"

Of course, all of the cubs looked away, innocently. The king understood that it was completely pointless to ask anyone of them to confess.

-"It wasn't us, obviously!" – Taka announced, as he and his brother sat with the rest of the young members of the pride.

-"Yes, well, both of you were with me all the time, so that frees you of all suspicion" – Ahadi agreed. – "But since you're all here now, I want you to listen to me carefully. I know that sometimes you get bored when the lionesses are busy or when they're resting, but you must always play safe, do you understand? You can clearly see that this tree is dry, and trying to climb it in this weather is very dangerous. Siri could have gotten seriously hurt, or worse, if the Lion Guard hadn't shown up! This is why I want you to promise me to never do anything like that again! Did I make myself clear?"

-"Yeees, your majesty… We prooomise!" – the ashamed cubs nodded in unison.

-"Very good! Now, as for you two…" – Ahadi turned toward his sons.

Mufasa and Taka looked at each other and gulped.

-"What is it, dad? We had nothing to do with this, honest!" – awkwardly mumbled the older lion.

-" _Hahaha_! Relax, Muffy." – laughed the king. – "I just wanted to introduce you to the members of the Lion Guard! Come with me."

Greatly relieved and thrilled with being given such an opportunity, the brothers skipped right behind their father's back and sat down by his side in front of the five most famous lions of the kingdom, gazing at them with admiration.

They knew, of course, that Upesi, their mother's younger brother, was the leader of the group, and they were very proud of their uncle. But the other members of the Guard were usually very busy either working or training, and so the princes have not actually been officially introduced to them yet.

-"Upesi!" – Ahadi addressed the leader, putting a paw on his brother-in-law's shoulder as a sign of praise. – "You and your team did exceptionally well today!"

-"Thank you, my lord!" – the lion answered with a bow. – "Prince Mufasa, prince Taka. How are you two doing?"

-"Great, uncle! Nice job!" – Taka said enthusiastically.

-"Father wants to introduce us to the rest of the Lion Guard!" – said Mufasa, beaming with no less thrill than his brother.

-"Does he now? Well, I guess it's high time for that!"

And so, king Ahadi's sons met the four other lions that bore the honorable emblem of the Guard. Nguvu, the strongest, who helped shake Siri off the tree. Koho, the keenest of sight, who first saw that the cub's life was at stake and whose roar they first heard earlier. Upepo, the fastest, who caught Siri when he was falling from the branch. And Jabali, the bravest, who encouraged Upesi's daring plan of rescuing the stuck youngster.

After receiving the royal honors due to king's sons from someone as famous as those five lions in front of all of their friends, Mufasa and Taka went back home feeling very content. But these feelings were to develop differently in both of them, as from now on their lives were to become closely intertwined with the mission of the Lion Guard.

* * *

 **AN: Yay for Muffy and Taka as cubs! XD**

 **So anyways, this first chapter describes the situation which Rafiki talks about in the episode 'Paintings and Predictions'. So the cub stuck in the tree is actually… Nala's father (for now, I gave him the name 'Siri', or 'mystery'. God only knows if the creators of the show are going to reveal his real name in later seasons, but the very mentioning of him came as much of a shock).**

 **So Siri is rescued by 'the Lion Guard of his time', and since in the painting we can clearly see that Scar was not in charge of it yet, I figured out that the leader before him must have been either Ahadi's or Uru's brother. So Mufasa and Taka are introduced to the old Lion Guard in this chapter. But when will the new one, the titular 'Takas Guard' be formed? That's material for the next episode.**

 **Oh, and FYI, the info about the cheetahs is taken straight from Wikipedia. Ahadi may be knowledgable, but listening to an academic lecture on a hot day is torture, man!**

 **The author of the cover image is MaeraFey from DA (dzięki, Maera!). Go check out her full gallery, if you will.  
**

 **Please tell me what you think about the description of my theories. All reviews/favs will be strongly appreciated! XD**


	2. A Difficult Choice

**Chapter 2 – A Difficult Choice**

-„Mufasa. Mufasa, wake up! It's time to go!"

-"Huh? Dad? _Ohhh_ , but the sun isn't even up yet…"

-"The time is right, then. As I told you yesterday. Come, my son! And be careful not to wake anyone up."

Taka listened to his father and brother's whispered conversation, pretending to be asleep.

 _What are those two planning?_ – he thought to himself sneakily. - _They're wrong if they think they can keep a secret from me, heh-heh…_

He'd already caught Ahadi and Mufasa talking in private the day before, but the king's refusal to give him any explanation only made the prince more curious. So as soon as the lion and his older cub walked out of the den quietly, he decided the time was right for a little stalking practice. Remembering everything he'd learned about moving around soundlessly, he rose from his mother's side, and then…

-"Taka! Where're you going?" – asked a familiar voice.

That wasn't too good… but at least it was just one of the other cubs.

-" _Errr_!" – the prince groaned in irritation. – " _Shhhh_! Sarabi, why don't you just go back to sleep?"

But the juvenile lioness didn't seem sleepy at all.

-"You're going to follow the king and Muffy, aren't you?" – she whispered, smiling naughtily. – "In that case, let me go with you. Unless you want me to wake up your mom, that is!"

The disappointed Taka rolled his eyes…

-" _Uhhh_! Must you be such an annoying… Oh, alright, very well. But _be quiet_! _Puh_ , females…"

The two of them left the cave without anyone noticing. Following Ahadi and Mufasa's scent, they started climbing to the top of Pride Rock.

-"This is strange" – Sarabi pointed out. – "Why would they go all the way up there this early?"

Taka answered dismissively, trying to rush her.

-"I don't know, but I'm going to find out! Now _hurry_!"

Once they reached the very summit of the tall ledge and saw that the father and son were already there, they quickly hid behind one of the rocks.

-"It's so pretty up here! And look, Taka- the sun is about to rise, too!"

The younger prince, seriously irritated by the female cub's behavior, gave her an angry look.

-"Shut it, Sarabi! I can't hear anything! _Listen_!"

Then also she noticed that Ahadi was saying something to the older prince. Despite feeling a bit bad about eavesdropping, she yielded to Taka's request.

-"Look at the rising sun, Mufasa!" – the two hidden cubs heard the king saying. – "Everything the rays of the sun touch, is our kingdom. And also the time of every ruler rises and sets, like the sun. Someday, the sun of my reign will set, and the time for my successor to take my place will come. According to the ancient tradition of our ancestors, the crown always passes to a king's eldest descendant. And because you, Mufasa, are my eldest, I have brought you here to tell you that, after my time is up, you shall take my place as the king of the Pridelands."

Now Sarabi clearly understood that these words were not meant for them to hear… She turned toward her friend, seriously afraid.

-"Taka, we shouldn't be listening to this! Taka, what's wrong with you? _Taka_...!"

But Taka wasn't listening to her. What his father had just said struck him like a bolt from the blue.

 _What?! Mufasa is supposed to… become king? Just because he's older? And… and what about me?!_

-"Taka!" – he felt Sarabi pulling his paw, barely keeping herself from screaming. – "What's wrong with you? C'mon! Let's get out of here! Wait, you're not… are you _crying_?"

Taka clenched his jaws as strongly as he could, but still he couldn't stop his tears from flowing.

-"This… this is so _unfair_!" – he hissed, pulling his paw out of Sarabi's grasp.

-"Taka, no! Don't go there, are you crazy?! _Oh my_ …"

But she couldn't stop him anymore. To Sarabi's great horror, the prince walked out from behind the rock where they were hiding and went straight to his father, interrupting his conversation with Mufasa.

-"Taka! What are you doing here?" – asked the king, totally confused.

-" _You're_ not allowed to be here!" – Mufasa snapped at his brother. – "You're ruining everything!"

-"Ruining? _Ruining?!_ For whom? For you, who's supposed to be the new king just like that, without a reason?" – Taka said, thundering with rage. – "I'm the one who's feeling _ruined_ , Mufasa!"

-"Taka, please! Try to understand!" – Ahadi attempted to touch his younger son's shoulder, but the cub pushed his paw away.

-"Understand _what_? That you favor _him_ instead of me just because he's older? And why can't _I_ even have a chance to become king?"

Now Ahadi was starting to become angry himself.

-"Son, I'm warning you. As I said, the ancient tradition of the royal family is to…"

-"Oh, who cares about your stupid traditions! What was this whole show good for, anyway? Taking both of us to lessons, treating us as equals…? It's unfair! You're no just king if you treat your own son like…"

Taka didn't have time to finish. Unable to bear with his audacity, Ahadi slapped him on the face with the back of his paw. And even though the blow wasn't very strong, he immediately felt sorry for doing that…

Especially when he heard the gasp of a female cub that walked out from behind one of the rocks.

-"Sarabi…!" – said the king in shock, understanding that she saw his angry outburst.

This was not good at all. Both of the cubs shouldn't be there. Looking at his heir's startled expression, Ahadi breathed heavily.

-"I'm sorry, Taka" – he addressed his younger son, whom Sarabi was now helping to stand up from the ground. – "I didn't want you to find out this way… Please, take your friend back to the cave. Mufasa and I will be down as soon as we're finished talking."

Taka did obey, but before he left, he looked at his father and brother in a way that sent a shiver down Ahadi's back.

 _Oh Great Ancient Ones…_ \- thought the king, sadly. – _Please, help him understand!_

* * *

An hour later, Ahadi and Mufasa climbed down as well. As they entered the den, they noticed that most of the lionesses were already awake. Taka was hiding by the queen's side, and didn't want to talk to either of them.

-"I think you ought to give him some time" – Uru said to her mate. – "Don't worry. I'll take care of him for now."

Her smile was supposed to be reassuring, but Ahadi couldn't get rid of the internal feeling of bitterness that haunted him no matter how hard he tried not to think about it.

 _If only I hadn't lost my patience!_ – he scolded himself.

Before taking Mufasa out for another lesson, he stopped by Sarabi's mother. The cub clung to her fur, expecting to be punished. But all the king said to her was this.

-"You shouldn't have been up there today, little one. But no matter, we can't reverse what happened now. Although later I'm still going to have to speak to you about what you've heard, my dear…"

Leaving her wondering, Ahadi walked away to take care of his duties.

For the next day or two, he tried multiple times to apologize to Taka. And each time, his younger son refused to speak to him, insisting to be left alone with his mother. He neither attended the lessons anymore, nor played with the other cubs.

The king felt greatly troubled. What could he do now? In spite of his power, there was no way he could change the traditions of his ancestors. He spoke about that to Mufasa one time.

-"Don't worry, father" – his heir consoled him. – "You know Taka. He'll be grumpy for a few more days and then he'll be back to normal when we take him out to a good lunch. You'll see!"

-"Do you really think so?" – Ahadi sighed, without much conviction. – "Perhaps I should have told him earlier… Now he feels cheated. As if I made a difference between you and him."

-"But you haven't! You never did! He's only imagining things!" – the prince stated strongly.

-"Well, perhaps the system of royal succession isn't the best… But you know it's been keeping the kingdom together for generations."

-"Isn't the best? Why do you think that, dad? I mean, what kind of real claim does Taka have for the throne? He's just acting like a jealous brat, nothing more. And besides, you know I'm stronger than him…"

This time, to Mufasa's great surprise, Ahadi reacted quite violently.

-"That doesn't mean anything! Neither your bigger muscles nor your earlier birth give you any personal merit, my son! That you need to remember if you don't want your _boasting_ to ruin the relations with your brother completely!"

Understanding the justness of this remark, Mufasa hung his head apologetically.

-"I-I'm sorry, father… I didn't mean to…"

-"Forget about it. Now let's get back to our lesson."

The thing was that Ahadi loved his sons equally, and he felt very frustrated that he couldn't do anything about which one of them was going to become his successor. The though bugged him unbearably to the extent that he couldn't get any sleep at night. Just a few days ago, everything was fine, and now his own son wouldn't even speak to him! But he didn't want to simply leave matters as they were, pretending that all would figure itself out somehow. He needed council, and so he decided to go speak with the wisest lion he knew.

* * *

He rose from sleep earlier than usual in order to get to the Lair of the Lion Guard before its members would leave to carry out their daily duties. He found them as they were exercising and wrestling with each other to stay in shape.

-"Your majesty!" – the five lions greeted him as he entered the cave, rising from the ground as fast as they could to bow before their king.

-"Good morning to you all. Forgive me for coming unannounced, but could I please have a private word with my brother-in-law?"

The four subordinates of Upesi quickly left the lair, and Ahadi was left alone with the Guard's leader.

-"To what do I owe the honor of this visit, my lord?" – asked the brown-maned lion, standing to attention.

-"Upesi, please. No formalities today. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you…"

Suddenly, the expression of Ahadi's face became really sad.

-"What's going on?" – Upesi asked him, concerned.

-"It's Taka… You probably know how he reacted when he heard that it's Mufasa, not him, who is to become my successor."

The other lion nodded.

-" _Uh-hum_. He's jealous, I know. I feel for him, actually. _Heh_ , you can't imagine how jealous _I_ was when I learned that it was my older sister who would become queen! I mean, Uru's not even a male!"

Ahadi cocked a brow at the leader's matter-of-factness.

-"Yes, obviously… Oh, but I'm sure you took the news way better than Taka did!"

-"Are you sure about that? No offense, but you didn't know me back then!"

Upesi laughed yet again, this time putting one of his paws on the king's shoulders.

-"No sweat, Ahadi! I think I know just the right way to make our little prince feel good again!"

-"And… what might that be?" – the black-maned lion asked, suspiciously.

-"Well, isn't it clear to you yet?" – Upesi motioned with his paw, presenting the paintings on the wall of the lair to the king. – "Just make your younger kid leader of the Lion Guard! I assure you, in a couple of weeks, he's gonna be much too busy to even think of being jealous!"

Somehow, Ahadi did not share his brother-in-law's enthusiasm. In fact, he couldn't believe his ears!

-" _What?!_ Taka, leader of the Lion Guard? I mean, yes, according to the ancient customs, that is indeed the role he's destined to assume… But he is way too young for that right now! He still needs a lot of training before that's going to be possible!"

However, despite the king's doubts, Upesi kept on smiling.

-"Don't you worry about a thing, Ahadi! I'll be right here by little Taka's side, teaching him as best as I can, step by step. I'll tell him all about the Circle of Life and the essential duties of the leader of the Guard!"

-"But what about the others? What about Nguvu, Koho, Upepo, Jabali… Do you really think Taka can lead such an experienced team of lions at this age?"

This time, Upesi snorted mockingly.

-" _Pfff_ , you mean that bunch of old carpets? Each of them's just _dying_ to go on an earlier retirement! Nguvu's got an expecting mate near Five Stones. Jabali has hardly enough time to take care of his three sons, and he's also getting fat. Upepo's beginning to develop joint degradation. Koho's been trying to find himself a mate for seasons now… They're ready to be relieved, trust me. One word from you, your majesty, and they'll be back with their prides in a matter of minutes! They're all good guys, they've been with me for years and they're devoted to their job like no one else, but I think it's time for Taka to assemble a new Lion Guard. Just as I have done myself when I was his age."

All of that sounded convincing… But the king had one more question to ask.

-"And what about you, Upesi?"

-"M-me?" – the lion stammered, a bit crestfallen. – "Oh, you know me, my lord. _Heh-heh_ … I'm alone, I don't have a mate or cubs of my own… I just… I just want to do my duty as best as I can, that's all. I thought that maybe I could… train your son… while there's still time?"

Ahadi gave his sad brother-in-law a long, compassionate look... Then he said:

-"Upesi, you're the leader of the Lion Guard, the wisest lion I know. I trust in your judgment. If you say that Taka is ready to assemble the new Guard and assume the role of its chief, I trust you with all my heart."

Those words cheered him up greatly.

-"Hey, thanks, your majesty! You know, Taka's a clever kid for his age himself!"

-"Yes, I've noticed that. Do you know that he can recite the names of the former kings of the Pridelands for twenty generations back? Alright, I'm glad that's settled, then. Tomorrow, I expect you to come speak to Taka with me. The kingdom is about to receive more happy news than just the ones about Mufasa being my heir!"

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, so I guess this was predictable. At some point, Taka had to find out that Mufasa was destined to become king from the very beginning. Because he's greatly disappointed, in order to fix the relations in his family, Ahadi lets him become leader of the Guard partially as a consolation prize. Of course, since Taka's still a cub, he will be Upesi's apprentice for now.**

 **Thanks for your reviews/favs, everyone! I hope that the chapters aren't too long for you to read. I await all possible suggestions.  
**


	3. Great Announcements

**Chapter 3 – Great Announcements**

The previous evening, Ahadi ordered his whole pride to wait a little before moving out toward the hunting grounds in the morning. Now, as he was standing in front of the entrance to the den with Upesi, he took a deep breath.

-"Are you ready?" – he asked his brother-in-law.

The lion with the brown mane responded confidently.

-"I was born ready, your majesty. I just hope Taka was, too."

-"Well, let's go, then…"

As the two of them entered the lair, the lionesses together with their cubs gazed at them curiously.

-"Gather round, everyone" – said the king.

When Taka, whom his mother had just released after a bath, heard his name and saw that his father was walking in his direction, he became petrified.

-"What do you want from me?" – he said a lot less cockily than he intended, noticing that Mufasa was looking at him with some strange satisfaction that couldn't mean anything good.

He suddenly found himself in the center of attention, surrounded by his pride and confronted by both the king and the leader of the Lion Guard. He felt that his knees started to shake…

Turning around to his mother, he sought some sort of escape. But the queen only smiled gently.

-"Have no fear, my son" – Uru said.

Invigorated ever so slightly, Taka left her and walked to face his father and uncle.

-"Yes… my lord." – he spoke as his voice trembled, unable to force himself to look him in the eyes. – "What is your bidding?"

The king cleared his throat, looking at his younger son seriously.

-"Taka. I have been trying to speak to you for days now, have I not?"

Not really finding anything to say except for another dumb 'yes', the cub only hung his head, expecting to be punished.

-"Well" – Ahadi continued. – "I believe that now you simply have no choice but to listen to what I have to say to you, don't you, my boy? That is why I brought your uncle Upesi here with me. So that he can witness our conversation and approve my decisions, as the leader of the Lion Guard."

This was just getting worse and worse. Not wanting to show to everyone that he was shaking all over, Taka considered if he should maybe sit down. But no, that would be disrespectful. Better to just accept the punishment as he was…

-"You now know" – the king went on, addressing the whole pride – "that the ancient laws demand of me to choose my elder son Mufasa as my successor. That is something that no one may deny."

A shiver ran down Taka's spine…

 _Will he sentence me to exile… or worse?_

-"Although… Although my mate and I have more than just one son. It would therefore be unjust to entrust one of my children with an important task in the kingdom while leaving the other one idle. It has been an age-long custom, as Upesi may testify, that the second-born son of the lion king is assigned the duty of leading the Lion Guard in protecting the Pridelands from every possible threat. I therefore wish to announce to all of you today that, by my royal decree, my younger son, Taka, shall in the near future assemble new members for the Guard, and when that task is complete, he will himself become their leader."

An uproar started within the den at Pride Rock that those walls have not seen in quite some time. Taka heard the cheering of the lionesses and cubs from his family. He felt his mother hugging him from behind, telling him how proud she was. He even saw his older brother, gazing at him with a stupefied expression of shock…

But he himself couldn't understand a thing. Leader of the Lion Guard? _Him_? Was this some sort of a joke? What he did also notice was that a few of the cubs started sharing some mocking looks amongst each other…

-"Father" – he said silently, unable to outshout all the commotion. – "Please, don't make fun of me. Punish me if you will, but please, don't be cruel…"

But there was one lion who heard what he said- his uncle Upesi. Upesi the Wise. This old, great lion whose fame within the kingdom was only exceeded by the fame of the lion king.

-"Hey, hard to believe, isn't it, kiddo?" – the lion smiled at him, jerking the black tuft on the top of his nephew's head. – "Don't worry. I'll teach you all you need to know about being leader of the Lion Guard. You'll be ready in no time!"

 _What?!_ If _he_ was saying that… then it must have been the truth!

Suddenly, Taka felt something inside that he really enjoyed. He looked around again. All the members of his pride, young and old, were gazing at him with true admiration! Sure, there were some that jeered, but these didn't count. What counted was that he was being admired! Adored! Even Mufasa, the future king, had to sit to the side today, left in complete consternation. This… was… _awesome_! Leader of the Lion Guard! He would make his name be respected by all the creatures in the kingdom! Taka had never been more proud of himself than he was now.

Before long, he too started laughing. And then his father spoke to him again.

-"I see you're a bit surprised, my son" – Ahadi said, smiling.

-"Yes!" – Taka gasped. – "But… this is an awesome surprise!"

-"Aw, come over here…" – the father and son fell into each other's embrace. – "My dear boy, did you really think I could treat my own son unfairly?"

Feeling completely embarrassed, the young prince looked at the king with tears in his eyes.

-"Thank you so much, father! And… I'm sorry. Please, forgive me for what I said to you up there…"

-"You are forgiven, my son!" – Ahadi gave him a look of contentment.

And then he remembered something.

-" _Wait_! Everybody! Please, settle down! I know that you are all happy to hear the good news, but there is one more announcement I have for you!"

 _Oh goodness, what now? -_ Taka thought. He already felt mentally exhausted, and the day had barely begun!

This time, Ahadi summoned his older son and put his paws on the startled Mufasa's shoulders.

-"All of you know who is going to be the future king of this land. But what every king also needs is a suitable mate. I am therefore happy to announce that, from this day forward, my son Mufasa and Sarabi are officially betrothed, as the future royal couple of the Pridelands. We hope that this union will strengthen the alliance between us and the…"

Once he heard his father's second announcement, Taka didn't listen to him anymore. Instead, he fixed his eyes on Mufasa. His brother sat there, his back straight, attempting to act out the role of an obedient successor. But, to Taka's great delight, he noticed that Mufasa's own eyes became as wide as the leaves of water lilies on the surface of a lake.

And then, just like every other cub in the lair, apart from Mufasa and Sarabi themselves, Taka burst out laughing. No one at Pride Rock was mocking _him_ anymore.

-" _Wahahaha!_ " – he chuckled, seeing as the adults brought the female and sat her next to her future mate, making all the lionesses gasp at how cute they looked together. – "So much for _royal benefits!_ "

Seeing his behavior, Uru leaned down to whisper in his ear.

-"Taka, be nice!" – his mother scolded him. – "You know that Sarabi is a kind, sweet little lioness. You should be wishing your brother all the best at this important moment in his life!"

But the young prince only turned toward her with a grin of satisfaction.

-"Mother, in these circumstances, I really am!" – he looked away to observe Mufasa and Sarabi's expressions of complete embarrassment and how they gazed at each other, perturbed. And then he added silently – "But I sure wouldn't want to be in his skin!"

* * *

 **AN: Hooray for Taka! Of course, he has no doubts that he's ready to lead the Guard, like Kion does in the show.**

 **As the younger of the princes experiences the benefits of being born second, Mufasa is put before the first challenge of a future king- having someone else choose your mate for you. I mean, it's not like he doesn't like Sarabi, but just try putting yourself in his position... Taka is, of course, overjoyed XD  
**

 **My greatest thanks to all readers/reviewers!**


	4. A Presentation Ceremony and what follows

**AN: Hey everyone!**

 **New chapter, new cover image! My cordial thanks to MaeraFey from DA for letting me use her wonderful picture of the young leader of the Lion Guard, prince Taka. Look it up in full scale- it's really good! The title of the image is 'The Fiercest Guardian'.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – A Presentation Ceremony and what follows**

That day, both Mufasa and Taka received a long line of members of their pride who were approaching them in order to deliver their congratulations.

-"It's so cool to know that you're gonna be the leader of the new Lion Guard!" – one of the female cubs said to the younger prince, making him puff up his chest even more proudly.

-"I appreciate it, Sarafina!" – he answered with a toothy grin. – "You can be sure I'll do my best!"

-"I hope you're ready for some hard work!" – Siri warned him. – "Being in the Guard is not just fun and games… I think."

-"Oh, don't worry, my friend!" – Taka waved a paw. But then he pulled the golden-furred cub a little closer, as if to give him a friendly embrace, and whispered in his ear. – "Just make sure not to get stuck in a tree again. Because when I'm in charge of the Lion Guard, I'll just leave you hanging until the vultures turn you into a pretty little skeleton!"

Then he gave him a nice strong nudge in the ribs with his elbow. Taka had noticed that Siri was among the cubs that responded to king Ahadi's announcement with a sneer.

-"Ah, Sarabi!" – he said when he finally faced the still perplexed female. – "I guess we ought to congratulate each other for the beginning of a new way in life! Should I refer to you as my sister-in-law from now on?"

The cub smiled, but not very sincerely. She could sense that he was just being sarcastic.

-" _Uh_ , thank you, but Mufasa and I aren't married yet… We're just betrothed, nothing more."

When the congratulating ceased, king Ahadi called for everyone's attention yet again and announced that, a day from now, the animals of the Pridelands should gather at Pride Rock for a presentation ceremony, during which the new appointments would be released to the public.

The preparations began immediately. Lions were sent to inform the neighboring prides, and birds flew to let all the other species of the kingdom know about the upcoming presentation. Eventually, Mufasa and Taka were the only ones left in the den.

The older prince looked a little better than after the shocking news had been delivered to him. He was the one who began the conversation.

-"So…" – he attempted to smile, unable to make out his brother's mood from his passionless glare. – "The famous Lion Guard, _huh_? You think you're up for the job?"

Taka narrowed his eyes and showed a menacing smirk.

-"So. You are now officially betrothed and Sarabi's about to become your queen. Do you think you're up for _that_ job, _hm_?"

Mufasa slapped his brother's shoulder delicately.

-"Don't try to impersonate me, you're not very good at that! And besides, I asked you first!"

But Taka just kept on smiling.

-"Yes, well, I must admit that father is trying to be as fair as he possibly can… But still his decisions come as a bit of a shock, wouldn't you agree?"

-"Yeah, they sure do…"

-"… and yet, following the old laws isn't exactly a light task, is it?"

Mufasa gave him a startled look, not knowing what he meant nor what to answer. Then the younger cub simply sighed, changing the subject.

-"Oh come on, _your royal highness_! Let's go get some food. After such a long morning, I feel like I could eat a grown elephant…"

And so the rest of the day passed quickly. The next morning, as soon as the brothers woke up, they could hear the ruckus outside their den, caused by the countless beast which had already started congregating there.

Uru was more than zealous in her efforts to make both her sons look as best they could for their presentation. Since sunrise, each one of the princes had to live through two baths, and still their mother kept licking their fur or fixing whatever first sprouts of a mane each of them had from time to time, to Mufasa and Taka's great exasperation.

-"You may not remember the presentation ceremonies that took place after each of you was born" – she kept telling them – "but I do, and I want you to look as good as you did on that day!"

Ahadi was running around Pride Rock, nervous. Although he never showed it once the actual thing began, he hated speaking publically, suffering from a nasty case of the jitters.

-"Is the delegation from the Rhino Ridge Pride here already?" – he asked Upesi, who was responsible for organizing the whole event.

-"Yes, your majesty" – the lion nodded with a smile. – "This is only the third time you've asked me that same question."

-"I _did_? Oh, sorry about that… _Uh_ , wait. One more thing. What was I supposed to… Oh yes! Can you tell me when does the Kupatana Festival fall this year?"

-"It's six days from now, sire…" – Upesi sighed, not wanting to complain to the king that he'd asked that question already, too.

About midday, everything was ready. The royal family stood together in the den, and the king was almost about to stand before his subjects.

-"Okay, how do I look?" – he gasped one more time, turning toward Uru.

-"You look fine, dear. Go on! They're waiting for you!"

The royal couple shared one last hug, and then Ahadi took a deep breath and went out to begin the presentation.

-"Well, this is it…" – Mufasa whispered to Taka.

His brother looked at both of him and Sarabi, who was sitting right by the older prince's side, and smiled.

-"You don't mean to tell me you're nervous, do you? Come on, Muffy! I've never had this much fun in my entire life!"

But somehow, the two betrothed cubs couldn't shake the feeling that they were being mocked…

The presentation began when the king and queen stood at the very tip of Pride Rock and all of the animals gathered below performed their customary bow. Then followed the customary presentation of the kingdom's official heir to the throne. Mufasa went out to stand by his father's side. Customary cheers and bows followed.

Next, Mufasa's betrothal with Sarabi was officially announced. The king finished his speech and the girl walked out of the den to stand by her future mate's side. Customary cheers and bows followed.

The third point of the presentation was a special announcement that was meant to be delivered by the leader of the Lion Guard. Upesi stood before the crowd and was customarily greeted with cheers and bows. Then he announced that the duty of the old Guard was now coming to an end and that he, on behalf of the king, wished to thank his fellow guards, blah blah blah.

And then…

Then the _really_ important moment came! After Upesi announced that now was the time to present the leader of the new Lion Guard, Taka prepared himself for his well-deserved moment of fame. Finally, he would be treated fairly. No longer just a younger brother of the future king, no longer the second best. And when all of the Pridelands heard his name…

He went out to the deafening noise of cheers that sounded a little less customary, and a lot more sweetly in his ears. He stood there by the rest of his family, but he felt as if he were completely alone, absorbing the praises of the crowd by himself like a portion of pure delight. He felt the wind in his black hair… and he was happy.

King Ahadi called for peace and announced that candidates for membership in Taka's new Lion Guard, all male lions under the age of one-and-a-half, are to gather near Pride Rock in six days, during the annual Kupatana Festival.

And after that…

That was it! After the customary roar and the customary bow, everybody just… went home!

Upesi still received a patting on the back from the members of his old Lion Guard (each of them also jerked Taka's short mane, messing up Uru's precise hair-styling completely), after which, relinquishing the guardians' mark, they all returned back to their respective prides to retire together with their families.

Before late afternoon, Taka found himself alone on the tip of Pride Rock with nobody but his uncle to keep him company.

-"So…" – he addressed Uru's brother, looking a bit confused – "… what now?"

Upesi laughed heartily, seeing his perplexity.

-" _Haha_! Well, wasn't that a stunning event? You did great, just like your mother said. Thank goodness, now the whole thing's over… C'mon, kid! Let's get outa here before my sister comes back to give you another bath!" – Upesi went over to him and grabbed the prince by the elbow. – "From this day, you're no cub anymore. But you also belong to me now! _Haha_! C'mon, lemme show you our new private den!"

Willingly or not, Taka let himself be taken by his uncle to the side of Pride Rock, where the famous Lair of the Lion Guard was. He'd never been inside that place, and as he walked up the rocky steps to enter the cave, he looked at the paintings on the walls curiously.

-"So this is where you hang out with the rest of the Guard, right, uncle?"

-" _Wrong_!" – Upesi said with a chuckle, lying down on the floor and rolling over to his back comfortably. – "This is where _we_ hang out. Now there's only two members of the Lion Guard, remember? Just you and me! But _hakuna matata_ , kid! Thankfully, the presentation was, in our terms, uneventful. I don't think we have anything else to do today. So, unless anyone calls for us, and I hope they won't, I'll tell ya a thing or two about how it is to be _leader of the famous team of protectors of the kingdom_. But first…"

The old lion jumped to his feet again and reached behind a big boulder, revealing a hidden zebra leg from yesterday's hunt.

-"… lunch! I'm tellin' ya, kid, those presentation thingies are nothing but a pain in the rump. All this fuss, and you can't even hunt that day 'cause all the attendants receive an _official assurance_ of complete safety. _Hm_ , then again, I guess none of them would ever come if it were otherwise…"

Taka was actually very enthusiastic about his uncle's proposition. Lying down by his side, he began to eat.

-"I was thinking…" – he spoke with his mouth full, understanding that in this place he had the silent concession to skip some of the obligations of the royal protocol, pointing at the symbol on Upesi's shoulder – "… when do I get one of these?"

-"Good question!" – the Lion Guard leader threw a zebra bone straight out the entrance to the lair. – "You'll get that, along with much more _special stuff_ , a bit later. First, we need to find you some companions. You can't do everything by yourself, you know."

-"And how do I… recruit new companions?" – Taka asked curiously.

-" _How_? Well, lemme tell ya! Boy, is it gonna be fun! The _Leonine Tournament_ , of course!"

-"The _what_?" – his uncle's words did not sound familiar to the young prince.

-"What, you mean to tell me that king Ahadi never told you anything about what the Leonine Tournament is? What else do you learn during those lessons of yours, then? Sure, we haven't had one since I was a kid like yourself, but still… Okay, come with me. It's time to look at some of these old pictures."

-"Alright…"

A bit startled by his uncle's unusually loose behavior, Taka followed him to one of the walls of the lair. There Upesi showed him five small shapes painted on the wall.

-"Right. So now I'm supposed to say- _according to ancient tradition_ , blah blah blah, you get the idea, the Lion Guard usually, if not always, consists of five members." – he pointed toward the first symbol – "The leader- that's _you_ \- is simply referred to as 'the leader'. He technically should be the wisest of the bunch, though knowing myself, I'm not so sure about that one… But, I'm sure you'll do a fine job yourself. Next, we have the four _subordinate_ members… but don't let your superiority over them go to your head too much. They'll follow you if you ask them to, but lording it over your team only leads to unnecessary fights, okay? Trust me, I've experienced that the hard way... So the four other guardians are: the strongest, the bravest, the fastest, and the keenest of sight. In my old team, those were Nguvu, Jabali, Upepo and Koho, whom you've met. But now, _you_ yourself need to gather all the male lion cubs around, and impartially, you hear me? _Impartially_ choose the ones among them who are strongest, bravest, fastest and keenest of sight. And that's what the Leonine Tournament is for! Get it?"

Taka understood his uncle's instructions well. But he already began to think how he could use the rules that the Lion Guard followed to his own advantage.

* * *

 **AN: So the Pridelands are about to witness a** _ **mashindano**_ **… for lions!**

 **For now, Taka is soaking in all the benefits he was given like a sponge, and lovin' it. Who can blame him? Imagine if your old war vet uncle came to you at age 12 and decided to teach you how to lead a platoon of soldiers!**


	5. The Law of Balance

**Chapter 5 – The Law of Balance**

In the days that followed, before the Kupatana Celebration, Taka spent most of his time with Upesi. He grew greatly fond of his uncle's more easy-going attitude, so different from the one of his father. Although Upesi still spent long hours lecturing him, Taka enjoyed these lessons much more than he did those that Ahadi was teaching to Mufasa.

The color and scent of Upesi's brown mane and fur reminded Taka of his mother, and he found something soothing in the look of his joyful, green eyes. He had a lot of admiration for his uncle's muscular silhouette, as well as for his vast collection of scars which he acquired during years of defending the Pridelands.

They would spend most of their mornings in the Lair of the Lion Guard, where Upesi would tell Taka about the purpose of the group and its role in the Circle of Life. Then they would go together to rejoin their pride for dinner after the lionesses finished hunting. Upesi revealed to Taka that one of the advantages of being a guardian was that one didn't have to hunt… but he also warned him that this was only because usually there just wasn't enough time for that.

Every once in a while, Zuzu, Ahadi's majordomo, would fly into the lair to inform Upesi that there was some task that required the presence of a lion from the Guard. He would then always take Taka with him. Most of the time it were trifles like scaring off a trespassing cheetah or helping some chick that fell out of its nest… The young prince rather liked these little excursions, however, especially that it was an opportunity for him to visit remote parts of the kingdom. Although sometimes he still failed to understand why would such little things need a lion to take care of them.

Then Upesi would sit down with him again, and with the use of his knowledge, experience, and the paintings on the walls, he would begin another lesson about the Circle of Life.

-"So I'm sure you've asked yourself" – he was saying one afternoon as he and Taka lounged on the cool rock floor within their lair – "where are the logics in all of this? I mean, let's say, one day I kick a rogue leopard out of the Pridelands, preventing him from eating an okapi or something. And then, couple of days later, I myself, or my mate, or a lioness from my pride, kill the same okapi anyway and serve it to me as my lunch. In other words, we say we follow the Circle of Life, but then we slaughter other animals every day. Doesn't make much sense, does it?"

Taka found his uncle's examples particularly amusing.

-"Well, no." – he admitted, whipping the air casually with his tail. – "But I'm sure it's all a part of the _Circle of Life_ …"

Upesi laughed, gazing at him communicatively.

-"Correct you are, my boy! I see you're catching up really fast. Yeah, if you don't know the rules, this is all just a big load of _samadi_. Now rogues don't know squat about these things, and that's why we _always_ have to keep reminding them to stay out of the kingdom. But _you_ are a prince, the king's son, so obviously, _you_ need to know the law behind all of this, especially once you become leader of the Lion Guard!"

The lion jerked the cub's black tuft again, making him chuckle.

-"Well, true, uncle… But could you please _remind_ me what this law actually is?"

-"Certainly!" – Upesi stood up and went over to another symbol on the wall. – "See, the Circle of Life is actually pretty easy to figure out once you know the key to it all. And the key to the Circle of Life _iiiis_ … Pay attention now, Taka! How good is your Swahili?"

The cub rolled his eyes, remembering Ahadi's long and boring grammar lessons…

-" _Fasaha kutosha_ , I guess."

-"Good! In that case, can you tell me what ' _sheria ya urari'_ means?"

-" _Sheria ya urari_?" – the cub thought for a moment. – "The law… of… balance?"

-"Correct again! Boy, at least I'm not gonna have to waste time with you studying languages… So yeah, the Circle of Life is ruled by what's called the Law of Balance. And the Law of Balance means order, hierarchy, a right time and place for everything. This is why we have kingdoms and territories, borders, successions, leaders, subordinates… all of the above. A pack of hyenas wants to invade the Pridelands and eat what they want and when they want? They can go jump in a lake. They want to live peacefully and only kill when they're hungry? _Weeell_ , we might not like it, but we may just consider letting them do that. Or how about this- during a hunt, do we go for the foal, the old mare, or the leader of the herd? You may kill the foal 'cause he's an easy target… or the big stallion 'cause he's _not_ an easy target… but what good will it be if the herd then decides to hate you and leave your land for good, making you starve?"

Upesi could see that the prince was thinking his words over intensively. Then Taka decided to ask a question.

-"This clears things up a bit, but… since we're lions, lords of the beasts, why should we be concerned with what lesser beings think about us? How's that give us any power?"

The old guard chuckled, seeing how witty his nephew was.

-"An excellent question!" – suddenly, he reach with his paw into some crevice in the rocks and, to the cub's surprise, pulled out a squeaking mouse.

–"See this little thing?" – he continued, holding the creature by its tail in front of Taka's eyes. – "I can eat it, if I want. Although we've already had lunch today, I could do that just because I'm a lion. But what would it be good for, except for satisfying my personal whim? If I _don't_ kill the mouse, however, I'll only show it that I am in control of something greater than myself. That I am the keeper of the Law of Balance."

He put the mouse back on the ground, letting it flee in panic.

-"That, my dear boy, is true power."

Upesi felt like napping after the lesson, so he let Taka run along and search for his friends. Pondering over what his uncle told him about the Circle of Life and the Law of Balance, the cub headed toward Pride Rock, already hearing the sounds made by his family and friends.

 _Law of Balance, hm?_ – he thought. – _Making Mufasa king doesn't seem too balanced to me… But even he'll be powerless when he needs the Lion Guard to defend his precious kingdom!_

As he came closer to his pride's den, he noticed that, as usual, the lionesses were taking their rest after a long day of hunting, whereas their cubs were all playing some sort of a game within the reach of their parents' hearing.

The first cub to notice Taka approaching was Mufasa- the eldest of the whole group.

-"Look, everyone! My brother's back from his lessons with uncle Upesi!"

All the cubs turned his way to say 'hi', while the future leader of the Guard marched in their midst puffing up his chest proudly.

-"Very good, Muffy. Shall I name you the keenest of sight in my new team?" – he grinned maliciously.

-" _Hmf_! I already have a job, in case you forgot, thank you very much!" – Ahadi's heir answered the challenge of sarcasm.

-"Hey Taka, how is your training going, by the way?" – asked Sarafina. The cub smiled at her, making her blush.

-"Oh, not bad at all, thank you for asking. Upesi took me to the Western Border today, after which he told me a lot of interesting things about the Law of Balance…"

-"Law of Balance, huh?" – wondered his older brother. – "This is interesting. That's exactly what father's been teaching me about for the past few days."

-"Oh, was he? Perhaps they coordinate their curriculum…" – Taka said dismissively. – "And what about you fellows? Have you been staying away from tall trees and other _dangerous_ places?"

Siri received a deriding stare, and looked quite humiliated when the others started laughing.

-"Very funny, Taka…" – mumbled the cub, fixing his eyes on the ground.

-"We were actually practicing wrestling before Muffy started telling us about what king Ahadi was teaching him today" – Sarabi said in order to loosen up the atmosphere.

-"Is that so?" – this time, the young prince directed his sarcasm at her. – "Have you been sparring with my brother, or is it still a bit too early for that?"

Again, the cubs snickered, but Mufasa pierced his brother with a look of angry abashment.

-" _Takaaa_!" – he hissed, clenching his teeth. – "You shouldn't have said that…"

But the prince only kept on grinning. Then, for some reason, he approached Siri.

-"I'm actually up for a bit of exercise myself. _Hm_? Do I have any volunteers?"

He began to poke the other male cub in the chest with his claw. They were comparable in size, although Siri was a bit younger than Taka.

-"Stop it! Doesn't your uncle train with you?" – whined the golden-furred youngster with a red tuft.

-"He does, but I'm not tired yet" – the prince lied, as this day's activities did not include physical exercise. – "C'mon, Siri, you're not afraid, are you?"

-"Taka, you big show-off…" – Sarabi rolled her eyes.

Then, suddenly, as he was almost about to grab the younger cub to start grappling with him, he felt somebody's strong paw on his shoulder.

-" _I'd_ volunteer to wrestle with you anytime, brother!" – Mufasa laughed.

Without warning, and to his greatest dismay, Taka found himself totally overpowered by the strength of the older prince's muscles. And though he groaned and writhed and tried to bite, in a matter of moments, his brother managed to stand on his chest and completely immobilize his front paws with his own.

-" _Pah_!" – he spat out the dust that got into his mouth. With terror, he now saw two smiling faces right in front of his nose- Mufasa and Siri, mocking him.

-"Let me _GO_!" – he struggled, trying to kick his opponent in the stomach. But his brother was holding him down tightly. – " _Argh_! You'll ruin your pretty little mane, I'm warning you… Mother's going to be angry with you…"

The lionesses giggled.

-"Don't worry about my mane, mister _lion guard_!" – Mufasa responded with a smile, but without loosening his grip in the least. – "Now let _me_ give you a lesson about the Law of Balance!"

Taka tried to free himself again, but to no effect. He was starting to feel extremely anxious… Sure, he'd lost duels with his brother multiple times before, but now it was different. He was just announced as the new leader of the Lion Guard, and what was worse, all of his friends were watching him!

-"Muffy, please let me go… this isn't funny…"

-"Oh, c'mon, Taka! It's only a game! All you need to do is to accept my authority. The Law of Balance is about hierarchy, remember? And the only one who's higher that the leader of the Guard, is the lion king!"

Now the younger prince started to feel a new sensation. Meaning, he wanted to seriously hurt his brother. Not as a game. He wanted to bite Mufasa's neck and see him bleed.

-"Call me king, Taka!" – demanded the stronger cub, grinning mischievously. – "Just say ' _long live the king'_ , and then you'll be free to go!"

-"You're not the king yet…" – the answer came in the form of a vicious hiss.

Those were not the words Mufasa was waiting for. Still he continued pressing his sibling to the dirt, with others spectating curiously, waiting for what would be the outcome of the brawl. This was all becoming too unbearable…

-" _Long… live… the king_!" – snarled the furious younger prince finally, his humiliation reaching its peak.

At once, he was released. But that was just the mistake he was waiting for Mufasa to make. As soon as his paws were free, he punched his brother in the face as strongly as he could.

Completely taken aback, the older cub fell over to the ground, touching his cheek. The other young lions gasped.

-" _Muffy_! Are you okay?" – Sarabi whimpered.

-"Am I… bleeding?" – he looked at his paw. – "No, I'm not, but… You had your claws extended! You wanted to scratch me, Taka! I told you, it was only a game!"

-"Was it?" – the younger brother said, shaking the dirt off his fur. And then he looked at Mufasa with such hate that made even the other cubs feel uneasy. – "No, this was something way worse than a game. You're the one who hurt me today, but I will remember this. And one day, I will _kill_ you for that."

The heir of the Pridelands could be heard taking a very deep breath. Everyone around went numb…

-"Those are some very serious words, brother" – he said angrily, but also not without a certain sorrow, understanding that perhaps he too went a little over the edge.

But before more harm was done, the king and queen entered the stage, seemingly alerted by their sons' shouting.

-"What's going on here?" – Ahadi asked, inspecting the site with an inquisitive glare. The other cubs bowed before him in silence.

-"Taka, look at your fur!" – the concerned Uru ran up to her younger child. – "What have you been doing? Why, you're completely filthy!"

-"It was nothing, mother." – Taka lied again, sending his brother a fake, malicious smirk that was meant to convince him to hold his tongue. – "Mufasa and I were just… playing."

But the king, who knew his sons well, didn't fail to notice their mutual look of disdain.

-" _Uhhh_ …" – he sighed, seeing that even after his intervention, they still didn't get along. – "Come on, everyone, back to Pride Rock! If you two spoil this year's Kupatana by fighting with each other like that, I will be _very_ disappointed!"

And so, the cubs started walking back to their den along with Uru and Mufasa. But for some reason, Ahadi noticed that Taka was lagging behind.

-"What's the matter, son?" – he slowed down to his pace. But the young prince avoided eye contact with his father. Instead, he only said:

-"I didn't realize that the Law of Balance was really about the survival of the fittest…"

Without another word, Taka ran up to the lair, leaving Ahadi behind, walking in confusion.

* * *

 **AN: So we have an ideological conflict here. Taka is about to become responsible for the very laws which prevent him from becoming king. For now, we can picture him climbing up a tree to put a cute lost nestling back in its place, trying to imitate Upesi, whom he admires… But the question is- how long will it take before he starts questioning his new duty?**

 **That also depends on Mufasa's attitude. King Ahadi's heir is taking his duties very seriously, but what he fails to understand is that any attempts of putting Taka back in his place, even as a joke, result in the opposite effect. And we all know what the ultimate result of the humiliation he feels eventually was…**


	6. The Leonine Tournament

**Chapter 6 – The Leonine Tournament**

The big day of the Kupatana Festival had finally come. Again, the area around Pride Rock was filled with all kinds of happy animals that wished each other a merry day of harmony. Only this time, there were even more lions present than last year- members of prides and rogues gathered from all over the kingdom and beyond, for today, after a very long time, was also the day of the Leonine Tournament, by which the ranks of the new Lion Guard were about to be filled.

Early in the morning, right before the start of the Festival, Upesi came to Pride Rock in order to take Taka away from his mother.

-"Uru, you're looking exceptionally well today!" – the lion greeted his sister with a hug.

-"What, do you mean to tell me that I don't look that way every day?" – the queen teased him.

-"Oh, stop it… Better show me where you hid our young hero. Ah, there you are, Taka!"

-"Good morning, uncle!" – said the prince, looking very excited.

-"Here, let me take a look at you. Your mother must have spent the whole night grooming your fur… again!" – he and Uru shared a smile. – "Let me see those clutches of yours."

Taka gave him one of his paws, extending his short, but needle-sharp claws.

-"Did you sharpen?" – the leader of the Lion Guard gazed him in the eyes, raising a brow.

-"Yes. Twice!"

-"Very good. You don't have to hide them today, you know. It'll make you look tougher!"

Taka looked at his uncle's own unsheathed claws, and considered that to be a good idea.

-"Hey, thanks! I'll do that!" – he said with a laugh.

The Festival was officially opened with a speech delivered by the king (which was followed by customary bows and cheers), and as the other animals left to celebrate, Ahadi ordered all of the candidates who came to take part in the Leonine Tournament to stand forth. Taka was quite surprised to see a number of male lions with several dozen cubs, most of which were about his age.

-" _Wow_!" – he gasped, turning to his uncle. – "I didn't realize that so many of them would come! I don't even recognize half of these lions!"

-"Remember that many of them are rogues from outside of the kingdom" – Upesi said. – "They are attracted by the fact that winning in the Tournament would highly improve their social status. Oh, but look- here's a familiar face! See Jabali over there, the fat one, along with his three sons? I heard they're all very good. Now I don't want this to bias your ultimate judgment, but I'll be owing Koho a zebra if at least one of them doesn't make it into the Lion Guard…"

-"What, do you mean to tell me that… I'll be the one making the decision about who won the competitions?"

The old lion noticed that this thrilled Taka even more.

-"Hey, as of tomorrow, you'll be these guys' leader!" – he answered with a smile. – "You gotta get used to _leadership_ , right? I'm only here to make sure everything goes peacefully."

A wide grin appeared on the young prince's face that remained there throughout the whole day. Gazing toward the throng of young male lions, some of whom were much bigger than him, he knew that today all of them would be looking up to him.

The Tournament was supposed to consist of four competitions, either of which was open for participation to all contestants. The ones who were going to be chosen best were then to be invested with the emblem of the Guard along with Taka, what was meant to happen at the end of the day, just before the blooming of the baobabs.

Before the first competition, which was meant to reveal which one of the participating cubs was the strongest, the royal family sat down together at the bottom of Pride Rock, on a platform made of stone that had a plot of flat ground in front of it. The place was appropriate, as the competition was meant to consist of a simple wrestling match, and there was both room for the sparring contestants and for spectators. Apart from lions, also many other animals were present, like rhinoceroses and crocodiles, who had similar ways of choosing leaders for themselves.

-"Can you see that large reptile over there, boys?" – Ahadi addressed his sons shortly before the start of the competition. – "His name is Pua, and he's the leader of the crocodile float from Big Springs. He's been a faithful ally for many years."

But Mufasa was the only one of the princes who paid any attention to their father's lessons that day. Taka was far too busy looking at the throng of gathered lions to think about crocodiles or any other creature. After all, a handful of the cubs whom he saw today would soon become his partners. Observing them, he kept wondering which ones he should choose.

The wrestling matches began and lasted for several hours, attracting a lot of attention from the enthusiastically cheering crowd. All of the lions took part in this honorable test of strength, even if it was sometimes obvious that some of them did not stand a chance against their larger opponents. But for lions, it was a matter of pride. At first some fights lasted only a few moments, but as the weaker contestants kept dropping out, the stronger ones provided a greater challenge. Finally, only two cubs were left- both of them as bulky and massive as little rhinos.

-"Look at that one, uncle!" – Taka pointed toward one of them. – "Both did very well, but I think this one has a better technique."

Upesi promptly agreed.

-"Good observation, Taka."

Both contestants greeted each other with a slight bow, and the king gave them a signal to begin. As they charged at each other, having the divided spectators shouting out two names alternately, the old leader of the Lion Guard commented their struggle.

-"The tan one, Kilio, is Jabali's son. It's really impressive how he beat both his older brother earlier. I know his father's been training them, waiting for this day, but I gotta admit that this kid is really gifted! Look, Taka- see how he's trying to roll over his opponent so that he always stays on top? And look at those muscles! He… _ekh_! He looks like… _Ekh_! _Ekh_! Like he's been… _EKH! EKH!_ "

-"Is anything wrong, uncle?" – Upesi's cough made Taka turn away from the fighting ring.

The old lion covered him mouth with a paw.

-"Oh, nothing! Don't worry about it!" – he started walking away, attracting the attention of the whole royal family. – "It's only… all this darn dust, you know! I gotta… I gotta go get some fresh air, that's all. Taka! When the fight's over, announce the winner. I'll be back soon."

-"But uncle, wait…!" – the young prince, a bit surprised that he was now left alone, called after his teacher. But Upesi was gone. Looking around, Taka saw that his parents' eyes were now directed at him. He took a deep breath, trying to regain his outward calmness, although the stage-fright nearly made his paws shake.

What he now saw in the ring was, indeed, just a big cloud of dust. And from the midst of the cloud, there came a silent groan of a lion cub.

-" _Aw_ , is it over already?" – complained the young prince, mad that he missed to see the end of the wrestling match.

When the dust settled, all could see that the cub by the name Kilio, the son of Jabali, had pinned his opponent to the ground. Which meant that he was the winner of the competition.

A loud chorus of chants, calling his name, could immediately be heard. The cub released his conquered fellow wrestler, patting him on the shoulder and congratulating him for a good fight. The other lion, although disappointed, answered with a smile.

Now everyone looked toward Taka. And somehow, he didn't feel stressed anymore. His duty was to stand before them all, even before Mufasa and his father, king Ahadi, and announce to everybody the name of the one who would become the first member of the new Lion Guard.

-"Approach" – he said with a clear voice, lifting his head proudly. When the huge, tan-furred cub with a brown tuft on his head, probably twice as heavy as him, stood before the royal family's platform and bowed his head, the young prince felt extremely… cool.

–"Kilio, son of Jabali. I name you the strongest lion in the Pridelands. You have secured for yourself a position amongst the ranks of the Lion Guard."

Applause followed, and the cub was instantaneously surrounded by family and friends. Taka himself received a look of praise from both Uru and Ahadi.

 _This is starting to become really enjoyable_ – he thought to himself with greatest satisfaction.

Uncle Upesi did not show up for the two following competitions, so also then it was Taka's task to announce the winners. The second part of the Tournament was supposed to reveal which of the lions was the fastest. The contestants took part in a race around the Pridelands' watering hole. And also this time, the award went to one of the former bravest guardian's triplets- to his son Duma.

But that was not all. Everybody became even more amazed when it turned out that Jabali's third cub, Mkali, was actually the keenest of sight. This became clear after he was able to correctly name all of the dozen species of birds that were especially hired for the occasion of the Tournament to fly through the horizon at a great distance.

-"Well, their father must be very proud of them!" – Mufasa commented after Taka announced that Mkali would be the third member of his Lion Guard.

-"Yes" – the younger cub agreed. – "And I'm sure that now uncle Upesi can feel safe about his zebra. Where is he, by the way?"

But no one knew where the lion had vanished until all gathered around a tall tree, which was meant to be the site of the day's final competition. Then Upesi just showed up out of nowhere, and sat with the royal couple, dismissing any questions by saying that he was fine.

The way that the bravest lion was to be chosen was a climbing competition. This manner of contest was chosen because it was relatively safe. Technically, all big felines could climb trees pretty well, but to reach the very top, where the branches were thin and shaky, required a lot of courage.

By now, most of the contestants were tired and discouraged by the fact that all three positions within the Lion Guard had been taken by the sons of Jabali. Before the signal to begin came, they were sharpening their claws rather reluctantly. But the fact was that Kilio, Duma and Mkali did not have any more brothers, and since each of them could only hold one title, they did not participate in the final competition.

-"Look, uncle" – Taka called for Upesi's attention after seeing that Siri was among those who were getting ready to take part in the Tournament – "Here's our master climber. Do you suppose the first mission of the new Guard will be to rescue him again?"

The lion smiled slightly, but did not fully approve of his nephew's mockery.

-"Now Taka, remember what I told you about staying impartial. Siri is really good at climbing, you gotta hand it to him."

After Ahadi gave the signal, the lions started ascending the trunk like the creepers of fast-growing ivy. But since all of them were already feeling the day's strain, some didn't even reach the lower branches. Those that did, however, began the real struggle. Namely, part of the cubs started fighting with each other, grabbing each other's legs and pushing their opponents off the tree, which resulted in a few painful landings. Eventually, Upesi and Taka has to stand at the bottom to try to catch anyone who would fall from too big of a height.

-"Isn't this against the rules?" – the cub asked his uncle, unsure of how he should evaluate such behavior of the more ruthless contestants. But the guardian only shrugged.

-"I don't know, you tell me. I told you, you're the judge here. Whether you decide that pushing another cub off a tree is a sign of bravery or cowardice, is totally up to you. Just bear in mind that your father will be observing the choices you make closely."

Taka kept wondering about that, although soon it was obvious that the plan of the cubs who fought the most soon backfired, as they became too tired and either had to climb back down, or slipped and fell along with clouds of dust, leaves and broken branches. Before long, there were just two lions left- and one of them was Siri.

Clearly, the cub with the red tuft wanted to make up for his humiliating experiences from a few weeks past. This time he was also climbing the tallest branch, only that he did that with a bit more confidence. But the other lion, one whom Taka had not known before, was basically right on his tail. As they clawed their way up to the tree's very summit, almost vanishing from the spectators' sight, the thin branch began to bend dangerously…

Then Siri's last opponent decided to give up. With a few skillful leaps, going from branch to branch, he came back down and sat on the ground, panting in disappointed. Siri was left dangling at the end of the slender offshoot, laughing a bit uneasily.

-"Well, I guess we have our winner!" – Upesi said as the crowd began to cheer.

-"Yes, we do" – Taka agreed.

It took Siri several more minutes to climb down from the top of the tree, and when he did, he was shaking all over.

-"A remarkable performance" – said the prince, circling around the two exhausted final contestants. He halted in front of Siri, who gazed toward him hopefully.

But then, to his dismay, Taka went pass ignoring him and approached the other cub.

-"What is your name?" – ha asked, causing the completely unprepared youngster to stand up and bow awkwardly.

-" _Uh_ , Giza… sir. Son of Mwitu."

-"Your father is a rogue, isn't he?"

-"That… is correct."

-" _Hm-hm_ , excellent. In that case, you may prepare for the improvement of your social status."

Then the prince, having all of the startled bystanders' eyes focused on himself, smiled and made his announcement.

-"Giza, son of Mwitu, I name you the bravest lion in the Pridelands. You will become the last member of the new Lion Guard."

The cub's bright green eyes, the most intriguing ones Taka has ever seen, were filled with a light of boundless joy right after he heard that announcement. The prince himself, however, heard mostly the sounds of opposition, the loudest of which was the one that belonged to Siri.

-" _What_? But I climbed higher than he did ! Everyone saw that!" - complained the golden-furred cub as he approached Taka and almost grabbed his paw to emphasize that he was telling the truth. But the prince moved away, not letting himself be touched.

The voices from the audience seemed divided, and they created such a noise that finally the king had to step in and silence everyone.

-"Please, calm down!" – he said as he went forth to stand by his younger son's side along with Upesi. – "I'm sure Taka can explain to us the purpose of his choice. Well?"

Now the prince felt that he was under strictest scrutiny. But he already had an answer.

-"Correct me if I'm wrong, father" – he began – "I know that we all saw that Siri reached higher than this rogue's son. But my question is, what requires greater courage- going up, or coming back down? Is it easier to face the height while looking up toward the tall place you wish to reach, or to face the distance that separates you from the ground while looking down on it?"

As he paused, he noticed that an expression of consideration appeared on everyone, even on his father's, face. Then he knew that he had them hooked.

-"After Siri reached the top" – he continued – "he clearly became afraid, and that's why it still took him so long to get back down. Whereas Giza here descended from basically the same height in just a flash. He wasn't afraid at all, and besides, he opted for prudence rather than recklessness. Which is a sign of courage too, as I see it."

A moment of silence followed. Then Ahadi nodded.

-"I think… I think that is a wise judgment. Yes, I approve of your choice, my son."

With the king's consent, the spectators started cheering again, this time chanting the startled Giza's name. He was soon joined by his jubilant father Mwitu- a rather wild-looking older nomad. Hardly anyone noticed Siri, as he departed in angry disappointment.

Thus the Leonine Tournament was concluded and the new members of the Lion Guard have been selected. The royal family along with Taka, Upesi and the four cubs walked over to the Baobab Grove to rejoin with all the other animals gathered for the Kupatana Celebration. There, after king Ahadi's speech about the role of the Lion Guard in preserving harmony within the whole kingdom, its former leader, after years of service, relinquished the mark on his left shoulder and imposed it on Taka- the new chief guardian.

-"May this remind you of your noble duty" – the proud lion said to his nephew.

A bright feeling of pure delight filled Taka's heart as he saw the lionhead emblem imprinted on his own fur. This was definitely the happiest day in the prince's short life.

-"Thank you, uncle! I'll do my best to be as good as you were!" – he responded, grinning joyfully.

After that, Taka himself imposed the same mark on Kilio, Duma, Mkali and Giza under the canopy of baobab blossom. Then the rejoicing of all the participating animals began, as they were assured that the old laws would be kept and that their safety was now secured.

When the four new guardians rejoined their happy families, Taka himself received his own relatives' congratulations. The first one to come to him was his mother- and the first thing queen Uru did was to hug her young son as hard as she could.

-" _Ow_! Mother, let go… You're going to choke me to death! I'm not an impala, you know!" – he laughed and struggled as the lioness squeezed and licked him. But the queen's joy did not allow her to restrain herself anymore.

-"Oh, my beloved child! My fierce, brave guardian! How handsome you look with that emblem! You have no idea how proud you've made me today!"

What she said made Taka feel very fuzzy and pleasant inside, and the feeling persisted even until he received his father's approbation.

-"Well done, my son" – said the king solemnly. – "Just remember that this is just the beginning. I expect that you will listen to all of your uncle's instructions, and that you will not fail me, nor your new companions."

Then Ahadi jerked Taka's black hair with his paw… and that was basically all he did.

 _What? Isn't he even going to say that he's proud of me?_ – a silent objection appeared in the cub's heart, along with a brief wave of anger… But he had no time to think about that too much, as there were others waiting in line to congratulate him.

-"Well brother, this is your big day" – Mufasa approached him with a smile which Taka rated as being sincere. – "Good job, I mean it. I'm sure you'll do well leading the new Guard. Just stay out of too much trouble, okay?"

The siblings shared a hug which was meant to signify their reconciliation after the fight they had the other day. But before they let go of one another, the older prince quickly jumped away with a yelp of pain.

-" _Ow_! Taka, you pricked me in the back!" – he whined.

Then his brother revealed to him that he 'accidentally' forgot to hide his claws.

-" _Whoops_! Sorry about that!" – he apologized jokingly. And although Mufasa took no offense, still he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't just an accident…

After all the long cheering and celebrating with their families, the new guardians of the Pridelands came together again and began talking to get to know each other better. Seeing that, Upesi went up to them.

-"Hey you guys" – he whispered. – "If you don't wanna spend the whole day in this pretty little garden babbling about nothing, follow me. I got a first assignment for you…"

Greatly interested, the cubs went after the lion to the Guard's lair, where Upesi revealed to them that this 'first assignment' was actually a first common meal. As it turned out, the old guardian won his bet with Koho, and he now had a whole spare zebra to enjoy along with his new pupils.

* * *

 **AN: Hooray! Congratulations to Taka and his new companions! XD**

 **And thus, the new members of the Lion Guard, whose depictions on the wall are seen in the show, are:**

 **-The Leader: Taka (meaning 'desired' [yes! that's what this word **_**actually**_ **means!]), son of Ahadi, prince of the Pridelands.**

 **-The Strongest: Kilio (mening 'scream'), son of Jabali the Fat.**

 **-The Fastest: Duma (meaning 'cheetah'), son of Jabali the Fat.**

 **-The Keenest of Sight : Mkali (meaning 'fierce'), son of Jabali the Fat.**

 **-The Bravest: Giza (meaning 'dark'), son of Mwitu the rogue.**

 **Unless, of course, the show decides to reveal their real names…**

 **Long chapter, I know! Took days to finish. I've noticed that this little story has noted an increase in popularity. I don't want to sound vain, but I thank all readers and reviewers for bringing a bit of joy to my heart ;)**


	7. Taka's Roar

**AN: Early update today! This is for my dear readers ;) I suspect it's what you've been waiting for.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Taka's Roar**

The new leader of the Lion Guard didn't feel like sleeping. His belly was full and evening was approaching drearily, but the emotions of the past day still had a tight hold on him. Instead, he lied by the half-eaten corpse of a gazelle, his pride's dinner for today, and sharpened his teeth by chewing the dead creature's ear passionlessly, occupied with his thoughts.

Then he heard that he wasn't the only one awake.

-"Taka, don't play with your food!" – Uru addressed him. – "You'll get blood all over your fur and you'll ruin that mark of yours the day after you got it!"

Yawning lazily, the cub let go of the gazelle and rolled over to his back, letting the queen cuddle him with her head.

-"Don't worry, mother. I'm being careful" – he assured her, smiling playfully.

The lioness made herself comfortable, letting her son rest on her back.

-"Why aren't you with your Lion Guard, Taka?" – asked Uru after taking a look around. – "I can't see them anywhere."

-"Oh, uncle Upesi took them for a lesson right after they finished eating. He said that he has to explain to them what would be each one of them's duty, and that I could stay behind if I wanted to. So I did."

The queen noticed that Taka's voice was rather sad, which made her wonder. She grabbed the cub by the scruff and placed him in front of her.

-"What's the matter?" – she asked with concern. – "I thought you were happy after yesterday's celebration."

Her son frowned, looking away.

-"I am, but… I don't know. I kind of expected father to be more happy with me. Instead, in the morning he just took Mufasa to lessons again as if nothing happened."

Uru understood well how much her younger son longed for her mate's attention and acceptance. But she also knew Ahadi well.

-"My sweet, I wouldn't worry about that at all!" – she smiled consolingly. – "Your father is very proud of you, even if sometimes he has trouble expressing that. He would love to spend more time with you, but he has his royal obligations."

-"How can you be sure that he's proud of me?" – the cub asked with a delicate look of distrust.

-"Why, because he told me that!" – Uru stroked the black tuft on her son's head. – "And you know what else he said? He told me he's very happy that the Law of Balance would be preserved, because the cleverest little lion in the kingdom has now become the leader of the Lion Guard!"

-" _He did_?!" – Taka's eyes went wide.

-"Yes, that's exactly what he said!"

The mother and son shared a hug, but as Uru started pampering Taka's fur again, he had another question.

-"Mother, I was wondering. Wouldn't the Law of Balance rather suggest that the wisest lion in the kingdom should become the king, whereas the strongest one, like Mufasa, should lead the Lion Guard?"

But the queen only dismissed his doubts with another laugh.

-" _Hm-hm_. You worry too much, my little prince. I know, all of this might seem confusing at times… But trust me, Taka. Listen to what my brother will teach you about the laws of the Ancients, and they themselves wild guide you. As you learn to work with your companions, you'll see how everything will fall into place. And, eventually, you will even learn to work together with Mufasa."

Later that evening, Upesi came back with the four other guardians and invited Taka to join them for a walk. The prince gladly agreed. He'd grown fond of his new friends who were much nicer to him than the only two other male cubs in the pride, namely his brother and Siri. Besides, his subordinates in the Lion Guard treated him with far more respect than anyone.

As the cubs wrestled and played along the way, Upesi lead them through the grassy savanna which was now bathed in starlight. Finally, they all sat down on top of some hill.

-"What is this place, sir?" – asked the ever-active Duma.

-"Patience, my boy. All will be revealed in a moment. Gather round, you guys!"

When the five cubs sat beside him in a semi-circle, Upesi began to teach them a new lesson.

-" _Ekhm_! Well boys, some of you may be wondering… or, then again, the thought may have never even crossed your minds since you're all so young and ambitious… anyway, the question is, how can a group of five maneless cubs defend a whole kingdom by themselves?" – he paused, receiving a look of injured juvenile pride from all of his pupils. – "Well, allow me to explain. The first thing you gotta remember is that, as my nephew said just yesterday, prudence is better than recklessness. So if there's a rampaging hippo with a hernia, or some other monstrosity wreaking havoc in the Pridelands, until you're all big enough to deal with such things yourselves, the best thing for you to do will always be to call for king Ahadi's assistance."

Four of the lions nodded affirmatively, but their leader just hung his head in embarrassment, understanding how his own logics were now working against him. But when Upesi saw that, he sent his nephew a reassuring grin.

-"However…" – he introduced another mysterious pause. – "However, you will not be left totally unequipped. Especially _you_ , Taka."

Then, attracting everyone's attention, he raised his head toward the starry sky.

-"The reason why I brought all of you here tonight is to explain to you another very important thing about the Circle of Life. And that is the special care we receive from the Great Kings of the past. I suppose that your fathers may have told you this already, but whenever we look at the stars, we lions remember that our ancestors, the mighty rulers of the Pridelands from past ages, look down on us from above and watch over us."

Immediately, the cubs remembered stargazing with their parents, which was sort of a popular tradition. Giza recalled doing that with his father Mwitu somewhere far away from the Pridelands. The sons of Jabali clearly remembered the night they did that with the former bravest member of the Lion Guard in their home just outside of the borders…

But all that Taka could remember was being completely bored with the stories that Ahadi told to him and Mufasa, and how much he wanted to just go to sleep that night. He always considered tales about a bunch of royal dead guys in the sky observing his every move to be rather disturbing, and completely irrational. Although this time, the Great Kings were about to cause him a stunning surprise.

Upesi stood in front of the young prince and looked at him in a way that made him feel a bit uneasy.

-"Taka" – he began in a very serious tone, which was unusual for him. – "You must know that the Great King extend their care over the kingdom in a special way through the leader of the Lion Guard. It is through their mediation that he, and no one else, may become the fiercest animal in the Pridelands."

That was even more unusual.

-" _Huh_?!" – inquired the sons of Jabali. – "Taka, the fiercest?"

-"How can this be?" – even Giza joined in, despite that he was mostly a silent type.

But the one who was the most amazed, was the prince himself.

-"What are you talking about, uncle?" – his words bearing a strong note of thrill as he observed the old lion's mysterious smile.

Upesi put a paw on Taka's shoulder, in the spot where his lionhead mark was located.

–"The leader of the Lion Guard" – he said – "is not just any lion. It is he alone who possesses the most powerful gift of our ancestors- the Roar of the Elders."

 _The Roar of the Elders…_ \- the prince repeated the phrase in his thoughts. He'd never heard about it before. He felt something strange inside of him… Then Upesi asked him to do something extremely odd.

-"Go on, my boy. Roar. You now have this power with which I myself had once been entrusted."

Completely stupefied, Taka looked at his companions.

-"But… Uncle, I can't roar! I'm still too young for that!"

The lion continued to smile, however.

-"No, Taka- you _can_ roar. You are the leader of the Lion Guard. And whenever you do that, all of the kings of the past will from now on roar with you. Everyone, step aside. We need to give him some room."

Now Ahadi's younger son sat alone on top of the hill, having Upesi and his Lion Guard behind his back, observing him closely. He looked at the stars above… Until recently, whenever he tried to roar, the only sound that his young body would produce was a rather unimpressive yelp. So could all the stories about the Old Kings be true? Could he really, with their help, become the fiercest creature in the kingdom?

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, hesitating before releasing any sound at all, fearing that he might fail. But when he did…

The roar he heard himself create was more than only his own. It came from all around, not just from him, being more forceful in terms of power and volume than even that of his own father, the king. His roar resembled the one he heard his uncle make on the day the old Lion Guard saved Siri from falling from the tree.

The ground beneath his paws shook, the sound echoed mightily above the whole kingdom, and Taka was now sure that he'd just woken up the whole Pridelands. The force he felt in himself was overwhelming.

When he turned around again, he immediately saw that his companions gazed at him in complete and utter shock. They were impressed. _Very_ impressed.

Upesi himself, after sitting there for a while with his mouth agape, suddenly sprung up from the ground and started prancing around like a cub.

-"Oh _wow_!" – he laughed. – "Boy, that was _awesome_! It worked! It _worked_! The roar is back to protect the kingdom! Oh, thank the Great Kings!"

He grabbed Taka in his paws and started rolling around with him playfully, completely wild with joy. Soon, also the other cubs began to laugh, joining the game, celebrating the special gift which their new Guard has been given.

They played like that for several minutes, until poor old Upesi was almost out of breath.

-"O-okay.. you guys…" – he gasped. – " _Ekh! Ekh!_ That's… enough… for now…"

-"Uncle, everyone, did you _hear_ that?!" – Taka still kept running around from lion to lion, smiling in their faces. – "Mkali, Duma… did you see what I did?!"

Finally, the tired Upesi had to grab his enthralled nephew's tail in order to make him calm down.

-"Yeah, I bet they even heard you oven in the Outlands. Don't get me wrong, _heh-heh_. The Roar is a great thing, that's true, but you also want to avoid misusing it. You will have to learn how to target its immense power well, so that it serves to protect the kingdom, and that you wouldn't accidentally harm anyone. Oh, and by the way, that reminds me of another story. Do you want to hear it?"

-" _Yeeeah_!" – the five young lions cheered, sitting down on the grass.

Seeing that he somehow succeeded in gaining their attention, the teacher cleared his throat.

-" _Ekhm_! So, once upon a time… or, actually, about fourteen or fifteen generations ago, the Pridelands were ruled by a mighty king whose name was Saitoti. He was my great-great… _et cetera, et cetera…_ grandfather. This famous ruler had several children, among whom the most famous is his oldest son, who later also became the king. But let's leave him for now. The person I want to talk about is Saitoti's younger daughter. You see, the thing about her is that, well, how can I put this… she wasn't exactly _nice_ , get it? I mean, we don't call her 'Samira the Cruel' for nothing. So this lioness… _Samira_ … also became the leader of the Lion Guard, and was entrusted with the Roar of the Elders…"

-" _What_?!" – Taka interrupted his uncle. – "A _female_ was leader of the Lion Guard?"

Seeing the cub's opposition to that part of his story, Upesi chuckled.

-"Yes, my boy. And let me also tell you that you are right to think that it might have not been the wisest of king Saitoti's decisions to make his daughter assume that responsible task…"

Unfortunately, the young guardians weren't destined to hear the tale of Samira the Cruel that night. For as soon as their tutor continued speaking, he was interrupted yet again. This time, by Mkali- the new keenest of sight.

-"Somebody's coming our way" – the cub attracted everyone's attention, looking into the darkness of the night and straining his eyes. – "Several lions. I think one of them is king Ahadi."

Upesi stood up from the ground, looking in the same direction.

-"Good job, our hawk-eyed friend!" – he stroked the cub's short, hazel-colored mane. Then he addressed the others. – "Well, I suppose I'm just going to have to finish my story another day. Taka, it appears that your father has something to tell you about all this noise you've been making in the middle of the night!"

The prince cringed slightly, fearing that his uncle might have been saying that seriously, but when Upesi winked at him, Taka understood that he was just joking.

Soon the group saw not just the king, but actually the whole royal family ascending their hill. To Taka's greatest surprise, Ahadi, Uru and Mufasa came all this way after they heard him roar in order to congratulate him for possessing this gift of the Elders. And, as it turned out, they weren't asleep at all, but were waiting for him to do that at Pride Rock. They had previously arranged everything with uncle Upesi.

Taka, completely surprised, was more than happy, and actually felt a little bad for having had unkind thoughts about his father and brother. Now the whole family shared a hug, hoping that their ancestors were indeed watching over all of them from above.

Afterwards, Ahadi invited everyone to finally go back to Pride Rock to get some rest. The ones who responded to that proposition with the greatest enthusiasm were Kilio, Duma, Mkali and Giza, who had never before spent a night in the den of the Lion King. All the cubs decided to race, leaving the grown-ups way behind. But as the adults tried to catch up with the youngsters, suddenly Upesi started coughing again and had to slow down. When his sister approached him, concerned, he just laughed it off and told her to follow her mate and sons. He spent that night in the Lair of the Lion Guard, alone.

* * *

 **AN: _Hear me roar_! Nice job, Tyrion... I mean, Taka! ;)**

 **So he's got his mark, his team, and now he received his primary source of power. The prince of the Pridelands is on top of the world, and the Great Kings are with him. Time to get to work! For as we all know, there's trouble lurking in the shadows of paradise...**


	8. Chicks dig the Uniform

**Chapter 8 – Chicks dig the Uniform**

Duma, the fastest lion in the Pridelands, had a brown pelt, similar to all of the sons of Jabali. Unlike his brothers, however, his iris were blue, whereas Mkali and Kilio had brown eyes. The triplets were all two months older than Taka, which made giving them orders particularly enjoyable.

In the morning, when the Lion Guard prepared to go out on their routine patrol around the kingdom, it was the leader's task to determine who would go where. That day, Taka took Duma with him and decided to check if everything was okay around the vicinity of Lake Matope. There, for some time, the two guardians observed the lazy crocs as they lay on the shore, holding their long tails in the water.

-"Everything seems to be in order, sir" – Duma reported. – "Do you think we should head farther east now?"

Taka, however, did not consider that necessary.

-"No, I suppose we can stay here for a couple more minutes" – he said, lying down on the cool grass in the shade and rolling over to his back. – " _Ahh_! After all, those crocodiles need someone to keep an eye on them, don't you think? There's plenty of time for patrolling, no need to be too hasty."

-" _Err_ , yeah… I mean, affirmative! Whatever you say." – the cub reclined hesitantly, wondering if being hasty wasn't actually his duty. – "So Taka, sir. Nice job with that roar last night! I've never heard anything like it!"

The leader had his eyes closed, but he began swinging his tail rhythmically and a delicate smile appeared on his face.

-"I appreciate that" – he said. – "You yourself did well during our little race afterwards. You actually managed to outrun my brother. You know he's the future king of the Pridelands, don't you?"

-"Y-yes…" – Duma smiled awkwardly, unsure if that meant he should have actually let Mufasa win. – "Y-your brother did well, too. He's very strong, and fast…"

-"… but you're faster." – Taka finished the sentence for him. – "You're the quickest lion around, Duma. No need to be ashamed of it. By the way, is there any particular reason that you became so fast in the first place?"

The cub, who was rather sanguine by nature, considered this question much more comfortable than the last.

-"Well, _heh-heh_ , you know I got a large family, sir. There's Mkali, Kilio, our parents, then there are our cousins with their parents, my uncles and aunts… and then there's me. And you know what they say- _whoever eats the fastest, eats the most_!"

Taka chuckled, but unbeknownst to Duma, it was actually because he remembered how skinny his fellow guardian was… compared to his father. And Jabali hadn't even been the fastest in the old Guard, but the bravest!

Before either of them said anything more, their friendly conversation was interrupted by the sound of somebody approaching. Duma immediately stood up and assumed a militant pose, Taka however remained in his comfortable spot. Actually, he began to flick his tail even more when he felt the scent of the intruder.

-"At ease, my friend. I can assure you that is no crocodile" – he said.

To the guardian's great surprise, the one whom he saw was actually… another lion cub. And what was even more intriguing, it was a female.

-"Hi there!" – the lioness greeted both of them, her smile making her blue eyes shine brightly. – "You must be Duma, right? You look very handsome with that mark, you know."

The son of Jabali went dumb for a while… and then he felt Taka's paw on his shoulder.

-"Duma, allow me to introduce you to Sarafina. She's from my pride. I think she'd rather if you just called her Fina. Fina, this is Duma."

-"Pleased to meet you, Fina!" – said the startled cub finally, not without a blush.

-"Pleasure to meet you, too." – the lioness answered. – "Hi, Taka…"

The two of them shared a grin that made Duma feel somewhat strange.

-" _Uhm_ , you're a bit far from Pride Rock, Fina. Are you lost?" – he asked her.

The female laughed, seeing how hard he was trying to stay dutiful.

-"Oh no, don't worry. I went on a walk with my mom and the rest of the huntresses, but they're all asleep over there, by those trees. I was bored and thought I heard someone by the lake, so I came to investigate. Who would have thought that I would bump into the _Lion Guard_ …"

Again, Sarafina smiled in a very peculiar way, fixing her blue eyes on Taka. The prince understood that his fellow guardian still didn't get the picture, so he addressed him in a very polite, yet convincing way.

-"Duma, would you mind continuing the patrol by yourself? I don't think we should leave Fina alone with all these crocodiles, if you know what I'm saying."

Now the two males shared a communicative look.

-"Uh, sure! Yeah, I can do that. See you in the lair, sir. Bye, Fina!"

-"Bye, Duma…" – the lioness followed him with a prolonged stare.

When the two Pridelanders were finally left alone, enjoying that fact very much, they had a short friendly wrestling match, after which they both lied down to rest by the lake shore, laughing. Taka really liked Sarafina's presence, and he had a feeling that she liked him, as well. He knew for a fact that she was greatly impressed with him being leader of the Lion Guard, what she would express to him on multiple occasions.

Today, Fina seemed particularly interested in something that she'd recently noticed- namely, that Taka did not hide his clutches anymore, but would walk with claws extended at all times. The prince explained to her that he was taught to do that by his uncle Upesi, who told him that, as the leader of the Lion Guard, he would always have to be ready to defend the kingdom. The female considered that to be extremely cool… and the male considered the fact that she said that awesome, too.

They continued talking for hours. For a long time now, Taka had been finding it hard to express his thoughts to anyone but his mother and Sarafina. The others just didn't listen in the same way. They didn't care so much about Mufasa's younger brother. Well, now that he had tasted power, he would make them care. But first of all, he wanted the care and companionship of this particular lioness.

The two cubs enjoyed each other's presence so much they lost track of time. And, sadly, that became the reason why their little meeting turned into a disaster.

The sun was already beginning to set when Taka heard someone calling his name.

-"What's that?" – asked Sarafina, looking a bit perplexed.

The young prince's heart was immediately filled with bitterness. That was because he recognized the voice that was calling him.

-" _Uhhh_ … It's my brother…" – he sighed heavily.

Indeed, in a moment, the two cubs saw Mufasa approaching. But Ahadi's heir was not alone- he was accompanied all the other cubs from their pride.

-"There they are!" – Sarabi pointed at Taka and her friend. – "Oh, look at that. We were looking for you all over the kingdom, but we didn't realize that you were hiding… in _upendi-land_!"

Almost all of the youngsters chuckled, causing the two cubs to feel completely embarrassed.

-"Good job, oh great _protector of the realm!_ " – Siri jeered, visibly taking his vengeance on Taka, and enjoying every second of it. – "Boy, are you in trouble now!"

-"Be quiet!" – Mufasa ordered him.

He was the only one who was not laughing. Standing face to face with his brother, he gave him a look that made the younger prince unintentionally flinch… But then the future king spoke unusually calmly.

–"Brother, what's the matter with you? Uncle Upesi and the rest of the Guard are waiting for you in your lair! Duma told me that this was where he saw you for the last time. We came to tell you that you were supposed to meet with them some time ago."

Then Taka remembered. And that made him cover his face with a paw.

-"The _meeting_! Oh, damn it!" – he cursed, astonishing everyone with his bad language. Then he turned toward his friend, frowning in desperation. – "I'm sorry, Fina. I _really_ have to run!"

And without further ado, he did run. Leaving the others far behind, completely startled.

Early in the morning, before the guardians left Pride Rock to go on patrol, Upesi came to inform them that he had an important message to deliver and that he wanted to meet with the whole Guard in their lair, three hours after midday.

As Taka rushed toward the rocky structure in the distance, he estimated that he had to be at least three hours late. Which was terrible, since one of the last things he wanted to do was to disappoint his mentor.

When he finally reached the guardians' hideout, he felt his heart palpitating… But upon entering the cave, he noticed that the sounds that were coming from the inside were actually those of laughter. As it turned out, while waiting for him, the four cubs and the old lion started training, which basically meant that they spent hours just playing with each other. As soon as Taka stood before them, they were almost disappointed.

-"Oh, there you are!" – Upesi smiled. He was lying on his back by the pond, panting, as the four young lions had completely exhausted him.

-"Yes, uncle. I'm so sorry I'm late!" – the prince started a needless apology.

– "Normally, I should become angry…" – the old male lifted himself from the ground with a groan and a cough – " _Ekh, ekh_! … but, since Duma revealed to me that you were busy protecting a certain _special_ lioness…"

Everyone around laughed merrily, what the embarrassed cub quickly picked up himself.

-" _Heh_ … yes, well, Fina needed someone to be with her with all those crocs and all…"

Upesi walked up to him and jerked the black hair of his short mane, as was his custom.

-"That's something very normal, Taka. The girls always go for the uniform… or, in your case, for the mark of a guardian. And that applies to all of you guys, so consider yourselves warned!" – he made the other four cubs chuckle again. – "Okay, but enough of this damsel in distress nonsense. Come, follow me. We got some important business to discuss before the day turns into night."

Adopting a little more serious demeanor, the members of the Lion Guard sat at the bottom of the rocky ledge by the pond in their lair, while Upesi himself ascended the tall stone so that they could hear him well.

-" _Ekh_! _Hrm_!" – Upesi coughed again and cleared his throat before beginning. – "Boys, I wanted to speak to you today about some of the present problems which the Pridelands are facing. No need to be alarmed, it's fortunately nothing too dangerous… but, nevertheless, apart from your everyday duties, as members of the Lion Guard, you will have to keep your eyes open for the potential threats that the kingdom sometimes faces. Do you understand?"

The five young lions nodded, looking ready to face their duties. Upesi continued.

-"The first thing is the case of the hyena clan which lives near Five Stones. You may have heard of them, and some of you may have even seen them around. Hyenas, just like any other animal, are permitted to live in the kingdom, as long as they stick to the rules. Well, I don't think I need to tell you boy that _they_ aren't exactly known for their respect for laws and regulations… It's not like they're straight-up outlaws. It's just good to keep an eye on them and remind them from time to time why their presence is only _tolerated_. You get that?"

The sons of Jabali shared a look that could mean that they were all looking forward to exercising their skills by chasing some hyenas around… Taka didn't think much about Upesi's warning, because unlike lions, hyenas have never harmed him once in his life. Giza remained, as he usually did, silent and mysterious.

-"The second case" – the old lion went on – "may be a bit more serious. Namely, some of the herbivores that live by the northern border have been sending in reports of a certain nomad who shows up from time to time and practices illegal hunting. He may just be passing through, but then again, the animals agree that he's an adult male lion, which can be potentially dangerous, especially that we have cubs in our pride. If he pays us an unexpected visit, Taka might even be forced to use the Roar on him. One way or another, it would be a good idea to check out the area of the sightings and ask around. And if any one of you is up for it, you could even cross the northern border and look for tracks of rogues in the Elephant Graveyard."

This time, all the guardians gasped in excitement, feeling the thrill of an upcoming adventure. Usually, cubs were absolutely banned to even go near the Elephant Graveyard, and now they may be travelling there to find some dangerous, wild nomad. That sounded like a boy's dream come true!

When the young lions continued to wonder about how this mission would end, Upesi had to ask them to hush.

-" _Shh_! Okay guys, I know you're excited, but I'm not done speaking yet…"

For some reason, Taka had the feeling that his uncle's voice broke when he said that. Fixing his sight at him, he saw that Upesi's eyes lost all of their bright light. The cub felt a bit concerned.

-"The third thing I wanted to relate to you…" – the old lion clearly had trouble to express what was on his mind. – "… _eh_ , I'm sorry. I wish I could have told you boys earlier… but then again, the only one who already knows, is king Ahadi. But now, since you're the new Lion Guard, I need to reveal my secret to you as well. And that secret is that… regrettably… soon I won't be able to accompany you or teach you guys anymore."

A sudden fear filled Taka's heart- one that was far more serious than the one he felt after realizing that he was late for this meeting.

* * *

 **AN: I know, this chapter is a little bitter-sweet. But that's just life, right? You gain some, you lose some.**


	9. Balance Disturbed

**Chapter 9 – Balance Disturbed**

Upesi was sick.

Just a few days after he unraveled his secret to the members of the Lion Guard, he could no longer hide that from anyone, as his condition and his constant cough became so severe that he was eventually unable to leave Pride Rock anymore.

Completely devastated, his sister and nephew decided to abandon their other obligations and keep watch day and night by the side of their ailing relative.

-"How long have you known about this sickness?" – Uru asked him with tears in her eyes and a note of grievance after she saw her brother's ill-looking face.

Upesi forced a smile.

-"I'm sorry I made you mad… I've known that I would not see too many sunrises for some time now. I felt it inside me. That's why I never took a mate. I think… I think it became worse after I lost the Roar. I became weaker and weaker when the power of the Great Kings didn't support me anymore. Forgive me for not telling you… I couldn't. I hate to see you cry, beloved sister…"

His words vanished in another wave of coughing, and the siblings shared a long embrace, both shaking from their sobs.

When the dismal queen rejoined her husband, Upesi turned his pale eyes toward the king.

-"My lord… Please, forgive me that I have failed you."

Ahadi, of course, immediately denied that.

-"No, Upesi, don't ever say that!" – he put a paw on the dying lion's shoulder. – "You have always been among my most faithful friends, and I am honored to call you my advisor!"

Again, a narrow smile appeared on the former guardian's lips.

-"Thanks for your kind words, sire… but that doesn't change the fact that, sadly, I did not keep this one promise that I have made to you… and to your son."

Upesi, using whatever strength he had left in him, lifted up his paw and pointed in Taka's direction.

The young prince had become so concerned with his uncle's condition that he barely left his side during the past few days, mostly remaining grim and silent. He didn't even want to see Sarafina, only delivering short instructions to the other members of the Lion Guard. Right now, however, he could no longer hold his tears.

He ran up to his uncle and gave him a loving hug. He could hardly recognize his idol, the once-mighty guardian of the kingdom, after what his disease had done to him, turning him into a gaunt bunch of matted brown fur.

-"Oh Taka. Please, can you forgive me for not being able to complete your training?"

The two shared a long, sad look. The light in their two sets of green eyes seemed dim and clouded with tears.

-"You've taught me so much, uncle… I will never forget that. And you have nothing to be sorry for…"

Crying made Taka unable to finish the sentence. As he buried his face in Upesi's brown fur again, the royal family approached them and shared in their embrace. And all of them- Taka, Mufasa, Uru, and especially Ahadi- felt that it was still too early for their relative to go.

But Upesi's light was indeed extinguished that day.

Taking up his painful duty, Taka and his companions, with the help of the king, transferred the great lion's body to the lair where he had lived with his former team of guardians. Animals came from all over the kingdom to give their honor to the one who had defended their lives with his own for years. The old members of the Lion Guard shed their tears over the loss of their closest friend. Ahadi delivered his customary eulogies.

And all of this funeral show, which lasted for hours, was pure torture to Upesi's nephew, who had loved his uncle more than his own father. Finally, after it was all over, Taka could be left alone with Uru. And finally, they could both cry openly.

Seeing his mother and brother in such an utter state of despair, Mufasa felt completely helpless. Just like his younger brother, he'd never experienced the death of a family member before. As he stood before them with his father, as both also shared in their heavy weight of sorrow, he turned toward the king for advice.

-"What should we do?" – Ahadi's heir asked as if doing something was his duty.

The king looked at his son sadly.

-"They need time to mourn. Please, leave us alone for now."

Even though he was completely surprised with his father's request, Mufasa promptly obeyed.

Suddenly, Taka felt that someone started jerking his short mane again. Could it be…?

No. Uncle Upesi did that differently.

After lifting his head and wiping away the tears, he saw the king as he tried to comfort him and his mother.

Ahadi embraced both his mate and his younger son with his mighty paws, trying to provide them with an assurance of closeness and safety. But no one, not even the lion king, could fill the void that was now in their hearts.

-" _Shhh_ , don't cry, my dears… Our friend is at peace. He simply followed his path in the Circle of Life" – he whispered.

But Taka was almost mad with his father for saying that. _Circle of Life? How could he still be talking about that, even now?_

-"How can any of this be right?!" – hissed the cub, clenching his fangs. – "Uncle's dead! He's gone! How can that have anything to do with law… with the balance of the Circle of Life?"

After he saw the anger in his younger son's eyes, Ahadi's face expressed even more sadness.

-"Taka, I know this is hard for you to understand. Indeed, I myself can't tell you why Upesi has passed away even though he could have still lived for many years. But don't let such events undermine your faith in our sacred laws. They are the only thing that makes all the animals in the kingdom respect us and obey us, the things that give them hope. Upesi knew that well, and he always defended these laws. This is why he is now highly esteemed by so many creatures who came here today to deliver their last goodbye to him. Even though your uncle isn't with us anymore, he still continues to be a great example for you. And whenever you use the Roar of the Elders, you can be sure he'll be there, looking down from the stars, to assist you. He will continue to live on, inside you..."

Unfortunately, another lesson was the last thing Taka wanted to hear right now.

-" _Leave, father_ " – he ordered, barely able to keep himself from screaming.

The king felt both surprised and offended for being disrespected in such manner, but then he realized that he couldn't be mad with Taka. Not today. Instead, understanding the look which Uru gave him, he only hung his head and went out of the lair in silence.

And so Taka was left alone to cry along with his mother. For a long time, the two of them simply lay there in each other's embrace. But when they had no more tears to cry anymore, the cub looked Uru in the eyes and asked:

-"Why did uncle Upesi have to die, mom?"

It took some time for the queen to answer. Finally, she gazed toward some undetermined spot in the distance, and sighed deeply.

-"I don't know, Taka. Nobody does. Every once in a while, things happen in your life which are simply unfair. We introduce laws to try to control our reality, but sometimes even us lions are just left powerless."

They fell asleep in each other's embrace that night.

Only after speaking to Uru did Taka decide to continue fulfilling his tasks. When Giza, Mkali, Duma and Kilio delivered their condolences, he began to routinely patrol with them around the area of Five Stones and the Pridelands' northern border.

A few days later, a new painting of Upesi the Wise was put on one of the walls of the Lair of the Lion Guard. Afterwards, king Ahadi asked the other guardians if they could let him and Mufasa speak to their leader in private.

The cubs promptly bowed and went to take care of their tasks, leaving Taka in the company of his father and brother.

 _This better not be another lecture on the rules of the Pridelands…_ \- the young prince thought in his heart.

Surprisingly to him, however, the two lions looked seriously concerned.

-"Taka, I understand that the loss of your uncle is a heavy burden for you to bear" – the king began. – "Since Upesi isn't around anymore, Mufasa and I wanted you to know that you can always contact us if you ever need any help."

 _And if I don't need your help? Then will you finally leave me alone?_ – the guardian said to himself. But on the outside, he only answered with a scornful snort.

Ahadi did not want to give up on him yet, however.

-"Furthermore, if you wish, you can always feel free to join us for lessons, whenever you have the time."

The king wondered how Taka would react to such a proposition. In truth, he wanted to continue his young son's education, knowing that he had just lost his teacher and that he was still far from ready despite whatever he may have been thinking of himself. That was why the king feared that his offer would be rejected.

However, to his great surprise, although reluctantly, Taka agreed.

-"Yes, father. I will attend your lessons…" – he mumbled, hanging his head.

And this time, Mufasa decided to take a shot in consoling his brother.

-"Don't worry, Taka. It'll be fun!" – he dared to smile, patting the other cub on the shoulder. – "The leader of the Lion Guard and the future king have to form a well-collaborating team. It's the right thing for us to learn how to do that together. Father even promised to take us hunting sometime after class. And he also said that he wanted to introduce us to the matriarch of the hyena clan!"

-" _Mufasa_! That was meant to be our secret!" – the king protested.

But the older prince's plan worked. Even though he did it in his own, sarcastic way, Taka visibly cheered up after hearing his brother's words.

-"And you suppose _that's_ going to make me leap for joy?" – he asked, vainly attempting to hide his smile.

The two cubs started wrestling with each other, what they had not done in weeks. And Ahadi was happy that he could again hear laughter at Pride Rock.

* * *

 **AN: That cough couldn't have meant anything good. Upesi's name, which means 'soon', was meant to be a hint that he wouldnn't stick around for long, so sorry if you liked him as much as Taka had... The loss of a close relative and a mentor explains much about the young lion's character- why he became leader of the Lion Guard at such a young age, why he considered the world to be unfair, why he had toruble with fully grasping the concept of the Circle of Life. The only thing that can cheer him up now, is the attention he gets from his even closer relatives- Uru and Ahadi. Even Mufasa's companionship is a consolation in such a tragic time.**

 **The creators of the show have revealed that, in season 2, which is going to be released in July, we will see Scar again. And we may hint that some things about his youth may be explained. We shall then find out how accurate my speculations are. I can't wait! For now, we will try to imagine in this story how Taka managed to run the Lion Guard by himself.**


	10. Keeper of the Law

**Chapter 10 – Keeper of the Law**

After Upesi's premature death, the members of the Lion Guard noted a radical increase of zeal in their leader. They considered that Taka felt obliged to pay a last service to his uncle by not failing him, and that was why, apart from getting his thoughts off the recent tragic event, he engaged fully in his work. And so, they followed him unquestioningly.

Not being able to complete their training, the four subordinate guardians relied on their boss' experience, which he had acquired during his years of living as a member of the royal family, in close proximity to the king himself. Taka became the interpreter of the laws that ruled the Circle of Life to them. That was why they didn't even notice that the young prince never actually bothered to ask his father for help.

In the mornings, Kilio, Mkali, Duma and Giza would usually wrestle and otherwise train with each other to wake and warm themselves up before work. Taka most of the time slept a bit longer than them (explaining that he needed his mind to be well-rested). But after he woke up and stretched, he would call everyone at once to discuss the day's schedule.

So it was today. After noticing that their leader was already awake on the tip of the rocky ledge in the middle of the lair, the four lions quit their exercises and sat underneath.

-"Good morning, Taka!" – said Duma, the most outgoing member of the team. He was still breathing deeply after a race with his brother Kilio, and still happy with himself for winning.

The prince turned his head toward the enthusiastic guardian, but didn't respond to the greeting.

-"Right. Let's get down to business, then" – he said, instead. – "Does anyone have any questions or comments that need to be voiced before we estimate which parts of the kingdom we will inspect during today's patrol?"

Immediately, a paw shot into the air.

-"Ooh! I got something!" – said Mkali. The brown cub looked as if he suddenly remembered a question he's been thinking of for a very long time.

-"Yes?" – Taka pointed at him.

-"I wanted to ask you about the jackals we kicked out of the kingdom yesterday, sir."

At once, the three other guardians began to nod their heads.

-"That's right! The jackals!"

-"So? What about the jackals?" – Taka looked and sounded increasingly impatient.

-"Well" – Mkali continued – "first of all, I wanted to know how you found out that there were actually more of them than just that one pup."

-" _Uhh_ …" – the leader sighed, rolling his eyes. – "Have you been listening when my uncle told us that we should never trust those creatures?"

The keenest of sight looked a bit awkward.

-" _Er_ , yeah, but… we just thought he was joking. Still, that doesn't exactly explain how you managed to find the pup's parents… and all of his siblings, too! There must have been half a dozen of them, and all were well hidden!"

Taka stood up and stretched again with a loud yawn.

-"There were seven pups, in total" – he stated. – "You may be the keenest of sight, Mkali, but you are not the keenest of smell. The one we saw first told us he was by himself. You all heard that. He lied, but that wasn't the main reason why we didn't let him and his family cross the border. Does anyone know why?"

The leader looked around, awaiting his subordinates to answer.

-"Well, he was cute and small by himself" – Kilio began – "but I suppose that whole family of jackals would make a huge mess as soon as they became hungry, I think."

-"That is correct" – Taka agreed with the athletic lion. – "And I assume you know well who would later have to clean that mess up, am I right?"

-"Yeah…" – the guardians admitted, reluctantly accepting the justice of their severe action.

-"Good" – continued the leader. – "In that case, if there's nothing more that's unclear, let us move on to planning out today's patrol, shall we? Walking all around the Pridelands and helping animals with their little problems has been a lot of fun, and we need to continue doing that. But we must also keep in mind the potential threats which had been pointed out to us. Namely, we must prepare to investigate the case of the rogue intruder."

Only the second part of this instruction was spoken with any real emotion, and it was also the only part which actually caught the other guardians' attention.

-"Oh yeah, we almost forgot about that!" – said Duma. The members of the Guard smiled, feeling the thrill of an upcoming adventure.

-"Are we going to go to the Elephant Graveyard, sir?" – Giza spoke for the first time that day, a curious spark in his bright, green eyes.

Taka snorted, seeing how exaggerated their fervor was. Then, skipping from rock to rock, he descended the platform on which he was standing, landing on the other cubs' level.

-"I don't know. Do you think you're ready for that?" – he stood in front of the one he himself chose as the bravest. The rogue's son didn't answer, seemingly waiting for his leader to continue. – "First, we need to ask around and look for clues. I'm sure that the animals whose friends that nomad had slaughtered will be more than eager to tell us a thing or two about him. We will therefore increase surveillance around the northern border, along with surveying the local population. In the meantime, the others must also have their eyes and ears open. And the first ones who will inspect that zone today will be…"

Taka didn't finish, as a sound suddenly entered the cave which was more than alarming. Naturally, the shouts of ' _emergency, emergency!_ ' immediately focused all of the Guard's attention, especially that they were rapidly increasing in volume.

Before long, a bird flew into their lair, making the long vines that hung from the ceiling scatter in a gush of wind. Then the purple arrow made a circle over their heads and landed on one of the rocks, still screaming.

-"Emergency! Emer…" – the bright-feathered hornbill only silenced when Taka literally grabbed her by the beak.

-"I see you're ready to deliver your morning report, Zuzu" – he said to the royal messenger, letting her go. – "Would you mind telling us why you decided to come to us first, before alerting my father?"

The bird, sending everyone around an offended look, pointed a wind at Taka's nose.

-"I wouldn't have come if the case did not require the attention of the Lion Guard, young master!" – she stated. – "In case you forgot, it so happens that today is the day of the marula fruit harvest."

Zuzu put her wings on her hips, cocking a brow as if what she just said was extremely meaningful. The guardians, however, shared a look of astonishment.

-"… and that should bother us because… ?" – Taka inquired.

-" _Hmf_!" – the hornbill snorted. – "Oh Great King, where's Upesi when we need him… I see that your experience is as large as your mane, _sir_!" – she fixed her eyes at the short tuft of slick, pitch-black hair on top of the lion's head. Both her comment and the mentioning of his uncle's name made him extremely angry.

-"Careful, bird. To me it looks like you're the one who lacks experience. After so many years in our service, you ought to know that it is not wise to insult a lion in his own lair."

The leader assumed an aggressive pose and bared his fangs, his subordinates immediately following suit. The surrounded Zuzu flinched.

-"Well, I-I…" – she stammered, losing all of her sass, and then stood upright. – "I apologize, sir! Allow me to explain, then. Each year, as soon as the marula trees ripen, an age-old conflict between herbivores is revived. Right on the border of the territory of two species of apes, there is a huge marula tree with lots of fruit on it. The monkeys have been incapable of figuring out who has the right to that food, but until recently, they were able to somehow share it. Today, however, it looks like both groups are about to start fighting each other! The situation is getting really tense as we speak! Please, Taka- you and the Guard have to do something!"

After hearing her report, Taka sighed.

-"And yet, here you are, babbling away. What's wrong with you?! Lead us to these apes! Right now!"

-"Uh, y-yes, certainly, sir… But maybe I should go inform the king first…?"

-" _No_! It's too late for that! Show us the way!"

-"Well, perhaps you could send Duma to run to Pride Rock while we…"

But Taka was relentless.

-"I want _all of you_ to follow me" – he ordered, addressing the fastest one in their ranks.

Duma nodded and smiled.

-"Hey, whatever you say, sir!" – he agreed along with the others. – "As the saying goes- till the Pridelands end…"

-"Oh, shut your mouth and hurry up, already!" – the prince threw them a final rebuke, running toward the exit. The stupefied Zuzu rapidly took off, following him.

-"Young master, wait for me! You don't know which way to go!" – she cried.

Having the hornbill as their guide, the five lions ran through the savannah until they reached a lone marula tree. Indeed, the plant was huge, branchy and old, with bunches of ripe, greenish fruit ready for the picking.

-"There! Look there!" – Mkali pointed at something in the distance.

As the guardians approached the tree, they noticed that it was being guarded by a whole herd of gorillas. An enormous silverback, the group's leader, snorted with dissatisfaction as soon as he saw them coming.

A little to the side, there sat a bunch of sad-looking chimpanzees. It was obvious that the gorillas have recently chased them away from the food. Zuzu landed in front of one particularly aged chimp, and greeted him with a bow.

-" _Karibu_!" – said she, assuming a grave expression.

-" _Karibu_ , my friends…" – the old ape answered with a sigh. But when the five young lions approached him, he looked at the marks on their shoulders a bit more kindly. – "I see you've brought the new Lion Guard with you. Your timing couldn't have been better."

Now all of the primates, both the chimpanzees and gorillas, started gazing at the new arrivals curiously. Some of the bigger monkeys exchanged whispers.

Taka stood before the old chimp and Zuzu stretched out one of her wings, pointing at him.

-"Wiston, this is Taka- Ahadi's younger son. He is the leader of the guardians. You're safe with him, and you can tell him everything about your problems. Speaking of the king, however, I better go get him. I'll leave you to it, then. See you soon!"

The hornbill flew off, leaving the prince with Winston the monkey.

-"Well" – began the lion, looking at the marula tree. – "Let me guess. This is a conflict about resources, isn't it? Ninety-nine percent of the time, it's all about your stomachs."

The chimpanzee smiled gloomily.

-"I can't deny that. We may not all have opposable thumbs and a dens neuron structure, but we all need to eat. Trouble is, everyone tends to be the more protective of their food the more they like it. And believe me, sir- us primates _really_ like that marula fruit!"

Taka only responded with a snort of disregard to the herbivore's problem, but the other guardians who gathered around the chimps also had a few questions.

-"How long has your conflict with the gorillas lasted?" – asked Duma.

Winston shrugged.

-"Probably about… fifty years."

-" _Fifty years_?" – the astonished lions gasped in unison. Even Taka was amazed with such an answer.

-"How's it even possible?" – inquired Kilio.

-"Well, when my father was our boss, this tree was still just a little sapling" – explained the ape. – "When it grew a bit, us and the gorillas agreed that we would use it as a post that marked the border between our territories. That worked for a few years… But then, when the tree produced its first fruit, we kinda started having trouble with figuring out who gets to eat it… Usually, we would wait for the fruit to fall, and then pick it from the ground depending on which side of the border it landed on. But this year, the gorillas came and decided that they also wanted to claim the fruit that was still on the tree for themselves! Of course, we opposed, but just look at 'em! There's no way we can win a fight with those guys!"

Taka took another look at the huge wall of gorilla muscle that separated them from the marula tree.

-"Kilio. Giza. Go and try to talk some reason into that silverback" – he ordered.

The two guardians- the strongest and the bravest- gave their leader a look of surprise. Obviously, this was meant to be a test of their skills. Feeling a bit insecure, they nodded and obediently headed toward the group of dangerous primates.

-" _Uh_ , sir, you sure this is safe? These things are twenty times bigger than any of us!" – protested Mkali, seeing as the two slowly made their way to the gorilla herd.

-"Don't you trust me, my faithful comrade?" – Taka asked with an audible note of sarcasm. Then he addressed Winston again. – "So what you're saying is that the tree is directly on the border of your territory. That means that the fruit falls both on the gorillas' turf, and your. Am I right?"

-"Yup. That is correct" – responded the monkey.

-"Why, then, are you sitting over here, while they basically seized the whole load for themselves?"

Confused, Winston looked at the other chimpanzees.

-"The gorillas are much stronger than us, we told you!" – they whimpered.

-" _Ah_ , this means that they simply took all of the food by force, although both of you have the same right to share it" – Taka thought aloud. – "Don't they know that this is a violation of the Circle of Life?"

-"Well, let's see what they have to say for themselves" – said the chimp, pointing at Kilio and Giza, who just came back from their negotiations with the gorillas.

-"They won't budge" – said the strongest one. – "Actually, they didn't even want to speak to us."

-" _Tsk-tsk_. Not good…" – said the prince. – "But, then again, I suppose it's easy to think of yourself as being more privileged than the creatures that are inferior to you. If you had their strength, I doubt you would abstain from taking what you want from them!"

Completely astounded, the chips didn't know what to say. Then, surprisingly, Taka started walking over toward the gorillas, his companions following him at once.

-"Do you know who I am?" – he addressed the silverback, seemingly unafraid.

-"Some feline whelp" – answered the gorilla.

-"I am the son of your king, and the leader of the Lion Guard. See this?" – he exposed to him the mark on his shoulder.

The ape snorted.

-" _Puh_! You've got a mud stain on your fur. So what? I know king Ahadi and I've heard of the Lion Guard. But I will not answer before a band of cubs. Run along and find some grown-ups I can speak to, kid. Like that Upesi guy, for example."

-"Upesi is dead, you fool!" – Taka shouted back, surprising everyone around with his audacity.

The gorilla scratched his head. Some of the members of his herd started whispering something to him.

-"Oh yeah. Well then, go get your father! Or Mufasa, or anyone! What's the matter, are you stupid or somethin'?"

Now that was the last straw. Baring his fangs in a silent growl, Taka said:

-"I do not need _them_ to execute judgement".

Then he turned to the rest of the Lion Guard.

-"Step aside."

-"Sir, what are you going to do?" – Duma asked him with concern.

-" _Out of my way_ , do you hear me?! All of you! I may not be my uncle, but I am his successor. And I will show you the authority which the Lion Guard holds!"

Somehow, the gorillas understood what he was about to do... And when they did, they all ran away.

Taka roared, and at that moment everyone knew that Upesi may have not been present personally, but he was there in spirit. They heard his voice in the young prince's howl, and if anyone had the courage to lift up their eyes toward the sky, at that moment, for a brief while, they could see the image of his head in the clouds. Along with those of the Great Kings of the past.

The gorillas flew in the nick of time. No one was hurt by the Roar, but right after the mighty echoing noise, all the animals could hear another sound. It came from under the earth somewhere, and sounded like the cracking of broken bones. All the primates felt a shiver running down their spines…

Then, suddenly, the great marula tree leaned over unnaturally and came crashing to the ground, collapsing in a cloud of dust and kicking clods of dirt high into the air with its shattered roots. A carpet of squished ripe fruit appeared all around it.

As the echo of the roar and the collapsing tree died down, all the spectators stood in silence, completely shocked.

Finally, Taka, still amazed with the power he controlled and that his plan actually worked, turned around, addressing both the gorillas and the chimpanzees.

-"There. No reason for you to fight anymore. Now you can feast on the leftover fruit, and then go your own ways. In peace!"

* * *

 **AN:** _ **Respect my authoritah!**_ **XD**

 **Hey, a harsh rule is better than no rule, right? Well, we still need to see the consequences of Taka's Salomon-like judgment.**

 **Sorry it took so long to actually show the guardians at work... Oh, and the case with the jackals is a clear reference to the 'Lion Guard' episode, 'The Kupatana Celebration'. I mean, seriously, who would have trusted a _jackal_ just because he looks cute? _Pfff..._**


	11. Different Point of View

**Chapter 11 – Different Point of View**

Behind their backs, they could hear the sound of several dozen apes, gloomily feasting on a whole load of fallen marula fruit. But the three royal lions didn't mind them anymore. They had more important things to discuss.

Ahadi sat beside Mufasa and Zuzu, looking terribly vexed. None of them understood what had just taken place, but the king had a bad feeling from the moment he saw the expression on his younger son's face.

-"Taka, who ordered the destruction of this tree?" – he said, hiding the anger in his voice, as he already knew the answer.

-"I did" – the leader of the Lion Guard responded without hesitation.

The king took off from the ground and circled around the five cubs, all of which, apart from Taka, seemed terrified with the perspective of being punished for participating in this ordeal.

-"Explain your motivation to us, son" – Ahadi ordered briefly.

The younger prince cleared his throat. It was obvious that he considered the logics of his decision to be irrefutable.

-"The gorillas and the chimpanzees have not been able to come to an agreement for a strikingly long period of time. After fifty years, they were still fighting over the fruit of this tree. Finally, the stronger animals took it for themselves. Since the tree is in between their territories, none of the sides of the conflict had the right to do that. Therefore, I decided to get rid of the source of the conflict completely. There's enough food for everyone in the kingdom, but the existence of this tree caused nothing but discord. Now, the balance is restored."

The king sat down by his confused heir and majordomo's side again, and hung his head in disappointment.

-"That's not how the Circle of Life works, Taka… Hasn't it crossed your mind to try to convince both species to share the food?"

The prince raised an eyebrow.

-"Has _anyone_ been able to permanently convince them to do that for the past fifty years? And now, let us make an experiment and gather here in exactly one years' time. I promise you that we will see no more fighting primates."

-"No" – the king kept turning his head in disapproval. – "You have abused your power, my son. You may never, ever summon the Roar of the Elders in anger!"

-" _Anger_? Who said anything about being angry? I was simply being just. The only ones who became furious, were the gorillas! Besides, neither them, nor the chimpanzees deserve to eat this fruit they have been quarreling over for so long!"

-"Whether it's deliberate or not, cruelty is never a way to solve conflicts! This is no way to preserve the Law of Balance!"

Lowering his head a bit, dissatisfied with his father's lack of approval, Taka whispered:

-" _I am doing my best to preserve your law_."

Ahadi, however, heard and understood the words that the young prince was trying to conceal.

-" _But you are not the master of the law_!" - he thundered - "You are only its _keeper_! I have put you in charge of this task not so that you could do whatever you think is right! I see that you still have much to learn."

Looking very offended by his father's rebukes, delivered to him in the company of his subordinates, Taka snapped:

-"Then why don't you teach me yourself, like you do with Mufasa?"

His voice sounded a bit more broken than he'd intended… what made Ahadi sigh.

-"Zuzu, leave me alone with my sons. Make sure the other guardians find their way back to the lair."

-"Right away, sire!" – the bird saluted. – "Follow me, boys."

Still a bit startled, yet greatly relieved that they were not going to be punished personally, Kilio, Duma, Mkali and Giza started walking back toward Pride Rock, following the hornbill.

-"Come with me" – the king addressed both princes. It was obvious that he wished to speak to them in private, and that was why he left the apes by the fallen marula tree.

As they both walked alongside each other, following the king, Taka was trying to determine what was going on in Mufasa's head. It was obvious that he wasn't going to contradict their father, yet when the older cub noticed that his brother was looking his way, he gazed at him with something that looked like compassion.

 _Ah, so I'm not the only one in this kingdom who approves of such 'cruel' solutions_ – the thought gave Taka comfort.

When the king finally halted, the brothers found themselves in the middle of an empty, grassy field. Feeling the presence of his sons right behind his back, Ahadi spoke without turning to face them.

-"Both of you boys still have a long way to go. I know this, because it also took me years before I was able to assume all of the responsibilities of my office. Although it seems to me that by now mere words have become an insufficient method of teaching. It is better to learn by doing. And that's why I decided that both of you should take a more active role in managing the affairs of the kingdom."

The princes shared a curious look. As the king turned around, he was now a mountain of golden-black fur, covering the sun, piercing them to the depth of their hearts with the gaze of his brown eyes.

-"Mufasa" – he continued. – "If you are to rule this land in my stead, you need to know your subjects. I have introduced you to many of them, but the Law of Balance requires you to extend your care as king over all the creatures that inhabit your kingdom."

The older cub nodded obediently, knowing what the king was referring to.

-"You want me to meet the hyena matriarch, don't you, father?"

-"Yes, that is correct." – then Ahadi looked at his younger son. – "And I want you to take Taka with you."

 _So much for visiting the Elephant Graveyard... What was meant to be a reward, now became a punishment_ – thought the leader of the Lion Guard.

Mufasa looked toward his father a bit disappointed.

-"But… what about you? Aren't you going to introduce us to her yourself?"

Ahadi turned his head.

-"No, my son. You must remember that a king doesn't have time to do everything by himself. And besides, I think you are ready to go see her without me. It will be a good experience for both of you."

 _That doesn't change the fact that you just broke your promise_ – Taka became even more angry inside. Without his father, this trip really had no point to him.

-"What does he need me for, then?" – he blurted. – "Can't Mufasa go to speak to that stinking pack of scavengers alone?"

Ahadi sent him a stern look.

-"That is not your decision to make, Taka! You must remember that the best way for you to serve the Pridelands is to follow my instructions. An individual lion's strength comes from the unity of his pride. Hyenas are dangerous, and even Mufasa needs the protection of the Roar of the Elders. I don't want to hear any more complaints, from either of you! I expect you to go to Five Rocks right away, introduce yourselves, inspect the hyena clan, and be back to me by sundown with a report. Do I make myself clear?"

Surprised with the king's rigidity, the brothers nodded. Afterward, they saw their father turn his back at them without further comment, heading toward Pride Rock.

Reluctantly and in a grim silence, Mufasa and Taka started walking in the direction of the hyena abode in the Pridelands- a place called Five Rocks. Both of them knew where it was, although most animals tended to avoid that place. The sight got its name from five large boulders that resembled huge eggs of an overgrown ostrich or some other prehistoric beast. As soon as they approached that odd rocky structure, the princes frowned, feeling the scent of hyenas and rotting flesh- odors that usually accompanied each other.

-"Let's do our best not to show too much disgust while talking to them" – Mufasa suggested with a frown. – "They might be more sensitive than they look."

Without saying anything, Taka followed his brother until both of them stood by the tallest boulder in the structure. Underneath sat an old female hyena with many spots on her back and long strands of hair hanging down her forehead, chewing on a dry bone. As soon as she saw the approaching lions, she made a yelping sound that immediately attracted her clan's attention. Mufasa and Taka saw a couple of guards coming from behind the rocks, ready to attack, while a bunch of females grabbed the cubs and, carrying them in their teeth, quickly hid them from their sight.

-"Welcome" – the older brother spoke first. – "You have nothing to fear. I am Mufasa, the son and heir of king Ahadi. This is my brother, Taka, leader of the Lion Guard. We bring you the king's greetings."

After sending them a curious gaze, the old matriarch laughed and bowed her head stiffly. Her companions followed her in doing the same, filling the air with an unbridled giggle.

-"Ha! Who woulda known!" – she uttered. – "My my, what an honor! Not one, but two royal lions visiting us today! I think I'm gonna blush!"

She lifted herself from the ground, groaning, and then began to circle around the cubs, inspecting them from all sides, which was very confusing.

-"Well, aren't you two a perfect picture of health! An example for all young members of the feline kind. But I'm sure you two hear that a lot!" – admired the hyena, making the boys wonder if she really meant it. – "Look at your manes! They're almost fully grown! I bet that both of you are going to look just like his majesty, the king, before the start of the next rain season!"

Mufasa and Taka tried to follow her with their eyes, and were greatly relieved when she finally sat in front of them, releasing another laugh which her henchmen quickly picked up. Attempting to outshout them, the older prince spoke again.

-"You are too kind, Chuki."

-"Why no, the honor's all mine! Did ya hear that, everyone? The heir of the Pridelands actually knows my name!" – the hyena spoke with amazement that sounded very genuine. – "How lucky we are, indeed! Not only do we get to live in the most beautiful and rich part of Africa, protected from all harm by the most valiant and fearless animals and their just laws, but we also, though we are just mere commoners, have the opportunity to speak face to face with our future rulers to express to them the gratitude we have for king Ahadi!"

As soon as Chuki looked at them, the hyenas that sat by the five stones began nodding dramatically to confirm that what she said was true.

Becoming bored with this surprisingly uneventful visit, and unimpressed with the matriarch's flattery, Taka lied down on the ground. Mufasa, however, began to walk around and inspect the hyenas' home.

-"Are these your cubs?" – the older prince asked some female, noticing the tiny creatures she was desperately trying to hide behind her back _._

-"Y-yes. I mean, no!" – stammered the hyena, terrified with the sight of a lion. – "They're Chuki's, sir. I-I take care of them sometimes… Please, sir. They're afraid o'ya!"

Not paying attention to what she was saying, Mufasa stretched out his paw to pat one of the cubs on the head. Taka smiled internally, noticing how hard his brother was trying to overcome his aversion.

-"Hello there, little guy. Are you happy here?" – he said, failing no notice that what seemed like the hyena cub's purr was actually a growl. And then…

-" _YYOW_!" – Ahadi's heir screamed, pulling his paw away quickly.

-" _Edomu!_ How dare you bite the king's son!" – the hyena's nurse rebuked the giggling grey furball, taking him away and placing him behind the rock, by his other siblings.

Seeing what happened, Chuki ran up to Mufasa quickly.

-"Your majesty, I hope you're not hurt! Please, accept my apologies. Edomu is only a poor baby, he didn't know what he was doing!"

In the meantime, the older lion stopped caressing his aching limb and put it back on the ground, trying as hard as he could to regain his noble stance. He was, however, visibly angry.

Taka observed the whole situation still reclining on the ground, but he neither failed to notice the frown of anger on Mufasa's face, nor the chuckles that the hyenas shared discreetly after his brother was bitten.

\- "Oh, whatever. A stupid accident. Could have happened to anyone. Let's get this over with and just head back home" – he attempted to speak for both of them, but Mufasa didn't look like he was done talking to Chuki.

-"There's bones lying all around this place" – he pointed out to the matriarch sternly, changing the subject. – "Some of them belong to fresh kills. Would you mind explaining that to us?"

The old hyena, who was not a particularly good-looking specimen, even for her kind, demonstrated the sweetest smile she was capable of.

-"Sir, I admit that we are truly blessed with living in this land, where we have an abundance of food and water. We are able to feed both ourselves, and our cubs. Please, forgive me for not tidying up a bit before your arrival. We had no idea…"

-"Shut up!" – Mufasa cut her off suddenly, making the female flinch and attracting Taka's curious stare. – "Do you think I don't know that you steal food from neighboring prides and other predators? You can't fool me with you smooth words, hyena! I know what you're truly made of."

Chuki, completely dumbstruck, could do nothing but gaze at him with a gaping mouth. Actually, her whole clan also looked as if they just got struck by lightning. Thundering with rage, Mufasa came up to his brother.

-"Come on, get up!" – he demanded. – "I think I've seen enough."

Then, turning around to deliver one last warning to the matriarch, he said:

-"Be sure that my father will hear about all of your lies, Chuki."

Himself greatly astonished with the older lion's outburst, Taka followed him without even saying goodbye to the hyenas. And even though it definitely didn't look like Mufasa was in the mood for jokes, his brother found the whole situation particularly amusing.

-"And I thought I was the only one of us who could roar" – he began after they walked far enough from Five Stones so as to not be heard by anyone else. – "But seriously, did that puny hyena cub really injure you that much?"

-" _Uh_ , it wasn't the cub…" – the older prince shook his head in a tone of post-anger remorse. – "Don't you get it? That old female treated us like children! She thought that we would fall for her fraudulence, even though everyone knows that her clan hunts for the fun of it."

-"Oh, it certainly can't be that bad…" – Taka responded with a smile, trying to defend the animals whose flattery he now actually started to enjoy. But Mufasa definitely didn't like being contradicted at this particular time.

-"What are you talking about?!" – again, his brown eyes blazed with a fire of fury. – "These are hyenas, Taka! They're an enemy living right under our noses! Those filthy savages are a threat to everyone, lions and others alike. And what's worse, their cubs are going to grow up to be just as bad as their parents!"

-"Brother, don't you think that you are a bit prejudiced? After all, you never caught the hyenas red-handed while breaking any laws. And you know what the maxim is- all are considered innocent until proven guilty. Don't hyenas have a place within the Circle of Life, too?"

-"They do. As scavengers and carrion-eaters! And everyone knows how many animals that clan kills daily! Just ask around!"

Taka raised an eyebrow, deciding to drill even deeper.

-"And, of course, father knows about this…?"

-"All he has is rumors. But unlike him, I actually believe what the others say. But…" – here the older prince hesitated for a moment. Before continuing, he gazed at something in the distance and lowered his voice to almost a whisper. – "… but when I'm king, they're going to be the first ones to go."

This was something very, _very_ interesting. A piece of evidence that Taka needed to prove that not everyone thought the same way about the law of their kingdom as their did. Until now, Mufasa has never expressed any such thoughts- but it seemed that all he needed was a little time, and an opportunity to speak his mind freely.

Taka did not think that Mufasa was right. Frankly, he couldn't care less about the hyenas. What was important was that, finally, he had someone who could join him in suggesting that certain things might be done in a different way. And that was a chance he wouldn't want to miss. Who knows, after being contradicted by his own heir, perhaps king Ahadi would also change his mind about Taka's dealing with the marula tree?

-"Why don't you express your concern to father, then?" – the younger brother asked seriously. – "You're to be his successor, after all. I reckon that he puts his trust in you. Perhaps all he needs to see the truth is for you to advise him?"

Mufasa turned his head and narrowed his eyes. Taka wasn't sure if he was thinking the proposition over, or sensing some sort of a deception. Finally, he spoke.

-"I will do that as soon as we deliver our report."

-"As I would have done myself" – the younger prince agreed with him. – "After all, wasn't that why we were sent to investigate the clan in the first place? To see if everything is in order?"

-"Everything is definitely _not_ in order" – Mufasa concluded. – "And besides… Sarabi hates those things even more than I do."

 _Excellent –_ Taka thought internally, considering that what his brother just said was actually the main reason for him to so irrationally loathe the creatures which, after all, inhabited his land lawfully. _So he does care for her, even though he's being forced to make her his mate. Oh, the things one will do for a female…_ For some reason, he thought of Sarafina. But no, he wouldn't let himself be manipulated like that. Not even by her.

After returning to Pride Rock, the brothers obediently reported to Ahadi. Taka let Mufasa do the talking, and when he did, the older cub said that not only was the hyenas' matriarch trying to fool both of them with false flattery, but also that the place was literally littered with bones from stolen kills. In the end, wishing to stay faithful to his previous assertion, the older prince went as far as to say that, in his opinion, the hyenas were troublemakers and that they should be exiled from the Pridelands.

The king listened to his son's report patiently. Until Mufasa expressed his final proposal, that is. After that, Ahadi's response was quite stern- judging that his own heir clearly contradicted his own decisions for the first time, he became outraged and asked Mufasa how he could have done so, knowing that there was as of yet no evidence to blame the hyenas directly, and that it was his explicit will to let them stay until anyone could prove that they were indeed blameworthy.

The shocked Mufasa tried to apologize, but the harm had already been done. Having made sure that everything went according to his plan, not thinking that his presence was needed anymore, Taka quickly snuck off, returning to the lair of the Lion Guard.

* * *

 **AN: Enter hyenas.**

 **Obviously, in the movies, we never see them actually living _in_ the Pridelands before Mufasa's death. The idea of a hyena clan residing there comes from the semi-canon 'Tale of Two Brothers' where, during the reign of king Ahadi, we encounter these creatures near a place called Five Rocks. And they are there _legally_. It therefore becomes obvious that Mufasa and his father did not always share the same views... **

**The question in this chapter is- who's right? Is it Ahadi, who tolerates the hyenas, or Mufasa, who thinks they should leave because they are obviously just clandestine outlaws? But are they? And what about Taka's attitude, who wants to use the whole situation to prove to his father that not everyone has to think exactly like him?**

 **As always, comments will be greatly appreciated ;)**


	12. Only the Bravest

**AN: First 10 favs, first 10 follows XD. Thanks, guys! This calls for an earlier update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Only the bravest  
**

Dinner was over and Taka, satisfied with the meal that was provided to him and his companions by the lionesses, decided to let his companions from the Guard rest a bit and take a look around to see if he could find Sarafina anywhere.

The juvenile female, just like the rest of her friends, had been participating in the hunts as a spectator for some time now, so the prince figured out that the best place to look for her would probably be somewhere near the huntresses. Seeing them resting in the shade after a hard day's work, he headed their way.

Before he was able to reach them, however, he heard someone calling his name.

-"Taka!" – Mufasa shouted at him from behind. – "Wait up! Father wants to speak to you!"

Understanding what this meant, the leader of the Lion Guard rolled his eyes before turning to face his brother.

-"Oh _really_? Did he finally remember that he has more than just one son to push around?"

Obviously, Taka was referring to the situation with the hyenas. And even though Mufasa did not enjoy his sarcastic tone, he didn't deny what he said directly.

-"He's standing over there with some lions from outside of the pride" – the older prince pointed with a motion of his head. – "He said it's important."

Seeing his brother's reluctance, Taka cocked a brow.

-"Aren't you going with me? Surely such important matters require the presence of the royal heir!"

-"Father only told me to find you. He didn't say he wanted me to be there."

Realizing that Mufasa was still hesitant to risk being in Ahadi's presence after the fight they had just the other day, Taka simply said goodbye and went his father's way, wondering about why the king called for him.

As he came under some tree, he saw the king sitting there with a couple of lions- a male and a female, the former of which was a huge, athletic and fearfully-looking specimen. The prince recognized him as Nguvu- the strongest from the former Lion Guard, who brought his mate with him. Both of them looked greatly anxious, and were actually yelling at each other while Taka approached.

-"My friends, please, settle down!" – Ahadi attempted to ease their anger. – "Look, my son is here. Now if you would be so kind and refer to him what you've just told me."

Suddenly finding himself in the center of attention, Taka gazed at the big male.

-" _Finally_!" – Nguvu said, exasperated. – "I never thought I would need the help of the Lion Guard myself. But in this situation…"

He sent his mate a scornful look. The slim, tan-furred lioness snorted.

-"We wouldn't have to come here if it weren't for your carelessness!" – she retorted.

Sensing that some sort of a petty marital issue was at hand, Taka decided to poke a few sensitive spots and see how much fun this could give him.

-"Well, good afternoon to both of you as well" - he began. - "May I inquire why such a happy couple decided to leave their home and come all this way to find me, even though their king is right here?"

Ahadi sent his son a curious look, sensing the sarcasm in his words. Nguvu, however, shook his thick golden mane angrily.

-"We wouldn't be here if we didn't need you, kid!" – he stated.

-"That's right" – the female agreed with her mate for once. – "Unfortunately, the case is so serious that we can't do anything by ourselves anymore. We already searched everywhere!"

Her last words were filled with pain rather than anger, and she turned her eyes at Ahadi desperately. But Taka looked at the whole bunch of them and wondered about something that Nguvu said.

-"You _need_ me?" – he asked, accenting the words rather dramatically. – " _You_ , the onetime mightiest animal in this kingdom? You require _my_ assistance?"

-"Do not forget about the importance of your office, my son!" – Ahadi reminded him, sensing that Taka might have been trying to delivered a veiled insult.

But the young prince was greatly enjoying himself.

-"Yes, we do need the Lion Guard's assistance very much!" – admitted the anxious lioness. – "Even my mate's strength is worthless right now. It didn't help him when he lost our daughter, and it won't help us in the search!"

Taka listened to her rant carefully.

-"Please, continue" – he encouraged.

The female gave her mate another angry look. Then she said:

-"I was out hunting with the rest of our pride. Nguvu was supposed to stay and train with our little daughter, but what did I see when I came back from the hunting grounds? I saw him running around like a helpless child, calling her name. She was gone! We looked all over, but we didn't find anything. Please, sir! You must let the rest of the guardians know about this as soon as possible and help us, somehow!"

As the lioness spoke, Taka considered that the two were a bit more worthy of his help than the other animals that usually requested it. After all, they had enough brains to call him 'sir', even though they were the adults! And so, he began to form a plan in his head. But first, he needed to ask a few more questions.

-"I am truly sorry to hear about such a horrible tragedy" – he declared with staged compassion. – "Nguvu, I'm sure your daughter is well, and I assure you that the Lion Guard will do its best, especially that the one who's lost is a former member's cub."

The huge lion looked at his mate, as if Taka's words were supposed to free him from any suspicion. But the female still continued to gaze at him with a silent accusation.

-"First of all" – continued the prince – "when exactly did your daughter disappear?"

-"It was yesterday" – Nguvu answered, sounding like he was angry with himself. – "We thought that she would become scared of the dark at night and come back home, but she didn't…"

-"And where did that happen?"

-"We live near Five Stones. I was training with her a bit to the north from there. You know, we can't really go anywhere near Five Stones with a cub because of all the hyenas that live there…"

 _Five Stones?_ – thought Taka. – _Hmm, this is extremely interesting!_

He redirected his sight toward his father… and it looked like Ahadi was getting a bit hot under the collar, what was very unusual for him.

-"The hyenas have never attacked any lions during my reign" – the king stated quickly. – "They perfectly know the consequences of such a crime".

Taka laughed internally.

-"However, they are also known to be savage and unpredictable…" – he mumbled.

Ahadi looked at his son in a way that was meant to force him to silence. Taka knew he was treading on the thin ice of his father's conflict with Mufasa. Oh, if only his brother were here now! That would have been simply delightful to watch.

-"Go to Five Stones and investigate if you wish, but I know the hyena matriarch personally. She would never let anyone of her clan do something this foolish" – said the king.

-"Oh, but that would be a contradiction of the trust you put in them, father!" – responded the prince. – "Tell us yourself, Nguvu- have the hyenas ever given you any trouble?"

-"We fight with them for food sometimes… We avoid them whenever we can" – the lion answered with an angry face. – "I looked all around Five Stones yesterday and today. My daughter's tracks lead the other way- toward the northern border. That's where they end."

-"The northern border?" – Taka thought aloud, concerned with this announcement. – "Father, isn't that the place where there have been sightings of a rogue lion?"

The king gasped, suddenly.

-"Yes, that is correct… Nomads are dangerous, and when one comes across a lion cub, he might attack…"

The female yelped in terror, hiding in Nguvu's embrace. The former guardian gave Ahadi and Taka a look of demand.

-"You must help us. Please, while there is still time!"

-"What is your plan, my son?" – asked the king.

Seeing that now was the time to act, Taka turned around in the direction which he came.

-"Well, the Lion Guard has five members for a reason, doesn't it? Allow me to summon the rest."

He roared, making the ground shake and the other lions gaze at him in amazement. The prince particularly enjoyed the admiration he received from Nguvu, who obviously had to hear Upesi use the Roar of the Elders many times during his years of service.

Kilio, Mkali, Duma and Giza, although a bit sleepy, showed up momentarily. Taka briefly explained to them the details of Nguvu's problem, and decided that the right time has come to investigate both areas which Upesi had pointed out to them as potentially hazardous.

Then the guardians' leader inspected his unit, thinking about which of its members would be appropriate for the speciffic tasks he had in store for them. By now, he had a good idea about their characters and capabilities. Mkali was the wisest of Jabali's sons, always seeking and acquiring new things to learn, although what Taka also appreciated about him was that he didn't like to argue or otherwise impose his opinion on others. Kilio, the gentle giant, slow to anger and deliberate, clearly not gifted with as much knowledge as his sibling, was however inveriably loyal, dutiful and kind. Duma, an extravert and confirmed jokster with a great sense of humor, may have been a free spirit, but he also never disobeyed orders. Then there was Giza, the dark guardian called thus not only for the color of his fur, ever silent and mysterious, a son of a rogue who did not shrink from any assignment and even knew how to be fierce when he needed to.

Thus, Taka ordered that the keenest of sight was to go and inspect the clan at Five Stones again from a safe distance, looking for any sight of the lost cub. The strongest and fastest were tasked with interviewing the inhabitants of the vicinity of the Pridelands' northern border. Their leader himself decided to take his bravest companion with him and travel…

To search the Elephant Graveyard.

Ahadi quickly protested, and even Nguvu said that the former guardians only went to that dreadful place a couple of times. But Taka, relying on his position of leader, said that it had been Upesi himself who speculated that the rogue might be living there. Therefore, the place needed to be inspected sooner or later, and Taka didn't want to send all of his lions to Five Stones so as to not disturb the hyenas.

Hearing how solid his son's logic was, Ahadi finally agreed, ordering all the guardians to call for help as soon as they find something. Everyone advised Taka and Giza to be extremely careful when venturing to the dark place where only the bravest lions ever went.

* * *

-"The Elephant Graveyard… Only the bravest lions go there" – the leader repeated this old maxim to himself as he walked north along with his companion. – "But you, Giza, _are_ the bravest lion in the kingdom! And myself… well, we'll just have to find out when we get there, right? I've seen many living elephants in my lifetime. I'm not sure why anyone would fear the dead ones."

Taka felt his heart throb, though he didn't let it show. He actually wanted to test his own capabilities by going to the dreaded area outside of the borders of his kingdom, and to prove to everyone that he was more than just a cub who could roar from time to time.

He was wondering, however, what was going on in Giza's head. The dark-furred, emerald-eyed son of a nomad with a short, almost black mane never expressed any fear, but he also hardly ever said anything unless spoken to directly. And also now he just continued to walk in silence, what the prince found a bit annoying.

-"What about yourself, Giza?" – he inquired, finally. – "Your father was a rogue and you spent most of your life in the wilderness. You must have encountered all kinds of dangerous creatures. But have you ever had the chance of tasting elephant meat?"

The grim cub turned his face toward his leader and looked at him for a while. The gold reflexes in the bright green of his eyes sparkled.

-"I have tasted elephant _carrion_ " – he spoke. – "My father would never try to hunt one of them by himself. We had to take that kind of meat from other predators. That probably sounds disgusting to you, but that's just how rogues live. We didn't really care who killed the animal we ate. If it was someone else- the better. Less work for us."

Taka did not find that fact disgusting, actually, but rather interesting. Things were so much different outside of the kingdom. He knew that, but hardly ever had the opportunity to speak to anyone who did not follow the laws of the Pridelands.

-"So you're not afraid of the Elephant Graveyard?" – the prince kept inquiring provocatively.

Again, Giza took a moment to answer.

-"I don't know what's there, sir" - he shrugged passively. - "If it's really only elephant bones, then no. But such places can have all kinds of inhabitants. Like hyenas, who always lurk wherever there's dead bodies lying around. I don't like hyenas. They gave me this."

Amongst a big collection of scars for such a young lion, Giza displayed a big bite mark on one of his paws. At once, Taka remembered the hyena cub which bit Mufasa near Five Stones… But Giza's injury was far more serious than that.

-"Besides" – continued the bravest guardian. – "Even hyenas are nothing compared to a grown male rogue. I saw my father fighting with such lions a few times. Sometimes they're weak and old, but others are in their prime, vicious and desperate. If that cub we're looking for came anywhere near a nomad, I doubt we'll ever find her alive."

-"Yes, that may be true" – Taka agreed. – "But first, let's find out if this nomad is more than just a rumor".

Entering the darkness of the area near the Graveyard, the two guardians stood before a tall heap of rocks and ash.

-"Well, I guess we have to climb" – said the leader. – "I'd propose a race, but who am I to challenge someone who's a master in the art?"

Giza did not respond to what may or may not have been sarcasm with which Taka tried to conceal his nervousness. They ascended the hill together, and when they finally sat on top of it, it turned out that the Elephant Graveyard was actually much bigger than it looked from the top of Pride Rock.

-"Who would want to live in such a cursed place?" – asked the prince, gazing toward the dead valley of stone and shadows.

-"Trust me. Anyone who's desperate. Or anyone who wants others to leave him alone" – Giza said.

-"You would know, rogue's son…"

The two entered the rocky canyons walking stealthily, having their eyes open for any sort of tracks. But all they really saw were heaps of bones and strange clouds of smoke that came from cracks and crevices.

-"Watch out, sir. Don't go anywhere near these geysers" – whispered the bravest guardian. – "I've seen such things in the Outlands. Some of them are filled with liquid fire."

The place was totally out of Taka's experience. It was like the complete opposite of the bright, grassy and full-of-life Pridelands. Here, he couldn't even find snakes or bugs or anything- only death, decay and the harshest conditions of nature. But seeing how his companion walked through these paths undisturbed made him realize that there was indeed nothing to fear. Of course, if the rogue wanted to, he could easily hide in this dark labyrinth. But for now, all that the lions saw were dead bones.

-"Can you smell anything?" – Taka asked Giza, trying to catch any scent in the air.

-"Only sulfur" – the other lion answered, sounding a bit bored.

The two entered a big plane, surrounded by rocky walls and a stream of lava. Several trails lead in and out of this place.

-"I understand why someone would want to come here to die" – meditated the prince, touching a tusk of some old elephant skeleton. The tusk fell over, hitting the other bones, and creating a domino effect, made the whole thing crumble and collapse with a loud rattle. The sound echoed from the stone walls, making the two lions stand alert. But after several moments, everything was silent again.

-"This is pointless!" – whined the leader, realizing that the great adventure turned out to be quite a disappointment. – "This place is too big. We need to split up."

Giza narrowed his eyes, looking around at the various possible paths he could take.

-"Where do you want me to go, sir?"

-"Oh, just go over there and try to climb that rocky ledge. Maybe you'll be able to see more from the top. I'll follow this path to the right."

-"Okay. Be careful, sir. There's a lot of smoke over there. Make sure not to step into one of these geysers…"

-"Fine, fine. Now get moving! If I need you, you'll hear me roar."

When he was finally left alone, Taka decided to investigate the river of liquid fire that flowed along the path he chose for himself. That natural phenomenon was greatly interesting to him, and looked extremely dangerous. He thought that, if he ever encountered any enemies, it would be easy for him to just throw them in and watch them burn…

Following the vapors that glowed red and green, he came to a place where the fiery river split, creating several islands surrounded by lava. If he wanted to investigate the whole Graveyard, he needed to get to the other side. Using all of his skill and taking a deep breath, he jumped, making his way to one of the rocks that protruded from the flames. He felt the heat of the stone underneath his paws, and the adrenaline in his blood. Another jump- and he was already across.

The ground was more cracked here, and the smoke that came from the crevices made it hard for him to see and breathe. After a few more minutes, he felt his head spinning.

 _Damn it!_ – he cursed internally. _– There's definitely nobody here. I better head back. I hope the others were able to find something…_

Having made his way back to the river, he stood at the edge of the fire, trying to find the islands among the fumes and hot air that blocked his sight. As he strained his eyes, it seemed that the lone rock was still there… but that there was also something else standing on it.

And then he heard a voice.

-"Taka…"

When the low whisper that spoke his name reached him, he felt all of his muscles flex. It may have just been a work of his imagination- an effect of breathing the fumes in for too long…

But still, he couldn't deny what he heard among the complete silence of the Elephant Graveyard. And that was when he felt really afraid.

* * *

 **AN: Ooh, Taka's in trouble now! ;)**

 **So who does this mysterious voice belong to? Is it that rogue the Guard has been looking for? Are we about to see a battle on the bank of a river of fire?**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 ***Correction* - I noticed that I have been using the names 'Five Stones' and 'Five Rocks' alternately. Sorry about that. I corrected the mistake- of course, the place in the Pridelands where the hyenas lived was really called Five Stones ;)**


	13. That shadowy Place

**AN: Today's chapter is a bit shorter, but I think you'll find it interesting ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – That shadowy Place**

The leader of the Lion Guard felt like a little cub again. It was easy for him to walk around the Elephant Graveyard, trampling bones underfoot and even jumping from island to island on the surface of the fiery river, as long as he knew that he was alone. But when he heard the mysterious voice speaking to him, the first thing that came to his mind was to call Giza for help.

He didn't expect meeting anyone anymore. Now, however, not only did he see the shape of something alive among the flames, he also clearly heard that someone mentioning his name…

But who was it?

Straining his eyes, he couldn't see clearly through the hot fumes, but both the silhouette and the voice did not look like it belonged to a male lion. Wasn't the rogue supposed to be masculine? What he was seeing now seemed more like a lioness than anything else. Taka couldn't recognize anything about her apart from the fact that she had brown fur. Her image was very blurry because of the heat, what made the apparition even more gruesome.

And then he thought- _wait! This is ridiculous! Why should I be afraid? I possess the power of the Roar! I am the fiercest animal in the kingdom! If I wanted to, I could push this insolent creature straight into the river of fire!_

Feeling much more confident, he cleared his constricted throat to loosen it and free it from the smoke. Then he spoke.

-"You there. Who are you? Are you a nomad? What are you doing here?"

The strange lioness didn't answer at first, but although her image among the flames was completely hazy, Taka felt clearly that she was looking straight at him. That made him feel uneasy again. There was something outworldly in the glow of her eyes that reflected the blazing fire of the river… Or was their color actually red?

-" _Taka_ " – she repeated finally, again speaking in a low, ghastly voice deformed by the echo of the whirling hot air _. – "I know you, Taka. You are worthy."_

Now this was a bit too insane for the lion's liking.

-"If you know me, you should also know that I am the leader of the Lion Guard. And I _order_ you to _tell me who you are_!"

He tried to sound as confidently as he could. However, when he heard the female answer with a horrid laugh, he flinched.

-" _Hahaha_! The _Lion Guard_! Yeees, I do know it as well. Such a noble institution! And you, _Taka_ , you are worthy of your position, yes… Much more than even your uncle, Upesi the Wise… _Hahaha_! That mark on your shoulder… The Old Kings are with you. The Ancients always watch over the chief guardian of the Pridelands… _We_ always watch… _always_ …"

-"You knew Upesi?!" – the prince gasped in shock.

But he also realized something else. An image of his father appeared in his head- a memory of Ahadi sitting on top of Pride Rock with Mufasa, speaking to the Old Kings, teaching his sons that the ones who have passed away are not completely gone… Lifting his eyes at the night sky, all the prince saw was smoke. His heart began to pound inside his chest.

–"You are no rogue! You're a Pridelander... But… not someone from the present" – he said, hesitating. - "Are you… are you one of the Ancients?"

No answer came but the stare of blazing red eyes. Taka took another close look at the blurry appearance of the lioness- her fur was indeed dark brown, which reminded him of someone he knew…

-"Are you… my mother's mother? And the mother of Upesi?" – he guessed, hardly able to believe that he was trying to speak to somebody who was dead. He would greatly prefer to see Upesi himself, or at least king Mohatu, his grandfather… Why did the Great Kings decide to send this female to him? Was it because he was so close with her children- his mother and uncle?

The lioness herself, however, decided to remain mysterious.

-"In a way, you may say that is true" – she uttered. – "But my identity is of no importance to you now. What is important is who _you_ are!"

A big fiery bubble suddenly burst right by the rock on which she was standing. And although it created a big splash of fire and lava, the female continued to speak, unaffected. Her voice became exalted and mighty, echoing over the river.

–"I can see you, Taka. Here, in this very place, amongst flames and shadow. I can see you exalted, honored, adored… Not now, but soon. And later, too- after many sacrifices have been made, and after you are scarred, once and then again. Your brother will reign, yes, but after him, a king shall arise whose reign will last for much longer. He shall sit there as the fiercest creature in the land, along with those faithful to him as well as many enemies, overt and hidden… Such is the path which lies open before you! But first, you must prove yourself as the leader of the Lion Guard. As _Mtumishi wa Sheria_ \- the Servant of the Law… for now. This shall be a means for you to achieve greatness and power. And in order to follow that path, you must first fulfil your task. You must find _her_ …"

All of the lioness' babble seemed completely senseless to Taka. He never took much interest in prophecies, and had no faith in destiny, as he preferred to think that no one was in charge of his life but himself. The last sentence, however, did focus his attention.

-"Find _her_ …?" – he repeated. – "Do you mean Nguvu's daughter? The cub that is lost? _Do you know where she is?!_ Tell me!"

The female specter laughed yet again.

-" _Hahaha_! Yes, _her_ … _She_ is young, yet important. Important to you, and to… _us_ … She is not here, however. Outside, beyond this Graveyard. Go south, down the path to Five Stones, look for a fox's den. You do not even suspect what you will find inside…"

On one hand, Taka couldn't believe his luck. Indeed, his father had told him and Mufasa many times that their ancestors would watch over them and help them, but he never realized that this would _literally_ happen to him!

And that was also why he became suspicious. He'd never seen or heard of the Old Kings helping Ahadi in the same way, so it was hard for him to understand why he himself was to be so privileged.

-"Why are you helping me, ancient lioness?" – he asked distrustfully. – "I'm not the king, or even the king's heir. If I find that cub, what's in it for you?"

He got another wave of mysterious, ghastly laughter as an answer.

-" _Hahaha_! Oh Taka, why do you doubt? I have told you already- you are _worthy_! More worthy than Ahadi, Mufasa, Upesi or anyone! They were but the servants of the old laws. _You_ are above the law. _You_ shall be the master, not _them_. You shall rule… and the stars will be shamed by your power. A power greater than that of the Roar. One that I have myself once desired… But you shall succeed, my mighty descendant. You shall carry on our mission. Along with _her_ , whom you must now seek, leader of the Lion Guard. Fulfil your task! Show them your power! And one day, they shall all bow… to _you,_ and to _us_."

Another explosion on the surface of the fiery river totally blocked Taka's sight. He had to take a step back from the flames. But when the smoke evaporated, he could see that the rocky island was empty again- the lioness was gone.

He could hardly believe what just happened. Taka never took much interest in ghost stories, but now that he had seen one with his own eyes, he had to change his mind… Or, at least, he would have to do so when it turns out that what his grandmother told him was indeed true.

But what was this whole talk about power for? Yes, if he does rescue the cub, Nguvu will spread word of his success throughout the whole kingdom, earning him more fame and honor than even Mufasa has, and maybe even more than the king… That was a tempting perspective. But how would that make him greater than Upesi, or even mightier than the power of the Roar? For now, that was still to remain a mystery.

Snapping out of the shock of seeing the lioness' specter, he now realized that he had to get out of the Elephant Graveyard as soon as possible. After crossing the dreadful fiery river, the heat of which was already making him sick, he ran back the way he came, heading in the direction pointed out to him by the strange spirit of his ancestor.

* * *

 **AN: So this was Taka's own 'remember who you are' moment. Kinda... But if Simba can see the ghosts of his deceased ancestors, than why wouldn't others?**

 **Although Taka's grandmother, or whoever she is, is speaking in riddles, we can understand how she wants to influence the young lion. But will Taka listen to her? Well, for now, he has to- at least if he wants to find Nguvu's daughter.**

 **On a side note, I invite you to check out my updated version of the ultimate Lion King/Lion Guard Timeline, which I have only just published today ;)**


	14. The Fox's Den

**AN: Hey, guess what! I just found out I'm gonna become an uncle! I promise I'll try to be a better one than Scar ;) I'm so happy I'm publishing this chapter earlier as well.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – The Fox's Den**

The area around the Pridelands' northern border was a bit less fertile than the other parts of the kingdom, but it was by no means a wasteland. Kilio and Duma, having been sent by Taka to investigate and ask around for possible sightings of the rogue among the local populace there, had no trouble finding tracks of many different animals. Unfortunately, by the time they got there, it was already late at night.

They were able to speak to a leopard and a pack of wild dogs, but that wasn't satisfactory. The nocturnal predators did not know anything about the nomad. The two guardians realized that if they wanted first-hand information, they needed to get in touch with the herbivores who had been attacked by him.

Not wishing to wake up any of the herds they came across so that they wouldn't make them run away, for a long time they kept searching for someone who was actually awake. Finally, they stumbled upon a grazing group of zebras… but even then they found it extremely hard to persuade them that they weren't here for a midnight snack.

The herd's leader, still completely astounded by the fact that he was actually speaking to a pair of lions, shook like a leaf and couldn't stop gazing at the mark on Kilio's shoulder.

-"Yes, we _really_ are members of the Lion Guard!" – he kept assuring the frightened stallion, slowly starting to lose his patience.

-"Kilio, give him a break, will ya?" – laughed Duma, trying to ease the tension by his jokes. – "Just look at these guys! None of them have probably ever even seen a member of our species up close… And even if they did, I don't think they liked the meeting. You know what I'm sayin'?"

But seeing how the zebras still continued to glare at them in terror, and hearing the rattling of their leader's knees, Kilio and Duma soon agreed to simply start asking the questions they came here with and be done with it.

-"So" – began the stronger one, speaking as if he was talking to a cub – "we're looking for a certain lion. He probably looks kinda like me and my buddy here, only older. He's a rogue lion, too. You know what that means? It means he's not a member of king Ahadi's pride, or any other pride at all. He's alone. We've heard rumors that this lion sometimes trespasses around these parts. Kills animals. Do you know what I'm talkin' about?"

At first, it looked like the stallion was too shocked to understand the words that were spoken to him. But then, if it were even possible, his eyes went even wider.

-" _Jambazi! Jambazi_!" – cried the zebra anxiously, looking toward his herd. – " _Jambazi muuaji!_ _Yeye huja wakati wa usiku, kama wewe!_ "

Soon, the whole group of herbivores started nodding, repeating their leader's cries of ' _jambazi, jambazi_!' Completely stupefied, Kilio looked at his brother.

-" _Uhm_ … do you understand what they're saying?"

Duma confirmed enthusiastically.

-"Yeah! You always used to skip our Swahili lessons to work out, and now you're paying for it! Anyways, the stallion said- 'the bandit, the bandit. The murderous bandit comes at night, like you'. Oops, I guess that's why we scared these zebras so much… Heh, sorry! _Pole sana_ , guys!"

Seeing that the herd settled a bit after his brother's apology, Kilio activated all of his brain power in order to encourage the herd's leader to continue by himself.

-"Ehm… kuendelea... tafadhali?" – he stammered with a heavy accent. But it worked.

-" _Jambazi inachukua dhaifu_ " – the equid spoke a bit calmer. Duma translated.

-"'The bandit takes the weak' – he says".

-" _Sisi kamwe kupata yao. Hakuna mifupa, hakuna kitu."_

-"He says- 'we never find them. No bones, no nothing'."

- _"Yeye ni kama kivuli cha kifo."_

-"... and that the rogue's basically like a shadow of death."

The strong lion listened to that relation carefully.

-"Hm, I see. _Hakuna mtu... abaye... ambaye..._ Ah, forget this! Duma, ask him if anyone's ever seen this _bandit._ "

Jeering at his brother's lack of linguistic skills, the fast guardian quickly translated. After what the stallion gave them a serious look.

-" _Tu amekufa_ " – he said.

The lions gazed at each other.

-"Did you get that?" – asked Duma.

-"Yeah, yeah- ' _only the dead'_. I can make out parts of what they're sayin', it's just hard for me to speak... Nevermind. We gotta ask them one more thing, though- if any of them know anything about Nguvu's daughter."

-" _Je, kuna mmoja wenu aliyemwona ndogo simba wa kike_?" – his brother aptly formed the question in Swahili, adressing the stallion.

But after both of them heard a loud chorus of _hapana_ 's, they knew that this was all the info they could squeeze out of that herd of fearful equids.

-"What should we do now, _genius_?" – Kilio asked.

The other guardian scratched his short brown mane.

-"Hm, I dunno. First of all, we probaly should leave these zebras alone for now. I think they've already had enough thrills. And after that, I'm tryin' to pick between going back, and looking for other herbivores. It's already after midnight, and I suppose it'll be hard to..."

Suddenly, a sound was heard above the Pridelands which made Kilio, Duma, and especially the zebra herd, shudder in fright.

It was a powerful lion roar, coming from the direction of Pride Rock.

-"Well, I guess we have our answer" – the strongest guardian summarized.

-"Yeah. Thank the Kings they made it back safe!" – answered the fastest one, also recognizing Taka's call.

The brothers quickly said goodbye to the zebras, running home to see what their leader was able to find in the Elephant Graveyard.

* * *

Earlier that evening, after following the mysterious specter's directions, Taka indeed found a very peculiar fox den by the side of the path that lead from the northern border to Five Stones. Upon his discovery, he lifted his eyes toward the starry sky with a grin.

-"So, the hyenas really _are_ innocent! Perhaps the Old Kings have smiled upon me after all!" – he though aloud.

The prince enjoyed his merriment for just a brief moment, however. After examining the den closely, he noticed that someone had been trying to dig around its entrance- and the claw marks indicated that it was no fox. Moreover, the strong scent of lion that could still be felt all around alerted him even more.

But as Taka looked at the very entrance to the den, he also felt another smell.

 _Our rogue intruder, even if he was here, clearly couldn't have hidden inside this hovel_! – he thought. - _There is someone else here..._

Looking inside the tight hole in the ground, he saw nothing but darkness. But didn't his grandmother- or whoever it was- tell him to examine the _inside_ of the fox den?

-"I can feel your scent" – he spoke, addressing whoever may have still been hiding from danger under the earth. – "The one who was after you is gone. You're safe. You can come out now."

Silence.

-"My name is Taka, I am the leader of the Lion Guard" – he continued with determination, thinking of a way he could convince a frightened cub that it was no longer in danger. – "You have heard of the Lion Guard, haven't you? Our duty is to protect the inhabitants of the kingdom. I'm here to bring you back to your parents."

Again, no answer.

Then another idea went through his mind.

-"I know your father. His name is Nguvu, and he used to be a member of the Guard, too. He was once the strongest lion in the Pridelands."

Taka was sure that he made his voice as calm and unaggressive as possible, and he knew he would have been greatly disappointed with himself if all his efforts failed. But, fortunately, this time they didn't.

At first, he thought he noticed some movement deep inside the den. Then, a weak, tearful whisper reached his ears- one so silent that he was hardly able to make out the words.

-"Aren't you going to hurt me?" – asked a female cub, which couldn't have been older than just a couple of months.

 _Success!_ – the prince congratulated himself, even feeling a bit relieved that what he saw in the Elephant Graveyard wasn't just a hallucination caused by inhaling too much volcanic fumes.

-"Oh, but of course not!" – he answered, making his voice sound merrily. – "I told you, child- the one who wanted to do that has left. He was trying to dig you out, wasn't he? Fortunately, you hid yourself well. Clever little fox! Now, be a good girl and come out. Your father is waiting for you at Pride Rock, and he's worried sick."

-"But I don't _want_ to go back to my dad!" – a much louder, angry whine reached Taka that totally surprised him.

-"Why is that?" – he asked simply, unsure what else to say.

Another moment of silence followed, after which the cub again spoke very repugnantly, making some sudden motions in her hideout.

-"Daddy's been mean to me! He makes me train all the time. I _hate_ it! I want to play with my friends, but I'm so tired… And if I tell him that, he yells at me!"

 _Oh, I see the case is more serious than anyone would think_ – Taka considered, remembering how big and impressive Nguvu was. He actually felt a little sorry for this brutal athlete's cub.

-"My dear, can you please tell me how you ended up in this hole in the first place?" – he said softly, carefully picking his words.

Another moment of hesitation. And then, a voice filled with sadness and embarrassment.

-"I ran away…"

-"From your father?"

-"Yes…"

This was not good. But at least the child trusted him enough to keep answering his questions. Taka continued.

-"And what happened then? Can you tell me?"

-"I…" – the cub now spoke with a note of fear. – "I was walking in a place I've never been… and then… There was this lion. He was _huge_ , almost as big as my dad! He wanted to talk to me, but I was afraid… And then… then I ran, as fast as I could, and found this hole. I hid, and I didn't hear the lion anymore. But when I stuck my head out… then he bit me! It hurt so much, and I quickly went back inside again. Then he started digging and growling at me… I was scared!"

 _This clever little vixen is happy to be alive!_ – the prince estimated, astonished. – _She better not be badly hurt._

-"Darling, there's nothing to worry about anymore. Please, come out. The Lion Guard is here to help you…"

-" _No_! I don't want to go back home! Dad'll make me train with him again!" – the cub whimpered, almost crying.

The dilemma was a bad one. Taka could simply summon the rest of the guardians and his whole pride with the help of the Roar of Elders, but he still felt a bit insecure about the rogue's recent presence. He needed to use all of his wits in order to persuade the cub to leave the hole- and the sooner he did that, the better.

Finally, he remembered something.

-"Don't worry, little fox. Have I told you that I am the son of king Ahadi? If you agree to come with me, I will take you to him. How would you like to spend the night at Pride Rock with the royal family, instead of that dark underground hideout of yours?"

Taka knew that Nguvu's daughter was born shortly after the disbanding of the old Guard. He clearly remembered seeing the lion during the Leonine Tournament, but he wasn't sure if Nguvu brought his daughter with him that day. And even if he did, back then she must have been much too young to remember. This meant that this little female, even though a Pridelander, had never actually seen Pride Rock or those who lived there. The prince imagined that, for someone who didn't actually know the royal family, meeting them must have been a dream come true… Or at least so he hoped.

Fortunately, that proposition was far more attractive to the cub than the perspective of meeting her father again.

-"You're _really_ the son of _the_ _king_?" – words of astonishment reached Taka's ears from inside the den.

-"Why yes, yes I am!" – answered the prince with genuine joy- and unsure when was the last time he enjoyed that fact this much. – "Would you like to see _the king_ as well?"

That did it. After a long time of staring into nothing but darkness, finally Taka saw the shape of the one he was speaking to.

-"Alright, I'm coming!" – the cub said with much more confidence. – "Just please, don't yell at me…"

The sight that Taka then witnessed was a very miserable one. The little lioness, less than half his size, was not only covered in mud so badly that he couldn't make out if her fur was of a dirty tan color, or just dirty. Furthermore, she was also visibly starving, and what was worse, the right side of her head was covered in dry blood.

-"Are you all right?" – Taka approached her, concerned, making her hesitate. She stared at him with her brown eyes, probably to make sure he didn't look hostile. But the young Taka seemed far less dangerous to her than the rogue that had injured her, or even her own father.

-"Yes, I'm okay… It just still hurts a bit" – she mumbled, noticing Taka's lionhead mark.

-"May I have a look?" – asked the prince.

The wound wasn't very bad, but part of the lioness' ear had been completely bitten off.

-"It'll heal" – Taka consoled her – "And it'll make you look fierce when you grow a bit."

-" _Really_?" – the cub demonstrated a smile which he found particularly… well, nice.

-"Really. Now let us be on our way to Pride Rock. It's probably late pass your bedtime. I'm going to have to carry you, which I've never done before… Hold still, little fox."

-"My name's not _'little fox'_!" – the lioness prevented him from grabbing her by the scruff with childlike defiance.

It was only then that the prince realized that he still didn't know how the one he'd just rescued was called.

-"Oh, is that so? Well, as I mentioned, I am Taka, the leader of the Lion Guard. And what is your _real_ name… little fox?"

The cub made an angry face, narrowing her eyes at him. But after a short while, she just laughed.

-"I'm Zira. Now let's go see Pride Rock!"

* * *

 **AN: Enter Zira. Hooray! XD**

 **Don't say you didn't see this coming! Just picture the young Taka carrying little Zira in his jaws. So cute! (Well, except for the fact that she's all dirty and covered in her won blood...) A match made in heaven? Well, maybe not exactly. Nevertheless, the future murderous couple are still just children at this point. Saving Zira from the rogue is deffinitely a good thing, and it will earn Taka and the Guard a lot of respect.**

 **I made the zebras speak Swahili to Kilio and Duma because in one scene of TLG, when Simba is on his way to the funeral of an elephant, he says that he can't speak his language. So that must mean that the animals of the Pridelands actually do speak Swahili, which would also explain why in the show they use phrases like _hapana_ (which simply means 'no'). And that also means that Simba, who was of course raised in a jungle, does not know Swahili at all! Maybe that's why the names of his kids, 'Kiara' and 'Kion', are words that don't really mean anything?**


	15. Taka the Wise

**Chapter 15 – Taka the Wise**

When Kilio and Duma finally made it back to Pride Rock, it was already very late at night. But after being summoned by something as important as the Roar of the Elders, they knew that those whom they would find there would not be sleeping.

On the way, they discussed what this signal from their leader could mean, but neither of the brothers dared to suggest that they would find what they did upon returning home.

What they saw was the whole pride sitting in a circle, discussing something loudly. The guardians did not see the lions in a bad mood, as if something tragic had happened. On the contrary- they were happy, speaking to each other with smiles on their faces or trying to peek at what was going on in the midst of the gathering.

-"This is lookin' pretty good!" – estimated Duma. – "I wonder how we can squeeze through the crowd to find out what happened, though."

-" _Ha_! Watch _this_ , little brother…" – Kilio grinned mischievously, approaching the congested group. Then, using his impressive strength, he started pushing his way through, shouting: - _"Sorry! Make way! Lion Guard here! Comin' through! Emergency! Guardian comin'!"_

Liking this solution very much, Duma followed him.

- _"Make way! I know the king! VIP comin'! Step aside, please! Royal business!"_ – he kept saying as he pushed the astonished members of the pride back a second time.

When the two were finally able to make their way to the center of the circle, what they saw caused them to cheer with joy. The royal family sat together with Nguvu and his mate, and as the male himself was discussing something with Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa and Taka, the lioness was occupied with the task of cleaning a little female cub. Her daughter, who was alive and safe, looked a bit neglected, but was still just as happy as her mother.

-" _Alright_!" – said the brothers, celebrating the Lion Guard's success.

Just then they were noticed by Mkali, who ran up to them with a big smile on his face.

-"Hey you guys! Seems that Taka really did it this time, didn't he?"

-"Yeah!" – agreed Kilio.

-"He certainly did" – Duma also nodded. Then he asked – "How was your own trip to scout the hyenas at Five Stones?"

-"Mostly boring, really…" – Mkali said with disappointment. – "I didn't see them do anything more than what hyenas usually do, unfortunately."

-"And what about Giza?" – Kilio inquired. –"Have you seen him anywhere? Weren't he and Taka together in the Elephant Graveyard?"

The keenest of sight looked a bit confused.

-"I don't know… I thought so too, but when I came back, all I saw was Taka and the cub. But I just got here a few minutes ago. Who knows, maybe Giza's just lost in the crowd?"

After inspecting the area, however, the triplets failed to locate their fellow guardian. He showed up a while later, panting, and after also finding out that the mission ended in success, he expressed his great astonishment.

-"Taka and I did enter the Elephant Graveyard" – he related – "but after a few hours, we split. I walked alone for a long time and started getting nervous, but then I heard the Roar. I have no idea where he found the cub, or why he didn't let me know!"

-"Perhaps he wanted to return her to her parents as soon as possible?" – suggested Mkali.

-"Shyeah. Either that or he just wanted to keep all the glory for himself!" – Duma laughed, although the rest of the Guard understood that, knowing their leader, he may have only been partially joking.

-"Hey guys! _Look!_ " – the strongest guardian suddenly focused their attention. He pointed toward Taka, who was motioning for them to approach. – "I think he wants us to come find out for ourselves."

-"Good job, _Kilo_. How'd you come to that?" – joked his swift sibling, making the others chuckle.

-"Very funny, Duma" – the lion said resentfully. – "I told you, don't call me _Kilo,_ or I'll shake your carpet next time we wrestle!"

-"Whatever, raw mass" – Duma answered with a snort. – "Let's go!"

All four lions stood in front of the royal family, bowing, and took their place aside the rest of the young members of the pride.

-"Welcome, boys!" – the king said to them, looking especially happy. – "I suppose this is a night to celebrate for all of you!"

-"Yeah!" – they agreed in unison, sending their leader looks of appreciation.

-"Your highness, can we know where Taka managed to find the lost cub?" – Mkali inquired, expressing everyone else's curiosity.

-"Why, of course!" – gasped Ahadi. – "That's right, you probably still haven't heard the astonishing story my son brought to us along with Nguvu's daughter! Well, I better let him tell it to you himself."

The lion put a paw on Taka's shoulder with pride. The leader of the Guard, however, acted as if nothing extraordinary had happened.

-"Oh, no need to exaggerate. The story isn't that much interesting. I just found Zira hidden in a fox's hole, an hour or so south from the Elephant Graveyard."

-"An hour south?" – Giza asked, amazed. – "But we spent half the night searching that place! How did you know to look elsewhere?"

Only then did Taka demonstrate a thin, mysterious grin.

-"Let's just say that the Old Kings smiled upon me."

-"You must remember" – Ahadi began to explain his son's cryptic words, addressing all the cubs that were gathered around – "that our great ancestors impose the leader of the Lion Guard with more gifts than just the Roar of the Elders. These include wisdom, strength, and also the ability to see them and communicate with them in ways that are rarely even understandable to us. It is very possible that my son managed to discover the whereabouts of the little Zira thanks to such a benevolent intervention from the Old Kings."

Amazed, a few of the cubs lifted their eyes toward the starry sky, gasping. Only one of them jeered at the idea of the young prince having any special gifts.

-" _Pff_ , 'Taka the Wise'… Gimme a break".

The whispered scoff was barely noticeable, but few heard that it came from Siri. Including Taka himself.

Not taking any action immediately, however, the chief guardian proceeded with telling his companions that he saw clear signs of the rogue around the area where he found Zira, and that the cub had actually ran from and even been injured by him slightly. That news was a bit more disturbing. The Guard asked what was to be done in this situation, and Taka proposed that they ought to meet first thing in the morning in order to share the relations from each one of the expeditions they went on that night, and then try to come up with a strategy. But since it was already very late, with the king's permission, he decided that now it was finally the time for everyone to get some rest.

Before heading back to Pride Rock, however, Taka took his companions to introduce them to Zira. After she'd been licked clean by her mother, they could all now clearly see that the cub's fur was of a tan color, and that she had a distinct brown stripe on her head that went down her back, which was a feature she shared with Nguvu's mate.

The little lioness was fascinated with seeing the other members of the Guard for the first time, and they all also thought she was very nice. The guardians expressed to her how happy they were that their leader managed to find her, after which Zira thanked Taka yet again.

-"You are very welcome, my little fox" – the prince smiled at her. – "Now, are you ready to go spend the night in my family's home?"

-" _Yes_!" – she gasped with joy. – "Oh wow, Pride Rock! I can't wait to see it!"

-"You will, soon enough" – Taka petted her on the head. – "But I still need to speak with your parents. In the meantime, I'm going to put you under the care of the perfect tour guide. Is that okay?"

Zira agreed, and all of a sudden, assuming a wide grin, her rescuer came up to his brother, putting a paw on his shoulder.

-"This is Mufasa" – he spoke to the cub, not to the one he was touching. – "He's going to become king of the Pridelands one day. Wouldn't you want to have him show you around?"

The lion in question looked completely astonished, seeing how the little female waved her head energetically.

-"Yes! Yes!" – she cheered, jumping up and down.

-"I, _err_ … I'd love to show you around!" – poor Mufasa stammered. – "Come along, Zira…"

Then Taka leaned over to whisper in the surprised older prince's ear.

-"Take the rest of the pride with you as well. I still have some matters to discuss with this cub's parents, and ours."

After the lionesses, the cubs and the guardians, led by Mufasa, departed in the direction of Pride Rock, Taka asked Nguvu, his mate, and the king and queen to wait a moment. As they looked at the leader of the Guard curiously, waiting to be left out of reach of the pride's hearing, he just sat there passively. But when they were left alone, Taka sighed.

-"I have yet to reveal to you all the true reason why Zira became lost in the first place" – he said.

The royal couple looked at each other, and then at the pair of their subjects. The lioness had her eyes fixed at their son, whereas her mate gazed at the ground, digging in the dirt with a paw.

-"What is that?" – Ahadi asked.

The prince demonstrated a very grave and sad expression.

-"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that some fathers are completely unmindful of how they should treat their children properly. They think that they're helping them, but all their actions are truly causing is pain…"

Something inside the king shook, as he had a strange feeling that, somehow, Taka was referring to him. But when his son lifted his emerald eyes, he directed them at Nguvu.

-"Zira did not simply _become_ lost, did she?" – his voice was now filled with a violent accusation. – "She ran away. From _you_."

Nguvu's mate gasped in terror.

-"Is this true?!" – she screamed, almost about to pounce at the lion. Ahadi and Uru stood up, ready to stop her.

-"Darling, please, let me explain…" – Nguvu stammered, his bodily strength failing him totally in the present situation.

-" _Is it true?!_ " – the angry female repeated the question.

Nguvu was cornered. Looking at the king in a desperate search for help, he finally breathed heavily, covering his face with a paw.

-"Yes, I admit. I… I yelled at her during one of our lessons. She started crying, and ran away… I went after her, calling her name, but it was no use…"

Seeing the sheer fury in his mate's eyes, as well as the judging gazes of Taka and the royal couple, the former guardian started to vigorously apologize.

-"I'm sorry! I didn't think it would end up this way, really! Please, forgive me… I was only trying to teach Zira how to be strong."

-"Of course. No one ever means for these things to happen" – Taka spoke, looking him straight in the eyes, pouring out his thickest sarcasm. – "The fact is, however, that your daughter already knows how to be strong. But it wasn't your brutality that taught her that."

Nguvu addressed his mate again, genuinely contrite.

-"I'm sorry, dear. I really am. I'll make it up to Zira, honest!"

The lioness stopped baring her fangs, but still turned her back at him, unwilling to fully forgive how he'd almost lead to them losing their daughter, even if he did it unintentionally.

-"You would be wise to ease the rigors of Zira's training and let her spend more time with other cubs" – Taka spoke to Nguvu as if he were giving him an order.

-"I will. I promise!" – the lion declared, taking the king and queen as his witnesses.

Ahadi and Uru gave their son a look of appreciation for how he dealt with the problem in their subjects' family, especially that he did that discreetly, without Zira or the other Pridelanders knowing about it unnecessarily. After that, the five lions went their way to Pride Rock, finally joining the rest of the pride in sleep. All were permitted to stay in the royal cave. However, Nguvu, humiliated and rejected by his mate, was the only one to spend the night in the Lair of the Lion Guard.

The next morning, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Zira and her parents, who were about to return home.

-"How did you like our humble den?" – Taka asked the little lioness before delivering his farewell. – "It's a bit bigger than that fox hole, isn't it?"

Zira, now well-rested, was beaming with joy.

-"It was _awesome_! Oh thank you, thank you again for bringing me here!"

Without a warning, she gave the prince a hug.

-"You're the best, Taka! I'll remember you forever!"

The lion, though a bit startled by her sudden action, smiled, returning the embrace.

-"You're welcome, my little fox… Don't worry. I have a hunch we'll see each other again."

 _After all, you are supposed to be someone important, for whatever reason_ – he thought to himself, remembering the words spoken to him by the specter in the Elephant Graveyard.

-"I hope so!" – Zira answered, finally letting him breathe. – "You look much better in the sunlight. I like your black mane. I think it's cool."

-"Oh… _do_ you?" – Taka wondered, surprised by the fact that someone finally referred to his short sprouts of hair and sideburns as a 'mane'.

-"Yeah! And I like how you walk around with your claws out, too!"

-"Ah, yes. My uncle taught me that."

Lifting her paw and putting it in front of her face, Zira exposed her own little sharp clutches.

-"I think that, from now on, I'm going to do the same! To remember what you did for me!" – she declared with a smile.

-" _Heh_. Be my guest…" – the prince chuckled at the child's idea, which to him seemed ridiculous.

When they said their final goodbye and her parents lead Zira down the path toward Five Stones, the atmosphere became much more serious. Now that everyone knew that the situation of the rogue posed a serious threat, Taka immediately assembled the Lion Guard and began discussing a plan with them that was meant to prevent a real tragedy from happening.

* * *

 **AN: So the Zira situation has earned Taka a lot of respect, with his greatest fan being, of course, the cub herself. Knowing how she turned out eventually, we may presume that two characters had a significant influence on her life- Taka, whom she adors and even immitates, and someone from her upbringing, who was the cause for her hate and frustration. In my story, this is her father Nguvu- the brutal former guardian. As the saying goes, _corruptio optimi pessima_ \- the corruption of the best is the worst.**

 **Now that this problem's been taken care of, however, it's time to hunt down the Pridelands' main enemy- the rogue known as the Bandit.**


	16. The desired Child

**Chapter 16 – The desired Child**

In the weeks that followed Zira's rescue, the Lion Guard, and especially its leader, received a lot of praise from the inhabitants of the kingdom. But there was no time for bathing in glory just yet. The guardians devoted basically all of their time to attempting to find the dreaded Bandit, as the animals from the northern border called the rogue who invaded their land. After a whole series of interviews, the lions found out that the nomad has been preying on various species for months, but that recently the attacks have rapidly intensified.

Although no herbivore ever saw the Bandit and lived to tell the tale, they knew how he looked like from Zira's description. He was young, no more than five years old, he had a bright golden fur, and was fairly large. Daily patrols were established, in which each member of the Guard took an active role, especially at night. But the northern border was vast, and since there were only five guardians, the nomad still managed to slip pass them every few days, taking another life. Furthermore, he would often cross the Mwangani river which marked the edge of the Pridelands, what made tracking him impossible. After enough time, that caused the young lions to become extremely frustrated.

Preoccupied with the obligations of his post, Taka rarely showed up at Pride Rock anymore. One time, when he was off duty after a sleepless night spent on the bank of the Mwangani river, he went to his father, asking if he could join him and Mufasa for the royal lessons, just like before and according to what the king had promised. Ahadi, however, sternly refused. He said that the animals of the Pridelands have been approaching him in fear, begging him to do something about the Bandit's attacks. Ahadi told his son that he was doing what he could to keep the population from panicking, but that it was Taka's duty to devote all of his efforts to stop the crisis.

Angry with his father and completely let down with the failure of all of the Guard's efforts, Taka spent days at the northern border, inspecting cases of the rogue's killings and even venturing into the Elephant Graveyard again. But when he and the other guardians already knew those places like the back of their paws, though still unable to find as much as a trace of the rogue, Taka finally gave up. Making sure to avoid Ahadi, he went back home to rest one day, leaving Mkali in charge of the search.

He lay alone on top of Pride Rock lazily, observing a scene in the distance which would not cease to bother him. And yet, he continued to gaze at his father and older brother's tiny silhouettes far away in the savanna… They were having another lesson together.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a lion's paws on the surface of the rock behind him. He recognized the scent, and that was the only reason why he didn't immediately leave.

The lioness stood right behind his back, but he didn't turn his eyes from what he was looking at. Then Taka heard his mother's voice.

-"You desire for his closeness so much… don't you?"

He didn't respond with words. At first, he didn't even move. But after a few moments passed he sat up, and facing Uru, buried his face in her warm, brown fur that smelled of safety and compassion.

That was enough of an answer for the lioness, who embraced her son tightly.

They remained like that for a while. Finally, Taka lifted up his eyes to address Uru with a sorrowful inquiry.

-"Why does he love Mufasa more than me?"

The question caused a pain in the lioness' heart, but her son's expression assured her that it would have been absolutely pointless to deny what he felt so strongly.

-"Do not torment yourself with the bad things in your life, my son" – she whispered softly. – "Instead, try focusing on the good".

They shared another hug, and to Uru's relief, afterward Taka smiled at her delicately, appreciating the way was providing for her mate's absence. The queen also answered with a smile.

-"How's your work by the northern border?" – she said, changing the subject.

-"Terrible…" – Taka mumbled gloomily. – "The Bandit killed a wildebeest last night, about fifteen minutes away from where Duma stood guard. I believe I may have screamed at him a bit too much for that this morning…"

The prince turned his head away, gazing at the Pridelands' horizon.

-"I miss uncle Upesi so much, mother. I really feel that I am in need of his council."

-"Yes, I miss him too…" – sighed Uru, remembering her brother. – "He was a wise lion, and we would all benefit if he were still with us. But we must believe that, in a way, he is. Have you tried asking him for guidance?"

Immediately, Taka remembered the situation from the Elephant Graveyard. Oh, how he wished to have seen Upesi that day! But since he still wasn't sure whom he actually did see, he considered that this was the right time to ask his mother a few questions.

-"The Ancients are watching over us, I know…" – he began – "… but I've been wondering about someone else. Can you tell me anything about queen Javana, mother?"

-"Queen Javana? Your grandma?" – Uru seemed surprised with Taka for mentioning that name. – "Well, I guess you never had the chance of meeting her, have you? Our mother was king Mohatu's mate. She was a kindhearted, loving lioness, an excellent huntress, a marvelous queen… She passed away when Upesi was about two years old. I think she may have suffered from the same disease as my brother…"

Seeing the sorrow in Uru's eyes, Taka regretted having mentioned that deceased lioness in the first place. But certain things he just had to know.

-"What did she look like?" – he asked, making his voice soft so as to not hurt his mother even more.

-"I remember her as being very beautiful" – the queen called back the memories which were more pleasant to her. – "She had eyes as blue as the sky, her pelt was of a light tan color… She was strong, tall and regal. The picture of a leader and a mother for her subjects."

 _Blue eyes, tan fur…_ \- the prince meditated with disappointment. _– No. The one whom I saw in the Graveyard couldn't have been Javana. Yet another mystery which must stay unresolved. Oh Great Kings, send me some answers!_

Seeing how her son remained silent for a long time, Uru came up to him and started grooming his fur. Taka submitted to her procedures passively.

-"Your mane is growing nicely" – she commended him, carefully combing the pitch-black hair on top of his head to the back. – "In a few months' time, it should fully surround your face. The females will be standing in line to meet you, my fearless guardian!"

But Taka did not even respond to her praises with his usual sarcasm. Instead, he kept turning his head toward where Ahadi and Mufasa were sitting, far below them.

-"What's the matter, dear?" – the queen asked with maternal concert, seeing that he still refused to be comforted.

Her son moved anxiously, freeing himself from her embrace.

-"This whole Lion Guard thing, I know why it's for" – he sighed. – "I know that father only made me leader of the guardians to give me something to do after revealing to me that I would not be king. And I know he only did that because Upesi told him to. He's never going to make me his heir, but he wouldn't have also let me join the Lion Guard, if the decission were up to him alone."

-"Taka, why are you saying this?" – the queen asked, sadly.

Again, the lion gazed at the far-away savanna.

-"The truth is that father didn't want to have a second child, did he? I've always been nothing but a nuisance to him…"

-"Don't say that!" – his mother firmly protested. – "Can't you see how proud he is with you? How happy you've made him after rescuing Nguvu's daughter?"

-" _Hmf_ " – he snorted. – "Father doesn't really think that _I'm_ the one who did that… He believes that it happened through the intervention of the Ancients."

-"That's not true!"

-" _Yes it is_! No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, he will _never_ be satisfied with me! Everything, even the cursed name he gave me is a sign of his denial!" – now Taka has let all of the anger he was hiding run loose. – "The others know about that, too. One time, during one of our Swahili lessons, we were tasked with making up sentences. And do you know what that bastard Siri came up with? To mock, me, he said- ' _Kile kilichosalia baada ya chakula kitamu?'_ "

-"'What's left after a tasty meal?'" – the lioness translated.

The prince's face became twisted with an expression of fury. Then he spat out:

-"His answer was- _'Mifupa, matumbo na taka'_. 'Bones, guts and waste'. _Waste!_ Everyone laughed at Siri's witty allusion… Yet that is exactly what I am to father! He enjoys Mufasa like a rich feast, whereas I am nothing but waste to him."

Shockingly to the lion, however, his mother chuckled loudly.

-"Taka, you're completely mistaken! It wasn't Ahadi who named you! It was me, I proposed the name. And what do you think, who knows what its true meaning is better? Me, or that silly cub Siri?"

-" _What_?" – gasped the thoroughly flabbergasted Taka.

-"Now let _me_ give you a lesson of Swahili" – continued the queen. – "How would you translate this- _'Mimi taka mtoto hii'_?"

Hearing that, her son was touched to the heart so heavily that he almost choked on the words.

-"'I wanted… this child'" - he answered.

This was a complete illumination. The very name which he carried as a sign of shame his whole life, suffering from the mockeries of his peers, was now proved to mean something totally different than what he had thought!

Taka fell into his mother's embrace with tears in his eyes, hugging her so hard that the lioness felt him scratch the skin on her back with his ever-exposed claws. But she did not mind that now.

-"Taka, child of my desire" – she whispered in his ear. – "Believe me, your father had wanted to have a male heir dearly, but he also readily accepted my wish when I revealed to him that I desired to have a second cub. And when you were born, he approved of the name I proposed at once. You see, my precious, you are very important to both of us and to the whole kingdom. Just as important as Mufasa is- do not let anyone tell you otherwise! And also, do not think that you have no chance of becoming king yourself. This is hard for me to say, but I've seen enough lionesses mourning over the loss of their cubs. That was one of the reasons why Ahadi agreed that we should have more than one child. If anything were to happen to Mufasa, and may the Kings forbid it, then you would be next in line. And life is full of unfair events like disease and sudden death… We can't prevent them, but we should always be ready for them."

What he heard completely astounded Taka. _I still have a chance of becoming king?_ – he though in utter shock. The gratitude he felt toward his mother for saying that was so great that he could only express it by saying one thing.

-" _Nakupenda, mama_. I love you, mom."

-" _Ninakupenda pia, mtoto wangu alitaka_. I love you too, my desired child" – Uru answered, smiling.

A bit embarrassed with how emotional his reaction was, the prince quickly wiped the tears off his face. His mood improved momentarily.

-"Well, I guess now I'm ready to go back to work!" – he stated.

-"That's good" – Uru answered, lying down on the ground. – "But if you still have a minute before you have to return to the northern border, I believe that Sarafina is free right now. I think she's been looking for you".

-"Hey, thanks, mother!" – a grin appeared on Taka's face. The suggestion she gave him made him even more grateful of how great a parent the queen was.

When he and Uru shared another hug, Taka went searching for his friend. After a morning full of games and fun, the cubs from Pride Rock were resting at the foot of the stone structure. Noticing Sarafina among them, hidden behind a boulder, the prince attempted to attract her attention.

-"Fina! _Psst_!" - he hissed.

Thankfully, she wasn't asleep. Smiling after noticing who was calling her, the young lioness snuck out from the presence of the others. Then she and Taka ran far away into the savanna, until they were sure that no one could hear them.

-"I'm so glad to see you!" – she beamed with joy. – "I've missed you so much!"

-"Oh, you know that my duties do not allow me to come here as often as I would like" – said the guardian, also carrying a wide grin of satisfaction. – "Thank goodness, today I found you."

-"How's your search for the Bandit going, by the way?" – inquired the lioness curiously.

By now, the rogue had become the target of rumors and speculations amongst the inhabitants of the Pridelands, and especially the younger ones began telling stories about him. Obviously, the guardians couldn't free themselves from others trying to press them for information. Although Taka enjoyed speaking to Sarafina too much to be worried with that, he did make sure to present the search in a good light.

-"My companions and I persevere in our efforts to track that blood-thirsty nomad. Even yesterday, he slew a wildebeest from the northern border. As usual, we failed to find as much as a bone from his prey. I'm planning to go to check the Elephant Graveyard again tonight."

Hearing the name of that dreaded place, the female gasped.

-"Yeah, I heard you've been going there!" – her blue eyes shined with admiration. – "I think it's very brave of you."

-"Yes, well, there's not much in the Elephant Graveyard but old skeletons…" – the flattered lion responded humbly, yet with a proud smile. – "If you want, I can take you there someday."

The female didn't look like she was up for that, however…

-" _Err_ … Thanks, Taka… _heh_ … It's just that I don't think my parents would let me go…"

-"Oh, don't worry about it…"

And then the chief guardian realized that, yet again, he let himself enjoy his friend's presence so much that he became unaware of what was going on around him. And by now, he had failed to notice that they were no longer alone.

-"I don't think taking Fina to a place which is off limits even for adult lions is such a good idea, brother" – said Mufasa, exiting from among the tall grass.

His sight made Taka groan audibly.

-"Oh, it's _you_ …" – he whines, rolling his eyes. – "Is your father-son thing with Ahadi over already? In that case, why don't you move your rump to inspect the northern border yourself?"

-"That is the duty of the Lion Guard" – answered the older prince with increasing irritation. – "And from what I know, you should be taking care of that _right now_. Come, Fina! My brother's got somewhere else to be. The Bandit's been killing our subjects for weeks now, and he can't afford to neglect his work."

-" _I am not neglecting my work_ " – growled Taka, clenching his fangs.

But there was nothing he could do. Mufasa took Sarafina back to Pride Rock, and because she could not contradict the royal heir, she just sent her friend a last, gloomy goodbye.

Left alone, Taka looked toward the sky.

-" _Damn it_!" – he cursed, addressing the Old Kings. – "If I am really in your favor, why do you not help me?!"

Reluctantly, he started walking north again. Many animals, seeing the mark on his shoulder and recognizing him as the king's son, wanted to ask him questions about the search. But he only snapped at them, ordering them to mind their own business and leave him to his duties.

When he back to the Mwangani river, it was already late in the afternoon. Searching for the scent of his companions, he halted at the bank and looked at his reflection in the water.

 _I guess my mane actually is growing_ – he thought, wetting a paw to comb his hair back.

But as he looked at the shifting ripples that distorted his appearance, what he saw became different. The blurry image shifted and waved, until it was somewhat recognizable…

A shiver ran down the prince's spine when he saw the same reddish-brown eyes that had been looking at him in the Elephant Graveyard on that mysterious night.

-" _Taka_. Child of desire" – heard the same low voice he knew reached his ears.

And then he thought- _the Ancients must have finally listened to me!_

-"I know you are not queen Javana" – he said – "but whoever you are, if you know that, then tell me where the rogue called the Bandit is! I _must_ find him!"

Again, he heard her dreary laughter.

-" _Hahaha_! You are wise, child. It is not through a lack of wits that you have been unable to find whom you seek. No, that had been preordained… Although now the time has come for you to go to Mwangani's closest ford. There you shall meet him... but hurry. _Hurry_!"

The image of the lioness disappeared, and all that Taka saw now was his own reflection again.

Without a moment of hesitation, he roared.

* * *

 **AN: Isn't Uru the best mother ever? In some of my stories, she's actually evil, but not here.**

 **What about the mysterious ancient lioness, however? Will she really help her descendant in his task as leader of the Lion Guard?**

 **A few more Swahili phrases in this chapter, too. Say _nakupenda_ to your Kenian crush and you've got it made ;) **


	17. Bandit

**AN: *Warning!* - The chapter contains a considerable amount of strong language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Bandit**

The rest of the guardians must not have been far away, as they showed up just a few minutes after their leader's roar. Running with haste, they seemed surprised to see him.

-"What's going on, sir?" – Mkali was the first one to inquire.

Taka himself, however, was not too keen to waste time on explanations.

-"Follow me to the ford, all of you!" – he ordered, already starting to run. – "We need to get there as soon as we can!"

Even more astonished with his behavior, the four lions listened without hesitation.

The closest ferry on the Mwangani river, which lead beyond the northern border and into the Elephant Graveyard, was about fifteen minutes of walking distance from where the Lion Guard was. But since they ran with utmost haste, in only took them a while to get there.

Duma, the fastest, got to the site first and hid in the nearby bushes. As soon as the others caught up with him, Taka asked:

-"Do you see anything?"

-"No, sir" – the guardian responded, catching his breath. – "Nothing yet, but… how do you know that we'll find something here now, since we haven't for the past few weeks?"

The leader gave his team a mysterious look.

-"I just know. Trust me. Now hide and keep your eyes open."

As they were told, so they did. And indeed, just minutes later, Mkali pointed at something he saw coming their way from far to the east.

-"Over there! _Look_!" – he said, his voice shivering with thrill.

-"Where? I can't see anything!" – Kilio responded.

The two's lack of stealth made Taka really angry.

-"Shut up, you idiots! He'll hear us!" – he rebuked them in a whisper.

Before a minute had passed, the whole Guard could already see the one they've been searching for for so long. The male was really a big one, with golden fur and mane, although it became obvious to them that Zira must have overestimated his age in her relation, as the rogue couldn't have been more than three years old. But that didn't stop the guardians from observing him with extreme caution.

The Bandit was carrying a slain antelope in his jaws, and with that, he prepared to cross the river at its shallow point. That was the reason why they had been unable to locate his scent. As Taka thought about that, to his great dismay, he also realized that the wind was against them, blowing the nomad's way. Oh well, perhaps he wouldn't notice…

When the rogue crossed the river, he dropped his prey and shook the water off his mane.

What he said after doing that made all of the guardians stiffen.

-"Five male lions" – he shouted, loud enough for them to hear. – "Even my little antelope could smell you from a bloody mile away. And she's _dead_!"

Hearing the Bandit sneering at them, the members of the Guard looked at each other, unsure of what they should do now… Taka sent them all a gaze that was meant to show them not to panic and stay put.

-"Oh, come out, for hell's sake!" – the nomad kept screaming. – "Haven't you been looking for me? Well, here I am! Go ahead, show your ugly faces. I'm curious."

Ordered by their leader to follow the Bandit's request, the five lions left the bushes and stood at the opposite side of the river.

-"Well, look at those nice marks you boys have!" – the rogue laughed with fake admiration. – "The famous _Lion Guard_. We meet at last! The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure."

Knowing well that, in the art of sarcasm, he wouldn't let himself be mastered by anyone, Taka was unaffected with the Bandit's mockery.

-"That does not belong to you" – he said sternly, looking at the slain antelope.

-"It does now" – answered the rogue.

For some reason, he wanted to talk to them. Realizing that, the prince did not order any of his subordinates to act just yet.

-"How do we call you?" – he asked.

-" _Ha_! Don't you know my name yet? Dammit, I thought that by now all of your subjects would be shitting themselves whenever they hear it!"

-"Jambazi" – Taka spoke the word that literally meant 'bandit'. – " _Puh_ , I should have known. Such an obvious title for one as malicious as you…"

-"Hey, we don't get to choose our names, don't we, _Taka_?" – the one called Jambazi clearly aimed at the prince's weak spot, chuckling sneeringly.

The remark did make the chief guardian angry, but he didn't let it show. Not after what he heard from his mother about the true meaning of his name just that same day. His other companions were not as patient, however.

-"Sir, do you want us to teach this intruder a lesson?" – asked Giza, clearly looking forward to a fight.

But before Taka was able to deny, Jambazi answered for himself.

-"Do you think you can defeat _me_ , you stupid whelp?" – this time, the rogue demonstrated an ugly expression of wrath, addressing the bravest of them. – "I knew your father, Mwitu. I almost killed him once over a scrap of meat in the Outlands. He was a crappy fighter, and so are you! _All of you_! You're nothing but a bunch of damn cubs with a fancy stain on your fur, and manes shorter than a mouse's prick. And if you don't realize that, you can all go mate yourselves- just like everyone else in this whole kingdom of assholes!"

After hearing this rant, most of the guardians started growling viciously, preparing to attack. But their leader, although himself furious, still kept his nerves at bay.

-"This _kingdom of assholes_ which you will never see again" – Taka corrected him. – "Leave now, Jambazi, or you will be greatly sorry you didn't choke on the meat you stole from us. I am warning you. You'll pay for that, and for what you did to the cub you've attacked."

The prince knew that threatening this muscular and undoubtedly experienced fighter would have been sheer madness if the five young lions were by themselves. If it weren't for the Old Kings' gift which he possessed, that is.

Surprisingly, the rogue was also conscious of that.

-" _Puh_!" – he snorted. – "Yeah, I know about your special power, _Taka_ , son of Ahadi. I know that you can break my bones in an instant with the help of your stupid dead ancestors. Otherwise, all of you would've already been dead yourselves… If you think that I am afraid of you, _Taka_ , you're an idiot. I'm not running away from _you_. I'm running away from the Old Kings of this damned land, and their moronic laws."

Approaching the river, Jambazi took a drink of water. Then he sat down, gazing toward the guardians who still stood there in militant poses.

-"Not yet, however. I can't go without giving you twerps a lesson first. A lesson which not even the great Ahadi will ever dare to teach you… C'mon, sit your asses down, for hell's sake! Don't worry, I ain't gonna snap your necks."

Unsure how to respond to such an odd proposition, the Guard looked at their leader. Reluctantly, Taka told them to obey.

-"At ease. Let's hear what kind of wisdom this _bandit_ has to share with us."

As the guardians followed the prince's instruction, Jambazi smiled at them mysteriously. Then he spoke:

-"You call me a bandit because I cross your borders and kill your animals. But remember what I'll say to you- the truth is in the eye of the beholder."

None of the Pridelanders understood why he was saying this… The rogue continued, however, fixing his stare at Giza.

-"Only one of you was born outside of the Pridelands, and only one understands the life that us lions live out there. But even he has now become a slave to the pathetic laws of this land. You speak of balance, and the Circle of Life, but do you want to know what the balance in the rest of Africa is? Even if you don't, I don't give a shit- I'll tell you anyway. I was born in a pride, just like all of you. My father had not one, but seven mates, including my mother. When I was ten months old, another male attacked us, defeating my father in combat. When that lion became our new leader, he killed most of my siblings and half-siblings. I myself ran away with one of my sisters, since we were the oldest in the family. It was then that we became rogues, struggling for survival, until we were attacked by another feral male. That one killed my sister, and in return, I ripped his damn throat open. Afterwards, I began a solitary life, wandering all around, seeing many things. Once I saw a pride where the male had twelve mates he could screw whenever he felt like it. Another time, I met a pride that had a territory three times the size of the Pridelands- its leader killed and devoured the cubs of the former alpha male just to become the boss there. I also met a rogue who hunted and killed daily for no other reason than sport, and most of the time didn't even eat the meat of the animals he slew. I also saw a pack of lions in which two brothers ruled alongside each other, as equals…"

Becoming more and more disgusted with each one of Jambazi's words, finally Taka had enough of it. Interrupting him, he said:

-"Why are you telling us all this nonsense?"

Seeing his irritation, the rogue demonstrated a malicious grin.

-" _Why_? Haven't you figured it out yet, _Taka_ , wisest lion in the Pridelands?" – the nomad said with irony. Then, standing up from the ground, he stretched and went on – "I'm just trying to show you the difference between this place, and everywhere else. Over here, in this armpit of the world disguised as an oasis, you live according to the security of your petty laws and regulations, thinking that the whole order of nature depends on them. But if you just cross the Mwangani river, or any one of your borders, you'll see that even without these laws, everything's still fine. Yes, your kingdom does abound in water and game. What you don't have, however, is freedom. You're all locked up in a tight cage of hunting regulations, laws of succession, betrothal ceremonies and all that other shit. I know, you're young, and most of you don't know the outside world. But I promise you that, one day, you too will long for that freedom. To go wherever you want, do whatever you want, kill or eat or mate whomever the hell you want… That's why I'm leaving the Pridelands, and I won't miss this place in the least. And that's also why, eventually, each one of you will detest this kingdom's law- and why, at some point, you'll wish that you could leave."

That was it. Taka considered that he and his companions have heard enough from Jambazi.

-"I will never leave the Pridelands" – he declared with a snarl. – "This is _my_ kingdom, and the likes of you will not be tolerated in it any longer!"

Noticing how precious little time he now had, the frightened rogue sprang from the ground, grabbed the dead antelope, and ran for his life.

Fortunately for him, he managed to cover a long distance before the power of the Roar of the Elders reached him. He stumbled and tripped, falling to the ground and rolling over several times, but when the echoing sound of Taka's howl died down, he just stood up again and continued to run, still carrying the stolen prey in his jaws.

A moment of dead silence followed. Aand afterwards, an ecstatic scream of Duma could be heard.

-" _Hevi kabisa_! That… was… _awesome_!"

Looking back at his astonished friends, Taka chuckled.

-"I hope it's not Jambazi's story you're referring to…"

After that, no one could hold themselves in. Overcome with the sheer joy of success over their enemy, the guardians cheered in unison, hugging and congratulating each other after weeks of hard work.

-"Man, I just loved it when you told him you wanted to teach him a lesson!" – Kilio congratulated Giza. – "I swear I wanted to say the same thing!"

-"Darn it, did you see that guy run?" – Duma was laughing his head off, mocking Jambazi's fear of the Roar. – "He looked like a terrified field hare who's bein' chased by a cheetah! _If you think that I am afraid of you, Taka, you're an idiot._ Yeah, right!"

Taka was also greatly satisfied with himself. He didn't want to reveal to the rest of the Guard how he found out that the rogue would be exactly there, however.

-"That's my little secret" – he grinned. – "You all did an excellent job, and I thank you for that. I suppose that my roar may have been heard even over at Pride Rock, so my father must be on his way. Let's go out to meet him, shall we?"

It turned out that the prince was right- when the guardians were in the middle of the road back home, they saw Ahadi and Mufasa coming their way.

 _Finally, they decided to move their rumps…_ \- thought Taka.

Upon facing the king, Taka revealed to him that the Guard had finally met with Jambazi 'the Bandit', and that they were able to scare him off with the help of the Roar.

-"I doubt that he will ever dare to return" – stated the leader, and his companions promptly agreed.

-"Well done, my son!" – Ahadi spoke with genuine admiration. – "You have not failed me! Tomorrow, I'll send word to the other species in the kingdom. All of the Pridelands will be celebrating the end of this crisis, spreading the fame of our new Lion Guard far and wide!"

-"I believe they do have a reason for that" – Taka responded, feeling especially honored with his father putting a paw on his shoulder as a sign of praise.

After that, Mufasa approached his brother with a smile, delivering his congratulations and giving him a fraternal hug.

-"See? If it weren't for me, you would have spent the whole afternoon with Fina!" – he said.

-"Thank you for correcting me, Muffy" – Taka responded… and then stabbed him in the back with his claws.

-" _Oops_!" – the younger prince chuckled as Mufasa flinched in pain, sending him an offended look. – "How clumsy of me! My apologies, brother. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

* * *

When all of them went back to Pride Rock, informing the lionesses and the cubs of the Guard's triumph over the rogue, all were ecstatic. A celebration began that stretched out late into the night, and each of the five guardians had to answer a ton of questions, receiving words of praise in exchange.

After everyone finally went to sleep, however, Taka snuck out of the den. Alone, he went to the Lair of the Lion Guard, and sitting in front of the painted wall of the cave, he observed the drawings illuminated by the light of the moon and stars.

-"You were right" – he whispered, addressing the Ancients, and especially the one who helped him. – "I have fulfilled my task as Servant of the Law because of you. I have proven myself as leader of the Lion Guard, and for that, I am now honored by the whole pride. But what is the name of the one whom I should thank for this?"

Inspecting the painted images, he looked at the family tree of the Pridelands' royal family. His family tree.

 _When I asked her if she was my grandmother, she said- 'in a way, you may say that is true'…_

He searched for a female with dark brown fur and reddish eyes. There had not been anyone like that for at least ten generations in the past, however. But as he moved on to the older drawings…

Suddenly, his heart shook.

-"No… This is _impossible_!" – he gasped.

Taka saw that fifteen generations earlier, king Saitoti's daughter, the second child of seven, was painted with the exact same features as the lioness he met in the Elephant Graveyard.

Terrified with his discovery, the prince ran to the spot where the old leaders of the Lion Guard were painted. Throughout history, there was only one female who ever held that position. She also had brown fur and reddish eyes… It couldn't have been anyone else.

Amongst the darkness, the prince uttered her name with a trembling voice.

-"Samira… Samira the Cruel."

* * *

 **AN: So now you know ;) Samira is the same lioness who was mentioned by Upesi in chapter 7, and whose full story he never had the chance to tell.**


	18. Taka the Cruel

**AN: The time has come to change my avatar after all these years. This image on my profile is actually the new tattoo which I gave to myself as a gift for my 29th birthday. Of course, it's on my left shoulder ;)  
**

 **Anyway, here's the new chap.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Taka the Cruel**

His discovery in the Lair of the Lion Guard disturbed Taka's peace somewhat. After all, Upesi warned him that Samira had been a particularly evil one of their ancestors. Why did she then, not Upesi himself, appear to him, and why was she helping him? He tried to remember the words she spoke in the Elephant Graveyard- words about power and his own exaltation… The night after he saved the Pridelands from Jambazi, his sleep was uneasy and troubled.

The next day, however, Taka's good mood came back to him when he saw that, indeed, his father kept his promise. Early in the morning, messengers were sent to inform the inhabitants of the kingdom about the guardians' success. An impromptu festival was organized to celebrate the lifting of the shadow which had plagued the land since the times of the former Lion Guard.

Along with his companions, Taka received a whole procession of animals who came to Pride Rock to express their gratitude to them. The leaders of herds from the northern border, whom they had been trying to protect for weeks, all showed up to deliver their thanks. Now that those creatures realized that the random killings of their friends would cease, they regarded anyone who wore a lionhead mark as a hero.

This was the first time the guardians felt that they have become like their predecessors- admired as protectors of the kingdom, respected by all, shown as examples to others.

And no one liked that fact as much as Taka did. Yet again, he felt more important than Mufasa, or even Ahadi. _A power greater than that of the Roar…_ Was this the glory which Samira was talking about? If it came from serving the law, perhaps there was nothing wrong with it, after all?

The festival lasted for only one day, however, and when all of the animals went back to their homes, the Lion Guard, although it gained the Pridelanders' admiration, was bound to return to their regular routine of service. The guardians had to force their chief out of bed the next morning to his great dissatisfaction, as he barely got any sleep the night before. But knowing well what his duties were, finally Taka agreed to lead the daily patrol.

And it was a good thing he did. For no later than an hour after the five lions began to walk around the Pridelands, they heard a cry for help.

-"It's coming from the east!" – Kilio stated.

-"Duma, Mkali. Run ahead and see what's going on" – ordered their leader.

By the time Taka, Kilio and Giza reached the spot where the screaming was coming from, their swiftest companion was already able to make it there and back.

-"Some serval cub has fallen into quicksand" – Duma reported, seriously concerned. – "Mkali's trying to fish'em out, but we better hurry."

Without further ado, the guardians rushed to the site, where they saw a huge puddle of mud with a frightened female serval sitting beside it, and some two feline-like shapes, wallowing in the mire.

-"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" – cried the female, who must have been the drowning cub's mother, as soon as she saw Taka approaching.

The prince didn't pay her any attention, though. There was no time. Inspecting the situation quickly, he noticed that the cub was already almost totally submerged in the mud, whereas Mkali stood half way between it and solid earth, stuck in the boggy ground because of his weight. Clearly, the Roar would have been of no use in this situation.

Realizing what all of this meant, Taka sighed… and then started giving orders.

-" _Duma_! Get your butt into that bog and grab Mkali's tail before he drowns, and make sure to hold on! _Giza_! Get in front of Mkali, make him bite your tail, and try to get as far as you can. Then I'll jump on your back. Maybe together we'll be able to reach. _Kilio_! You stay here and wait for me to get to the cub. And when I do, help Duma pull us all out. And _don't let go_!"

The plan was set in motion as Taka was still speaking. Having the serval's screams of terror as their background, Duma managed to find Mkali's tail in the mud, and started pulling until the keenest of sight's hind legs found solid ground again. Then Mkali grabbed Giza's tail, who jumped straight into the lax mire in front of him without any hesitation, and was immediately submerged to the depth of his chest.

Now it was Taka's turn to join the train of living bodies.

He jumped on Mkali's back first, and then Giza's. But when he reached the second one of them, the mud engulfed him even more, making Taka slip and fall headlong straight into the bog.

Fortunately, he did not go down totally. Trying to swim in the mud, he emerged high enough to let Giza find his tail. Of course, he felt pain when the bravest guardian's teeth sunk into his skin… But then he saw movement of the surface of the mud right in front of him.

He tried reaching with his paw, but almost dipped his face again in the process. After catching another breath, he closed his eyes… and diving into the bog, he reached out one more time, as far as he could.

He felt his claws catching something, and then he pulled, desperately trying to get his head out from below the surface of the mud at the same time. After struggling for a while, when he finally felt air in his lungs again, the first thing he did was scream.

-"PULL!"

Thankfully, Kilio and Duma were standing ready to save their companions from drowning. Soon, Taka felt Giza jerking his tail, pulling him out of the bog. He secured his grip on the tiny body he was holding until he was able to lift it above the deadly mud.

After a few long moments of struggle, all of the guardians were lying on solid ground, exhausted, panting and completely covered in mud. The terrified female serval held her crying cub in her paws, soiling her beautiful fur.

-" _My baby_! Oh thank you, thank you so much for saving my son's life!" – she wept from joy.

It took a few minutes before Taka was even able to stand up again. And when he did, seeing how the morning procedures of grooming his fur and mane have just been thoroughly ruined, he addressed the one of his companions who lay nearest to him.

-"Where the hell… is the closest… lake?" – he panted.

-"I… don't know… Probably… the water hole?" – huffed the worn-out Duma.

-" _Damn it_!" – Taka cursed, trying to comb out the clods of mud stuck in his mane with his claws. The Pridelands' watering hole was at least half-an-hour away.

When he was able to get rid of as much dirt as possible, he went over to take a look at what he pulled out of the bog.

The female had cleaned the cub much better than either of the lions managed to clean themselves. The boy was very small, yet looked at his savior with inexpressible admiration and gratitude.

-"Thank you so much for saving me, sir!" – said the little one with a grin.

Taka, however, gazed at him in anger.

-"How in the world did you end up falling into that cursed marsh?" – he asked sternly.

Frightened by the guardian's raised voice, the cub began stammering.

-"I-I-I was playing tag with my mom, a-and… I ran from her… I went t-too far and f-fell in the mud… I tried to get out, b-but I got stuck…"

All of a sudden, irritated by the young serval's carelessness, the lion gave him a slap on the back of the head with his paw, making his mother gasp. And although the spanking wasn't too strong, still it made the cub cry.

-"You stupid little hairball! You're a disgrace to the whole feline race!" – he yelled as the other guardians looked on in shock. – "Your own asinine behavior almost cost you your life! You better be more careful next time, or we might not be around to save you again. And _you_!" – he addressed the female. – "Haven't it crossed your mind that it might not be a good idea to play tag with your son around a bloody _pool of quicksand_? What's wrong with you?!"

The serval mother quivered, holding her wailing son even tighter.

-"I'm sorry, your highness…" – she spoke with contrition. – "I will be more careful from now on, I promise!"

Hearing her answer, Taka snorted, but relented when she addressed him with his royal title.

-"You better be" – he snapped at her finally, turning toward his companions. – "Come on, why are you still lying around like a bunch of warthogs?! Let's go wash this damn mud off! We can't just be walking around the kingdom looking like this!"

Leaving the servals behind, the guardians followed their leader. For a minute or so, they continued to walk in silence, but finally, Mkali couldn't stand it anymore.

-"Sir, if I may…" – he began.

-"Go ahead" – Taka mumbled gloomily, as if predicting what he was about to say.

-"Well, I must admit that this has been a daring rescue… It's just that… Perhaps you may have been a little gentler to that little serval? I mean, he was just a cub, and, uhm… it's not like his mother and him got in trouble on purpose…"

Seeing that all the guardians were looking at him like they agreed with the keenest of sight, Taka narrowed his eyes. But he didn't express the anger he felt toward them for questioning his ways.

-"They should have been more careful" – he said simply – "and besides, I hate swimming in mud. Don't you?"

The young lions nodded, awkwardly.

-"Well, I guess serving the law requires sacrifice, right?" – Duma smiled, attempting to brighten the atmosphere a bit.

-"Yes. Sacrifice" – the prince repeated the word cryptically.

The rest of the walk went on without disturbance, and when the Guard finally reached the water hole, they were greatly relieved with being able to wash off the now-dry mud that soiled their short manes and pelts. As the others still swam in the pond and played with each other, splashing the water around, Taka stood on the shore, talking to the many animals that happened to be there, explaining to them how exactly did the guardians become so dirty. Their admiration for another successful rescue undertaken by the Lion Guard, as well as them referring to him as 'your highness', greatly improved the prince's mood.

Afterwards, the guardians continued their interrupted patrol. But when they were done, Taka considered that since they had done such a good job that day, they could take the rest of the afternoon off.

-"Why don't we go see if my pride has finished hunting already?" – he suggested. – "Perhaps after dinner we could spend some time with the others?"

Of course, he was referring to the younger lions from Pride Rock. His companions were more than happy about that idea, as during the search for Jambazi, they didn't have any time to hang out with the other cubs with whom by now they have all established a link of friendship.

The pride welcomed the members of the Guard and heartily invited them to participate in the meal, during which they had a chance to tell the story of the rescue of the serval cub… although Taka made sure that certain 'unnecessary' details were omitted.

After dinner, as the adults lied down and prepared for their nap, the cubs were allowed to go and play, what all of them accepted with joy, especially that they now had the guardians to keep them company.

The sons of Jabali at once took Sarabi, who was their distant relative, as the target of their playful attack. Pouncing at the lioness, they immediately subdued her, making her laugh and scream for help at the same time.

-" _Aah_! Let me go, you guys!" – she shrieked, without effect, trying to free herself from her cousins' grasp. – "Three against one? _Not faaair!_ "

-"You've got no chance against our _power_ , Sarabi!" – Kilio uttered with triumph.

-"Tremble before the great Lion Guard! _Hahaha_!" – laughed Mkali, biting the lioness' ear.

-"Yeah, know your place, _female_!" – said Duma haughtily, putting his paws on her chest.

-"Muffy! Taka! _Anyone_! Heeelp!" – Sarabi cried in utter defeat.

Certainly, her future husband and brother in law wanted to aid the poor lioness… but they simply weren't able. They were laughing too hard, just like the rest of the cubs.

-"No… stop… desist…" – the leader of the Lion Guard ordered his underlings rather unconvincingly, rolling on the ground.

-"Okay, that's about enough, fellows…" – Mufasa finally approached the entangled mass of bodies, putting his paw on one of the males' shoulder. He was still giggling heavily, however.

When the triplets let go of their cousin, Sarabi sent her betrothed a resentful look.

-"You could have kicked their butts instead of just standing there, you know…" – she uttered, her eyes throwing sparks all around.

-"Sorry, dear…" – Mufasa laughed, awkwardly. – "Hey, how about we go do something else now? Like race to lake Matope? Last one there is a rotten crocodile egg!"

That idea seemed less than attractive to anyone after they all witnessed Sarabi being subdued by the three guardians in such a way, and they knew that her fiancée was just trying to change the subject. But the one who actually voiced his opposition, was his brother.

-"Oh Muffy, that would be _dreadfully dull!_ " – Taka complained dramatically. – "Why race if we already know who would win? Duma's the fastest lion in the Pridelands. There's no one here who can outrun him, unless maybe if he had at least two broken legs. I, however, have another proposition."

Attracting everyone's attention, the younger prince came up to Sarabi, making her give him a suspicious look.

-"Your future mate has just been _brutally_ attacked" – he reminded everyone, still addressing Mufasa. – "Don't you think that calls for a retaliation? Of course, I too am of the opinion that three against one is not a fair competition at all. Shame on you, boys! But how about one of you were to wrestle with my brother, so that he could attempt to avenge Sarabi's honor, _hmm_?"

Walking over to the triplets, he stood in front of the strongest one of them.

-"Kilio. You've never actually fought with Mufasa, have you? Perhaps this is a good opportunity to test your strength."

The guardian himself seemed rather reluctant, although some of the others thought that this was actually a splendid idea.

-"Wow, cool!" – cheered Duma, encouraging his brother to accept the challenge. – "A wrestling match with the crown prince _himself!_ You can't possibly say no to that, _Kilo_!"

Hearing the cries he heard from the other cubs, the athletic lion became very embarrassed.

-"Don't call me _Kilo_ , I told you already … And I don't think I should…"

Suddenly, to their greatest shock, everyone flinched as they heard a lion's roar.

And they were even more surprised when they noticed that the one who roared, was Mufasa.

-" _Wow_. I didn't know you could do that…" – Sarabi whispered, deeply impressed.

But her betrothed did not respond to that. Instead, among the total silence, he approached Taka with fury in his eyes.

-"What are you trying to do, brother?" – he asked him, causing the younger prince to gulp. – "You know well that anyone who challenges the royal heir, by the same fact, challenges his claim to the throne. And you also know that Kilio is stronger than me. I know what your plan is. You only intend to make me look bad in the eyes of our friends, don't you?"

-" _What?_ Muffy, where did you get that idea from?" – the younger lion laughed awkwardly, attempting to explain himself. – "I-I only wanted this to be a fun game, nothing more…"

-"Then why don't you challenge me yourself?" – Mufasa proposed.

Now that was not funny at all.

-"You've got to be joking" – Taka grunted. – " _I_ wasn't the one who attacked your future mate…"

-"No" – the older prince still spoke very seriously, making everyone glare at the brothers, expecting what the outcome would be – "but since you do like cruelty so much, I thought you might want to give it a shot."

-" _Cruelty?!"_ – the younger lion had now become seriously angry. – "What are you implying?"

-"Zuzu told me how you treated the serval and her cub this morning, Taka" – Mufasa spoke like a judge delivering a sentence. – "Everyone knows how cruel you can be when performing your duties in the Lion Guard. It's easy to scare a rogue off with the power of the Roar, but when it comes to dealing with non-hostile creatures, you still express a tendency to treat others like trash! Do you think that it missed father's attention, that his subjects are afraid of his own son?"

The first thing Taka though about was how much he hated that chatterbox bird, Zuzu. The second image that went through his mind was the painting of his antecessor, Samira, in the Lair of the Lion Guard…

Seeing that all the cubs, as well as the other guardians, were now looking straight at him, he knew he had to answer his brother's accusation somehow.

He smiled.

-"Muffy, you don't even know what the word _cruel_ means. That bandit rogue, for example. _He_ was truly cruel."

But Mufasa continued to pierce him with the gaze of his brown eyes.

-"I know _you_ , brother."

That kind of a remark made Taka snort with irony.

-"No" – he answered. – "You don't. You have no idea."

* * *

 **AN: By saving Zira, Taka had gained the appreciation of all the lions in the Pridelands. By defeating Jambazi, he is now honored by virtually all animals in the kingdom. But great power is also a great temptation… especially if someone else attempts to question that power. This is making the worst side of Taka's character emerge, and along with that, Mufasa's.  
**


	19. The Hunt

**AN - *Warning* - gore and coarse language ahead.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – The Hunt**

His fight with Mufasa completely robbed Taka of the good mood he was in after the situation with Jambazi. His daily duties became boring and cumbersome to him, and he was becoming increasingly irritated with his companions.

Until one day, when he woke everyone up himself and, apologizing for his recent behavior, decided to make it up to them by giving them a day off.

-" _Uh_ , sir, that sounds great, but… can we really ever take a day off?" – Mkali inquired, not being quite positive about that.

But Taka reassured him with a wide grin.

-"Don't worry your shaggy head, my falcon-eyed friend! I'm the leader here, so if I say we can take a break, that means we can. You all deserve it. And I'll tell you something else, too- today I have special plans for us. Namely, we're going to go on a hunt."

Now that was truly an extraordinary idea!

-"Wow, are we really?" – this time Duma asked the question, skipping with enthusiasm. – "I thought that was the lionesses' job!"

-" _Hm-hm_ , of course it is!" – the prince chuckled. – "But who said that, from time to time, we can't get our own food? Come on! It'll be a great exercise of teamwork, as well as each one of your distinct skills."

-"Sir, does the king know about this?" – Kilio still wasn't feeling too secure about the idea.

-" _Uhhh_ , we don't need to ask him about _everything_!" – Taka clearly started losing his patience. – "The Pridelands are big enough for all of us. Now, are you coming or not?"

After he said that, all the guardians followed him obediently. The prince lead the team to a distant part of the savanna, close to the southern boundaries of the kingdom- a place where he knew they wouldn't run into any lionesses unnecessarily.

-"So I guess our future king can already roar" – Mkali observed as they approached their destination. – "I must say, it is quite impressive for a lion his young to be able to do that."

-"What, do you mean to tell me that you don't know how to roar yet?" – his brother Duma asked with a note of irony. – "Oh, _come on_! We're all Mufasa's age, except for Giza and Taka. You gotta be able to roar by now! Maybe you just never tried?"

-"Come to think of it, I never did…" – said Kilio. – "Have you?"

-"Yeah! You want me to show you?" – Duma said proudly.

-"Guys! _Guys!_ " – Giza said to them in a whisper. – "I think you better shut up. Taka's looking at you. Besides, I think we're getting close to our potential prey…"

Seeing that he was right, the triplets silenced. Their chief was leading them to the top of a hill from which they could see a herd of gazelles, grazing in the distance.

-"Sir, are you sure that isn't anyone whom we've recently rescued?" – asked Kilio, keeping his voice down.

-"I'm sure. Or at least, I don't think so" – Taka whispered. – "Mkali, take a look at them!"

The keenest of sight strained his eyes.

-"No, I don't suppose we've ever met them before" – he estimated. – "I can see a few old specimens walking around. I think we'd have a chance with those."

Although the members of the Guard did watch the lionesses hunt from time to time and knew basically all the theory of hunting, this was to be their first actual hunt, which was meant to put their skills to the test. First of all, Taka made all of them move downwind from the herd, so that the gazelles would not feel their scent. Then, he positioned his companions so that they could execute the specific tasks assigned to them. Their manes and dark fur may have not provided them with good camouflage, but at least the grazing field was surrounded by bushes and tall grass.

The plan had been carefully devised. First, as soon as they saw their target move away from the rest of the herd, Mkali and Giza were to simulate an attack, thus causing the animals to panic and run. Next, Kilio and Taka were to join the game, and try to make the target run in a different direction than its herd- namely, the place where Duma would be hidden, ready to pursue the gazelle and bring it down. If the fastest of them had any trouble with that, then the strongest and the leader would join him, aiding him with their own strength.

When everything was ready and the guardians were in their assigned spots, they each felt the natural thrill and lust for blood that made them wish they could do this more often.

Mkali, who was eyeing the herd closely for about half-an-hour, finally noticed one of the older members of the herd walking away from the rest of the group in search for better grass. This was the moment they'd been waiting for.

-"Ready?" – he whispered to Giza.

-"Ready" – the answer came.

Taka was more than satisfied when he saw his two companions begin the attack.

-"Be prepared, Kilio!" – he ordered.

All was going according to plan- the herd ran by them frantically, but their target fell behind just a little bit. Now all it took was to lure it to where Duma lay hiding, and the swift lion would undoubtedly ready their meal for them.

Kilio and Taka ran out of the bushes together, and could hear the frightened gazelle yelping with terror, completely surprised to see that there were more than just two lions attacking it. It took a rapid turn, heading in Duma's direction. After chasing it for a few more moments, the second pair of hunters started slowing down, just waiting for the last one of them to finish the job.

But what Taka and Kilio actually saw, was quite different than what they were expecting. Duma was hidden in the tall grass on their right, whereas the predator ran out from behind a bunch of rocks on the left… and it wasn't a lion at all! It was a leopard!

-"What the hell…?" – gasped the astonished prince.

A second later, Duma did run out of his hideout, but by that time the gazelle had managed to change its direction, completely escaping out of his range. Furthermore, that thwarted the leopard's attack as well, as he became distracted with the other hunter and completely lost track of his prey.

And so, the gazelle ran away, while Taka and Kilio saw the expression of utter anger on Duma's face. He started yelling at the leopard, and the Guard's leader considered that they should go and help him out.

When the four other guardians finally managed to get to him, Duma was still screaming.

-"You son of a jackal! You stinkin' _yai illiyooza_! Where'd you learn how to hunt? A freakin' simian grove?!"

The leopard, himself not very happy with having just lost a lunch because he wasn't aware of hunting the same gazelle as the lions, would have probably attacked Duma if his companions haven't shown up. Taka ordered him to hold his tongue.

-"That's enough. I'll do the talking now!" – he said, standing in front of the other feline.

-" _Puh_! What kind of a pride are _you_?!" – the leopard uttered with disgust, glaring at the five males.

Then Taka realized something.

-"We are the members of the Lion Guard. But if you don't know that… this means you're not a Pridelander, are you? You're an intruder!"

Instead of answering, the big cat just snorted.

-" _Lion Guard?_ What the hell is that?"

Suddenly, surprising all of them, another leopard ran out of the thicket. This time, it was a female.

-"Korofi, are you okay?" – she gasped, running up to the male. And then she noticed the marks on the lions' shoulders. – "Oh no… You're the guardians! What are you doing over here?! The Lion Guard doesn't hunt!"

Recognizing one of his father's subjects, Taka smiled maliciously.

-"Welcome, Mjane! I doubt you are in any position to question what the Guard can and cannot do. Whereas I myself have serious doubts about _your_ friend here, the cause of our failure. I don't remember there ever being anyone by the name Korofi living in the Pridelands. Would you mind introducing us?"

The female knew she was caught red-handed. Lowering her head, she sighed sadly.

-"Korofi is my mate, but… he's not from around here."

-" _Hmm_ , is that so? And, of course, you do realize that Pridalanders are not allowed to let foreigners into the kingdom, let alone to hunt?"

-"Y-yes, I do realize that, sir…" – stammered Mjane guiltily – "I'm really sorry! I was going to go ask king Ahadi if he would let Korofi stay, really! I didn't want to break the law!"

-"Well, it's much too late for that now…" – the prince gazed at her with a relentless accusation. – "After what we've seen here today, if you ever do come to Pride Rock, I'll personally see to it that you are quickly chased off… along with this _rogue_!"

Not enjoying Taka's words in the least, Korofi finally decided to speak for himself.

-"Listen here, whoever you are!" – he basically screamed. – "I don't know anything about the laws of this place, but I do know one thing- where I'm from, if you want something, you gotta fight for it!"

The leopard assumed a pose as if he wanted to attack, making the guardians do the same and growl at him threateningly. The female quickly protested, but her mate didn't listen to her.

-"I challenge the one of you who thinks he's the bravest to a duel!" – said Korofi. – 'If I win, I get to stay. If you win… well, then you can all just go mate yourselves!"

No more words needed to be spoken as Giza, who literally was the bravest of the Lion Guard, immediately decided to answer to the challenge.

-"So be it" – he said before anyone was able to react. Then he pounced at the leopard.

Seeing that her mate was being attacked, Mjane roared and wanted to come to his aid. She was, however, quickly overpowered by the combined strength of Kilio, Mkali and Duma.

Seeing that the situation slipped out of hand completely, Taka hesitated. The triplets didn't have much trouble in immobilizing the female, but Giza, although his attack was an act of pure daring, clearly overestimated his capabilities. The adult leopard swiftly pinned him to the ground. He needed help, and he needed it right now.

In these circumstances, Taka's reaction was automatic.

 _RRRRROOOOOOOARRR!_

Once again, the ground shook underneath their paws. The guardians that struggled with Mjane ceased, and when the female herself saw her mate flying through the air, knocked off of Giza by the power of the Old Kings, she shrieked in terror.

 _-"_ _Korofiiiii!_ _"_

This was definitely not the leopard's lucky day. He crashed straight into a big boulder, what resulted in a terrible cracking sound. His skull was shattered like the shell of an egg, and his lifeless body collapsed in a cloud of dust.

For a few seconds or so, everyone stood there in complete shock. Then Taka approached Giza, who was lying on the ground, groaning.

-"Are you alright?" – he asked, poking his fellow guardian with a paw.

Suddenly, Giza turned to him, bearing an expression of limitless fury. Then he roared out of pain, much like an adult lion. The vicious sound caused even Taka to take a step back.

-"I… I'm sorry..." – the bravest guardian groaned afterward. – "I think my leg is broken…"

 _-"_ What have I told you?! Prudence before recklessness!" – the prince scolded his subordinate, extra angry for being roared at.

And then he realized how foolish his words must have sounded after what he himself had just done…

Regaining her senses after Giza's roar, the female leopard pushed the triplets away violently, running up to her mate's corpse. Completely shocked with what she saw, she immediately began to sob.

-"Korofi… Oh, Korofi, my love…"

The guardians decided to leave her alone and let her mourn, helping their own injured companion in the meantime. Indeed, Giza did have a broken hind leg, and nasty deep scars left by the leopard's claws. Taka ordered Kilio and Mkali to carry him back to Pride Rock, but before they left, he addressed all of his companions in a low voice.

-"I know of no reason why my father, or anyone else, should know the exact details of what happened here today. I doubt that Mjane will be eager to brag to the king about how she let a dangerous trespasser into the Pridelands."

Nodding gloomily, the lions left. But before Taka followed them, he still had something to say to the female.

When he came up to her, she was still holding on to Korofi's broken corpse. Hearing him coming, she lifted her eyes at him- eyes that were full of tears and hatred.

-"Do not blame me. Blame the law, of which I am but a keeper" – Taka told her, and left.

* * *

 **AN: 'Mjane' is Swahili for 'widow', whereas 'Korofi' means 'unlucky'. Clearly, this leopard had far less luck than Makucha did in the show… 'Yai illiyooza' means 'rotten egg'.**

 **Lions hunt, lions kill. It's natural, even if we see close to none of that in 'The Lion Guard'. But obviously, Korofi was not the one Taka wanted to slay during this hunt, and especially not with the use of the Roar. What will be the consequences of his first kill?**


	20. Equal and Less Equal

**AN: Since you've already been with me for as many as 20 chapters, here's an earlier update.**

 **Oh, and I also just found out that the voice actor for Scar in the 2019 CGI remake of TLK is going to be none other that Hugh Jackman! Which is probably the first good thing I have heard about this upcoming production. Just FYI.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Equal and less Equal**

The official version of the events which the guardians disclosed upon returning to Pride Rock was that Giza had been attacked by a feral leopard. Taka used the Roar to save his companion, killing the rogue feline. Neither their hunt, nor the presence of Mjane, was mentioned at all.

Not only was the Lion Guard admired even more afterward, since one of their members had suffered a serious injury while on duty, but also their leader started being roundly feared and really regarded as the fiercest creature in the whole kingdom. After all, he slew a dangerous adult animal, one that was way larger than him, all by himself.

Having spilled the blood of another carnivore made Taka feel very strange. It wasn't that he hadn't killed before- he had hunted small things like mice and hares, as all young lions do. But never anything as big as Korofi the leopard. The sensation made him feel uneasy on one hand… and fascinated him on the other.

In the following days, the guardians devoted much of their time to helping Giza recover from his injury. Since he couldn't really move from their lair, at least one of his companions would bring him food and keep him company, usually making remarks about how brave he had been and how they admired his ability to roar to cheer him up. In a couple of weeks, his condition greatly improved.

In the meantime, Taka was asked by his father if he wanted to attend Mufasa's classes again. Considering that his duties permitted him to do that, he agreed.

One morning, he and his brother were lying down on the stone pavement of Pride Rock, listening to Ahadi's lecture. The classes have become much more interesting in the younger prince's opinion, as they now mainly concerned the subject of hunting.

-"… today let us say a thing or two about the importance of whiskers" – the king spoke in his usual professional tone. – "Whiskers, or tactile vibrissae, are not just decoration, as you both know very well. They are, of course, mainly an organ of the sense of touch. But the one who would say that whiskers are not good for anything else than to estimate the direction of the wind, would be greatly mistaken. Whiskers can also be used, for example, to sense if a hunted animal is still alive. Because we lions do not begin to eat our food until we make sure it's dead, the hunter who is responsible for suffocating the prey by biting its windpipe can use his whiskers to sense if the creature is still breathing or not. In order for that to be possible, all a lion has to do is to move the vibrissae close to the animal's nostrils, which shouldn't be very hard once the hunter is firmly attached to the neck, and after members of his pride helps him to bring the prey down to the ground."

His sons listened carefully, as this was all new information to them. Both princes have been allowed to participate in the lionesses' hunts recently, and they needed all the knowledge and experience they could get.

The lesson was prematurely terminated, however, when Ahadi noticed his majordomo, the hornbill Zuzu, appearing on the horizon. Taka groaned with disappointment, as he wasn't particularly fond of the bird.

-"Greetings, your majesty! Your highnesses!" – she greeted the royal lions with a bow. – "Please, forgive me for interrupting."

-"Good morning, Zuzu" – the king smiled at her. – "That's okay. Are you ready for the morning report?"

The expression on the majordomo's face became very serious, for some reason.

-"I am, sire" – she began – "although I'm afraid that I bear sad news."

Mufasa and Taka pricked their ears, wondering what sort of a bad thing could have happened in the kingdom.

-"I have just learned of the recent departure of Chuki, the hyena matriarch" – Zuzu spoke solemnly, yet without too much grief. – "The reason of her death was estimated as myocardial infarction due to her old age. The funeral ceremonies are to be held today at noon, at Five Stones."

Curious of how their father would react to the message, both princes fixed their eyes at Ahadi.

After a moment of consideration, the lion nodded.

-"I understand. Make sure to deliver my condolences to Chuki's clan."

-"I shall do so, sire" – Zuzu answered, rather reluctantly.

The bird then prepared to take off, not having anything else to say… But all of this seemed very inappropriate to Taka.

-"Wait a minute. _Wait a minute!_ " – he yelled, making her stay as she were. Then he turned toward his father. – "Do you mean to tell us you're not going to attend this funeral?"

Clearly disliking his son's tone, Ahadi spoke to him calmly, yet with determination.

-"No. I wasn't planning on it."

-"The hyenas are most likely going to start fighting over which one of them gets to be the next matriarch, and they better be left alone as they do so" – Zuzu added, looking at Taka as if he were an inexperienced cub.

The prince didn't mind her, however, and continued speaking to the king.

-"Don't you think that your presence could help make the transition of power a bit more peaceful?"

-"Well, I never…"

Ahadi didn't finish his sentence, however, as Mufasa cut him off quite suddenly.

-"Oh, just leave it, Taka! Who would want to attend the funeral of a hyena, anyway?"

The younger prince cocked a brow.

-"What, do you have an appointment of some sort? Are you busy _residing over aardvark wedding rites, coaching some mongooses on their bites_ , or any other _wonderful duties of the king_? Haven't we attended the funeral of one of the cheetahs just a month ago? And that one wasn't even the leader of his coalition!"

-"That's… a bit different, son…" – answering to the younger prince's doubts was making Ahadi visibly awkward.

-"How is it different? Explain it to me, please!" – demanded the leader of the Lion Guard. But seeing that neither the king, his heir, nor the pert majordomo bird had an answer ready, he decided to act himself.

-"Very well, then. In that case, if you're still unwilling, I am going to attend Chuki's funeral myself. I will deliver your condolences to the clan personally, father, and I will take my guardians with me to ensure safety."

Hearing such a statement made Zuzu and Mufasa gasp in protest.

-"You can't do that!" – said the older prince.

-"How come? Ought us guardians not extend our care over _all_ the inhabitants of the kingdom equally?" – Taka smiled internally, knowing that if his brother expressed his hatred of the hyenas in their father's presence, it would only rekindle the conflict between the two of them. And that was something that Mufasa would not risk. And so, even as he gazed at Taka with resent, the older sibling held his tongue.

The king, although not too happy with Taka's idea, finally decided to give him permission to attend the ceremony.

-"All right. If you wish, you and your companions may go to Five Stones. Perhaps the presence of a member of the royal family will gain us some of their respect. Just make sure you stay out of trouble!"

-"Thank you, father… your kindness knows no limit" – Taka said sarcastically, grinning with satisfaction. – "I shall not fail you. Mufasa, Zuzu. I'll see you all later."

The first thing he did then was to go to the Lair of the Lion Guard. The only ones there were the ailing Giza, and Kilio, who's shift it was to take care of his recovering comrade that day.

-"Sir! You're back early" – Jabali's son said, standing to attention.

-"Hi there, Taka. What's up?" – asked the bravest guardian.

-"Can you walk?" – their leader addressed the second one of them.

-" _Erm_ , yeah, I guess so…" - Giza lifted himself up from the ground, making a few uneasy steps. – "My leg still hurts, but I suppose I really got better. Where're we goin'?"

-"I'll tell you later. It's a surprise…" – Taka answered, grinning mysteriously. – "Come on, we need to find the others. Today we have a very special assignment."

When the leader called the rest of the members of the Guard back from their patrol, they all headed in the direction of Five Stones. Then Taka disclosed to them the purpose of their mission.

-"We're going to attend the funeral of a _hyena_?" – Duma asked distrustfully. – "Darn, isn't that, like, dangerous or somethin'?"

-"And what do you think we're here for, you imbecile?" – his leader rebuked him. – "We're the bloody Lion Guard! We participate in danger for a living! Do you see Giza over there complaining?"

Indeed, even though he was limping and in pain, the bravest guardian was living up to his title. Realizing that made the embarrassed Duma silence.

-"So, is king Ahadi going to be there as well?" – asked Mkali, changing the subject.

The prince snorted.

-"No. We're supposed to deliver his royal condolences for him. My father doesn't consider such things as hyenas as being worthy of his time."

-"Why do I have a feeling that you yourself like those creatures more than others, sir?" – Kilio inquired.

That question made Taka smile in a very cryptic way.

-"My muscular friend… By now you should know that I believe in justice and equality. I do not like the hyenas more than other animals, however. No. I just hate everyone equally!"

The witty remark made all of the guardians laugh. But for some reason, something inside told them that their leader might have not actually been joking…

When the Lion Guard arrived at Five Stones, the hyenas couldn't have been more shocked to see them. And, truth be told, the guardians themselves also did not expect the way they were received.

To most lions, hyenas always formed packs of slobbering, unruly, disordered brutes that laughed uncontrollably at the slightest impulse. It seemed that the death of their leader made these ones become much more serious, however. What the Lion Guard witnessed upon approaching Five Stones, were two orderly rows of males and females. As they went pass them, they were receiving looks that had no hostility in them. On the contrary- it was something that may have been respect, and maybe even gratitude for agreeing to attend the matriarch's farewell ceremony.

Chuki's body was lying in-state under the tallest of the Five Stones. Beside it stood a mourning old female, who was the first one to speak to them upon their arrival.

-"Well well well" – said the hyena with something that in her species must have been considered as admiration. – "Spank me thrice and hand me to my momma, I must be dreamin'! _Lions_ at my sister's funeral! And not just any lions! Look, everyone- it's Taka, son of the great Ahadi, an' his famous Lion Guard! Shame the king didn't bother to come himself, but still- I'm impressed!"

-"My father sends his heartfelt condolences to you and your clan" – spoke the prince, unaffected with the smell and horrible ugliness of the female he was speaking to. – "I reckon you must be the new matriarch…?"

-"Nah" – the hyena denied. – "I'm Mchawi, the matriarch _regent_. My sister's successor has, uhm, not been chosen yet."

The female demonstrated a rather disgusting smile, which made the guardians feel a bit uneasy.

-"Come, lemme introduce you to Chuki's kids" – said Mchawi.

She then lead them to a trio of sub-adult hyenas- two males and a female, who were sitting close to their mother's corpse, mourning.

-"Hey Shenz'!" – the matriarch-regent addressed the female – "Look who's here! King Ahadi sent his own son to yer old mom's funeral. Ain't that kind of him?"

The young hyena, quickly wiping the tears off her face, looked at Taka and the other guardians, narrowing her eyes.

-"Yeah… I guess it is…" – she uttered rather suspiciously. – "Thanks for comin', _yer highness_. My name's Shenzi. Allow me to introduce my two brothers- Banzai and Ed."

The five guardians greeted the two mournful males, after what their leader took a closer look at the latter of them.

-" _Ed_? Isn't your full name Edomu?" – he inquired. – "Aren't you the one who bit my brother when both of us came here to meet the old matriarch?"

The young male couldn't keep himself from chuckling… after which he immediately reflected, seeing the angry stare of his siblings.

-"Yeah, that was me" – he said. – "Sorry 'bout that…"

-"Oh, no worries" – Taka smiled ever so slightly. – "It's all in the past now."

Seemingly becoming irritated with the lions' presence, Shenzi addressed their leader again.

-"So, what're ya gonna do now? Did ya just come to tell us that king Ahadi wants to let us know he's pretendin' to feel sorry for our loss?"

That question made the atmosphere become a bit more tense… The guardians looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Fortunately, Taka did not lose his temper.

-"And what do you want me to do for you, hyena?" – he asked.

For a while, Shenzi kept gazing at him carefully. Then she just shrugged.

-" _Hmf_ , I dunno. Deliver a speech or somethin'. Give us some more proof of the royal family's care for their _loyal subjects_."

Truth be told, Taka wasn't ready for anything of the sort. But after he heard the female's proposition, he actually though that this was a good idea. If there was something he was an expert in, it was words.

-"Very well" – he said, surprising everyone around, including his companions. Then he turned to the regent matriarch. – "Gather the clan, Mchawi."

With the rest of the Lion Guard at his side, Taka stood by Chuki's corpse as the eyes of couple dozen curious hyenas were fixed straight at him. He waited a moment to build up the tension, and then he began.

-"All animals must die" – he spoke loudly, his voice echoing over the heads of the pack – "and in death, we all become equal. We are all born, we all eat, kill and breed, and eventually, we all die. In a way, we're not all that different. Some lions consider your kind to be disgusting savages, unworthy of living in this land. What I will now say may shock you, but I myself do not agree with them. I know lions who fill me with far greater disgust than you do. And I can think of no reason why your matriarch, who had undoubtedly lead you well for years, should not be remembered and honored on this day, even by us."

When Taka finished his speech, he noticed that his companions were looking at him in shock, unsure what to make of his words which they considered very unusual, to say the least. The guardians were also greatly alarmed by the complete silence that followed when the sound of his words died down. The hyenas kept standing erect, gazing their way, their vacant expressions making it impossible to determine how they felt inside…

And then, suddenly, the matriarch-regent cried out with such a mournful howl that made ever Giza feel a bit uneasy, especially when the rest of the clan instantly joined in, creating a dreary choir of sorrowful cries and yelps. Only Taka understood that this was their way of saying goodbye to Chuki- and that he had obtained success.

Before the howling ceased, the guardians saw Shenzi, Banzai and Ed coming up to them. And what the female said to their leader completely astonished all of them but the prince himself.

-"I never thought I'd say this to a lion" – she spoke in a serious tone – "but thank you. Anythin' ya need, let us know. We're in yer debt… _sir_."

The hyena then bowed her head, and her siblings immediately followed.

* * *

 **AN: Enter Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Yaaay! XD Taka is using them to exercise his developing manipulation skills, especially after finding out that this can be used to his great benefit after the surprisingly positive outcome of the situation with Korofi.**

 **And guess what- Ed can speak! Well, in my mind, he wasn't always a ret… I mean, mentally handicapped. So he's trying to behave himself at least at his mother's funeral.**

 **The idea of animals being 'equal and more equal' is, of course, taken from Orwell's 'Animal Farm'. The chapter's title is also a play on words used in the most recent episode of TLG. It seems that king Ahadi likes to emphasize the differences between the many species in the kingdom much more than Simba does in later years. Clearly, Taka does not share his father's belief… or is he just saying that to make the hyenas respect him? You be the judge.**

 **I don't really like flooding readers with too many names of peripheral characters, but in this chapter, I had to do that again to describe the relations within the hyena clan. And so the trio's mother's name Chuki means 'animosity', whereas her sister Mchawi's name is Swahili for 'witch' ;)**

 **Oh, and one more thing-** _ **valar morghulis**_ **! XD**


	21. Brute Strength

**Chapter 21- Brute Strength**

* * *

Seeing how effective their leader's oratorical skills were, the members of the Lion Guard congratulated Taka for securing a truce with the hyenas. They all thought that it was better to have those wild and unpredictable creatures on their side, even if they disliked them. The prince himself greatly enjoyed the praise he was given from both the clan and his companions.

The night after Chuki's funeral, he fell asleep quickly in the Lair of the Lion Guard. The dreams he dreamt, however, completely robbed him of his peace.

First he saw the massacred, bloodied body of Korofi the leopard, which made him shudder with disgust.

Then, in another nightmare, he found himself standing by the fox's den where he found Zira. The cub was right there at his side, flinching from fear, and in front of them stood the terrible, chuckling figure of Jambazi. Taka himself felt just as terrified as her seeing the rogue approaching, knowing that his life was threatened. As the bandit lion camecloser, still laughing dastardly, the prince noticed Zira clinging to his fur. He closed his eyes, and roared.

When he opened them again, both the cub and the rogue were gone. He did see another animal, however- a brawny, well-built female with a dark brown fur, who was looking straight at him with her reddish eyes that burned like hot coals.

Samira.

 _Why does she refuse to leave me alone? –_ an uneasy feeling captivated Taka's thoughts.

-" _Taka the Fiercest_!" – the lioness spoke with the voice he knew well and feared greatly. – " _You are worthy_!"

He woke up suddenly, realizing that it was also just a dream. Seeing that all of his companions were still fast asleep, as it was still dark, he groaned, knowing that another busy day awaited him during which he would be tired and sleepy.

Taka wasn't able to fall asleep again, gazing at the drawings on the walls, until the rest of the Guard got out of bed. As they stretched and performed their morning exercises, he just groomed his fur and short mane lazily.

The rest of the day was boring, uneventful and completely wearisome to him. After he finished his routine patrol, he thought of just lying down to sleep in the Lair of the Lion Guard. But when he returned there, he noticed that only three of the other guardians were also back already.

-"Where's Kilio?" – he addressed Duma, who was just sharpening his claws on one of the rocks.

-"Oh, didn't he tell you?" – answered the lion. – "He's hangin' out with one of the members of the old Guard who came here to train with him."

That announcement made Taka very mad. _What? –_ he thought. _Out training? Without my permission?!_

-"And which one of the old guardians came to visit us, pray tell?" – asked the prince, not letting the others know about his irritation.

-"It's Nguvu, sir" – said Mkali. – "The former strongest lion's giving the new one some tips. That's a good thing, right?"

-"Yes, quite…"

Taka's voice was passionless, but inside he felt an increasing heat. _Nguvu?! He still dares to show his face here after what he'd done?_

Realizing that this definitely needed the intervention of the Guard's leader, Taka said goodbye to his companions, telling them that he intended to see how Nguvu and Kilio were doing.

Finding the two lions proved easier than he thought. The sound of them wrestling could be heard all around the bottom of Pride Rock. When he approached them, Kilio was doing his best to pin Nguvu to the ground even though he was still half his size, and groaning in the process so loudly that he didn't even notice his superior coming.

-" _Ehrm_!" – Taka cleared his throat to catch their attention.

The surprised males quickly ceased their struggling, arising from the ground and shaking the dust out of their manes.

-"Greetings, your highness!" – said Nguvu, bowing humbly.

-"Afternoon, sir! Did you come to train with us?" – Kilio asked, smiling.

The only greeting both of them received from the leader of the Guard, however, came in the form of an angry look.

-"Nguvu. What are you doing here?" – Taka asked him dryly.

The former guardian looked a bit perplexed.

-" _Uhm_ , what do you mean, sir?" – he chuckled awkwardly. – "Is this a trick question?"

-"He and I were exercising" – Kilio tried to explain. – "Nguvu offered that he could come to give me a few pointers some time. And since we're already done with our duties for today, I thought…"

-"I _know_ you're training with him, Kilio!" – the prince responded in anger. – "What I want to know is why you decided on your own that you could take the afternoon off, without my permission?"

-"Sorry, sir…" – the guardian hung his head apologetically. – "I should have told you that…"

-"I asked for the king's permission to come here today" – Nguvu added as if there was no problem at all. – "Ahadi said it was fine."

-"My father is _not_ in charge of the Lion Guard. As a former member, you should know that!" – Taka snapped back at him.

The old lion snorted, more offended than he was intimidated.

-"Alright, fine. Sorry, Kilio, I guess we're going to have to postpone our training session if your boss needs you right now. Let me just go find Zira, and we'll be on our way back to our pride."

An expression of deep disappointment appeared on the strong guardian's face… But the mentioning of Zira's name made his superior very interested.

-"What? Do you mean to tell me that you came here with your daughter?" – Taka raised an eyebrow.

-"Why, yes!" – Nguvu smiled, noticing that his plan was working. – "Zira's up at Pride Rock. She was actually looking for you before you came."

The prince noticed that he just let himself be tricked. But, truth be told, this time he decided to ignore that, as he was curious of how the cub he had saved was doing.

-"Well, if that is so, I better go look for her" – he said, eyeing Nguvu with a warning in his eyes that indicated he understood. – "Kilio, you may remain here with your _friend_. I don't need you right now. Only make sure to let me know next time you want to run off like that, do I make myself clear?"

-" _Alright_!" – gasped the overjoyed lion.

-"In that case, let's get back to training, my boy" – Nguvu turned to him. – "We still have a few sweaty hours ahead of us. Oh, and Taka- please tell my daughter to be ready to go by sundown… _sir_."

Not paying attention to the former guardian's sarcastic tone, deciding to think of a way to get back at him later, Taka headed toward the top of Pride Rock. All of the lionesses were still busy hunting, and since Ahadi and Mufasa were also out taking care of some business, the place looked deserted.

-"Zira?" – he called the cub's name, entering the cave.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an animal twice as big as Nguvu's daughter had been during the time of her rescue ran out at him, locking him in a tight embrace.

-" _Gah_! What's wrong with you?! I could have accidentally killed you!" – he growled, trying to free himself from her paws.

-" _Taka_! It's so good to see you again!" – cried the female joyously.

To his great surprise, the prince noticed that by now Zira had become a flourishing little lioness. The cub's fluffy yellowish fur was completely gone, replaced by a shade of flax-grey. And what was even more impressive was that, even though she was of a rather slim built, her strong muscles were becoming clearly visible under her skin.

-"I knew you'd show up eventually, little fox… My, how you've grown!" – Taka spoke with a dramatized admiration. – "I see your ear has healed. And look- you're even still walking around with your claws extended."

-"As you do, too!" – she remarked, blushing. – "I wanted to thank you again for saving me from the Bandit, and for chasing him off. We all heard about that, and my whole pride thought that was a very brave thing to do!"

The prince felt flattered, but he didn't let it show.

-"Oh, you know, just another day's work for a member of the Lion Guard."

-"For the _leader_ of the Lion Guard!" – Zira continued to speak the praises of her rescuer. – "I heard about your special power, too. Can you tell me a little more about it?"

-"You mean, the Roar of the Elders?"

-" _Yes_! Oh, please! I'm _dying_ to know more about that!"

 _I can see that clearly…_ \- he thought.

-"Oh, very well. With the Roar of the Elders, I can summon my ancestors- the Old Kings of the past. And with their aid, I can destroy virtually anything that threatens the safety of the kingdom."

A wide grin appeared on Zira's face.

-" _Really?_ "

-"Yes, _really_."

Her childish enthusiasm was greatly amusing to the prince. Seldom did he have the opportunity to encounter cubs younger than himself, and he rather enjoyed this particular one's presence. He just hoped that she would learn when to stop asking questions.

-"Have you ever killed anyone using the Roar?" – she inquired curiously.

That made Taka recall some dreadful memories…

-"Well, I haven't actually killed Jambazi with it…" – he stammered a bit. – "He just ran away. But there was this leopard, also a rogue, a trespasser and a thief. That one wasn't as lucky. You see, he attacked Giza, one of my companions. I had to step in to protect him."

-"So you roared, and the leopard was dead?" – the sparks in Zira's eyes were quite frightening.

-"Yes, I shattered his skull…" – Taka said, having become quite irritated. – "But let's not talk about that! Isn't there anything _you_ would like to tell me? How are things at home, for instance?"

This time, Zira hung her head. All of her joyfulness vanished instantly.

-"Not so good" – she sighed.

-" _What?_ Does your father keep abusing you? Hasn't being corrected in front of the king himself taught him anything?!" – the prince asked, becoming seriously angry.

-"Yes, that too…" – the pain in Zira's voice was mixed with disgust. – "He lets me take a break _sometimes_ , but most days it's just his old, rigorous training routine. He says I'm still too skinny, and that I need to build up my muscles or else I'm going to be worthless as a hunter. He just won't let me be anything but a copy of himself! And what's worse, mother's also becoming furious with him. He wasn't around much when he was still a guardian, and now that he is, she can't stand his presence. Which makes the way she acts unbearable, as well… Oh, I'm so _sick of it_!"

Zira hit a pebble with her clawed paw in anger, sending it flying through the air, and then ricocheting from the walls of the cave, creating a loud echo.

Taka listened to her lamentations patiently, genuinely feeling compassionate for her family situation, which was not to be envied.

-"And that was why you wanted to come here today, _hm_?" – he asked gently.

Zira waved her head, grimacing sadly.

-"Well, your father said I should keep you busy until sundown" – Taka continued – "so I guess I can show you around a bit more. Don't worry. Some things we just have to endure. I know this may be a trifle to say, Zira, but you need to be strong. Not physically strong- that you already are, I can see it by those bulging muscles of yours. There are different types of strength, however, some more important than pure, brute force. You need to acquire this strength of will, my little fox, or else your life shall become to you a constant torture."

There was something extraordinary in the smile which appeared on Zira's face after he stopped speaking- something that Taka could not exactly name.

-"Thank you" – she said. – "I'll definitely remember that."

Then she rose from the ground and, still grinning, indicated to him that she was ready to go.

-"Where are you taking me, _your highness_?" – she inquired curiously.

Taka though for a while, and then smiled back at her.

-"How about the top of Pride Rock? I'm sure you've never been there. At that altitude, it always seems to me that all my problems are far away."

* * *

 **AN: Zira's later nasty character couldn't have just appeared out of nowhere. It is possible that a person such as her would have had problems at home. Which is a sad thing.  
**

 **Fortunately, Taka's there to show her at least a bit of reluctant friendship... How will their relations develop, however? That's one of the questions TLK fans have been asking for years that TLG may actually answer.**


	22. Quid pro quo

**Chapter 22 – Quid pro quo**

* * *

Sometime after Nguvu and Zira's visit, Zuzu informed the Lion Guard about a situation in the Pridelands which needed their interference. A large herd of wildebeest had gone astray, searching for better grazing grounds, and by doing so, entered the territory which belonged to other herbivores. In order to prevent a conflict, the guardians were to persuade the careless ruminants to return to where they belonged.

Still feeling a little internally restless because of the dreams he was having, Taka, though reluctantly, lead his companions to find the lost wildebeest. Unsure of where they were exactly, he divided the Guard into two groups, sending the sons of Jabali under Mkali, his second-in-command's lead, to search the area from the east, himself taking the western path together with Giza.

The dark guardian must have either sensed his leader's lousy mood, or just decided to keep being his quiet self. Either way, the two lions walked in silence, looking for tracks. Taka was doing that half-heartedly, occupied with his gloomy meditations, when both of them heard a voice that came from behind a bush.

-" _Pssst_! Hey boss! Over 'ere!" – someone whispered, attracting the guardians' attention.

Taka and Giza looked at each other.

-"Do you want me to go and investigate, sir?" – asked the bravest lion.

His superior thought for a while. _'Boss'? I guess that means me. Who would be calling me that, however? The voice sounds vaguely familiar…_

-"No, Giza" – he answered finally. – "Stay here and wait for my signal."

Leaving his companion behind, Taka entered the bushes in caution. There, among the leaves, there hid a very unlikely visitor, looking scared and badly distressed.

-"I know you, you're Chuki's son" – the prince addressed the young male hyena. – "Your name is Banzai, isn't it? Are you even allowed to be here?"

The creature looked around nervously, shaking.

-"N-not exactly" – he whispered. – "My sis sent me. You're the only one who can help us…"

 _I should have known_ – Taka sighed, raising a brow. – _I show them the slightest bit of kindness, and they attach themselves like some parasite…_

-"What is it?" – he inquired. Although the look on Banzai's face actually made him realize that this was something more serious than a wildebeest herd gone astray.

-"Please, boss! Ed's been attacked! We need help, or he's gonna die… No one else ever does anythin' for us! We're beggin' ya… Lemme take you to Five Stones. Shenzi'll explain everythin' to ya."

The first thing that came to Taka's mind was that, if he were to do that, he'd risk being seen walking around the Pridelands with a hyena.

But then again, perhaps these creatures did need help? After all this talking of equality he did while visiting them, it would be the right thing to at least go check things out… And perhaps later, the hyenas would be able to somehow repay him for his benevolence?

-"Very well" – he said in the end. – "Run ahead of me. Tell your sister I'll be there shortly."

Banzai was far too worried to smile, but his gratitude was clearly visible in his hyenine expression.

-"Gee, thanks a bunch, boss!" – he gasped, genuinely impressed. – "We'll be waitin' for ya, but please- hurry!"

And then he ran off so fast that he almost tripped over his own paws.

When Taka came out of the bushes, Giza was still waiting for him, standing alert. It didn't seem like he overheard his conversation with Banzai, though.

-"What was it, sir?" – asked the guardian.

-"Oh, just another animal in distress, requesting my assistance" – he explained plainly. – "I am going to have to leave you now and take care of the matter. In my absence, I'm putting Mkali in charge of the wildebeest case. Find the herd, or join the others when they do. Try to solve this problem before sundown, if you can."

-"Are you sure you're going to be all right on your own?" – Giza asked.

-"Are _you_?" – Taka responded with another question, already beginning to walk away, a mysterious grin appearing on his face.

When he finally got to Five Stones, he saw that, yet again, the inhabitants of that place were in the state of utter sorrow.

 _I hope this isn't going to turn into another funeral_ – he thought. – _I wouldn't want to repeat the same eulogy twice._

Taka marched pass the unhappy hyenas who were bowing their heads to him as he did so, and made his way to the largest of the boulders. Near it there were Banzai and his sister Shenzi… standing next to something that may have been their brother at some point, but was now a groaning mass of grey fur and blood.

-"Thanks for commin', Taka" – said the female, greeting him gloomily.

The prince didn't look at her, however, at first focusing on her injured brother. Edomu was all covered in scars, parts of his ears have been torn off by the claws of some big carnivore. He was alive, but had seemingly suffered a severe concussion.

-"Where is Mchawi?" – the lion asked as he had not noticed the matriarch-regent anywhere, still gazing at the moaning, drooling male.

-"Our auntie don't live here anymore" – his sister stated not without a note of triumph.

-"Shenzi defeated her and kicked her out of the clan" – Banzai explained.

-"Is that so?" – Taka wondered, fixing his eyes at her. – "So this must mean you're the new matriarch?"

-"Yup" – nodded the female.

-"And was this… _accident_ … the effect of your struggle to secure that position?" – he inquired, pointing at the wounded hyena.

-"Well, not exactly…" – Shenzi turned her head, looking a bit embarrassed. – "Ed wasn't attacked by anyone from the clan. The one who did that was a… a lion."

Only then did Taka realized the truth. There was only one pride near Five Stones, and that one belonged to…

Nguvu.

 _So that's why he's been training Zira so vigorously_ – sighed the prince.

Then, snarling viciously, he pounced at the young matriarch. By pinning her to the ground, as she was still way smaller than him, he attracted the attention of her whole band of underlings. But with the power of the Roar, he knew he could do that even though they were many. And his superiority over them was exactly the point he wished to emphasize.

-"You _idiots_!" – he growled straight into Shenzi's face, making her flinch with terror. – "You've been stealing food from the pride, haven't you? My father is only _tolerating_ your presence in the kingdom as long as you abide according to his law. He has a limited patience for abusers, _especially_ if they're hyenas! If this ever happens again, he will banish you from the Pridelands for good. And the leader of the pride you attacked is much worse than even him! Your brother is lucky to be alive! I demand that you swear to me that you will _stay away_ from them. Do you understand?!"

Shenzi and Banzai, completely speechless, shared a look of shock and quickly waved their heads.

-"Very good" – said Taka, releasing her. As soon as the matriarch was back on her feet, he spoke to her again, yet far more calmly. – "Shenzi, I consider you as being responsible, although you should have informed the king of being the new matriarch immediately after securing that post. No matter, I shall let him know myself, saying that this was the purpose for you to call me in the first place. And I will not mention this… _incident_ … with Nguvu's pride at all. How does this sound to you?"

The hyenas enjoyed this change of attitude in the Lion Guard's leader a lot.

-"Yeah, thanks…" – mumbled the female – "there is one more problem, tho'".

-"And what might that be?" – Taka was becoming more and more tired of being there.

With a heavy breath, Shenzi pointed at Ed.

-"It's him. He's in bad shape, he can't hunt with us, and he'll starve if we don't bring him somethin' to eat."

Taka cocked a brow, unable to understand what the problem was.

-"Well, then why _don't_ you bring him something to eat?"

This time, Banzai was the one to respond.

-"It ain't that easy, boss" – he groaned awkwardly. – "See, we're only allowed to go out huntin' once a day. King's orders. When we go, we gotta leave Ed behind, and by the time we're back, there's nothin' left of the meat. Our clan's a big one, you know, and everyone's extra hungry…"

-"Yeah. Ed hasn't had anything to eat since yesterday!" – the matriarch confirmed. – "So we thought that, since you are Ahadi's son, maybe you could, you know- go to 'em and ask if we could hunt more than just once a day? Then maybe there'd be enough meat to bring to our injured bro'."

Taka clearly understood where the true goal of the hyenas' pleas lay. It was obvious they wanted to hunt where and when they chose, and feeding Ed was only a pretext for that to be made possible. What the prince also understood, however, was that the clan was permitted to stay in the kingdom only under the condition that they would not exceed the hunting limitations with which they were burdened. In that matter, Ahadi would never budge.

Wondering about what he should do, he took another look at the pitiful trio of savages, one of whom was so unconscious that, despite his injuries, he was actually chuckling a bit in his sleep for no apparent reason.

And then Taka thought of a different solution.

-"I have a better idea" – he stated, facing the startled matriarch. – "How about you stay here and watch your ailing comrade, while I go and bring you something to eat myself?"

-" _Huh_?" – gasped the brother and sister in unison.

The shock on their faces was extremely amusing, and furthermore, Taka noticed that after what he said, the rest of the clan also turned to him curiously.

-"Wait a minute" – their leader narrowed her eyes suspiciously. – "Why'd you do that for? You're a lion. Lions never share their food with hyenas."

The prince grinned delicately.

-"Good question. But what you must also remember, Shenzi, is that I am not just _any_ lion." – he then came up to the stunned Ed, glaring at him with staged compassion. - "Look at him. If I were in a position as miserable as his, do you think I would hesitate before accepting help from a hyena?"

Shenzi and Banzai still continued to gaze at him in silence, so he just went on.

-"Wait here for me. When I return, you shall see what kind of a lion I truly am."

Leaving Five Stones and its astonished inhabitants behind, Taka headed toward the nearest grazing grounds, making sure not to run into Nguvu's pride or anyone else he knew.

Truth be told, what he was doing was completely contrary to the rules. First of all, he had not hunted on his own yet, and the custom was for that to happen during a solemn celebration in which the whole pride participated. Of course, since he was the younger brother, Mufasa's lone hunt had been scheduled to take place before his own, and that was still some time away. He was banned to do this himself before that day came. Furthermore, he didn't even know if his illegal hunt would be successful, since all he had was his theoretical experience and memories from a failed attempt to catch prey with the other members of the Lion Guard, on the day he killed Korofi.

And to all of the above, Taka did not pay any attention right now. He felt like hunting, and he had a great reason to do so. So after finding a herd of antelope, he hid himself in the nearby thicket.

As he had felt a few times before on certain occasions, also now it seemed to him that, even though he was alone, he still wasn't the only one taking part in this hunt. The Old Kings were with him, as strange as it may be- the wind suddenly started blowing in a different direction, he felt perfectly focused, his eyesight seemed more accurate than it had been. The leader of the Lion Guard, whoever he was, was really the fiercest creature in the Pridelands.

His first attempt failed, as the herd noticed his short black mane moving in the tall grass. That was something he could do nothing about. Although an hour later, after finding a better hiding spot, he was finally able to obtain a kill.

The dead antelope he held in his jaws filled him with pride. The feeling was far more enjoyable than when he accidentally cracked the skull of a rogue leopard with the use of the Roar. Actually, it was more enjoyable than anything. Judging that there was more food than one injured hyena would eat, he proceeded to fill his own stomach first- and his meal had never tasted better.

With the prey dangling from his fangs and the blood still dripping from his chin, he made his great return to Five Stones. As soon as they saw him, the hyenas started to cheer and wail in their own specific way. Shenzi and Banzai, completely petrified at first, had to do their best to keep their fellow clan members away from the meat which the prince had brought.

Finally, Taka dropped the antelope in front of the still-unconscious Ed. And when he smelled the food, the hyena began to giggle and shake. Then the lion turned to his sister.

-"Someday, and that day may never come, I'll call upon you to do a service for me" – he declared solemnly. – "But until that day, accept this as a gift."

* * *

 **AN: … now kneel and kiss the ring like an obedient little minion, Shenzi XD Can anyone find a reference to the Godfather in this chapter?**

 **Taka managed to nail a few birds with one stone here. First of all, he got the hyenas off Nguvu's pride's back, so perhaps now her father will give Zira a break. Then, not only did he find an explanation for going to meet with the hyenas and covered up the real reason, he also secured his hold over Shenzi's clan by defeating her in a match of strength on one hand and saving her brother on the other.**

 **The wicked alliance has been sealed. This means that, technically, Taka has in fact become a hyena patriarch ;)**

 **Too bad for poor Ed, though... His injuries were what made him the way we know him from the movie.**


	23. The guessing Game

**AN: Ever wonder why Scar despised guessing games? Well, here's your answer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – The guessing Game**

Taka developed a great fondness of lone hunts after his first one, and started secretly practicing them as a hobby in his free time.

He eventually became efficient enough to be able to basically feed himself, and no longer showed up for his pride's common meals. His family didn't mind that, however, thinking that the members of the Lion Guard simply began to provide for themselves. And at the same time, the rest of the guardians, who did actually start to hunt together, thought that their leader still ate with his family.

Hunting gave him a lot of fun, but after some time, the young prince felt the urge to share the relation of his successes as a predator with someone else. Of course, there was just one member of his pride to whom he knew he could reveal his secret without the threat of being exposed.

It was a day just like any other. In the morning, the Lion Guard was tasked with the mission of finding an adoptive family for some baby ostrich whose parents fell prey to carnivores, and Taka showed such zeal in fulfilling the assignment that even surprised his comrades. After that, he left them to carry on with their daily training routine in their Lair, himself heading toward the hunting grounds.

By now, all of his young female friends had been initiated into queen Uru's hunting party, including the one he was particularly looking for. And as soon as he found his pride, resting after the feast which resolved after another success of the huntresses, he approached the sleeping lions silently.

Ahadi and Mufasa were also present there, snoring side by side in the shade of an acacia. Their bellies were full, so the young prince knew that he had at least a couple of hours' time. And today, he would not be disturbed.

As he sneaked by the snoozing lionesses, however, he failed to find the one he wished to speak to. That made him feel very disappointed.

 _Where is she?_ – he thought, still walking around, afraid that if he continued to do that for much longer, he would wake somebody up.

Finally, he went over to where his father lied, thinking that maybe his friend is resting somewhere on the other side of the tree. As he walked by Mufasa, however, being extra careful not to disturb his brother, he heard a low rumble…

-" _Mmm_ , Taka…?" – a drowsy female moaned. – „Is something wrong? Or did you just come here to eat something?"

No, it wasn't the one he was looking for. Turning around, the prince saw his brother's betrothed future mate, looking at him with narrowed, sleepy eyes.

-" _Shhh_!" – he quickly silenced her. Understanding that he wanted to avoid waking the rest of the pride, prompted by Taka's gesticulation, the lioness rose from the ground with a suppressed yawn and followed him out of the reach of everybody's hearing.

-"Good day to you, Sarabi!" – he then welcomed her with a smile, sitting down on the ground. – "How's your day been?"

-"Hi, Taka. Oh, it was fine" – the female returned the courtesy after stretching. – "The party managed to catch a young gazelle, as you can see, but we barely helped, really. Feel free to have some, if you haven't already. There should still be meat left on the carcass…"

-"Thank you" – he interrupted her. – "I'm not hungry. I was actually looking for Sarafina."

When the prince mentioned the name of her best friend, trying to sound as casually as possible, a strange smile appeared on Sarabi's face.

-"Is that so?" – she asked. – "Heh, well, I know where she is… but I'm not supposed to talk about it. However…"

-" _However_?" – Taka cocked a brow.

The lioness chuckled yet again.

-"However, if you _guessed_ where she is, I technically wouldn't be the one who told you!" – seeing him rolling his eyes, she added – "C'mon, Taka! You woke me up, and now I'm bored. You're known for being clever. I wanna see if you'll be able to guess where our azure-eyed friend is!"

-"Uh, very well…" – the lion finally gave up after a loud grunt. Then he started alphabetically naming the possible locations in the Pridelands. – "Is Fina near the the Aardvard Dens?"

-"No! Guess again!" – Sarabi turned her head, grinning.

-"The Big Baboon Tree?" – Taka named another location.

-" _Wrong_!" – the lioness denied a second time.

-"The Big Ravine? Big Springs? Chakula Plains? Chekundu Cliffs? Embamba Canyon…?"

-"No, no, no, no and no again! Do you give up?"

The prince's irritation rose with equal proportion to his future sister-in-law's enthusiasm, which was making him grind his fangs.

-" _Flat Ridge Rock? Flood Plains? The bloody Hippo Springs?"_ – he kept asking.

-"Sorry! Fina's not there, either! _Haha_!"

-" _Lake Matope? Misty Falls?!"_ – Taka was starting to completely lose his patience.

Fortunately for her, this time Sarabi didn't say no.

-" _Hmm_ , maybe…" – she suggested.

-"She's at Misty Falls, isn't she? But that's almost an hour away! Why's she there?" – the prince inquired curiously.

But Sarabi had promised to keep her mouth shut.

-"Oh no, Taka! You're not going to force that one out of me!" – the lioness turned her head with staged vigor.

 _You're not very good at keeping secrets, Sarabi…_ \- Taka thought to himself.

-"Well, how about we play this guessing game of your again, _hm_? Is Fina there with her mother?"

-"No, silly! Her mom's right there, sleeping!" – Sarabi pointed in the direction of the pride.

 _Yes, I did see her there_ – the prince realized. – _My brother's future mate is enjoying this game far too much, however. Time for this to end. With whom could Fina have gone all the way to Misty Falls? Who else is absent? Ahadi is here, Mufasa as well, and the rest of the huntresses…_

And then, Taka thought of something that made him very, _very_ angry.

-" _Get out of my way_ " – he snarled, making Sarabi drop her smile.

-"Taka, what's wrong…?" – she tried to ask, but the lion just pushed her aside, running like hell in the direction of Misty Falls.

Indeed, Sarabi was right. Sarafina was there, lounging by the lake, her beautiful creamy fur covered with tiny drops of water… And with her was the one who completely ruined the idyllic scene with his presence and with the way he talked and laughed together with this lioness whom Taka considered so special to him...

It was the only lion in the Pridelands whom Taka hated more than even his father and brother. Siri.

As soon as he saw them, the prince ran up to the pair of lions without a warning. Fina was so terrified that she jumped away, slipping and falling into the water. The male himself immediately took a militant stance.

-"Taka…! _What're you doing here_?!" – gasped the completely astonished lioness.

-"Thank your best friend for her ability to hold her tongue" – he hissed. – "Aren't you a little far from the pride, _my dear_? And why is _he_ here with you? To teach you how to swim?"

Taka and Siri shared a hateful look, baring their fangs.

-"No, Taka, please!" – Fina attempted to explain herself, but she was having a dramatically hard time finding the right words. – "I… I wasn't going to… I wanted to… tell you… to let you know…"

-"Know _what?!_ " – he roared at her so loud that birds flew off from nearby trees.

Looking totally ashamed, Sarafina fixed her eyes on the ground. A moment of difficult, tense silence followed, after which Siri, abandoning his aggressive stance, puffing up his chest proudly, delivered a cocky announcement which made Taka feel something inside of him break.

-"Last week, king Ahadi finally approved of my betrothal with Fina" – the grin of the lion's face was a nasty one. – "The news is official, but is yet to be announced to the rest of the pride."

The prince's ears fell. For just a blink of an eye, he gazed at the lioness with inexpressible sadness.

And then, growling and clawing the ground underneath his feet with his sharp clutches, he confronted Siri.

The frightened Sarafina shrieked, as the two looked like they were about to literally murder one another.

-"Taka, _no_! _Please_! I thought we were friends!" – she pleaded.

 _No_ – he repeated the word in his head. – _No, we're not. We never were. You would have been my friend if you refused to this arranged betrothal. But you didn't. You actually like him- I saw that right here, today. You like him more than me._

He wanted to challenge Siri. He wanted to fight him, defeat him, use the Roar to kill him, and to take Fina for himself.

But then, in a flash, he felt nothing toward her and her future mate anymore. His thoughts were instantly redirected to someone else.

Even Siri looked shocked when Taka stopped growling at him. The prince's face became passionless, his green eyes hollow, devoid of any emotion- and it happened so quickly that it made the other two lions shudder.

-"You cannot be my friend, Sarafina" – uttered the prince, gazing into her sky-blue iris. – "You can't, because no one can be friends with someone who's dead."

-"Taka, what're you…" – she began, her voice trembling with shock. But then the leader of the Lion Guard cut her off.

-"You're dead to me" – he said silently, and turned his back at her.

Taka then ran as fast as he could, leaving Misty Falls way behind. As he ran, he couldn't help but hear the words of Jambazi the rogue, spoken to him and his comrades the day they chased the Bandit away from the Pridelands.

' _Yes, your kingdom does abound in water and game. What you don't have, however, is freedom. You're all locked up in a tight cage of hunting regulations, laws of succession, betrothal ceremonies and all that other shit. I know, you're young, and most of you don't know the outside world. But I promise you that, one day, you too will long for that freedom. To go wherever you want, do whatever you want, kill or eat or mate whomever the hell you want…'_

He hated Fina for what she did, and he hated Siri even more. But, truth be told, there was someone more guilty than even both of them. There _always_ was, and it was _always_ the same person.

He stood in front of the king without fear, yet with limitless anger. Ahadi was back at Pride Rock with Mufasa by that time, and when he heard his younger son's vicious words echoing from the walls of the cave, even he became speechless.

-"Why do you continue to abuse your power, you wretched bufoon?" – Taka addressed his father with an audacity that would have been severely punished if it were expressed by anyone else.

-"Brother, have you lost your mind?" – Mufasa uttered with a mix of astonishment and fury.

Ahadi himself, however, remained relatively calm. The way he looked at his younger son made him lose some of his fierceness.

-"What do you wish to speak to me about, Taka?" – he asked.

-"I know you had Sarafina betrothed to Siri!" – the younger prince snapped.

Ahadi had, of course, heard of Taka's friendship with the young lioness. However, political matters were more important to him than rumors of young love.

After a sigh, the king began his explanation.

-"Son, Sarafina and Siri's families have been our allies for generations. And as I've told you before, alliances are established and strengthened through betrothals. It is the way in which two prides can become one, thus turning them into a powerful…"

-"I demand that you cancel that, and that you betroth _me_ to her" – Taka suddenly interrupted.

What he said made both the king and Mufasa sit in awe, mouths agape, for a considerable amount of time. At last, Ahadi breathed heavily, lowering his head. He was visibly sorry for the way things turned out.

-"Forgive me, Taka, but that I cannot do. The case had been prearranged by both families years ago. It was precisely for that reason that Siri came to live with us in the first place."

He looked at his son with genuine sadness… but the answer he heard him deliver filled him with anger.

-"You are no king if you cannot even make the simplest decisions!"

Ahadi's voice then became cold, filled with a gruesome note of reprimand.

-"I _have_ made a decision. Now you will stop speaking to me this way, or I am going to have to punish you!"

But in response to that, Taka simply snorted.

-" _Puh_! You already have!" – his wrath was immediately replaced with a sour disdain. – "Have you prearranged a betrothal for me as well to one of your allies' daughters?"

-"No" – the king denied angrily.

-"Either way, it's no consolation at all if I can't have the only one I want" – he mumbled to himself, already on his way out of the cave.

* * *

Thus Ahadi was left alone with his older son. Looking at him, he noticed that the golden lion's face, already surrounded with a handsome, short mane, bore an expression which made the king wonder.

-"What is on your mind, Mufasa?" – he asked.

His young heir held his voice for a while, considering if he should or should not express his true thoughts. Finally, he yielded.

-"This has gotten far enough, father!" – he hissed. – "You shouldn't let Taka speak to you like that! He deliberately defied your authority as king today, in your own lair! Will you let that fact go unpunished?"

The king turned his head, gazing into nothingness.

-"Forgive me for saying this" – Mufasa continued, lowering his voice a bit - "but I am not alone in my opinion. You've heard the other animals' complaints, you know they're afraid of this new Lion Guard, father. Taka should be... he should be removed from the position of its leader. It will only be for the benefit of the kingdom."

A long, heavy silence followed. When the king spoke again, his words sounded like he was rather irritated than angry.

-"Yes, Mufasa. I am aware of all that you mentioned. And personally, I think you're right. I admit, it was my mistake to make him the leader at such a young age… But you must also understand that you're asking for the impossible. I have no power over legally elected guardians. This has been a tradition for generations, and I do not intend to break it. Now listen! We will not speak about this ever again, and I order you not to mention what we've just discussed, especially in Taka's presence!"

* * *

As the echoes of Ahadi and Mufasa's voices died down, right outside of the cave at Pride Rock another sound could be heard- the sound of gnashing teeth. Because it so happened that Taka was there, listening to the whole conversation between his brother and his father.

Parts of it made him want to cry. Others made him feel a type of wrath he had not even imagined before- especially toward Mufasa...

But the last thing Ahadi said made the dreaded leader of the Lion Guard extremely proud of wearing the lionhead mark on his shoulder.

 _Yes, you impotent, so-called king_ – he thought in the depths of his heart – _You have no power over me. None at all._

* * *

 **AN: Like it or not, Siri is Nala's father- so he and Fina had to come together at some point…**

 **I understand you probably figured it out already, but this whole situation is bad. Really,** _ **really**_ **bad. Until now, Taka had merely despised his brother. But today Mufasa gave him a real reason for hate- one greater even than Ahadi's decision to betroth Sarafina to Siri.**


	24. Promise

**Chapter 24 – Promise**

Mufasa's first lone hunt, in spite of happening after the annual Savanna Summit and at the peak of the dry season, was a great success. What was to be expected.

As soon as the members of his pride heard the young prince's mighty roar thundering over the savanna, they all rushed together to congratulate him. And when they found him proudly towering over an adult zebra stallion, they were especially impressed. All the inhabitants of Pride Rock patted Mufasa's back that day- Ahadi, Uru, the huntresses, the rest of his sub-adult friends… and also Taka, his brother.

Later that day, the younger one of Ahadi's sons asked when the time for his own lone hunt was to be set. In response, the king just shook his head. To Taka's surprise, his father said that he knew that this had already happened- and since the clandestine hunter decided not to tell anyone about it, the event would neither be repeated, nor celebrated at all. His father then warned Taka that if he continued to kill his prey secretly like that, he would be no better than the rogues he chased away from the kingdom together with his Lion Guard.

Ahadi could clearly see the anger in Taka's green eyes after he'd punished and rebuked him in this way. He anticipated it, yet starting another argument was not his intention. That was why, to ease his son's nerves, he proposed to take Taka to Mufasa's royal lessons again. It had become clear that the Lion Guard's leader was still in need of instruction. That was also why Ahadi was greatly disappointed when the prince refused to accept his offer…

Then he told him that it was an order.

The day of the lesson was extremely hot, and even Mufasa himself didn't look as zealous as usual when the king prepared to deliver his lecture. It was to take place within the cool walls of Pride Rock. No other place in the Pridelands was by now free from the merciless rays of the African sun.

Before he began to speak, Ahadi observed both of his sons closely. The older one was sitting there, doing his best to disguise his unintentional weariness, whereas the younger lay on the ground, seemingly bored out of his wits.

The king cleared his throat.

-"What I am about to tell you is very important" – he began in a serious voice. – "This story is a significant chapter in the history of the kingdom, and can teach us a lot about ways to avoid the mistakes of our ancestors. Yes, not all of the Ancients were good lions, and not all of them are to be imitated. But let us start from the very beginning."

Mufasa was still listening carefully, Taka however looked like he was about to fall asleep. But Ahadi knew his son well enough to understand that he was pretending. That was why he continued.

-"As you know, according to legend, the first of the Great Leonine King came to Pride Rock after the Deluge, hundreds of generations ago. His name was Ari, and his mate was Leviyah. Those two were tasked with ruling over the Circle of Life, and from that couple all other lions descend. Not every one of Ari and Leviah's children respected the Circle of Life, however. _Taka_!"

Awoken by his father mentioning his name so suddenly, the younger prince grinned innocently.

-"I'm listening, I'm listening!" – he declared.

-"I'm glad to hear that, son" – Ahadi addressed him. – "What I intend to speak of has a lot to do with the history of the Lion Guard, and I expect that you pay special attention here. Tell me- have you ever heard the name of Samira, sometimes referred to as Samira the Cruel?"

Both the king and Mufasa noticed a strange look appearing on Taka's face after Ahadi mentioned that name, but neither of them could figure it out. What was clear was that the young lion immediately lost his drowsiness, instead becoming thoroughly interested and engaged. It became obvious to everyone what kind of a lesson his father wanted to give him today.

-"Samira, second child of the Lion King Saitoti, who ruled exactly fifteen generations ago" – the prince recited the information known to him with a certain dark spark in his eye. – "She was the only known female to have ever lead the Lion Guard."

-"That is correct" – admitted the king – "but have you ever heard the details of this wicked lioness' biography?"

What Mufasa was now seeing disturbed him quite a bit, as the look which his father and brother were now sharing was one of great anger. Ahadi spoke as if he was delivering a concealed accusation… whereas Taka showed signs of unbent defiance.

-"Upesi wanted to tell her story to us once" – the younger prince mumbled – "but before he was able to do that, he died."

Ahadi breathed heavily, giving his sons a moment of silence to assure them that what he was about to say was extremely significant. Then he began, his voice echoing within the ancient walls of Pride Rock.

-"Listen well, then, for this is a story that can teach you both how not to become a monster. Samira was indeed born right here, in this den, as king Saitoti's second cub. Her older brother, Olchore, was the royal heir. When she became old enough, Samira was tasked with assembling and leading the Lion Guard- just as yourself, Taka. She inherited the lionhead mark, as well as the power of the Roar of the Elders. But, unfortunately, as time passed, this power went to the lioness' head. She and her guardians became known throughout all of the Pridelands for their cruelty, and even though both the king and her brother tried to convince Samira to change her ways, she always refused. She eventually became power-hungry and jealous. We do not know exactly what was the ultimate reason for her downfall. One version of the story tells us that she was convinced to commit a coup by another guardian, who became her illegitimate mate. Supposedly, this lion told her to assassinate her own brother as a form of revenge, after king Saitoti refused to betroth him to his daughter. This way the corrupt guardian wanted to make her and himself become the next ruling couple. The fact is that, one day, Samira did confront Olchore, and expressed to him something that shocked everyone- that she would use the Roar of the Elders to kill him. Before she was able to do that, however, three of the other members of the Lion Guard had a change of heart, and decided to stop their leader. What resolved was a horrible battle, in which both Samira and her mate were slain. Olchore, though injured, survived the assassination attempt, and became king after Saitoti's death. But the Lion Guard was dissolved and did not exist until years later, when the lionhead mark was imposed on king Olchore's second son. Since then, Saitoti's daughter has been known as Samira the Cruel, and her name was always associated with one of the most dreadful times in the history of the Pridelands."

After he finished speaking, Ahadi took another close look on both his sons. Mufasa was looking terribly sad, as if he was reliving the events of the story, wondering what he himself would have done if he were king in those days… Taka, however, continued to show nothing but a cold, hollow expression, seemingly devoid of any antipathy or sympathy to his female predecessor whatsoever.

-"Mufasa, would you mind leaving me alone with Taka?" – the king asked, finally.

-"Oh…" – stammered the older prince, surprised that the lesson was to end this early. – "Of course. I guess I'll go check on the huntresses, then."

When they were alone, the father noticed that his son still continued to stare into the darkness.

-"I know you dislike being chastised" – Ahadi spoke sadly, although the prince did not look back at him. – "No one enjoys punishment. But what you must understand is that I am only saying these things because I am worried about you. I am saying this so that you yourself don't become like Samira."

The muscles on the sides of Taka's face flexed as he ground his teeth, his sharp claws scraped the stone pavement. But when he spoke, his voice, though frigid, was surprisingly calm.

-"What am I still doing wrong? What more do you want of me to finally appreciate my efforts?"

-"All I expect from you is to follow the Law!" – the king shook his large black mane in anger. – "Why can't you be more like Mufasa? I'm trying as best as I can to teach both of you, but only he seems to fully understand the Circle of Life."

 _Mufasa, Mufasa… Why must I constantly hear that name?_

Taka blinked, making a sound which his father couldn't make out. It may have been a suppressed laugh.

-"Do you really think so, father?" – he said with a strong note of venomous irony. – "You do, don't you? You really think that you're doing all that you can for _both_ of us."

-" _Uh_ , Taka!" – groaned the lion. Irritated, he walked in a circle to clear his thoughts. Only then he addressed the prince again, trying to stay as calm as possible. – "It's the middle of the dry season, and you know how bad the heat is…"

-"The situation stays basically the same no matter the season" – his son interrupted him, raising his voice slightly.

Ahadi felt very awkward. On one hand, he knew what his royal duties were. On the other, he really felt as if he was completely losing his younger son…

-"I'm sorry, Taka" – he answered finally, sighing. – "I have not devoted as much of my attention to you as I did to Mufasa, I know. I do appreciate your work, even though I do not always approve of your methods. But you're still my son, and in spite of everything, I love you."

Now that made Taka's eyebrow rise in an expression of serious doubt.

-"How can I know this?" – he asked. – "As far as I know, love is more than just a word. It shows itself in actions. One cannot simply say 'I love you', and then expect someone else to believe it."

The king knew what his son was referring to. And that made his heart truly ache.

-"Again, please forgive me for not showing you as much attention as I did to Mufasa" – Ahadi spoke with genuine remorse. – "I will at least try to repair that, I promise. You boys are both on your way to become skilled hunters. What if the three of us went hunting together? I still have some matters to take care of because of the drought which, I think, at this point is inevitably aproaching. I may have to send your mother and some of the guardians to search for a new water supply. But after that, we'll go on our hunt. How's that sound?"

Taka actually liked that idea- and much time had passed since he enjoyed anything that came from his father.

-"Do you promise?" – he demanded a confirmation.

-"I promise, Taka. And thank you for listening to me today" – he arose, signifying that he now needed to get back to his royal tasks.

-"Yes, father… I'm looking forward to this hunt" – Taka delivered his goodbye, returning to the Lair of the Lion Guard.

In spite of the outward reactions he displayed, the younger prince held his true thoughts to himself, both concerning the story of Samira and his father's promise. And although the following days looked pretty much normal, perhaps except for the increasing heat and the growing agitation of the thirsty animals of the Pridelands, there were plans and resolutions brewing inside of the young lion's mind.

To ease the stress after his work of a guardian was done, he continued the practice of lone hunts. He would then visit his new band of minions- the hyenas- in secret, delivering them leftover food. By now, Ed had recovered from his injuries, although he appeared to have lost much of his sanity and ability to speak. His brother and sister, however, have been displaying an increasing amount of loyalty to the one who provided them with food, in spite of Ahadi's decree that, due to the drought, all carnivores could now only hunt once a day.

* * *

 **AN: So now we know the full story of Samira the Cruel.**

 **The Swahili word for 'promise' is 'Ahadi'. Taka's feelings toward his father had been balancing somewhere between desiring for his closeness and hating him for years. He's hiding what's truly going on in his heart, but are the scales finally about to be permanently tipped one way or the other?**

 **Does anyone suspect where all of this is leading us to? The dry season is always a time of trial for the inhabitants of the Pridelands…**


	25. A Scarring Experience

**Chapter 25 – A Scarring Experience**

The drought occurred more serious than anyone could imagine. When water in the Pridelands became scarce, king Ahadi sent out his mate Uru, along with the four subordinate members of the Lion Guard, on a mission to find a new source of water which would aid the kingdom's needs. Himself, along with his sons, he took up patrolling the suffering land to ensure peace and comfort his subjects.

Taka had visited the hyenas at Five Stones earlier in order to warn them that, eventually, these patrols would also reach their territory. They were therefore to keep themselves at bay in spite of the omnipresent famine. But, of course, fate was cruel and hyenas were stupid, so even the prince's precautions and threats weren't able to help much.

On one particularly hot day, Ahadi, Mufasa and Taka walked into the vicinity of Five Stones only to find Shenzi, Banzai and Ed cornering some pitiful old mandrill, getting ready to make him their lunch. Somehow, the king knew that they have already eaten that day, so killing the ape would have been considered breaking the law. What was worse, Ahadi also accused the hyenas of killing for sport, even though it was obvious that they were starving. But knowing full well that he couldn't reveal his connection to those creatures in front of his father, Taka was forced to hold his tongue and observe.

Of course, no matter how strongly Shenzi tried to explain herself, Ahadi did not listen to her and ordered her and her brothers to scram. After they did just that, having enough brains not to interact with the younger prince in any other way than by sending him a communicative look, Mufasa and the king introduced themselves to the tired senile mandrill, who in return said that his name was Rafiki, and that he was some kind of a scholar. When Taka dismissed this as nonsense, he was quickly silenced. To his great astonishment, Ahadi decided that he could use Rafiki's help in order to solve the problem of the drought… and not only that, but he even invited the simian to spend the night at Pride Rock!

Now that made the young lion very angry. Not only because other animals were never allowed to sleep near the royal family's den. It was also because, traditionally, the Lion King's closest advisor was the leader of the Lion Guard- not some insane old monkey who showed up out of nowhere.

As he lurked in the shadows of Pride Rock, observing Mufasa and Rafiki talking to each other until the stars shone brightly, a dastardly idea was born in Taka's mind. Obviously, the mandrill's presence was a travesty. He needed to be removed. The prince had killed before- and although the incident with Korofi the leopard was a mere accident, he now saw how easy it was to take one's life. Especially someone who stood in his way.

Taka knew a certain poisonous snake, a spitting cobra, who owed him a favor for saving his nest from being washed away by an overflowing river during the past rain season. It wasn't hard for him to find the creature and to convince it to help him get rid of a certain 'intruder'. And so, when Rafiki and Mufasa were already asleep, seemingly coming back to the den for the night, Taka dropped the cobra right by the ape's side.

The next morning, however, he didn't even have the chance to see if his plan had resolved in a success, as right after sunrise, Pride Rock was simply invaded by a whole crowd of screeching, grunting and screaming angry animals. Taka felt his temples ache as soon as he opened his eyes…

Of course, as the king's son, he had to stand in front of the mob to hear everyone out along with his father and brother. But even king Ahadi couldn't really do anything, as the many species of animals kept accusing one another and blaming each other for the shortage of food and water, which had by now become truly alarming. After arguing for some time, however, the Pridelanders seemed to have come to an agreement that two types of creatures were especially to blame for the crisis- those were the hyenas and the water buffalos.

By now, Taka knew that this would not be a good day. He saw signs of it everywhere, and these signs made his blood boil even more than the unbearable heat. Not only had his minions gotten themselves into trouble again- that was to be expected. But what made the prince even more furious was when he saw Rafiki, _alive_ , standing in the crowd of animals…

... and when he remembered that this was also the day that Ahadi was supposed to take him and Mufasa out hunting. The day that Ahadi _promised_ he would take him and Mufasa out hunting.

All he asked for was one thing- one token of his father's care. And Ahadi, the honorable Lion King, had vowed that he would give it to him. For once, he would sacrifice his royal duties for the benefit of his sons- to show Taka that he cared.

That promise was about to be broken, as Ahadi announced to his subjects that he would deal with the hyenas _right away_. A drop filled the bitter cup.

A fight resulted, one that must have been particularly embarrassing to the king, as his family problems have now been clearly exposed in front of his subjects. Taka managed to cause both Ahadi and Mufasa to thunder with rage at his words… But the animals didn't care about that much. What they were wondering about was why the members of the royal family quarrelled while they were dying of thirst and hunger.

Things got out of hand and finally the king had to silence everyone with a roar. Seeing how humiliated that made him look caused Taka to feel pure delight. Stammering awkwardly, Ahadi announced that he would keep to his resolution of dealing with the hyenas, but that he had no power over the weather, and that everyone just had to wait for the queen to return from her mission of finding a new water source.

Then the king turned to his younger son, attempting to deliver some pathetic explanation. But the harm was already done- the promise had been broken, and Ahadi could do nothing more to redeem himself.

At first, Taka became extremely angry. But then he thought of something, and changing his attitude, turned to the startled Mufasa and proposed that the two of them should just go hunting alone. Both the older prince and the king agreed, seeing this as a way out of a difficult situation.

When Ahadi went to speak to Rafiki, Mufasa asked Taka if he was ready to start their hunt. The younger prince, however, responded that he still had something to take care of earlier, and that they should meet near Five Stones afterwards. Smiling mischievously, he went pass the old mandrill, who continued to eye him suspiciously.

Immediately, Taka rushed to warn his careless hyena minions. As he waited for them, still angry with his father and thinking of a way in which he could avenge himself for his broken promise and for everything else, he heard Shenzi, Banzai and Ed approaching.

The trio of dim-wits were actually trying to jokingly intimidate him, what did not bother him in the least. Rather, the prince became even more angry with his consorts. He announced that Ahadi was looking for them- and that he was not in a good mood. This time, he wanted to see the hyenas' fur turn white with fear.

The airheads did not pay much attention to his warning, however, and instead continued in their ridiculousness. But when they asked Taka if he'd already gone on his hunt with Ahadi, that was quite enough. In anger, the black-maned lion revealed to them the events that took place at Pride Rock that morning. Then Shenzi told him that, if she were him, she would have taken revenge for being disregarded like that…

Yes, it was true- Taka had thought about revenge for a long time. He just couldn't pinpoint a single way in which he should retaliate himself for all the times he'd not been shown the proper respect. The first thing that came to Taka's mind was to beat Mufasa in hunting, bringing back some more impressive prey…

And then, for the very first time, Shenzi suggested to him something that actually sounded reasonable, and useful. Perhaps, she implied, if Taka managed to make Mufasa humiliate himself in front of their father somehow, Ahadi would change his mind about his older son… and maybe even reconsider making him his successor?

He had to hand it to the young matriarch- her idea was a good one. And immediately, applauded by his minions, Taka began to plot how he could set this plan in motion. After promising that the hyenas would have their reward, since the only thing they desired was a little food, Taka laughed and ran off, heading toward the last water hole in all of the Pridelands.

When he got there, he noticed that, indeed, what the animals complained about that morning was indeed true- the water buffalo had taken over the pond. As Taka gazed at their leader, Boma, a bull of gargantuan size, standing belly-deep in the water, he smiled internally. The realization of his plan was almost about to begin.

Mufasa was also there. The law-loving, faithful son of king Ahadi could not miss the opportunity to attempt to seize the power before his time and to solve the crisis all by himself. _Excellent_ \- thought Taka. – _Your hubris shall be the end of you, brother dear_.

The young prince enjoyed seeing the fear in Mufasa's eyes when Boma, a mountain of muscle much larger than any lion, spoke to him with the intention of frightening Ahadi's heir. To some, it might have sounded daring when Mufasa demanded that the buffalo share the water with the other animals… but only his younger sibling understood that this irrational carelessness was a slippery slope that lead to doom. And _he_ would be the one to make his brother take the final step.

 _This is for suggesting to father that he should remove me from my position of leader of the Lion Guard, Muffy_ – thought Taka, then taking a deep breath.

The shock in his brother's eyes he expressed when he saw Taka exiting the reeds, was indescribable.

-"The Lion King's orders" – yelled the chief guardian solemnly. – "Boma, you will share this water hole, or face my brother in combat!"

He couldn't help but smile… He tried to be serious, but in the end, the feeling of vengeance was simply too delightful.

Boma looked at both of them with disdain. Mufasa, though almost an adult, was still only about the size of one of the buffalo's legs. And Taka saw true terror in his brother's eyes as soon as this monster charged at him.

Running as fast as they both could, Mufasa and Boma vanished from Taka's sight. After a short while, he heard a loud crash- and after that, he couldn't control himself anymore.

 _Ha! So much for the mighty Mufasa, heir of the Pridelands!_ – he chortled, rolling on the ground in an overwhelming state of euphoria. – _With enough luck, I will never have to say 'long live the king' to him at all!_

Oh, what a joyful moment it had been!

But it was, nevertheless, merely a moment. For Taka was only right in one thing- that this would, in fact, not be a good day for him at all.

A shiver ran down his spine when he noticed three more buffalo, only slightly smaller than Boma, charging at him from amongst the bushes. He had forgotten that these creatures always travelled in herds…

The shock also made him completely forget that he could simply use the Roar of the Elders to protect himself. His basic instincts only dictated one thing to him- _run_.

And he did run. He ran as fast as his strong muscles of the Leader of the Lion Guard could carry him. But the Old Kings did not aid him that day. Still, he was too slow…

Tripping and falling to the ground, already feeling the curved, pointy horns of the merciless buffalo slashing his skin, all he could do was to try to dodge the attack as he cried out for help. Desperate and overcome with dread, he lifted his head in search of Mufasa, his father, his fellow guardians… _anyone_ who could in any way assist him right now and save his life.

And then he felt something hitting him in the face. After a wave of vicious pain, which bit more sharply than a cobra, everything went black.

* * *

He was woken up by even more pain… and a familiar scent. Could it really be…?

A deep, overwhelming sorrow engulfed Taka's heart when he noticed that Ahadi was nuzzling him with true care and concern.

 _Father… How far did I have to go to gain your attention…?_ \- a tear ran down his left eye.

But that also caused him to feel a burning pain, which sobered him up.

Lifting himself from the ground heavily and looking around, Taka saw all kinds of creatures surrounding him- his father, his brother, a whole pack of elephants, even Rafiki the mandrill… But what he also noticed, to his greatest shock, was that he had now become blind in one eye. Touching the left side of his face with a paw, he saw that it was completely covered in blood, which soiled his short black mane. The frightening discovery made him stumble.

The king ordered one of the elephants to carry Taka to Pride Rock. It was there that he was finally told the details of what happened before and after he passed out- that Mufasa had escaped Boma by leaping over a deep ditch in which the buffalo ended up falling, and that the animals had finally agreed to share the water…

It was also then that Taka, extremely mad with himself and with the terrible result of listening to Shenzi's advice, had to reveal to his pride why he aroused Boma in the first place- that he wanted to get even on Ahadi for breaking his promise, and that he wished to humiliate Mufasa. He immediately saw his father's compassion turning into sheer disappointment, and the king strongly rebuked him that his anger could have gotten him killed that day.

But Taka knew about that already. And he would never forget- not with this new scar which disfigured his face as a permanent sign of his failure. This was his own promise that he gave to Ahadi.

* * *

Left alone with the mandrill he had tried to assassinate just the night before, who was now tending his wound, Taka sat buried in his gloomy thoughts of a thwarted revenge. The deep cut that went down his cheek still burned intensively, he couldn't see with his left eye, and his back ached as if he had broken a rib or something.

A raspy old voice reached him from behind a dark mist.

-"I applied de herbs, but you will carry dis scar for de rest of your life… You are lucky, you know, you didn't break any bones. But I see you're slouching in a nasty way… May I?"

When Rafiki touched his back, Taka groaned in agony. Baring his fangs in a vicious growl, he made the ape move away and grab his staff for protection.

-"Oh, I see! So it does hurt!" – said the monkey witchdoctor after making sure that the young lion didn't really intend to attack him. – "You may want to save your back in de following weeks… But…" – Rafiki took a closer look, gazing into the prince's only good eye, which shone with an emerald glow. – "Dere is a bigger weight dat burdens you, young prince. Is it not? De burden dat does not crush your back, but your _conscience_ …"

Suddenly, Taka gazed back at the mandrill, giving him his full attention for the first time.

-"What do you have in mind?" – the prince asked silently.

-" _Tsk-tsk!"_ – Rafiki turned his head in sorrow. – "Jealousy- dat is de burden which you bear, young prince. Dis wicked feeling dat makes you tink dark thoughts, and associate yourself wit dark characters… It hurts you, too. And it will continue to do so, unless you fight it."

The ape bent over, motioning for Taka to come closer. Then, in a soft voice, he whispered into his ear.

-"I know of your friendship wit de hyenas. Fear not, young prince- your secret is safe wit me. But you wish to be admired by de wrong creatures, Taka. Look at de stars- your Ancestors are watching you…"

The lion did not look up toward the stars. Instead, he just sighed.

-"Do you really think" – he whispered, his eyes still closed. – "Do you really think you can threaten me in my own home, you worthless old ape?"

-" _Oh, Taka…_ " – Rafiki gasped, completely pained by what he heard. – "No, no! It is not like dat at all…"

And then the young lion opened both of his eyes. One of them emanated a greenish glow of rage, whereas the other was hollow, dead and covered with cataract. Taka's recently covered wound started bleeding again, a red stream flowing down his cheek.

-"I will not be called Taka anymore" – he uttered as he put his clawed paw on the frightened mandrill's neck. – "This scar I bear will be my new name from now on. And I, Scar, swear before all of the Old Kings of the past- I shall never let myself be threatened or insulted ever again."

* * *

 **AN: Yes, yes! I know this is basically just 'A Tale of Two Brothers' rewritten. Sorry about that… It is, technically, still my story though, as it ties in with the earlier chapters, and is told from Taka's, not Rafiki's, perspective, as the original is.**

 **Taka is dead. Scar is born. Don't tell me you didn't see this coming… It happens right after we've witnessed the wicked lion's great on-screen return in the bonus episode of TLG last Saturday! Now we shall see how** _ **he**_ **will deal with leading the Lion Guard.**

* * *

 _ **New blood joins this earth, / And quickly he's subdued. / Through constant pained disgrace / The young boy learns their rules.**_

 _ **With time the child draws in. / This whipping boy done wrong. / Deprived of all his thoughts / The young man struggles on and on he's known**_

 _ **A vow unto his own, / That never from this day / His will they'll take away.**_

 **Metallica, The Unforgiven**


	26. Hakuna lakini Matata

**Chapter 26 – Hakuna lakini Matata**

By an official royal decree of king Ahadi, for disturbing the Circle of Life through a blameworthy excess in gluttony during the drought, which caused many animals to suffer, all hyenas were to be banished from anywhere within the borders of the Pridelands.

Scar didn't know if that was his father's own idea, or if it had been suggested by Mufasa or Rafiki, who has now become some sort of an official advisor to the king. What he did know was that, after what he said to the mandrill the night after the buffalo incident, he at least kept silent about the prince's connections with the exiled creatures. Making use of that knowledge, the lion had just enough time to travel to Five Stones and stop Shenzi's clan from starting an open rebellion. Shocked by his injuries and new name, his trio of minions asked Scar what they should do in their present situation. Not finding a better solution, he suggested that the clan ought to, for the time being, relocate to the Elephant Graveyard- a place outside of the kingdom, where the hyenas sometimes scavenged for food. Although very reluctantly, the pack agreed, forced to submission by their matriarch.

Still not feeling well, suffering from a large dose of pain in his eye and back, Scar made it to Pride Rock… just in time for his mother's arrival. And then, even her happy announcement of finding a lake at the western edge of the Pridelands, which would undoubtedly end the crisis associated with the drought, was quickly replaced by the sound of a mother lamenting as she beheld the disfigured face of her son.

Also the members of the Lion Guard, who have returned along with the queen, started showing him their support… until Ahadi revealed to everyone the circumstances of Taka's scarring, that is. Then even Uru became mad with her younger son for putting the life of the older one, as well as his own, in danger. Even the prince's self-imposed penance, in the form of assuming the name of Scar to remind him of his mistake, could not change the fact that everyone at Pride Rock started looking at him no longer with compassion, but with an unbearable sense of disappointment.

Finally, Scar couldn't take it anymore. Announcing to the pride that he needed to rest and heal, he completely left his home, as well as the Lair of the Lion Guard, instead setting his new abode at a nearby formation of rocks. There he finally found relative peace, wrestling with his thoughts alone for a few days.

Until he heard _her_ voice again, that is.

She came one cloudy morning from the direction of Pride Rock, undoubtedly having looked for him there earlier. His pride must have told her where she could find him. At first, he wanted to hide, but he was still too achy to do that fast enough.

As soon as the lioness noticed him stretched out on the rocks, she began expressing her anger.

-"There you are!" – she almost screamed, approaching the lion with sparks of fury in her brown eyes. – "I've been looking all over for you. Do you know what that wretch, what that miserable, pathetic, flea-infested imbecile did? I still can't believe that he… _Oh Great King, your face!_ "

Zira's angry expression instantly vanished as soon as she noticed the fresh scar that blemished her friend's appearance, and was replaced by one of sheer terror. She stood there, mouth agape, as the injured lion looked at her with both his good eye and the wounded one, whipping the ground with his tail.

-"Greetings, Zira" – he mumbled sarcastically. – "I apologize that you have to see me in such a state. But I suppose you're going to have to get used this new look of mine."

She attempted to stretch out her paw and touch the scar… but then she hesitated.

-"Taka… are you in pain? What… what happened?" – her voice shook as if she was feeling his injuries herself.

The prince snorted angrily.

-" _Taka_ is gone. I have decided not to use that name, which I've always hated, anymore… I made a mistake, Zira. I tried to humiliate my brother, and all I got as a result was being humiliated myself. I am scarred for life by my error… You may as well just call me Scar. I told the same thing to everyone else."

Zira narrowed her eyes and sat down, looking perplexed and confused.

-"I… I don't understand… What exactly happened to you?"

-"I got attacked by a bloody water buffalo!" – he yelled back, suddenly. – "Haven't you heard the rumors? To answer your question, yes, I am in a lot of pain. And I would enjoy very much if you did not bother me even more."

Feeling terribly sorry, the young lioness hung her head. But when Scar's sudden outburst was over, he realized he had no reason to be mad with _her_. That made him regret his harsh words.

-"And what about you?" – he continued, unable to stand her staring at the ground like that. – "Why did you come? I thought my father paid your pride a huge service by getting rid of the hyenas."

Looking back at him, Zira rolled her eyes. Her irritation reappeared with a new strength.

-"Your father's service is nothing compared to his injustice!" – she whined.

Now that was interesting. Ignoring his aching back, Scar lifted himself up a bit.

-"I'm listening" – he said calmly.

Then the lioness released the rant she'd been repeating in her mind for days.

-"Well, first of all, I need to tell you what _my_ father announced just the other day. He came to me right after sunrise and said that today there wouldn't be any training. At first I was happy, but then he took me to this other pride, over in the Marshlands. Father introduced me to the leader, his mate, his son… And then… Then that _bastard_ told me that they've come to an agreement, and that, from that day on, I was betrothed to that Marshlander's son! My father prearranged a marriage for me! That _brute_! That _rotten skunk_ …!"

Seeing that his friend's fury has reached a truly alarming level, and that she seemed to be about to burst our crying at the same time, Scar decided the moment had come for him to interfere.

-"Zira, I seriously think that you ought to calm down…"

-"Calm down?! _Calm down?!_ " – she fixed her blood-shot eyes at him and bared her fangs in a way that actually caused the prince to shudder. – "How the hell can I calm down after what he did to me?! Can you even begin to _imagine_ what it means to be forced to marry someone you don't even know?! No, you don't! You're Ahadi's son, you can do whatever you like! And as for Ahadi… I have no idea how someone as incompetent as him can be king! Do you know he agreed of my betrothal without even asking me? All my father had to do was to go to him, and the whole damn thing was arranged in a single day…!"

Scar let Zira take a moment to catch some air after she lost her breath. Then he himself said:

-"Do you really think I can do whatever I like because I am Ahadi's son? Quite the contrary, actually! My father is a fool. And what the hell do you want me to say to you right now? _Hakuna matata_?"

-" _Puh_!" – snorted the young female. – "More like _hakuna lakini matata_ …"

Sighing sadly, she hung her head yet again, looking away.

-"I wish my mother would just divorce him" – she mumbled.

-"Yes, well, under the present monarch, that may be a bit problematic" – Scar stated dryly.

Zira lifted her eyes at him. Then she frowned as if she noticed the wound on his face for the very first time.

-" _Scar_ …" – she repeated the alias he chose for himself. – "A fierce-sounding name for the fiercest in the Pridelands. And that scar actually makes you look even fiercer!"

For some reason, the head guardian remembered Upesi, his predecessor, and his own vast collection of scars that his uncle had acquired during the long years of his service…

-"Like the notch in your ear made you look fierce?" – he responded more calmly, glad with the change of the topic.

Unintentionally, Zira smiled.

-"Why yes, I believe so…" – she examined the injury more closely. – "So it was a buffalo, right? It's very brave of you to fight with such big animals."

-"I still wear the lionhead mark apart from this scar, after all" – he responded dismissively, not wishing to mention or even to remember the true circumstances of his encounter with Boma.

-"Does it hurt? Can you see?" – Zira continued to ask with concern.

-"It still stings a bit. The sight in my left eye is rather blurred… but it's gotten better."

Then the young lioness let out another deep breath.

-"Scar" – she addressed him again after a moment of silence. – "I think my father wants to keep me away from you. I fear that was the reason why he had me betrothed to this Marshlander…"

That was a very unusual thought.

-"I wouldn't think so" – answered the lion. – "I'd rather say that Nguvu just wants you to give him an heir who will continue to lead your pride after he's gone, since he hasn't got any sons."

A grimace of utter disgust appeared on Zira's face. Then the prince risked asking another question.

-"Did you even like the one you've been betrothed to when you saw him in the Marshlands?"

To that she did not respond, however. Looking at the horizon, she let her thoughts engulf her for a while. And then, so silently that Scar was barely able to hear, she whispered something as if speaking to herself.

-"I want to kill my father."

That confession made the astonished lion stand up from the ground and approach her, ignoring the pain. Yes, he had saved her life… but he never suspected that Zira would give him so much of her trust as to reveal such a thing to him.

Feeling his presence by her side, she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

-"That's not right, is it?" – the pain in her voice was very clear. – "I shouldn't want this. Am I… does that make me… a beast?"

Then, in spite of his injuries and his own dark thoughts, Scar smiled.

-"My dear little fox… You're not the beast here. Right or wrong has nothing to do with what you've said. It's just normal. Normal that, when we come to a certain age, we begin to desire for one thing- to be free to do whatever we will, without others forcing us to act as they tell us to."

Astounded at first, Zira returned the smile.

-"Do you really think so, Scar?" – she said with that same admiration he first saw in her after he pulled her out of the fox's den.

-"Yes, I do" – answered the prince, patting her on the head with his clawed paw. – "Everything's not lost yet, Zira. Remember that we are lions- supreme beings, exalted far above others. We're at the top of the food chain, and we never give up. As a lion, you can always make your own choices. Also, if you ever feel like it, you can always come here to talk to me."

Overjoyed by his consoling words, grinning widely, she gave him another one of her surprise hugs… and in spite of his intensive backache, Scar returned the young lioness' caress.

* * *

 **AN:** _ **Hakuna matata**_ **means 'no worries'.** _ **Hakuna lakini matata**_ **means 'nothing** _ **but**_ **worries'. However, in the midst of their difficult situations, Scar and Zira still have each other… in spite of the bad influence they might have on one another. Actually, their troubles are only bringing them closer together. Kinda reminds me of Julia Michaels' song 'Issues', you know what I mean?**

 _ **No, you don't judge me / 'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too**_

 _ **'Cause I got issues, but you got 'em too / So give 'em all to me and I'll give mine to you**_

 **The lyrics of that song are basically about the two of them. Still, Scar was not Kovu's father. Obviously, Zira had to have had another mate. Well, we've just found out how that happened…** _ **Uhh**_ **, those arranged marriages!**


	27. Scar's Guard

**Chapter 27 – Scar's Guard**

When Scar entered the Lair of the Lion Guard, doing that for the first time in weeks, his four companions were very surprised, to say the least.

Their leader came unannounced, early in the morning, when Mkali, Kilio, Duma and Giza were still exercising. They have not seen him in days, carrying on with their duties under the temporary guidance of the keenest of sight.

As the black-maned lion walked over to the ledge in the middle of the lair, they could observe that the wound on his face had already healed, leaving only the scar that had now become his namesake. He was still slouching, however, as if the pain in his back did not leave him yet. But Scar hesitated before ascending to the usual spot he occupied as the leader of this group of lions. Instead, he gazed toward his companions with a sigh.

This time, it was him who gave all of them a closer look. They have by now become adults- tough, strong and fearsome. Many months of hard work have hardened them, turning each into exactly what a guardian of the kingdom should be.

Mkali, his second-in-command, had by now grown a full mane, which was a bit more pale than those of his brothers, his pelt being of an earthen color. His all-seeing brown eyes had in them an intelligent shine of a wisdom which Scar had greatly valued.

Kilio with his dark-brown mane and full set of bulging musculature, would have looked like a beast if it weren't for the gentleness of his hazel eyes. He trained daily, and had outgrown king Ahadi in terms of size, having already become stronger than the Lion King a long time ago.

Duma had always been similar to Kilio in terms of looks, except for his slim built and blue eyes. By now, however, due to his outgoing attitude and flirty character, he'd become the center of attention for all of the young lionesses in the Pridelands, or at least those who had not been betrothed to someone else. Rumors had it that he'd already found himself a number of girlfriends, although Duma himself always strongly insisted that those were nothing but jokes people told.

Giza's almost black mane, which now covered most of his body, made him look even darker, and only his bright green eyes shone like precious gems. He was still a silent loner, but had gained the opinion of being a skillful scout and excellent hunter. The lionesses would often ask for his aid during difficult hunts whenever he was free and Ahadi or Mufasa were occupied.

This was his team. Four of the finest lions in the kingdom… and him. Taka the Scarred. Also an adult, that was true, but one who had, unlike all of them, been disfigured, humiliated and slandered all over the Pridelands. And now, after weeks of absence, he was with them again. He tried to figure out what was going on in their minds, but he couldn't. They just stood there to attention like an obedient army, in silence.

Scar lowered his head, turning his injured face away from their sight.

-"Welcome again, my friends" – he uttered gloomily. – "I fear that, after what I'd done, I am unfit to remain among such noble individuals as yourselves any longer…"

A disturbance was noticeable amongst them. They turned their heads, looking at each other… But they all knew what their answer would be. It was voiced by Mkali, who was now ready to return the leadership of the Guard to its rightful owner.

-"You wear the lionhead mark, sir" – he said. – "You will forever be our companion. And our leader, too."

-"Yeah!" – Duma cut him off, breaking the solemnity of the atmosphere. – "We all make mistakes, Scar. No sweat, you can still make up for it! Cool scar, by the way. How you been? Ya feelin' okay?"

The prince smiled delicately as the other guardians laughed, happy to have their leader back.

 _How kind of you, my friends_ \- he thought in his mind, feeling greatly relieved. – _If only everyone could be tricked by staging a bit of remorse as easily as you…_

Turning around, he ascended the tall ledge, puffing up his chest... and felt something cracking in his back. Hiding the pain, he looked down on his Guard.

-"Duma" – he addressed the fastest one of them.

-"Yessir!" – answered the lion enthusiastically, just as he had before the Boma incident. Scar sent him a mysterious grin.

-"While away from Pride Rock, I've heard quite a bit of gossip about what's going on, but nothing certain. Is it true that you're about to become a father?"

His brothers looked at the embarrassed Duma, laughing out loud.

-"Hey, why didn't you tell us we're gonna be uncles?" – Kilio asked him with reproach.

-"Who's the lucky cat, my friend?" – even Giza became interested.

But Duma himself just kept laughing it all off, scratching his mane awkwardly as he did so.

-" _Heh-heh_ , oh c'mon you guys! You know about the rumors that other animals spread. It's nothing but a load of _samadi_ … Somebody sees you walkin' around the kingdom with a lioness alone, and the very next day, people start sayin' you're about to become the father of her cubs. _Sheesh_ , gimme a break…"

-"Well, I did see you together with Uroho more than a couple of times" – Mkali announced with a malicious grin of his face.

-"Oh yeah?!" – this time, Duma confronted him as if he were greatly offended. – "Why don't you keep your falcon eyes on your own business, huh? I thought you were the keenest scout, not the keenest peeper! And besides… Uroho's not pregnant… She just can't stop eating, that's all. The drought's caused the huntresses a lot o' stress, you know!"

Watching them argue, Scar stretched himself out on the rocks lazily.

-"Peace, I beseech you! My question was only a joke, of course. We can't give the others a bad example by quarreling about gossip!" – he silenced his underlings. – "Duma, you're right- we ought to get back to work. Especially me. Now if you'd be so good as to relate to me what sort of important things are going on in the kingdom."

Regaining a serious attitude, the guardians sat down again. Mkali began his report.

-"The situation is much better than during the drought, Scar, especially since the rains began. Most of the animals have returned and king Ahadi has lifted his former hunting limitations. Since he exiled the hyenas, now there's more than enough food for everyone. We're patrolling the northern border regularly to make sure they don't come back, as we were able to find out that they settled within the Elephant Graveyard. In the meantime, we've been having the former members of the Guard as our guests here. They have been giving us lessons. After the drought, Jabali, our father, has been visiting us regularly. Upepo, the former fastest guardian, came last week, although I must admit that he's starting to get old… Koho, the retired keenest of sight, is supposed to visit later, as he's awaiting his first cub to be born any day now. And then there's Nguvu, who came about a month ago. We didn't talk to him much, however, as he had business to settle with the king. They agreed to betroth Nguvu's daughter to the heir of the Marshlands…"

Irritated by Mkali mentioning the unfortunate event, Scar motioned him to move on.

-"Yes yes, I know about that. My question was if there is anything _important_ going on?"

The keenest of sight hesitated for a while, then turning to the bravest guardian.

-"Giza, didn't you say that you've encountered something disturbing near the edge of the Outlands?"

The dark lion waved his head.

-"Indeed. The Zuberi river is starting to overflow. It could be dangerous, especially that the old inhabitants of that place are now returning to their old homes after the drought."

-" _Pff_ , don't they ever learn… It's the same story every year!" – Duma whined, remembering how much work they had with rescuing animals from the flood during the past rain season.

-"Brother, that's their home, remember? They don't have anywhere else to go!" – the ever-compassionate Kilio rebuked his sibling.

-"If that is the case" – their leader spoke, standing up to settle the matter – "we better all go there and investigate. We wouldn't want to be responsible for not saving someone from drowning, now would we?"

And thus the five lions exited their Lair and went to execute their duties as guardians of the kingdom, led by Scar for the first time. He had been looking forward to taking part in these solemn processions of the Lion Guard through the Pridelands, as he had done when his name was still Taka. He desired to see the lesser creatures showing them their respect again…

Although this time, things were different. The animals, even some of those who had received direct help from the Lion Guard in the past, did not turn to the guardians with gratitude and respect anymore. Some directly avoided coming in contact with them at all. Others, even though they would still nod their heads customarily, looked at them with eyes that expressed mixed emotions- from fear, through disdain, even to open animosity. Much has changed since Taka, still a mere cub, standing atop Pride Rock, was cheered as the new leader of the Lion Guard…The other four guardians seemed to have gotten used to this by now, but Scar took it as surprising, in a very negative way.

 _They remember what I did during the drought- they know that I didn't as much as wag my tail to help them, instead fighting with my brother…_ \- he meditated. _– Now this scar on my eye is for them a sign of someone they should avoid. Well, if this is so, let it be that way. If they refuse to honor Scar as much as they respected Taka, then I shall teach them to fear me._

When they got to the bank of the Zuberi river, which was now swollen to twice its normal size and filled with crocodiles, Scar ordered his companions to rally the animals that inhabited the area. But when they did so, and as the representatives of the particular species began to voice their concerns, the prince did not listen to them. Instead, he focused his attention on one specific animal- on a female leopard who was sitting together with someone who must have been her mate, gazing at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

It was Mjane.

Scar noticed that she was pregnant. Fortunately for her, her new companion was a Pridelander, unlike the last one. Knowing that she would not do anything in her present state, he looked back at her and smiled.

 _Yes, Mjane_ – he was sending her a silent message. – _I have been scarred, but I am not dead. And until I die, you better hold your tongue._

Yet again he felt how great was the power he possessed.

* * *

 **AN: I have a feeling that Duma is lying… I mean, cubs like Kula or Chumvi had to have a father, right? ;)**


	28. The Fall of King Ahadi

**AN: Over 100 reviews! Hooray! XD **

**You guys definitely deserve an earlier update. But brace yourelves, for this will be a chapter you have most likely _not_ been expecting. That is- ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – The Fall of King Ahadi**

The floods weren't as bad as last year.

Because the drought had been a very long one, the animals that left the Pridelands came back later than usual, and weren't even able to complete building new dens for themselves before the Zuberi river overflowed. So apart from rescuing a few careless creatures from drowning and from the many crocodiles, the members of the Lion Guard did not have a whole lot to do. To their great relief.

Leaving his companions, Scar eventually returned to Pride Rock. And although his father still remained stern with him for the Boma incident, both Mufasa and Uru seemed to have forgiven the mistake he'd made that day. Which was especially relieving in the case of his mother. Mufasa even suggested that maybe they really should go out hunting together. Remembering what was the result of the same idea last time, Scar was reluctant, but when Ahadi heard his older son's proposition, he had an announcement to make.

-"Refrain from hunting today, if you may" – said the king. – "It's been a custom in the past to celebrate the end of a particularly devastating drought with a big game hunt as soon as nature comes back to life during the rain season. I think the right time has come for that to happen. We've agreed that your mother will lead her party for an elephant hunt tomorrow evening."

Now that made both of the princes grin with great satisfaction.

-"Oh, that's terrific!" – Mufasa cheered. – "I love elephant!"

-"I know you do, dear" – Uru smiled at her firstborn, nuzzling his thick brown mane.

-"I wish you luck at the hunting grounds, mother" – Scar addressed her. – "I'm sure someone as experienced as our queen will have no trouble with providing her pride with a suitably festive meal."

-"Ah, come here, my little one!" – she invited him to join the family hug, having missed her younger son for so long, thanking him for his good wishes.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Scar let his mother press both him and his brother to her heart. Ahadi joined the three of them, a smile appearing on his face as well.

* * *

The day of the hunt came quickly, and although the leader of the Lion Guard wanted to participate in it or at least spectate an event as exciting as the lionesses from his pride trying to bring down an elephant, something came up and his duties prevented him from doing so.

Reluctantly, he went over to the vicinity of the Zuberi river along with his companions to save another careless creature from drowning in the mud. But as he and the other guardians were washing the dirt off their fur, they suddenly heard something far more disturbing.

The roar of the Lion King.

Now this was no ordinary roar. It was a summoning call, which meant that all members of the pride were to gather immediately.

-"We run" – Scar ordered without hesitation. His heart was pounding, and he had a certain bad feeling that was ripping him from the inside.

Hunting elephants was a dangerous thing. The herd always fought back. And even though the royal pride was the largest in their part of Africa, with the king being personally responsible for ensuring the safety of his females, still Scar couldn't shake the thought that something tragic had just happened.

And he was right.

As soon as the guardians entered the elephant territory, they witnessed a scene of chaos. The animals have already escaped, the huntresses were scattered, frightened and wailing frantically… Two males, Ahadi and Mufasa, sat side by side, speechless, their heads hung low…

Being the first one to notice what had happened, Mkali gasped in shock. He didn't have the courage to say a thing, though.

Scar had to see it for himself. Running furiously, he pushed back the females and his father…

And then he saw her lying on the ground. Queen Uru looked as if she were sleeping.

-"No…" – he groaned, squeezing the word through a constricted throat. Tears filled the eyes of the fiercest lion in the Pridelands.

When he took another step, feeling his scar burning again, he noticed that the chief huntress' right side had been wounded by what could only have been an elephant's tusk. Her heart was pierced. She must have died instantly.

Lifting his head toward the sky, Scar let out a vicious, painful howl- and along with him, all the Kings of the past roared as well, mourning the death of the queen. Lightning struck out of the blue, the clouds that covered the sky became ashen-gray, and it instantly started to rain.

For some reason, Scar remembered his uncle. He recalled the feelings that haunted him when Upesi died, so similar to what he was experiencing now, and yet much, much less terrible… It was Uru who consoled him then. He remembered what his mother said on that day- ' _Every once in a while, things happen in your life which are simply unfair.'_

Yes, life wasn't fair. Many ridiculous details now came to his mind- Uru grooming his fur for hours, telling him not to play with his food, assuring him of his father's affection which Ahadi never knew how to express… The scent of her brown pelt, which smelled of security.

And now his mother's corpse only had about it the stench of carrion.

The king himself had his sorrowful face turned away from his younger son. It had been his task to make sure the huntresses would be safe… The storm was slowly washing Ahadi's tears away.

-"Behold the fairness of your Circle of Life!" – Scar snarled at him suddenly, crying, barely able to contain his burning anger.

Ahadi said nothing to that. He had no more lessons to teach, he'd run out of words of wisdom to utter.

Mufasa attempted to protect the king's honor, his own eyes filled with tears.

-"It's not father's fault, Scar!" – he yelled. – "He didn't mean for this to happen! He did all he could, I saw it! We all did!"

-"Of course" – the young prince whispered, yet with a lot of venom. – "no one ever _means_ for these things to happen."

Then he attacked. He pounced at the king so fast and so viciously that no lion had the chance to react. Ahadi didn't even resist when Scar put his clawed paws on his chest, bared his fangs right in front of his father's face, and emanating limitless wrath through his tearful emerald eyes, one of which was disfigured by a scar, growled:

-"May your name be cursed among the Ancients, you pitiful, impotent fool… There was but one task given to you- and that was to protect your family. Look at us now! You let your own mate get killed like some jackal! Curse you forever… The throne should be taken away from you, you are no longer worthy of it. You should leave the Pridelands, Ahadi the Oathbreaker… You're useless. You have always been useless. You… _you_ should've died in mother's place. I wish I could never see you again."

At first, the completely shocked lionesses, and especially the guardians, thought that they ought to stop Scar before he hurts the king. But as the desperate prince kept speaking, with tears streaming down his face, his rage was eventually completely replaced by a deep, dark sorrow.

He let his father go, turning toward the dead body of queen Uru one last time. It seemed that he wanted to touch her, but he hesitated. Then he ran away, leaving his astonished, mournful pride behind his back.

* * *

The guardians were walking amidst the pouring rain and the lightning that from time to time brightened the otherwise pitch-black, starless night sky. Neither of them knew what to think of their leader's order. They still could hear Scar's words echoing somewhere in the backs of their heads…

 _Tonight, we take the Law of Balance into our own paws._

But even if they didn't know whether that was the right thing to do or not, the guardians had to obey.

They finally found their target late after midnight, standing alone, away from the rest of his herd. That was a stupid thing to do- very self-confident, even for such a large creature. Although the rain had washed his tusks clean of Uru's blood, he still carried the fresh scratches from her claws and her bite marks on his legs and sides. He was the one they were looking for- there could be no doubt about it.

The five lions surrounded the elephant, with their leader standing in front of the animal's face. The herbivore opened his eyes without fear. He had not been sleeping.

Scar spoke to him with a voice colder than the midnight rain.

-" _Kwa mauaji ya Malkia Uru, mimi, Kovu, Mtumishi wa Sheria na Kiongozi wa Walinzi ya Simba,_ _ninakuhukumu wewe kufa_."

Even those among the guardians who weren't fluent in the African tongue which the elephants spoke, understood the prince's words from the very tone of his voice.

'For the murder of Queen Uru, I, Scar, Keeper of the Law and Leader of the Lion Guard, sentence you to death.'

The cornered creature didn't look intimidated, however.

-" _Nitafa katika Makaburini ya Tembo_ " – he answered silently.

That made Scar lose his patience.

-" _Hapana_!" – he growled. – " _Utafa hapa_. You shall rot here, and your bones shall bleach in the sun."

A moment of silence followed. The elephant's expression did not change in the least, but a different spark appeared in his small black eyes. A spark that only the keenest of sight recognized as one of fear.

-"Have you no mercy?" – the animal said even more silently.

- _"Mercy?"_ – the lion with a scar on his face replied. – "I know it not. All I know is justice."

The elephant closed his eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Exit queen Uru. And all of the Pridelands will cry after her.**

 **The fall of king Ahadi is the tragic death of his mate, and the fact that the great Lion King wasn't able to prevent it. Whether he was or was not actually responsible for it, is a question I leave open to your own interpretation. What is clear is that Scar has already judged his father- and his judgment was no less merciless than the one he executed on the elephant, who only slew Uru to protect his own life.**

' **Nitafa katika Makaburini ya Tembo' means 'I will die in the Elephant Graveyard'. In this case, however, that tradition was not to be observed.**

 **I took the idea of Scar scolding his father by dubbing him 'the Oathbreaker' from another great story I once read, but I can't remember whose it was...**

 **This is such a sad chapter! I'm** _ **so**_ **sorry that things had to go the way they did so suddenly... If it were otherwise, perhaps the relations between the members of the Lion King's family could still have been repaired? I'm not sure if that's possible anymore...**

 **After reading so much of my story already, I'm sure you didn't actually think that it would be as bright and colorful as TLG, did you?**


	29. Kings and Vagabonds

**Chapter 29 – Kings and Vagabonds**

Scar came back home right before sunrise, after a restless night.

The whole pride was still sleeping uneasily, but he couldn't find his father or brother anywhere. Following the scent, he ascended to the very top of Pride Rock. Mufasa was sitting there, alone.

-"Where is that _fool_?" – Scar asked, thinking of Ahadi. He wanted to demand of the king to explain to him the details of Uru's death.

His brother remained silent, however, gazing at the rising sun for a while.

-"Mufasa, _I asked you a question_!" – the younger prince repeated angrily.

Then the lion turned around... and Scar had never seen his sibling in a greater state of shock. Not even when they sat by their mother's dead body.

-"He's gone..." – Mufasa mumbled, as if unable to believe the very words he spoke.

-"What?!" – his completely astonished brother gasped.

-"He... he left" – the older prince began to explain. – "He came to me at night... he said that you were right. That he's responsible for mother's death, and that this made him unfit to rule. He said he wanted to abdicate... that he was going on a voluntary exile. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't... He just kept on walking, ordering me not to follow him, and to... And to..."

A warm, satisfying feeling of gloomy joy filled Scar's heart, which for a time replaced the pain and sorrow he felt after losing Uru... He did not express any of it. When he tried to say something, however, Mufasa roared at him in a sudden outburst.

-"This is _your_ fault!" – his anger was that of an unusual violance. – "I've become an orphan because of you!"

 _Oh Muffy, Muffy. Did you forget that our father was not just your exclusive property?_ – Scar thought with more sadness than anger. - _I also am an orphan now… but unlike you, I have lost my father a long time ago._

Then the younger prince realized something else. And that made him shudder.

-"You are mistaken, brother" – he spoke seriously. – "Because of me, although it was never my intention, you have now become the king."

Laughing internally at the irony of his fortune, Scar remembered that, when they were just cubs, Mufasa once forced him to call him king. He clearly recalled how mad it made him feel back then… and that he even promised that he would kill his brother for it. Right now, however, he could feel no anger anymore. His heart was hollow, numb from the excess of suffering.

There and then, on the very summit of Pride Rock, Scar was the first one to give his homage to the new ruler of the Pridelands.

-"Hail, king Mufasa" – he said, and bowed his head.

Right after he did that, to Scar's greatest shock, his brother gave him a strong blow to the face, using all the strength he had in his huge royal paw.

The younger lion stumbled to the ground, rolling over. It seemed that Mufasa had sensed that he was not being genuine in what he was doing... Standing back up on his feet, Scar spat the blood from his cut lip out on the ground. The brothers fixed their eyes at each other, both of them with an almost indescribable hatred.

-"Father was the noblest lion in the kingdom" – Mufasa spoke with limitless rage. – "Because of you, he's gone- destined to die in the wild like some common vagabond. Get the hell out of my sight!"

The fury of being insulted so gravely blazed in the black-maned sibling's heart, almost making him completely lose his self-control…

But then Scar remembered a similar scene, one that happened at the very same spot a long time ago- the morning he caught Ahadi announcing to Mufasa that it would be him, not his younger son, who would become king in the future. On that day, he had also been struck on the face.

-"Like father, like son" – Scar snorted disdainfully, his rage momentarily replaced by a malicious sneer of derision. Afterward he simply turned his back on the new king, feeling triumphant for having made Mufasa more furious by his mocking tone than by baring his fangs.

At that moment, both the brothers gave each other an unspoken promise that their ultimate revenge would consist of more than mere words.

* * *

 **AN: Exit king Ahadi. And now, like in Shakespeare,** _ **all are punish'd.**_

 **In TLK, we see that Mufasa hates Scar almost as much as the younger lion hates him.**

 **This is why.**


	30. A Coronation Ceremony and what follows

**AN: Stuff got serious, didn't it? ;)**

 **It's the 30th chapter, and the latter ones were kind of short... so anyways, here you are. Long live the king!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – A Coronation Ceremony and what follows**

Things had gone downhill so suddenly and so badly for the whole kingdom that the inhabitants of the Pridelands could not even enjoy their beloved prince Mufasa's ascent to the throne. The day of his coronation was a rainy one, and even the new king himself seemed tired with the whole show more than anything else. His subjects gathered from all around, however, and were still impressed when Mufasa delivered his customary roar that made them bow their heads before him in complete submission.

Sarabi was right there by his side, as this was also the royal couple's official wedding day. The roar of the new queen was powerful as well, yet no one could blame her for wishing that everything could look much different than it did… The mourning of Uru and her self-exiled mate Ahadi throughout the whole kingdom was to replace her and Mufasa's honeymoon.

Scar, the only other member of the old royal family, was also present. He kept to the side along with his fellow guardians, however, and did not roar that day. Everyone was sure he refrained from doing that from fear that summoning the power of the Old Kings could be harmful to the gathered crowd. Little did they know of the true reasons behind that breach of royal protocol. Even though Ahadi's disappearance from his life made him feel content for a short while, very soon the black-maned lion felt the gap which appeared in his heart after the death of his beloved mother again. And the sight of king Mufasa roaring on top of Pride Rock did not improve his situation in the least.

Mufasa, Sarabi and Scar were forced to spend the following couple of days at Pride Rock, receiving official delegations that brought congratulations on one hand, and condolences on the other. The younger prince could hardly hold himself in during that time… And not just because his hated brother was king. The differences in attitude exhibited when the animals spoke to Mufasa and him, which were radical, almost made his blood boil.

Scar wanted to leave the cave and hide away somewhere, but the new monarch strongly insisted that he stay. He wouldn't have listened, but since he didn't want to start a fight with Sarabi's freshly-wed husband right in front of her, he yielded.

When all of the annoying commoners went away, the royal family was finally approached by their pride. As Scar observed the crying huntresses assuring Mufasa of their heartfelt compassion, he wondered if there was anyone who would say the same thing to him…

And then he saw someone very unusual appear in front of him. Someone he had not thought of for a long time.

It was Sarafina, and along with her came her mate, Siri.

For the past few months, Scar had become completely estranged from his peers and cubhood friends. Partially it was because he had his own business with leading the Lion Guard. They were also all busy, being young adults, many of whom had started families of their own. But there was more than that. Scar knew that, after the Boma incident, even those who had been closest to him started to avoid him. They kept saying he'd changed. He knew they despised him.

But now, after his mother's death and his father's departure, these two decided to come to him again. What kind of pathetic, insincere consolation could they possibly offer? - he thought.

He looked into Fina's blue eyes- the same eyes he used to like so much… But now they belonged to this other male. Siri, her mate, who had by now become a handsome young lion with a big rufous mane and golden fur, lurked behind the lioness' back awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

-"Oh Taka, I'm so sorry…" – the female uttered with a note of painful sorrow which pricked his heart… She addressed him by his birth name, what he would normally correct immediately. But this time, he didn't care.

-"Thank you, Sarafina" – his answer was spoken in just as mournful a tone as hers, and it was not for show. – "I appreciate your… and your mate's… companionship in this darkest of times."

She surrounded him with her paws suddenly, taking him by surprise. The warmth of her closeness almost made tears run down from his eyes… Hiding his claws, shocked with the intensity of his own reaction, he returned the embrace.

-"Hold on, my friend" – the lioness whispered in his ear.

Scar also felt something else at that moment. It was someone's paw on his shoulder, put there in a gesture of consolation and affirmation. When the lion opened his eyes, releasing Sarafina, he noticed that it was actually Siri who was doing that.

-"My condolences, Scar" – the lion said in a friendly way. – "I'm also sorry about what happened to queen Uru, and how your father reacted to it…"

-"Yes, we're all sorry" – the prince mumbled a bit more irritably. – "Oh, can't we finally leave this place! Would you two mind taking me out of here? The den smells like a dead body, I think I'm about to suffocate…"

The startled couple, not smelling anything peculiar themselves, agreed to their friend's proposition. Leaving Pride Rock, they started walking together in an unspecified direction.

-"So" – Siri attempted to restart the conversation after a few minutes of awkward silence. – "How've you been, Scar?"

As soon as he noticed the dark lion's scarred eye sending him an astonished look, Sarafina's mate stammered, considering that his question, in the form he asked it, was indeed rather dumb.

-"I-I mean, how's the Lion Guard doing in all of this?" – he corrected himself.

Scar snorted.

-"The Lion Guard remains no matter who sits upon the throne at Pride Rock" – he uttered plainly. – "And why would you be interested, anyway? Don't you have your young marriage to worry about?"

-"Well, of course…" – Siri hesitated a bit. – "I just asked out of curiosity. You know that the Guard is something I'm very interested in…"

-"Oh _really_?" – the chief guardian halted in the middle of the road, turning to face the couple and making them stop as well.

-"You probably remember that Siri always dreamed of becoming a guardian" – Sarafina explained very carefully, knowing that with those two lions, this subject was very thin ice.

-"Oh yes, I remember that" – Scar answered, looking Siri in the eyes. – "Sorry it never actually happened. But I also recall that you came pretty close during the Leonine Tournament. Anyway, that's all in the past now. You are happily married, whereas I am left alone, busy with chasing away scavengers and making sure my subordinates stick to their patrolling schedule…"

Scar noticed that his words made Fina and Siri look at him in a gloomy silence. That wasn't the type of companionship he wanted right now.

-" _Uh_ , how are you two doing together?" – he asked them with a sigh to ease up the tension.

The question seemed to stir the other male up a little.

-"Great, actually!" – he exclaimed with a joy that was quite unusual, taking that they were in a time of mourning. His mate rebuked him at once.

-" _Siri!_ Don't speak like that, you're going to…"

Then, seeing the expression on Scar's face, she silenced.

-"And why shouldn't he speak like that?" – inquired the prince. – "Aren't you really doing _great_?"

-"No, no! It's just that…" – the perplexed female stammered. – "Alright, I guess cat's out of the bag anyway. Scar, we haven't told anyone yet, but… Oh, you tell him!"

Having had all of the weight thrown on his back, Siri took a deep breath.

-"Okay… Now Scar, we promise that king Mufasa will find out about this as soon as the mourning of your mother is over…"

-"Find out about _what_?" – the prince bared his fangs at them, losing his patience.

The married couple hugged each other, sharing a smile.

-"Scar" – Siri announced proudly. – "Fina and I are expecting the birth of our first cub."

Now _that_ was quite an announcement.

In a flash, the dark lion felt that he didn't want to be in the presence of these two anymore… Life was indeed so unfair.

-"Why, congratulations!" – he said to them, presenting a broad smile which was completely fake. – "I just can't wait to see cubs running around Pride Rock again… May your child grow healthy and strong. Just make sure not to share your secret with your friend, our new queen. I doubt it'll remain a secret for long after you do that."

He hugged the young mother briefly, patted the young father on the shoulder… and then started to walk away.

-"Scar! Wait! Where're you going?" – Sarafina cried out behind him.

-"Oh you know, Lion Guard business. I'll see you all later!" – he shouted back, making sure to hurry.

He forced himself to run. If he didn't, he feared that he might kill both Siri and Fina at the spot.

* * *

He went to the Lair of the Lion Guard, and when he got there, to his great surprise, he noticed that his companions were in front of the entrance, training.

-"What's going on here?" – he asked them. – "How come you're not inside?"

The first one to answer was Duma, who skipped down from the top of a tree he'd just climbed.

-"Oh, it's nothin'" – he said, landing in front of his chief. – "It's just that old mandrill, your brother's advisor. He's inside the Lair, 'replenishing de paintings', as he put it. He asked us to wait till he's done."

-"What?! _Rafiki?!_ " – Scar almost growled, furious that the ape had the audacity to enter the guardians' private den. – "And who in the name of _bloody hell_ let him in?!"

-" _Uhm_ , it was Mufasa, sir. The king was here a couple of hours ago…" – Mkali explained.

-"Yeah, sir. Relax, everything's fine" – Kilio also assured him.

-"We'll see about that!" – Scar snapped back at him, and headed inside.

-"Uh, boss… Rafiki specifically asked us _not_ to come in before his work is done…" – Duma still tried to stop him. The way the head guardian looked at him after he said that, however, made his fur bristle.

-"And who do you take your orders from?" – Scar uttered silently, yet with noticible wrath. – "Is it me, or any pathetic creature whom my brother names his counselor?"

The guardians knew well that, traditionally, the Lion King's first advisor had always been the leader of the Lion Guard. They could only guess why Mufasa chose the odd mandrill shaman to assume that position instead of his own brother… But what they did understand clearly, however, was that Scar did not like Rafiki much. And that they better go inside of the Lair along with him.

When the five guardians entered their home, they saw that it had basically been turned into a painter's workshop. Rafiki seemed very busy, his arms soiled with different colored paint up to his elbows. He didn't even see them approach.

-" _What is the meaning of this?!"_ – Scar screamed at him, what made the old monkey drop a coconut shell filled with some red goo to the floor.

-" _Ay,_ _wafalme wakuu!_ " – gasped the startled Rafiki. – "Oof, you scared me, young prince! My poor heart, it's beating like a drum, heh-heh..."

Although the mandrill laughed, the lion continued to gaze at him furiously.

-"You will leave this place _right now_ " – he demanded. – "Since you're new to the kingdom, I'll forgive you for not knowing that this Lair is off-limits to non-lions. But if you ever come here again..."

-"Fine, fine!" – Rafiki chuckled yet again, grabbing his staff. – "I was almost done, anyway..."

Then he went over to the pond in the middle of the den, and started washing his hands.

-"Ey, that's our drinkin' water!" – complained Duma.

-"What are these, anyway?" – Mkali adressed the ape, being the first one interested in what Rafiki had actually painted on the walls.

-"Ooh, dat one? It's de old Lion Guard. Your predecessors" – explained the shaman.

-"That's true, I can kind of recognize our father" – said Kilio when the guardians gathered around the painting. – "We gotta show this to him next time he comes."

-"Is this the scene of Siri's rescue when he was a cub?" – Scar thought aloud, looking very surprised. – "How do you know about this? It happened years before you came!"

Leaning on his staff, Rafiki smiled mysteriously.

-"I am a scholar, my feline friends. I travel around Africa, studying its lore. And what history is more fascinating dan de history of de Pridelands, de Lion Kings, de Lion Guard? I asked king Mufasa many questions about dat, and he was kind enough to reveal to me a ting or two about dis kingdom's past."

Scar gave himself an internal facepalm...

 _Ooh, this is just dandy... My brother's been king for less than a week, and he's already sharing the kingdom's secrets with herb-smoking primate witchdoctors! I predict that his reign will be a short one..._

But then, Giza's voice interrupted his meditations.

-"Guys. Come over here."

The very fact that the bravest guardian spoke was enough to catch his companions' attention. All of them ran to his side, looking at the painting in front of which Giza was standing.

-"What is _this_?" – Duma yelped.

-" _Hevi kabisa_!" – gasped Kilio, covering his face with a paw.

-"A travesty! A real travesty!" – Mkali joined the wailing bunch.

Also Scar gazed at what was depicted on the wall of their Lair with his mouth agape. Then he groaned:

-"Is that... supposed to be... _us_?!"

The reaction of the five lions only made Rafiki smile even more.

-"Why, yes! A fine eye do you boys have!" – he cheered his own work, spreading his arms.

The faces of the guardians, however, were far more bitter.

-"I do _not_ look like that!" – Duma protested, deeply offended.

-" _You're_ complaining?! He made _me_ look like some bloody green-eyed lunatic!" – Giza whined with a severity which was quite unusual for him.

-"Why is my head all square?" – the long-faced Kilio asked.

-"And why am I so frowny?" – complained Mkali angrily. - "Do you really want our posterity to remember us this way?"

The mandrill, unbothered by their whining, attempted to laugh it all off.

-" _Hee-hee_! Oh my feline friends, dis is what's called _art_! It's not meant to be realistic!"

That was quite enough. Covering his face with a paw for real after seeing his own depiction, feeling an upcoming migraine, Scar turned to the one of his companions who stood closest.

-"Duma, would you please show this _unrealistic_ simian the way _out of our Lair?!_ "

-"I'd be happy to" – answered the fastest guardian with a smirk. And then he roared.

Rafiki's reaction was instantaneous. Moving faster than they though his age would permit him, he bolted out of the cave, howling madly and kicking his paint containers as he went. Duma was right on his tail. In a flash, they both disappeared.

Enjoying the silence for a second, Scar breathed deeply. Afterwards, heading toward the exit himself, he turned to the three other lions who were left in the cave.

-"Make sure to clean up this mess" – he ordered, already on his way out.

* * *

Where could he go now? Who else would receive him? At first he thought of going hunting, but the memory of his mother made him lose his appetite. Then he turned his steps north, toward the Elephant Graveyard…

There he met with the hyenas again. Shenzi's clan had by now found out about the death of queen Uru and king Ahadi's departure. They were, in fact, in the middle of a huge celebration... In short, Scar's presence there made both sides feel extremely awkward. So after receiving a short apology and condolences from the matriarch and her brothers, the lion promptly departed from their presence.

He walked for hours, struggling with his own thoughts. Finally, as if led by some unseen force, he found himself in a place that made him think of someone…

He was near Five Stones, and could already sense the scent of the lions from Nguvu's pride. And he knew that, among them, was Zira.

Something pushed him to approach the formation of rocks which the pride had taken up as their abode after the hyenas' banishment. And there, grooming her fur, he saw his young friend.

Making sure not to be seen by her father, he approached Zira and told her to follow him. Of course, she was overjoyed- this was the first time that the prince actually came to see her, not the other way around!

Scar took her to the gorge, where they walked and talked for a long time, away from the prying eyes of other creatures. To his surprise, he noticed that this female, merely a cub, was now the only one to whom he could speak his mind… He'd lost both Sarafina and his mother for good. And to think that he only found Zira because of the intervention of someone like the dreaded Samira the Cruel! If it weren't for her, he'd be completely alone to face his frustration right now. Perhaps that murderous lioness actually wanted good for him, after all?

The orphaned lion told Zira about the emptiness he felt in his soul after Uru's death, and how the fact that his hated brother seized the throne now made him extremely angry. The young female listened carefully, offering as much compassion and help as she could.

And, he had to admit it, she had a lot of it to offer. They weren't that different, actually- and when Scar realized that, he liked Zira even more. She also had a lot of trouble with her father, after all…

And then the little fox, as he called her, suddenly had an idea that impressed him, in a way. It turned out that Zira actually had a conniving mind of her own. And that was exactly why he agreed to aid her in her request.

* * *

 **AN: Uru's dead. Ahadi's banished. Mufasa's king. Sarafina's pregnant. Rafiki's messing up the Lair of the Lion Guard. It has been announced that Hugh Jackman will _not_ be the voice of Scar in the upcoming 2019 remake. The frustration is reaching its peak!**

 **Where can Scar go in the midst of all of this but to his most faithful devotee? And Zira knows well that, in his present state of mind, the scarred prince may be willing to help her out with a certain problem of her own...**


	31. King Mufasa's first Decree

**AN: This isn't a _for real_ chapter...**

 **Well, okay, yes it is. It's been my tradition, however, to include more light-hearted elements in my stories. And after a few very serious chapters, I think the moment has come for another one. So although this still fits in with the overall plot, you can take it with a little grain of salt ;)  
**

* * *

 **COMIC RELIEF Chapter 31 – King Mufasa's first Decree**

As soon as everything went back to normal, more or less, Mufasa started to feel the weight of the crown…

Not only did he have to get up early every morning and actually _do_ all the thing he'd merely been _learning_ to do basically since he was a cub. Also, some of the tasks his father had not told him about made his life more cumbersome than he'd ever imagined it would be.

And so it was on that day, when his brother brought to him a rather angry lioness.

-"King Mufasa, I want a _divorce_!" – demanded the female, the passion in her eyes leaving him no room for doubt that she would not take no for an answer.

-"Hasira, please, calm down!" – he advised her, even though the same words would have probably had a similar effect on an erupting volcano.

Seeing that the female could not be reasoned with, and that Scar just shrugged when asked for explanations, with a heavy sigh, the new king agreed to convene the marital court.

The jury gathered at the bottom of Pride Rock, with Mufasa presiding, Sarabi and Rafiki as court experts, Scar acting as the accuser, Zuzu- the defender, and all the lionesses in attendance. The defendant himself, Nguvu, looked completely shocked with this whole situation.

-"Honey, please, you can't do this to me!" – he pleaded with his mate. – "What have I done to deserve this?! I've always been faithful, I worked my paws to the bone in the Lion Guard…"

-" _Shut your snout_ , you filthy brute!" – Hasira snarled back at him.

Deeply perplexed, the lion turned to his daughter for help.

-"Zira, sweetheart! Please, tell your mother to…"

-"Spare us your pathetic lies, _dad_!" – the adolescent lioness turned her face away with disdain.

Suddenly, Nguvu felt someone nudging him on the side.

-" _Psst!"_ – Zuzu, his lawyer _ex officio_ , whispered to him. – "Sir, forgive me for this my rebuke, but please remember that we're in court. And if you don't hold that sharp tongue of yours, you will successfully sever your marital bond with it!"

-" _My_ sharp tongue?!" – he gasped, outraged. – "And what about my wife? Or my daughter?!"

But there was no more time for chit-chat, as the members of the Lion Guard, who were there to maintain peace, called for everyone's attention.

-" _Ehrm_!" – Mkali, who was put in charge for the time of Scar being occupied, cleared his throat and fixed his chocolate mane with a paw. Then he announced: - "The judge of this case will be Mufasa, son of Ahadi, first of his name, lord of the beasts, king of Pride Rock, Big Ravine, Big Springs, Chakula Plains, Chekundu Cliffs, Flat Ridge Rock, Lake Kaziwa, Lake Matope, Maji Baridi Falls… _et cetera, et cetera_. All rise."

The animals would have, naturally, listened to the guard when the king took his judgement seat, only if they weren't all standing already.

Eyeing everyone around and looking extremely exasperated, Mufasa sighed.

-"Nguvu" – he turned to the lion. – "Your spouse, Hasira, has filed in a lawsuit against you by which she wishes to obtain a divorce. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Speechless, the feline looked at his lawyer. Zuzu shrugged.

-"What… what is she accusing me of?" – he stammered, turning back toward the judge.

-"Scar, would you please read the list of charges?" – Mufasa addressed his brother.

-"With pleasure!" – said the prince, expressing that he was on Hasira's side full-heartedly. – "The _runt_ … I mean, the lion Nguvu has been accused firstly of verbal and actual domestic violence, the target of which being his mate as well as his daughter. Next- of a blameworthy negligence in his marital and paternal obligations. And finally, a complete and utter ineptness in terms of leading the Five Stones pride, of which he is the alpha male."

-"… and he snores, too!" – Hasira couldn't keep herself from adding something to the list.

-"Order!" – growled the judge. – "Nguvu, how do you respond to the accusation?"

-"Be sincere!" – Zuzu suggested to him.

The desperate lion looked heartbroken.

-"Hasira, dear, how could you do this to me?" – he almost cried. – "After all our years together… Think about our daughter! She's basically still a cub, and yet you want to take her father away from her?"

-"Oh, give me a break…" – Zira grumbled, rolling her eyes.

-"The accused is _not answering the question_!" – Mufasa was becoming visibly annoyed.

That made Nguvu sober up a bit. Gazing at everyone with an offended frown, he proudly stated:

-"Not guilty!"

Zuzu shook her head, touching her forehead with a wing.

-"You're going to have to do better than that, sir…" – mumbled the hornbill.

-"Very well" – the king continued the investigation. – "In that case, I call upon the first witness. Zira, please, come forth."

The young female stood in the midst of the gathering, looking terribly determined.

-"Is this lion, Nguvu, your father?" – Mufasa assumed his role by asking a few obvious questions.

-"Yes… _unfortunately_ " – answered the lioness, frowning with distaste.

Scar, the accuser, started walking to and fro between her and his brother.

-"Do you agree with what your mother accuses him of?" – he asked.

-"Completely!" – Zira confirmed, making some of the more sensitive lionesses gasp in outrage. – "Can't you remember?! I ran away from him when I was a cub, and almost got killed by a rogue! He hasn't changed much since…"

-" _Zira!_ I'm warning you!" – Nguvu clenched his fangs.

-"For the last time, sir! You will speak only when I permit you to!" – Mufasa silenced him.

Scar snorted, assuming a malevolent smile.

-"Need anything else be said?" – he asked the king.

-"We still have to let the attorney speak" – Mufasa pointed out. – "Zuzu, do you have anything to ask of the witness?"

-"Yes, your majesty…" – she responded rather unconvincingly, then flew up in the air and landed on the ground in front of Zira.

-"Tell me, young lady- has your father been providing for the needs of his pride? Has he been aiding you in hunts and such?"

-"Well, not when he was a member of the Lion Guard…" – the lioness answered, throwing her father an angry stare. – "After he retired, he forced me to train constantly, but he wasn't teaching me how to hunt. He made me fight with the hyenas! My mother and the other females took care of the hunting most of the time. I can't remember my _father_ ever bringing us any food! All he ever did was scream, scream from the top of his voice, and make me exercise from dawn till dusk. _Aww_ , that makes me so _mad_!"

-"Yeah, she's right!" – cried the huntresses from the Five Stones pride in support of their friend. – "Go jump in a lake, Nguvu!"

-" _Order!_ " – Mufasa had to raise his voice again. – "If you don't calm down, I'm going to have the Lion Guard dismiss you!"

That threat caused the females to settle down a bit.

-"Sorry, your majesty… When I think of what that brute did, I get a little _tense_!" – Zira explained herself, looking at her sharp claws.

-"Is that all, Zuzu?" – the king addressed the hornbill defender.

-"I am afraid so, sire…" – sighed the bird.

Zira returned to her mother's side, and both lionesses looked at each other with a triumphant grin.

Mufasa wiped the sweat from his forehead.

-"I call upon the witness of Dotty from the Five Stones pride" – he announced.

The greyish-tan young lioness with a couple of dots under her eye, Zira's peer, walked forward from among her fellow huntresses. As she did so, Nguvu gazed at her with a death-threat in his eyes.

-"Your name and occupation?" – asked the king, visibly close to complete exhaustion.

-"Dotty. I'm a huntress" – said the female.

-"Do you know this lion?" – this time, Scar was the one to ask the obvious question.

The lioness glared at Nguvu disdainfully.

-"Yeah, I sure do! It's our useless, lazy, abusive alpha-male. Who else?"

The accuser lifted a brow.

-"So you do agree that he has not exactly been the perfect leader?"

-" _Pfff_ , not perfect? He's terrible! All he does is scream at everyone. But who I'm really feeling sorry for is his mate and daughter. He doesn't let Zira hang out with us at all! And as for Hasira… Well, he bangs her around like an old carpet when no one's watching. Sorry sweety, I had to tell them…"

-"It's okay, Dotty!" – Nguvu's mate wiped a tear away. – "The only one he can hurt now is himself!"

-"Ladies, please! Have some respect for the protocol of the investigation!" - Mufasa rebuked them, yet caring less and less for what took place during this unbearable case. – "Thank you, Scar. Does the attorney have anything to say?"

-"No, your honor" – Zuzu turned her head.

-"WHAT?!" – Nguvu's reaction to her refusing to defend him was quite violent. Holding the hornbill by the neck, he lifted her up from the ground and started choking. – "You _will_ defend my case!"

-"You… sir… are… a _psychopath_!" – the poor bird barely uttered, her eyes glazing.

-" _Uhhh!"_ – the defendant's behavior annoyed the king beyond limit. Turning to the guardians, he gave the order – "Restrain him…"

In a matter of moments, Zuzu was free, whereas Nguvu was lying on the ground pinned down by the weight of Kilio, Mkali, Duma and Giza's bodies.

Hasira and Zira snickered.

-"If there is no one else who would like to speak" – Mufasa announced, ignoring the accused's desperate groans as the present strongest guardian gaged the former one's mouth with his paw – "the court will now retire to draw up a verdict."

Taking Sarabi and Rafiki with him, Mufasa went away for several yards. The others could clearly see the three shaking their heads.

-"All in favor, say _ndiyo_ " – the king was heard speaking.

-" _Ndiyo_ " – Rafiki nodded without hesitation.

-" _Ndiyo!"_ – Sarabi readily agreed.

They were back in about twenty second.

-"Very well" – Mufasa strained himself for a final official announcement. – "Nguvu. For your overall negligence and jerkish behavior, the many types of which I have no more desire to enumerate, I hereby announce your martial bond with the here present lioness, Hasira, to be null and void, and declare you officially divorced. Furthermore, I grant to her the sole right to all the real estate and movables you both owned in the Pridelands when you were still married. I also remove you from the position of the leader of the Five Stones pride, and deprive you of your parental rights concerning Zira, your daughter. I request that you leave peacefully. Have a nice day."

He began to walk away, mad with the fact that his first official decree as king had to be an act of divorce…

And then he heard something quite disturbing behind his back.

-"You lying wench! You stole _everything_ from me! You'll _pay_ for this!" – Nguvu basically roared.

Turning around curiously, Mufasa noticed that the former guardian must have remembered the times when he was the strongest lion in the kingdom, as he managed to free himself from the Lion Guard's grasp somehow. Frothing at the mouth, he started running toward his mate, creating quite a turmoil.

The king wanted to intervene, but that proved unnecessary as soon as Scar noticed what was going on. Reacting instantly, the prince summoned the help of the Elders.

 _RRRROOOAAARRRRR!_

As the faces of the Lion Kings of old appeared in the clouds, with a frightened scream, Nguvu flew through the air and over the horizon…

And then he was gone.

-" _Alright_!" – Hasira and Zira cheered, giving each other a high-five.

The completely exasperated Zuzu then flew up to the king.

-"I am greatly sorry, your majesty" – she began in mid-air, hanging her head – "but it seems that the duties of the royal majordomo have become too heavy a burden for me. I've served your father faithfully for years, but this is just too much… I'm old, Mufasa! I have a high blood pressure, I can't live in such stress anymore! Sorry to say this, but I quit. If you don't have anything against it, tomorrow I'll send my son, Zazu, to replace me. He's a good boy, I've made sure to train him well. But for now, farewell, your majesty!"

She flew off, and the king was left standing in the center of everyone's attention.

-"Alright, case closed. Everybody, return to your homes!" – Mufasa ordered. Turning toward Pride Rock, he then whispered to himself – "If you people don't give me fifteen minutes to take a short nap, I am going to kill somebody…"

The lionesses from Five Stones quickly ran off with their new leader gleefully, intending to begin Hasira's divorce party. Also the Pridelanders went back to their daily activities. Finally, the only ones left at the spot were Scar and Zira.

-"I told you I would get it done, my little fox… or should I say, heiress of Five Stones?" – the black-maned lion said to his young female friend, seeing how she smiled at him with utmost gratitude. – "For that to be possible, all we needed was a change in government".

-"Oh Scar, you really are great!" – Zira exclaimed, licking him on the cheek before he was even able to dodge her. Then she hugged the prince so tightly that he almost lost his breath. – "You have no idea how happy you've made me! You were excellent! Oh thank you, thank you so much!"

-"You're repeating yourself, Zira!" – Scar groaned, attempting to free himself from her iron embrace. – "I understood you the first time. Now if you would please… let… me… _go_!"

When she finally released him, a wide grin appeared on her face. She was almost crying for joy.

-"How can I ever repay you for the kindness you've shown me?" – she asked.

Scar cocked a brow, eyeing her from head to toe… then he snorted.

-"I've no idea. Bring me some food, or something."

-"I can do that!" – Zira responded, at once skipping to her feet.

-"Can you?" – he inquired. – "I thought your father didn't teach you how to hunt!"

-"No" – the lioness grinned maliciously – "That was my mother. You just sit your pretty butt down and give your little fox twenty minutes. Now it's time for Zira to show _you_ what she's capable of!"

Without further ado, she galloped in an unspecified direction, leaving Scar behind as he pondered over what she meant by saying that he had a 'pretty butt'.

* * *

 **AN: Exit Nguvu. Good riddance!**

 **You guys nailed it- it was Zira's father who became the target of her and Scar's plot. I'm just wondering if you thought they would get rid of the old tyrant in a completely legal way ;)**

 **Okay, now back to the _serious_ part of the story.**


	32. Nemo me impune lacessit

**Chapter 32 – Nemo me impune lacessit**

Mkali, Kilio, Duma and Giza were standing in a circle, guarding an egg.

The egg belonged to a couple of black-headed herons who have unwittingly built their nest near the home of a whole bunch of mongooses. Now they needed to constantly protect the egg from being eaten. But since the birds also had to eat and sleep from time to time, they requested the help of the Lion Guard.

Actually, it would have been an exaggeration to say that the four guardians were _standing_. The only one among them who was on his feet was Mkali, as it was his duty to keep a close look-out on the surrounding area. Kilio and Giza were simply sitting on the grass, while Duma, completely overcome by the boredom of their mission, was lying on his back, fast asleep.

-" _Ummm_ …" – mumbled the fastest guardian, smiling as he kicked the air with his hind legs. – "Grrr… Oh, Uroho… _uhmmm_ …."

His brothers gazed at him… and then exchanged a communicative look.

-"What? He said they're only friends!" – Kilio grinned slyly.

-"Yeah, right…" – Mkali rolled his eyes. – "Uroho's six weeks away from giving birth. There's not a single lion in the Pridelands who's stupid enough to still believe that she's just getting fat. Duma better go to the king and finally legalize his relationship with her, or else Mufasa will kick him out of the kingdom to avoid a scandal!"

-"Hmm, I guess you're right…" – Kilio scratched his chocolate mane. – "Somebody's gonna have to convince him before the cub is born, though…"

-"I already tried that!" – the keenest of sight groaned. – "Do you think he listened to me?"

-"Well, I'm kind of afraid to mention it myself…" – the strongest guardian hung his head sadly.

Suddenly, Giza joined the conversation.

-"You two are impossible! If you're too afraid to speak to Duma on a difficult subject, _I'll_ do it!"

Sending their bravest companion an embarrassed look, Mkali and Kilio shrugged and agreed with a nod.

But then the Pridelands' greatest seducer woke up.

-" _Hmmm_ … Whut?" – Duma opened one of his eyes. – "Did I hear someone mentioning my name? What time is it, anyway?"

Rolling over to his stomach, he stretched and yawned, looking at everyone around drearily.

-"What did I miss?"

His two brothers immediately fixed their eyes at Giza… but the courageous guardian seemed to have lost the zeal to advise his friend that he should finally marry his girlfriend.

-"Uhm, nothing, really" – a spark of awkwardness appeared in the dark lion's emerald eyes. – "You know, we were just… guarding the heron egg. Nothing special."

-"Yeah, tell me about it!" – Duma made himself comfortable again, lying on his back and putting his paws underneath his head. – "Are we almost done? I wanna go see what the lionesses caught for our dinner today."

-"Now brother, you know that we have to stay here until the birds come back" – Mkali reminded him. – "First it's their time to rest, then ours."

-" _Uh_! I wish Scar was here…" – complained the fastest guardian. – "I bet he wouln't have us sittin' around for hours, doin' nothin'…"

-"No, I'm sure he wouldn't" – their leader's second-in-command agreed. – "Knowing him, he'd probably let us eat the herons, and leave the egg as mongoose-food…"

All four lions laughed at Mkali's joke.

-"Sometimes I wonder which option is more in tune with the Circle of Life" – Duma continued, chuckling.

-"Ah, cut it out!" – Kilio slapped him on the shoulder delicately. – "You know what our duties are. We help those who ask us for help, we don't eat 'em… Still, I do wonder where Scar is right now. Does any one of you know?"

The guardians looked at each other. Each turned his head.

-"I'm beginin' to worry about him… how long's it been since he's gone on patrol with us?" – the strongest of them expressed his concern, as he was a compassionate character.

-"Since his mother's death" – Giza responded gloomily. – "That's almost two weeks now."

A moment of silence followed the mentioning of that dreadful event. Ever Duma lost his smile, scratching the fur on his chest without saying a word.

-"He still needs time" – Mkali summarized, finally. – "I imagine anyone would be devastated if he lost both parents like that."

-"That's for sure…" – mumbled Duma – "… still, king Mufasa has been able to assume his duties almost immediately afterwards…"

-"You know well that Scar is not like his brother!" – the keenest of sight almost yelled, only imagining what their leader's own reaction to such a comparison would have been.

-"Hey! I ain't judgin' him, I'm just sayin'!"

-"Anyway" – Mkali broke in – "I think we should do something. I think we should let him know we need him back. Maybe if he has our support, it'll be easier for him to get back on track, you know what I'm saying?"

To the keenest of sight's surprise, his companions did not answer with enthusiasm, but silence.

-"I'm not so sure about that…" – Kilio finally became the one who expressed the overall atmosphere of doubt. – "We seem to be doing fine by ourselves. I mean, I'm not questioning Scar's leadership or anything… but some of those methods of his…"

Now all the guardians' thought became gloomy. They remembered situations like the one with the elephant after queen Uru's death, which made everyone feel uneasy about their leader's unorthodox ways of dealing with things.

-"I don't think it is our role to decide how things are or should be" – Mkali evaluated, grabbing his chin.

–"Yeah, I guess you're right…" – Kilio felt sorry for what he said. – " _Hmm_ , but how can we all talk to Scar at the same time? He's been roaming around a lot lately…"

-"Scar usually comes back to the Lair a bit after midnight" – Giza revealed to the rest of the Guard. – "When we're heading out on patrol, he's usually still asleep. He also hunts on his own all the time, but if we waited for him to wake up, we should be able to just speak to him at home."

-" _Excellent!"_ – Duma literally jumped to his feet. – "To do that, we'd have to sleep in almost until midday, but hey, the work of a guardian requires sacrifice, right?"

He sent a toothy grin to Mkali, who was in charge of such things in Scar's absence.

-"Oh, alright" – the keenest of sight couldn't hide that he also liked the idea of sleeping a little longer. – "Just make sure not to let him sneak pass you while you're still snoring!"

Suddenly, a cracking sound could be heard that was very unusual.

-"Ey, what's that?" – asked Duma.

-" _Uhh_ , guys…?" – Kilio looked at them with a desperate face, pointing at the egg. – "I think it's hatching…"

-" _What?!_ " – his two brothers responded simultaneously. – "Whaddo we do now?!"

-"I suggest finding the heron couple" – Giza addressed them calmly, standing up from the ground without hurry. – "If the first thing this little bird sees is four grown lions, he might get a heart attack."

* * *

Siri had become a good-looking lion- Scar had to hand it to him. The little mohawk he wore on the top of his head as a cub had grown into a handsome rufous mane. He gained a significant amount of muscle mass while helping the huntresses, and his golden fur was the color of the sun.

During the first days of Mufasa's reign, the two of them met several times and spent a considerable amount of time talking, repairing the animosity which had once built up between them. Scar was sure that him and Sarafina had created a happy couple, and Siri himself expressed to Scar that he couldn't wait for his first cub to be born.

As they strolled down one of the paths through the savanna one evening, the prince kept asking questions about the second matter.

-"Have you thought about a name yet?" – he inquired, a note of curiosity in his voice.

Siri was more than happy to answer Scar's questions, understanding that his cubhood friend needed a relief from all the tragic events that had occurred in his life in such a short period of time. Plus, he also wanted to make up for how rude he'd been to him once. That was why he didn't hesitate to reveal to him even some of the more private matters of his relationship with his mate.

-"Oh, Fina and I have had several ideas…" – Siri smiled. – "If it's a girl, we're probably going to name her Nala. If it's a boy… well, we haven't agreed on that just yet."

-" _Nala_ " – the prince repeated the word. – "Rolls off the tongue nicely, I guess. Uncomplicated names are the best, in my opinion. Doesn't really mean anything… But then again, not all names need to have a meaning, do they? Sometimes that's even better. Who can predict if the child will like the sobriquet his parents give to him when he grows up?"

-"Yeah, I guess that's true…" – answered the fresh father, looking at the sun awkwardly. – " _Uhm_ , Scar. I don't mean to disrespect, but we've been spending a lot of time together recently… I know you needed a break and all, but don't you think that you should, you know, return to the rest of the guardians?"

Siri feared what the prince's reaction to such a suggestion would be… But when he saw Scar smiling mysteriously, he became more curious.

-"It's interesting what you've just said, my friend… _Heh-heh_ …" – he chuckled.

-"What, about the Lion Guard?"

-"Yes" – he lied. Actually, Scar paid far more attention when Siri spoke the words _I don't mean to disrespect_ , but that was not what he expressed. – "Do you know that just today, my comrades came to me in the morning asking if I would go out on patrol with them again? It's funny how you thought of the same thing. Who knows, maybe I ought to have made you a guardian after all?"

-" _You mean it?!_ " – Siri gasped in shock, immediately reflecting himself because of how silly and selfish his reaction was. – "Uh, so are you gonna return to leading the Guard, then?"

The black-maned lion grinned delicately.

-"Not today. But who knows, perhaps tomorrow or the day after that, some trouble will show up that will need the aid of _all_ the guardians…"

He then began to ascend a tall hill. Siri hesitated, seeing how dark the sky had turned.

-" _Err_ , where… where exactly are we?" – he stammered. – "Scar, I think we better head back. We've made it too far north. I think it's about to rain."

-"Oh, don't worry about those clouds!" – the prince kept encouraging him to continue walking, himself disappearing over the top of the elevation. – "You're not afraid, are you?"

Understanding what the leader of the Lion Guard was referring to, Siri hurried his steps… and when he did, he saw where exactly his friend had taken him.

-"Sir…" – the lion gasped, observing the prince standing in front of a huge skeleton. – "We're in the Elephant Graveyard! We're outside of the borders of the Pridelands! We… we have to get back…"

-"Do we?" – Scar asked, laughing in a very strange way. Then he said: – "Do you know that when I first took Giza here, he didn't as much as bat an eyelash at the appearance of this place? Whereas your eyes are as wide as the sockets of that skull over there."

Siri felt a delicate prick of anger after such a remark.

-"You're making fun of me…" – he observed.

This time, Scar's laughter was a much deeper one.

-" _Hahaha_! No, Siri. That wasn't me."

All of a sudden, the echo of the prince's chuckle was joined and magnified by a whole choir of unrestrained, maniacal laughs…

It was only then that he felt the scent that was on the air.

-" _Hyenas!_ " – Siri groaned as a shiver ran down his spine. – "We've got to get out of here!"

-"But why?" – asked the grinning Scar. – "Can't you see that they're on my side?"

Indeed, from behind the prince's back, a trio of giggling creatures stumbled from inside of the dead elephant's skull. Siri bared his fangs, surprised that his friend did not do the same thing immediately… And then, to his great astonishment, he saw the hyenas halting right by the leader of the Lion Guard's side.

-"Meet Shenzi, Banzai and Ed" – Scar said to him. Next, he turned to the nasty-looking hyena female. – "I expect you to honor our agreement."

-"With pleasure!" – answered she, making the others chuckle even more. And then she howled gruesomely.

Completely shocked, Siri noticed a whole bunch of laughing hyenas appearing behind his back, walking toward him from over the hill they'd just crossed. Seeing their sharp teeth made his heart stop for a moment…

-"Scar" – he gasped, seriously terrified. – "What are you trying to do?"

-"Isn't it obvious?" – uttered the prince matter-of-factly. – "I remember you mocking me since we were both cubs. You've always been jealous of my position within the pride and the Lion Guard… But that I can understand. What I cannot even begin to fathom is how, after stealing Sarafina away from me, you came to me the day I lost my mother, announcing that you've just managed to successfully make the lioness who should have been my mate pregnant… And yet you _dare_ say to me that you _mean no disrespect?!"_

Siri could hardly believe what he was hearing.

-"Scar! _Taka_! But I thought we were friends!"

-"My name is not _Taka_!" – he answered with a scream. – "And I've said the same thing to that wench of yours already- one cannot be friends with someone who is _dead_!"

Then, right before giving the hyenas the order to attack, he looked straight into Siri's desperate eyes and hissed:

-"No one insults me with impunity!"

The hungry beasts jumped at the lion from all around. He fought back at first… but being greatly outnumbered, and because of the excess of pain from his wounds, finally he began to give in.

-"My mate…! My cub…!" – Siri continued to groan in agony as the hyenas chewed on his flesh.

Scar frowned with bitter disappointment.

-"Mediocre" – he uttered. – "And _you_ wanted me to name you bravest in the Pridelands?"

Thoroughly disgusted with the scene which was happening before his eyes, he turned away and left.

* * *

 **AN: The 'Rains of Castamere' start playing:**

 _ **And who are you, the proud lord said, / that I must bow so low? / Only a cat of a different coat, / that's all the truth I know.**_

 _ **In a coat of gold or a coat of red, / a lion still has claws, / And mine are long and sharp, my lord, / as long and sharp as yours.**_

* * *

' **Nemo me impune lacessit' is Latin for 'no one insults me with impunity'. I took this phrase from a certain other story- 'The Cask of Amontillado' by Edgar Allan Poe.**

 **Thus Scar continues to eliminate those he despises one by one, following his path to darkness. But what goes around, comes around…**


	33. Lion Guard defend

**Chapter 33 – Lion Guard defend**

The rogue Jambazi had once warned Taka that a day would come when he would desire to 'go wherever he wanted, do whatever he wanted, kill or eat or mate whomever the hell he wanted'. Back then, he didn't believe him. But Taka had only been an inexperienced cub. Scar had known the true taste of life, and understood it much better.

Getting rid of Siri caused him a lot of pleasure- the true relief he needed after the tragic events that took place in his life. He was so happy that he spent the night in the Elephant Graveyard, and when morning came, he decided to personally thank his hyenas- the ones who actually carried out his 'murder by proxy'.

-"Now we are even" – he said to Shenzi. – "Quid pro quo- I saved your brother, you removed a thorn in my side. Behold what mutual advantages lie in the cooperation of our two species."

-"Pleasure's all ours" – the matriarch bared her teeth in a particularly malicious grin.

The handicapped Ed laughed in a truly sickening way. Banzai, who was relaxing on the ground, rubbed his bulging stomach.

-"Yeah!" – agreed the second hyena. – "Never thought I'd like a lion so much! You really are creatures of noble blood, _heh-heh_ …"

Another screed of crazed chuckles reached Scar's ears, which made him feel sick. The sight of the frightened Siri appeared in his head again- a terrifying look of an animal being eaten alive…

-"That's _enough_!" – he growled viciously, instantly making his minions stiffen. – "If you don't hold your rotten tongues, you'll dig a grave for yourselves with them, and for me as well! You will _never_ mention what has happened here yesterday, to anyone! The first one who does that will die by my hand. Is this _clear_?!"

The sight of the lion's sharp fangs made Shenzi, Banzai and Ed shiver. They knew he was being serious.

-"Hey, fine, fine boss!" – assured the matriarch, smiling awkwardly. – "Don't worry, we can keep a secret… No-one ain't gonna hear a thing, just like they ain't gonna find a single bone left of your former _friend_ …"

That was more like what Scar wanted to hear.

-"Good" – he said. – "Now make sure to lay low until I need your services again."

When he started walking away, indicating that he wanted to leave the Graveyard, Banzai had something else to ask him, however.

-"Err, boss… You still gonna bring us somethin' to munch on, aren't ya?"

It took Scar a moment before he turned around… and when he did, the look on the lion's face made Banzai lose his smile.

-"Haven't you eaten enough already, you gluttonous idiots?" – the dark feline uttered through clenched teeth. – "I am not your servant. _Never_ forget that."

* * *

After Scar came back to Pride Rock, it didn't take long before his friend, Sarafina, came to him with a certain concern of heirs. Her mate had vanished, and no one was able to tell her where he went. Acting with great compassion, the leader of the Lion Guard assured the pregnant lioness that he would do whatever was in his power to find Siri.

And so he did. Rounding up the guardians, he made sure to search high and low all over the kingdom, asking every creature they met if they saw any trace of the lost lion. But, after a few days of search, no progress was made.

Sarafina became desperate, making her whole pride feel genuinely sorry for her with her wailing. She would approach Scar whenever she saw him, asking for any progress in the search. Each time, her cubhood friend did all he could to console her, yet still had to admit that he was unable to accomplish the only one thing that would bring back her peace. Unfortunately, it seemed that those two had really loved each other…

Only once Scar hinted that, since no body was found, Siri may have become afraid of the responsibility of raising a cub, and ran off with another lioness. When Sarafina heard that, she slapped him on the face, saying that he really was cruel.

From that day on, the two ceased speaking to each other, and many of the inhabitants of the kingdom started looking at Scar as if he was guilty of not being able to succeed in his mission of finding Siri… as if he was guilty for his disappearance in the first place. That unbearable thought wouldn't leave the prince alone, and finally, he himself completely abandoned the search, deciding to stay in the Lair of the Lion Guard alone with his frustrations as the other guardians continued to scour the land.

One day, late in the afternoon, Scar was still sleeping in the den when somebody's pawprints woke him up. Blinking to make his eyes adjust to the sunlight, he noticed his four subordinates surrounding him.

-"Oh, what's the matter?" – he groaned, lifting himself heavily from his resting place. – "Shouldn't you be out looking for our missing lamb?"

The expressions which the guardians exhibited were rather bitter.

-"Yes, technically…" – mumbled Mkali, who had taken over the search. – "We have been doing that since early morning, actually…"

-"… as we've also been doing for the past week" – Duma finished his brother's sentence.

-"Well, why are you here, then?" – Scar inquired with irritation. – "Have you come to announce that you've finally found him? I doubt it, judging from the looks of your faces…"

The lions shared an uneasy glare. Mkali bit his lip.

-" _Uhm_ , no sir. Unfortunately, the case is a different one. I'm afraid we're going to have to suspend the search for a while. Another problem has arisen, and I think you ought to know… We might need your help with this one, too."

Scar rolled his eyes, seeing that he probably had no chance to continue his nap anytime soon.

-"What seems to be…" – he began, but did not finish.

Suddenly, something like a bright blue thunderbolt flew into the lair at the speed of sound, along with a strong gush of wind and a frantic cry.

-" _EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY_!" – yelled the sapphire streak as it circled through the air.

-"What in the name of… _You_! Whatever you are! Stop swirling around and sit down, or I'm going to have Duma immobilize you!" – the increasingly angry Scar ordered the intruder.

Obediently, the bird, who turned out to be a hornbill, landed on one of the rocks, performing a ceremonial bow.

-"Greetings, your highness!" – he spoke solemnly, yet with a lot of tension. – "Your assistance is required immediately! Please, if you would be so kind to follow me to the…"

In order to silence the hornbill, the prince literally grabbed his long yellow beak with his paw. The look of his emerald eyes made the bird flinch.

-" _No_ , I will not be so kind!" – answered Scar. – "At least not until you tell me who you are and who gave you the permission to barge into the Lair of the Lion Guard like that!"

He let go of the hornbill, but the frightened animal shivered and hesitated.

-"Sir, this is Zazu- king Mufasa's new majordomo" – Mkali explained for him.

-" _Hm_ , is that so?" – Scar eyed the bird from head to toe. – "Yes, I guess you do resemble your mother…"

Zazu forced an awkward smile.

-" _Heh-heh_ , pardon my manners, sir. I've forgotten that we have not been introduced yet! How careless of me… I have been told that cooperation with the leader of the Guard would be a bit _different_ that working with the king… I should have prepared myself…"

Unsure if that was meant to be a hidden jeer or not, Scar snorted.

-" _Hmf!_ Quite. And now, _Zazu_ , if you would please stop wasting our time and reveal to us what the problem is?"

Greatly relieved with the conversation becoming a bit more civil, the majordomo straightened again, adopting his official pose of a messenger.

-"Of course! As I have related to your comrades earlier, we've received a report from one of the neighboring prides saying that their cubs have gone astray without their parents' permission. This classic case of juvenile disobedience is the more tragic, however, because of the place where the young lions have ventured. And I am afraid to announce that, having exited the boundaries of the kingdom, they have entered into the Outlands. After realizing that, the rest of the guardians have estimated that they ought not to travel to that dreaded land unless they are personally accompanied by their leader. That is, _you_."

Zazu clearly tried to remind him of his duty, what was quite a cocky thing to do for such a frail little bird. But seeing the expectant looks of his companions, Scar thought about something else. Failing to find Siri had gained him a lot of bad reputation. But Fina's mate was only one lion. What if he was able to successfully rescue a whole bunch of cubs from the dangerous Outlands? Perhaps then everyone would forget about Siri and applause him again, just as they had when he rescued Zira?

-"I see" – Scar addressed Zazu, making his face look extremely worried. – "Why, of course I'll lead the search for the cubs! No time can be wasted while the lives of our young ones are at stake. We move out toward the Outlands, immediately!"

As soon as he announced that, the rest of the Guardians became really happy.

-"You mean you're going with us?" – asked Giza, until recently almost certain that they'd already lost him as a leader.

-" _Hooray!"_ – acclaimed Duma.

-"Zazu, lead the way!" – Mkali ordered, smiling.

-"It'll be like old times!" – cheered Kilio. – "You know what they say- 'till the Pridelands end…'"

-" _Uhh_! 'Lion Guard defend!'" – Scar uttered rolling his eyes just to make them shut up. – "Now move your arses! We've got work to do!"

Following Zazu to the border, the five guardians saw the barren, rocky desert of the Outlands in the horizon.

-"Man, this place gives me the creeps…" – whispered Duma, but when he saw Giza raising an eyebrow at him, he quickly corrected himself - "… figuratively speaking, that is!"

The hornbill made a circle in the sky, heading back toward Pride Rock.

-"I need to inform the king!" – he announced. – "I wish you good luck in your mission!"

As he saw the majordomo fly away, Scar grumbled.

-"So much for a bird's-eye view of the area… Well, I guess we've only got our own skills to rely on now. Let's see what we've all learned. Duma, run ahead and see if there's anyone alive in this place. You can take Giza with you for protection… Mkali- keep your eyes open for tracks. Kilio- go climb up that set of rocks and see if you're able to notice anything from above."

As his comrades executed their commands, Scar himself kept his nose near the ground, trying to catch the scent of any lion.

-"It's not that I'm afraid" – the fastest guardian assured Giza as they ran through the dusty plains of the Outlands. – "It's just that I've never been to this place. And who knows what may be lurking behind all these stones…"

-"I understand" – the bravest member of the Guard assured him. – "I'd also be careful if I were about to become a father."

Duma didn't even answer to his friend's sarcastic grin. He had stopped denying the rumors people said about him as there was no point in doing so anymore.

The two lions continued to wallow around the rocky area for a bit, checking for anything of interest behind the many boulders. When Duma looked behind one of particularly great size, not really expecting to find anything, something ran from behind it right by his side so fast that it made him jump away.

-" _Wah!"_ – exclaimed the startled guardian. – "The hell was that?!"

-"Oh, don't worry, Duma. I think it was just some cheetah. You must have discovered his hiding place."

Noticing that his companion was still waiting for his heart to stop charging, Giza reminded him of their task.

-"Well, what're you waiting for? Go get'em! You're the fastest one of us, after all!"

-"Oh yeah!" – when Duma realized that, he immediately sprinted in pursuit of the other feline.

Now cheetahs could run fast, but lions had far more stamina. Although catching up with the escaping animal took him some time, finally Giza was able to see his comrade outrunning and subduing the Outlander. And then he himself ran up to the two.

The cheetah was struggling viciously, cursing all along, which made the bravest guardian kind of suspicious.

-"Now now, settle down! We mean you no harm!" – he assured the cheetah in a soft voice, seeing as it attempted to scratch Duma's face by kicking him with his hind legs.

-"You filthy Pridelanders!" – yelled the furious animal. – "I know who you are, you pathetic bunch of self-styled law-enforcers! Get back to your own land and leave us free folk alone!"

-"Shut your mouth!" – Duma ordered him, pinning the cheetah to the ground with all his strength. – "Giza, I think we may wanna let Scar know about our little discovery…"

Seeing that his companion was tired, the bravest guardian roared, and then helped him to hold their captive down.

Scar, Kilio and Mkali showed up momentarily.

-"How delightful! Seems that someone _is_ actually alive in this barren wilderness!" – their leader cheered upon noticing the cheetah. – "Kilio, help stand this fellow up to his feet."

After being forced to do that by three guardians, the feline did indeed stand. But when he did, he spat on the ground before Scar's face and uttered:

-"I'm not helping you, Pridelander!"

The prince glared at his second-in-command.

-" _Hmf_. Anarchists" – he snorted. – "Always so stubborn. But I have a feeling that this Outlander knows something, don't you?"

-"It's possible" – Mkali estimated. – "Why else would he want to run away? After all, we came here with peaceful intentions."

-"True" – Scar approached the cheetah, looking him in the eyes. – "I doubt it's just your personal aversion toward members of the Lion Guard. Well, if you will not speak, I guess we'll need to find a different way to ask. Kilio!"

The strongest guardian looked a bit surprised by the way his chief looked at him.

-" _Err_ … yessir?" – he asked.

-"Show us what you can do" – Scar demanded.

Unsure of what else to do, he let go of their prisoner, found a big dried-up tree trunk that was lying on the ground, and hitting it with a swipe of his strong paw, made it shatter. The cheetah observed the broken splinters flying through the air, looking as if he imagined that to be his bones…

-"We're looking for a pack of young lions" – the prince continued the interrogation. – "For your own good, I advise you to tell us where they are."

Surprisingly, the Outlander, though visibly intimidated, said noting.

Scar lifted a paw, examining his claws which he had sharpened earlier that morning. Then, without warning, he hit the cheetah on the face.

The animal stumbled and groaned, a set of deep bloody gashes appearing on its face.

-"Uh, sir… Are you sure this is necessary?" – Mkali expressed the doubts he had about his leader's methodology that were also visible on the other guardians' faces…

-" _Shut up!"_ – Scar screamed at him, turning back toward the cheetah. – "Now, I'll ask you one more time- where are the cubs? And you better say something, or else I'll have my friend Kilio show you exactly how strong he is in a very tangible manner…"

The strongest guardian hung his head, and the prisoner noticed that he looked at him as if he wanted to let him know that he really didn't want what Scar intended to order him to do… and that the cheetah better start speaking.

Lifting up his bloodied face, completely defeated, the animal mumbled:

-"I saw them going east… I think they headed toward the volcano."

-"The volcano?" – Scar repeated, cocking an eyebrow.

-"Yes, sir" – surprisingly, Giza delivered an explanation. – "There's a large active volcano at the edge of the Outlands. It's a very dangerous place. We better hurry."

-"Well then, let's move! Lead the way, Giza. Mkali- have your eyes open for tracks."

The guardians obeyed their leader's order, leaving the cheetah behind. Scar sent him a last look of disdain.

-"Damn Pridelanders!" – the wounded animal cursed them behind their backs.

It didn't take long before the members of the Lion Guard could see the gruesome, fuming image of the volcano in the distance. As Giza led them toward it, seemingly knowing the way, Mkali finally started noticing tracks that had been left in the volcanic ash.

-"Four lions, sir" – he reported. – "Three females and a male, all under the age of three."

-"Excellent. That's our stray band of younglings" – said Scar.

As they continued following Giza through the rocky ledges that flanked rivers of lava, some of them were starting to become a bit worried…

-"This place is somethin' else" – said Kilio just to break the dreadful silence.

-"Yes. I'm noticing something very unusual around here…" – Mkali also expressed his thoughts.

-"We're surrounded by liquid fire. How's that for unusual?" – Duma jeered, yet with very little humor.

-"No no, it's not that" – the keenest of sight kept gazing at the ground beneath their feet intensively. – "These tracks are strange. Some belong to lions, but there's also older ones. I have a feeling someone's been here before, but I can't recognize them…"

Suddenly, as the bravest guardian went behind another corner, they heard him gasp and indicate to them that they better shut up.

-" _Shhh_!" – whispered Giza. – "There's someone down there!"

-"Follow him, but don't make a sound!" – Scar gave them all a silent order.

The five lions found themselves on top of a wall of stone that overlooked what seemed to be a parapet hanging over the very core of the volcano. Upon the rocky structure there stood four young lions, a male being on the very tip of it. This was, undoubtedly, the result of another juvenile dare. And although the courageous lion had certainly won the competition, all of that was about to be reduced to nothingness, as the group of youngsters had their only path blocked out for them.

By a pack of hyenas.

At first, Scar thought that it might be Shenzi's clan… but taking a closer look at the animals assured him that they were led by someone else. Namely, it was Mchawi- her aunt, whom his hyena ally had defeated in the fight for the status of matriarch. It seemed that not only was she still alive, but she also managed to gather for herself a bunch of followers in the Outlands…

That was not good. Mchawi's clan was getting ready to attack the lions, who were stranded between the fangs of the hyenas and the lake of fire, taunting them and laughing crazily. The guardians needed to act fast, and as soon as they noticed that, they started voicing their own ideas on how they could do it.

-"I could get to the hyenas before they reach the cubs if I tried" – Duma estimated.

-"I could throw this rock at them if I pushed hard enough" – proposed Kilio, examining a boulder that stood on the edge of the cliff.

-"We can take them" – said Giza confidently – "There's not too many of the enemy."

-"There's a dozen hyenas exactly" – Mkali counted quickly – "But only four Marshlanders. They don't stand a chance alone. Sir! Can you use the Roar of the Elders before the clan reaches the cubs, sir?"

Everyone looked toward Scar. But the black-maned lion was far too busy thinking about something else.

 _Did Mkali just say that these lions are… Marshlanders?_ – he meditated, immobilized by the thought. – _Why didn't they tell me that earlier?! If this is true, then that male over there must be… Kimya, heir to the Marshlands, Zira's betrothed future mate! If we save him, she'll be furious!_

Images of Siri being devoured by Shenzi and her clan flashed in his mind again… Images that still frightened him somewhere deep inside- ones he never wished to see again.

As their leader took his time to ponder over what he should do, his comrades became seriously concerned, observing as the hyenas came closer and closer to the cornered cubs with every passing second…

-"Scar! _Sir!_ What are your orders? We need to act _now!_ " – Mkali kept asking him, desperation in his voice.

Then, the leader of the Lion Guard turned to them and said one thing.

-"Hold your positions."


	34. First in Line

**Chapter 34 – First in Line**

Kimya, heir to the Marshlands, had a chocolate-brown fur and a short mane of the same color. His bright green eyes gazed in terror upon the pack of hungry hyenas who were closing in on him and his three female friends. He was scared, embarrassed and mad- mad with his peers for proposing that they should travel to the volcano, and mad with himself for having accepted the dare.

Over on the cliff that overreached the volcano's core, Scar and the Lion Guard observed the scene closely. By now they were certain that the hyenas were almost about to pounce at the Marshlanders… and that no one was able to prevent it anymore.

But they were wrong.

As Mchawi, the leader of this Outlander clan, prepared to give the signal to attack, the fiery chamber within the volcano was filled with a frightening sound of roaring. The slobbering beasts instantly stiffened from fear. The sound didn't come from any of the guardians- no, they themselves were quite surprised to hear it. And they became even more shocked when they saw Mufasa, the Lion King, charging at the hyenas from behind their backs.

The mighty lion took the scavengers by surprise. Even though there was a whole dozen of them, they immediately dispersed. Grasping the opportunity, Kimya immediately led the three young lionesses to attack from the other side.

The members of the Lion Guard, judging this to be a perfect fulfillment of some plan which the two royal brothers had to have constructed earlier, unbeknownst to anyone else, at once began cheering. Duma was even able to run fast enough to be able to snap his jaws at the last hyenas who were making a run for it in absolute horror, howling and yelping because of the wounds inflicted on them by Mufasa and the Marshlanders.

And during all of this, no one was able to make out what was going on in Scar's mind from the cryptic expression on his face. For as the prince observed his brother saving the young lions for him, all he could do was repeat one sentence over and over in his mind.

 _What the hell is he doing?!_

But after the battle was over, when the frightened cries of the hyenas died down and the four Marshlanders stood safely on the rocky ledge by the lake of lava, all Scar did was address his companions by saying:

-"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go down there!"

And so they did. By the time they were down, Duma had started a conversation with Kimya and his lionesses.

-"You're the famous Lion Guard! I can't believe you and the king came all the way over here to rescue us! Thank you so much, I don't think we'll ever be able to repay you…" – spoke the young lion, exultant and embarrassed at the same time.

-"Hey, don't worry, at least you're still here and not inside the stomachs of those stinkin' scavengers!" – the fastest guardian comforted him with a smile as the rest of his comrades stood by his side. – "Meet the others, you guys. These are Kilio and Mkali, my brothers. This is Giza, and, of course, this here is Scar, our leader…"

-"Kimya" – all of a sudden, a deep voice interrupted the introduction. The Marshlander held his breath.

-"Y-yes, your majesty?" – he stammered, observing as the members of the Lion Guard made room for Mufasa. The females from his pride all groaned, expecting to be punished.

The king, though he had not been hurt, was still visibly aroused from the recent fight. His eyes were blazing, reflecting the surrounding flames.

-"Do you realize how foolish you are for coming here?" – he addressed the Marshlanders sternly, making the guardians feel sorry for the cubs. – "Not only did you risk your lives by walking straight into the heart of a volcano, but you also know well that the Outlands are full of dangerous creatures. Those hyenas would've torn you apart if Zazu didn't tell me that you were here when he did!"

The four youngsters hung their heads in remorse.

-"We're deeply sorry, your majesty" – Kimya whispered in a broken voice. – "We thought it would be exciting to come here… But it was dumb. We promise this won't happen again!"

The miserable sight of the sorrowful cubs who understood their mistake only when it was too late soothed Mufasa's anger a little. Walking up to Kimya, he put his paw on the juvenile's shoulder.

-"Listen" – he said seriously. – "You are the heir of your pride, and the responsibility for its members, especially the young ones, rests on you. Also the future of the lions from Five Stones now depends on you as well, since you are betrothed to Hasira's daughter. You must remember that, and avoid putting yourself or others in any needless state of danger!"

-"Thank you, my lord" – answered the lion. – "I understand. Thank all of you for saving us today."

Also the young lionesses expressed their gratitude to the king and the members of the Guard. Afterwards, Scar decided to speak for the first time in their presence.

-"Mkali, why don't you and the others lead our young friends back home? Make sure that no other danger meets them on the way."

-"Right away, sir!" – said the keenest of sight. – "Come along, everyone."

As the group moved off toward the Marshlands, the prince stood at the tip of the rocky ledge. Gazing at the liquid fire as it blazed below, he listened to the receding sound of pawprints. But when his companions and the rescued cubs were gone, he still sensed the presence of one more person behind his back.

-"You've interfered with my work" – he uttered angrily, not bothering to turn around to face his brother.

Mufasa's voice became rigorous and stern yet again.

-"And I will continue to do so whenever I deem it necessary. As punishment for your incompetence!"

-" _My incompetence?!_ " – this time, Scar growled looking the king straight in the face. – "Have you lost your mind?"

-"If you'd waited for ten more seconds, those hyenas would have slaughtered the Marshlander cubs like gazelles! Do you call that a proper way to lead the Lion Guard? Why did you hesitate?"

-" _Hmf!_ The truth is in the eye of the beholder. You have no idea what my real plan was…"

-"So what was it? To feed the clan with lion meat?" – Mufasa now looked at him with sheer disdain. – "It's true what they say about you- you really are cruel. Wasn't your new name supposed to remind you of your flaws so that you would never become that way again?"

The answer came in the form of a sarcastic chuckle.

-" _Ha!_ Are you ashamed that your subjects call your brother cruel? That seems to be more of a flaw to your royal honor than my scar is to me."

-"My honor has nothing to do with this" – Mufasa had almost reached his boiling point. – "By your acts, you've become a threat to this kingdom rather than its defender."

Such an evaluation only made Scar laugh more.

-"Are you jealous of my position? If you think you would do a better job, why don't you challenge me to a fight over who gets to lead the Lion Guard?"

Such a suggestion was completely outrageous. The king actually didn't know what to answer after his brother made it. Which also only caused Scar to snort in disregard.

-" _Puh_. Do you think I don't know that you always wanted me removed? Yes, brother. I know that you've tried to convince father to do the same. Sadly, even the Lion King has no power over such things…"

It was true. Mufasa had to admit it, as embarrassing as it was. But he also still had to add something of himself.

-"If it were up to me" – he growled – "you would have been reduced to the status of a commoner."

-"A mere vagabond, like what father had become?"

After that remark, Scar was sure that Mufasa was close to punching him on the face again. In order not to provoke him, he went away by a few steps, and looked down on the lava lake.

Then he realized something.

He was here with the king, alone, surrounded by fire. And what had mother once told him, a long time ago?

 _If anything were to happen to Mufasa, and may the Kings forbid it, then you would be next in line. And life is full of unfair events like disease and sudden death… We can't prevent them, but we should always be ready for them._

It had been queen Uru who reminded him of being first in line to the throne. And he never stopped feeling grateful to his deceased mother for doing that.

As he gazed into the fire, Scar pondered over how easily he could get rid of the king right now. All it would take was to use the Roar of the Elders, and Mufasa would vanish in a cloud of smoke, completely consumed by the volcano.

And then he, Scar, would be king. Right there, instantly.

A burning desire appeared in his heart- one that blazed more intensively than the flames below. The desire to take the Law of Balance into his own paws again... and to shatter the Circle of Life.

But then, amongst the fumes of the fiery lake, he saw a strange shape and heard a familiar voice.

-"You shall reign indeed, scarred one" – spoke Samira the Cruel – "but not yet. Relent for now. Risk not your life alone. The Lion Guard is the answer for you- and your path is the one the guardians need to follow."

He quickly moved his head away, as the lava was making his eyes ache. The vision vanished.

 _Indeed_ – he thought to himself – _attacking Mufasa right here would be too much of a risk. The others know that the two of us stayed here alone. They would've immediately blamed me for his disappearance. But my comrades from the Lion Guard…. Yes, I wonder if there is a way I could convince them to join me in my endeavor? Unlike Samira did with her own guardians…_

-"Thank you" – he whispered.

Hearing him speak, Mufasa asked:

-"What did you say?"

-"Oh, never mind" – uttered the black-maned lion, walking pass his brother. – "If you really don't want to challenge me, let's leave this place, shall we? I believe that now both of us have to attend to the duties of the Lion Guard…"

* * *

 **AN: Yeah yeah, Mufasa saves the day at the last minute... Sorry, I guess that's just what he does! But Kimya is Kovu's father, or at least is going to be in the future. Obviously, I couldn't just let him die.**

 **However, Mufasa's interference tragically became the trigger for Scar to want to assassinate his brother. One does not simply rescue a bunch of cubs for him and get away with it, you know...  
**


	35. The dark Guardian

**Chapter 35 - The dark Guardian**

The area around the volcano in the Outlands was by no means a safe place to walk. There were streams of liquid rock flowing all around, hot volcanic ashes, and the poisonous vapors of sulfur in the air. But the dark guardian was not afraid of either of these things.

He paced among the steaming geysers, looking for tracks, what was never an an easy thing to do in this unpleasant land. He had surprised his companions by how well he knew this place- although the other guardians were oblivious of the fact, it was not his first visit there.

Finally, after a long search, he heard a sound behind his back. From beyond the clouds of smoke came another shadowy figure- also a lion, yet much older, his haggard mane as dark as volcanic rock.

-"I have been expecting you" – uttered he, his voice heavy and raspy from the fumes.

-"I know you have… father" – Giza answered.

The two fell into each other's embrace. This was the first time in many months that Mwitu the rogue saw his son.

-"You've grown a lot, my boy!" – the proud parent commended his only child, now an adult.

-"Oh, you know. Being in the Lion Guard is a lot of work. Unlike when we still travelled through Africa freely, hunting and resting whenever we wanted to…"

-"But you don't mean to tell me that you don't like the job, do you?"

-"Oh, not at all! I love it. Just a couple of days ago, the others and I came here to find a bunch of cubs who ran away from home to visit the volcano. As soon as we got here, we saw that the unfortunate bunch was being ambushed by a pack of hyenas…"

-"Oh yes, Mchawi's clan" – Mwitu snickered. – "Did you give that old hag a kick in the butt from your ol' dad?"

-"Well, actually, we didn't get to fight with them…" – Giza frowned. – "King Mufasa showed up out of nowhere and scared the hyenas away before we were able to do that. I guess it was part of Scar's plan, or something."

-"Oh really? Well, sounds clever… but it was probably also far less fun."

-"Yes, _heh-heh_. If the clan is anywhere around and they hear us, we'll have the opportunity to make up for it."

-"Oh, I think I'm getting a bit too old for that, you know…"

-"How've you been, anyway? Holding on in the merciless wilderness out there?"

-"You're beginning to talk like a real Pridelander, I see. That _merciless wilderness_ was once your home too, remember? Although it did claim the life of your mother, I'm still around, as you can see. Even though I did have to get used to the taste of carrion recently. Hunting isn't as easy as it once was, I'm afraid…"

-"And what about other lions? Did you run into some of your old enemies? I remember they always used to bug you. Like that Jambazi, whom the animals of this kingdom still refer to as 'the Bandit'."

-"Jambazi is dead" – Mwitu announced without much remorse.

-" _Really?_ I have to inform the others about that! How did he die?" – asked his son curiously.

The old rogue shrugged.

-"Oh you know. Nothing unusual. He challenged a younger male over a mate of his, lost, and ended up with a broken paw. The wound festered, Jambazi became ill, and finally hyenas finished him off. And I was really starting to believe that I would not get to live longer than that idiot!"

Giza and Mwitu continued their conversation for several hours, after which the son made a proposition that the father stay with him in the Pridelands. And, as always, the old rogue declined. They agreed to meet in the same spot at the beginning of the next dry season... as long as both of them would still be alive, that is.

* * *

Thinking gloomily over the fact that his father wasn't exactly getting any younger, Giza made his way back to the Pridelands, knowing that it was time for him to return to his duties with the Lion Guard. He crossed the Zuberi river, leaving the Outlands behind, careful not to disturb the sleeping crocodiles…

But when he stood on the other shore and shook the water off his mane, he noticed an animal walking out of the reeds and blocking his passage. It was a leopard… and she looked greatly familiar.

-" _Mjane?_ " – Giza spoke the name of the former mate of the one whom he'd once fought with, and who broke his leg. He assumed a threatening pose. – "What do you want?"

Korofi's widow did not look like she was in any ways hostile, however. On the contrary- she approached him with a smile.

-"The bravest lion in the Pridelands! It's an honor to see you again" – she said sarcastically. – "Don't panic, I'm not here to fight you. For a time after my former mate's death, I thought that my life had ended as well… but then I found another male, and now I'm a happy mother. Do you think I would risk my own life in such circumstances? That would be irrational. I have not, however, forgotten about revenge…"

Eyeing her closely, Giza let her go pass him, and followed her to the bank of the river.

-"What do you have in mind?" – he asked suspiciously.

The leopard sat by the water, stirring its surface with a claw.

-"This kingdom is sick" – she said silently. – "I'm surprised you are all too blind to see that. Even our new king… I myself found out about it a long time ago, when your leader killed my former mate. And I've been seeing it ever since. Scar's Lion Guard is a disease. And it needs to be stopped."

-"You are out of your mind, female!" – the guardian yelled at her angrily. But Mjane just grinned at him again, shaking the water off her paw.

-"See? You don't believe the truth, even though you're taking part in it yourself… But no matter, you'll have to do. Let me reveal something to you, Giza. After Korofi's death, I wondered for a long time about how I could execute my vengeance on you and your comrades. And then I turned to the only ones who could help me- to the Ancients, our ancestors from the past. They answered my cries, and they've told me a lot about the secrets of the Lion Guard… and that you all have doubts about the ways of your leader. The rest of those secrets, however, are not to be revealed to me, but to one from among your ranks- to one of the guardians. Which is why we are here today."

-"I do not believe in visions!" – Giza considered all of Mjane's discourse to be nothing else than the babbling of a female that's gone insane after what happened to her mate.

-"A pity" – she shrugged – "but, nevertheless, it were the Ancients who told me to bring you here. I leave you alone, then. I have a family to take care of. _They_ will handle the rest from now."

And, surprisingly to the guardian, after saying that, the female splashed the water of the Zuberi river one more time with her paw and started walking back toward the reeds.

When she was gone, Giza himself approached the shore, shaking his head. He intended to have a drink, but as he looked at the circles on the surface of the water that distorted his reflection, he saw something unusual…

Actually, it was not his reflection he was seeing at all. The lion in the water had a lighter brown mane, and was much older. Giza knew who that was very well.

-" _Upesi!_ " – gasped the one who did not believe in visions.

The specter opened his green eyes, giving the guardian a sad look.

-"Welcome, Giza, bravest in the Pridelands" – he spoke. – "I have wanted very much to speak to someone from the Lion Guard. You are not doing well…"

-"We've… been unable to find Siri, sir" – the astonished lion uttered the first thing that came to his mind. – "We've been trying, but to no avail…"

-"The blame for the failure of the Lion Guard is not to be put on you, or the sons of Jabali" – said Upesi.

Unfortunately, Giza understood what the former leader of the Guard was referring to.

-"You're speaking of your nephew…" – he confessed uneasily.

-"Taka the Cruel. Or, as he calls himself now, Scar. Yes, it is because of him that the presence of all of you strikes fear in the hearts of the inhabitants of the kingdom. And you know that this is not the way things should be."

-"True…" – the guardian hung his head. – "It is not how we've been taught…"

-"It is not how I've taught Taka during the little time I had" – Upesi raised his voice somewhat. – "My nephew is corrupt. There are forces that have been influencing him, which had tainted his heart. These made him jealous and vengeful, ruthless and self-serving…"

-"It can't be that bad!" – Giza gasped, interrupting him. The specter took a moment before he answered.

-"Do you know why you've been unable to find Siri?" – he asked, finally.

-"No, of course not" – the guardian immediately remembered Mjane's mentioning of 'secrets'.

Upesi's gaze became piercing, and his voice as cold as ice.

-"That is because Siri is no longer among the living. My nephew had allied with the hyenas from the Elephant Graveyard and had them slaughter your pridemember for stealing Sarafina away from him. Sadly, his envy led him to commit murder."

This was impossible! Yes, it was true that Scar and Siri had always been rivals… but after queen Uru's death, they reconciled! He himself saw Scar bewailing his friend's disappearance many times!

As Giza remained silent, his thoughts causing a complete turmoil in his head, Upesi continued.

-"You also think that both Taka and Mufasa had some sort of an agreement during the Marshalnders' rescue at the Outland volcano. Your companions think the same, but they're wrong. The fact that the king showed up when he did was nothing but a coincidence. If it weren't for that, the hyenas would have killed the cubs. My nephew had you to wait on purpose…"

-"No" – the dark guardian interrupted, turning his head. – "I don't believe you. Forgive me, but Scar isn't like that. He _can't_ be like that!"

The deceased leader of the Lion Guard waited a bit, letting Giza settle down. And then he spoke more softly.

-"Believe in whatever you wish. I also lament the way things turned out. But the land is suffering, and it will continue to suffer. My sister's younger son will want to spill innocent blood again, and when he does, perhaps then you will consider that what I've warned you about is true."

The surface of the water started to stir. When it became smooth again, all that Giza could see was his own dark face, bearing the expression of disbelief.


	36. Fiercest in the Pridelands

**Chapter 36 – Fiercest in the Pridelands**

Zira fell asleep late that night, after hours of rolling from side to side. And to think that the few weeks of finally living outside of her father's shadow had been spoiled so fast… She was angry, and her bitter disappointment made it hard for her to find any rest.

Earlier that day, her mother, now the leader of the Five Stones pride, announced to her the arrival of a group of guests… But when the curious young lioness appeared at the spot herself, it turned out that the ones who came to visit were from the Marshlands.

Then she saw him again- Kimya, her betrothed to-be mate… She didn't even know him. She hated him not for whom he was, but for how he was forced into her life. In fact, she had far more hate for Kimya's father- the one who arranged the betrothal… although, unfortunately she had no more power to stop the lord of the Marshlands when he announced that, from that day on, his son would stay and live with his future mate's pride.

Of course, Zira was furious. Even her mother's rational attitude couldn't change it, and when Hasira said that 'the pride needed a male' and that 'Kimya was a handsome one', the young lioness paid it no attention. When she was left alone with her betrothed, she refused to even speak to him. Kimya tried to be nice, and revealed to Zira that he wasn't happy about being sent to Five Stones himself- he was being punished by his father for running away to go to the volcano, where he had to be rescued from hyenas by king Mufasa… In the end, however, Zira lied down to sleep away from her pride, and as far from Kimya as she possibly could.

But that turned out to be a fortunate coincidence- or at least she thought so as soon as she was woken up by a familiar voice. Even though she was tired, the very sound of the words she heard made all of her anger and sorrow vanish instantly- and her heart shiver with joy.

Scar whispered to her from the darkness and from behind some bushes… Was he trying to hide? Certainly, there was no more reason to do that, now that they got rid of Nguvu. So why was he standing out of sight? And why was his voice so… changed?

-"Zira… don't come any closer" – he almost ordered her when she arose from the place where she'd been sleeping, his trembling murmur making her think that he sounded as if he was freezing cold.

-" _Scar!"_ – she purred with delight, yet halted obediently. – "What's the matter? Is everything… alright?"

Her friend's silence that followed upset the lioness even more. She wanted to speak to him badly about his troubles, yet now it appeared that he had more serious worries of his own.

The prince of the Pridelands exhaled loudly, still lurking in the shadows.

-"I have… failed" – he stated finally, sounding too shamed to show his face to Zira.

-"No, why are you saying that?! I know that it was your cursed brother, not you, who rescued Kimya! You've no reason to worry…"

-"No" – Scar interrupted her. – "That is not… what I'm talking about."

It was as if he was too weak to speak properly… Stunned, Zira groaned internally.

-"What happened?" – she muttered, her own voice breaking.

Then the black-maned lion slowly came out to face her. And when he did, Zira gasped, hardly able to recognize the one she knew so well.

* * *

Scar was first in line to the throne.

After he realized that, there wasn't anything more important he could think of- neither the Lion Guard, nor his hyenas, nor anyone. He _had to_ become king- as he always should have.

And for that to happen, Mufasa had to be disposed of.

His brother wasn't innocent, after all. Time and time again, he proved to him how much he despised him, ignoring and humiliating his younger sibling whenever he had the chance. Mufasa had already tried to have him removed from the leadership of the Lion Guard, and now that he realized that, even as king, he was unable to do so, he decided to interfere in his duties whenever he saw fit. As if Scar's presence was nothing but a nuisance.

He had been insulted. And no one insulted him with impunity.

The way in which he could make his brother vanish for good and assume the throne had always been right there, before his very eyes- and when he realized that, he was surprised that he needed Samira to point it out to him. It was obvious. Scar had the mightiest, most skilled lions in the kingdom by his side, as his faithful companions, ready to carry out his every he needed was to find a way to convince the Lion Guard to join him.

And when he did, one day, abandoning all other duties, Scar took his fellow guardians to the bank of the Mwangani river, far away from Pride Rock. There he could address his friends privately, with security that no one else would hear the conversation.

When he stood at the shore of the rocky, raging river, his face was covered with an expression of deep sorrow. He'd been silent and mysterious for most of the day, and his companions were starting to feel uneasy.

-"Thank you for joining me here" – Scar spoke sadly, yet loud enough to outshout the sound of the roaring water.

-"Sir, is there some kind of a problem?" – the deeply troubled Kilio asked, expressing everyone else's concerns.

Scar sighed, massaging his temples. It was as if he couldn't possibly utter the words he wanted to speak.

-"The problem… is a serious one" – he mumbled finally. – "And I don't think we've ever faced a situation as dreadful as this one…"

-"We'll give you all the help we can possibly provide, Scar" – Mkali assured him.

-"Yeah, you can trust us" – Duma added. – "Feel free to speak your mind. After what we've been through, I'm sure we can take anything!"

-"Are you sure of that, my friend?" – his leader gazed at the fastest guardian in a way that made him lose some of his confidence. Then, sitting down on the ground, he continued. – "The facts I have recently discovered cause a lot of pain to me personally, but especially because they are truly devastating to the whole kingdom. And that is because they concern my brother…"

-"The _king_?" – the guardians gasped, surprised.

-"The _usurper_ " – Scar corrected them.

This one shocking word caused the four lions to create a huge uproar. They all spoke at the same time, what made it impossible to understand what each of them was saying. When their chief finally managed to make them settle down, they all fixed their eyes at him.

-"I am afraid I have to reveal to you a certain dark secret which Mufasa has been hiding from everyone" – Scar's voice was still vibrant with sorrow. – "You all remember that, the day after my mother's death, he came to us and announced to the whole pride that my father, our former king, blaming himself for his mate's untimely departure, decided to flee from the kingdom and become a rogue, leaving the throne in the hands of his eldest son. I, however, have recently found out that this is not what actually happened… It is with great grief that I announce to you that my own brother, breathing with the lust for power, had actually murdered our father and your king, hiding his body afterwards so that the pride could believe the story he made up."

-"This is… unbelievable!" – Mkali uttered, his mouth agape. The other guardians also looked as if the very thought of Mufasa being a murderer was completely inconceivable to them.

-"How do you know about this?" – Giza asked Scar, narrowing his eyes.

-"I understand that this all sounds ludicrous…" – the prince looked from one lion to the other, trying to convince each of them that he was saying the truth. – "You've heard, however, that the leader of the Lion Guard is gifted with a special link which connects him with the Old Kings of the past. I myself would never have accused Mufasa of as horrible a deed as patricide… But it were the Ancients who revealed his guilt to me. And that is undeniable."

-"Mufasa had never expressed any desire to claim the throne before the right time for that came…" – Mkali continued to shake his head, unable to accept the things he was being told.

-"It is certain that he camouflaged himself well" – Scar admitted – "but you've not known him all your lives, as I had. And I know that, even though he tricked the whole pride to think otherwise, he had indeed always desired our father's throne… and that he is guilty."

-"No no no…" – the completely devastated Kilio continued turning his big head. – "Mufasa is a good king! He saved the Marshlander cubs, he did it just the other day!"

-"Only to be admired" – Scar uttered in a relentless accusatorial tone. – "Which is the main motive for most of his seemingly noble actions… and the ignoble ones, as well."

A long silence followed, during which each of the guardians battled with their own thoughts. That was to be the most difficult battle they would ever fight.

-"What do you want us to do?" – Giza asked finally. The bravest among them looked a little different that everyone else, giving the impression of a great anger arising within him…

Scar looked at him in a way that left no room for denial.

-"We must stop my brother. He is guilty of murdering the rightful king… and the punishment for that is death."

Kilio, Mkali and Duma shivered at the very thought.

-"I said that you could trust us, but this… _this_ is too much, Scar!" – the fastest guardian, no longer the jolliest one of the bunch, groaned in shock.

Giza, having his eyes still fixed at their leader, continued to speak.

-"And what happens then?" – he asked.

-"Then" – the prince responded – "I, as the one who is next in line to the throne, will assume the leadership of the Pridelands. A new leader for the Lion Guard will be chosen from among the four of you."

After hearing that, Giza bared his fangs… and then, astonishing the others, he started laughing.

Now the bravest in the Pridelands was not someone who laughed very often. And _especially_ not at a time like this.

-" _Hahaha…_ " – chuckled the dark lion, almost losing his breath, attracting all of his companions' attention.

-"This is not a joke, you imbecile!" – Scar growled at him.

But the bravest guardian paid him no attention.

-"They were right…" – he gasped. – "… you _are_ corrupt after all! We've all been blind! Everyone, don't listen to him! Scar's lying. King Mufasa did not kill his father!"

-" _What?!_ " – their insulted leader clenched his fangs. – "How dare you…"

-"You're not the only one who has visions, Scar. Upesi told me everything! He warned me, and I didn't believe him… It turns out that, all this time, I've been a fool!"

 _Upesi?_ – the former leader's nephew couldn't believe his ears. – _Why in the world did he appear to Giza, and not to me?!_

-"Your insinuations are completely irrational!" – he warned the dark guardian. – "You _will_ execute my order, or you shall face the consequences…"

-"And what will you do if we don't?" – this time, Giza gave him a look of his bright, green eyes which was completely serious. – "Will you kill us, like you did with Siri?"

The other guardians gasped again… and Scar fixed his eyes at each of them one by one, wondering whom they would believe. Finally, he walked over to stand in front of Giza's face. With a wrath that made him grind his fangs, he spat out:

-"I've create you. Each one of you. Without me, you would be nothing but commoners. But you, Giza… I saved your life once. Don't you remember? If it weren't for me, Korofi the leopard would have snapped your neck. Is this how you repay me? By betrayal, and by accusing me of murder?"

He then turned toward the rest.

-"I am the leader of the Lion Guard!" – screamed Taka the Scarred. – "I order all of you to join me in overthrowing Mufasa. _What is your answer?_ "

He gazed at the companions who'd been with him for all those years… He couldn't sense what was going on in their hearts, but he already saw the response they would give to him painted on their faces.

Kilio, the strongest lion in the Pridelands, was shaking with fear- dreading to disobey his superior, which he knew he had to do, having realized what Scar had become.

Mkali, his most trusted advisor, whom Scar wanted to make leader in his own place after taking the throne, fixing his hawk eyes at him with determined opposition.

Duma, always so joyful, now hardly able to think about anything else than what would happen to Uroho, his pregnant mate, and their cubs that would have to be born in the midst of this whole mess.

And then he heard Giza's voice. It was only now that the mysterious lion revealed to him his true self. And that left him no other choice.

-"You lust after nothing but power and the spilling of innocent blood… It's _you_ who needs to be stopped! This is the end, Scar… your leadership is over. But tell me- what requires greater courage? Going up, or coming back down? Is it easier to face the height while looking up toward the tall place you wish to reach, or to face the distance that separates you from the ground while looking down on it?"

Scar remembered that this was the same question he asked his comrade during the Leonine Tournament… and then saw the dark guardian get ready to attack- to push him down from the high spot which he had ascended. At that moment, nothing mattered anymore- the friendship and companionship he once shared with his companions vanished, shattered by their insolent disobedience.

The black-maned lion's blood began to boil in his veins.

Before Giza was able to even touch him with a single claw or fang, Scar opened his mouth, summoning his Ancestors of old. They answered with a rage which corresponded with his own.

The four guardians, overpowered by the force of the Roar of the Elders, were rapt from the ground and thrown straight into the Mwangani river with full strength. The sound of Scar's vicious howl, as well as the raging of the water, completely muted their screams.


	37. Scarred twice

**AN: I am posting this chapter earlier than usual. I think all of you deserve to know what was the aftermath of Scar's turning against his Lion Guard. Plus, it's one of this story's most faithful readers, Gracekim1, 's birthday today, and she asked me to update earlier as a birthday gift. So happy birthday, and enjoy XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 – Scarred twice**

The Mwangani river marked the border between the Pridelands and the Elephant Graveyard.

As soon as Scar managed to find the bodies of all four of his former companions, making sure that each one of them had indeed died either from drowning or injuries inflicted by the raging current, the only thing he could think of was to go get his hyenas and make them dispose of the carcasses as soon as possible.

As he walked, his heart beat so strongly that we was barely able to breathe… He couldn't believe what he'd done. But more than that, he couldn't believe the other guardians' audacity- their staunch refusal to join him in killing Mufasa, even under the threat of death.

But now, all of them were gone. And neither Kilio's strength nor Duma's speed, Mkali's sharp eyes nor Giza's bravery were enough to save their lives. In the end it was he, Scar, who was the fiercest creature in the kingdom. Unlike Samira, he'd survived his Guard's rebellion- and he promised to himself that the time of his revenge was yet to come.

As he slowly paced in the direction of his minions' hideout, he barely noticed that night had already fallen. Surrounded by darkness, he felt the pressure on his chest caused by the stars that shone above his head… Their appearance made him shudder, especially that he knew there was no way he could escape from their piercing, judgmental look. He hurried his steps, wishing that the smoke of the volcanic fumes at the Graveyard would hide him from it.

The cold wind blew a black cloud his way, covering the sky behind his back. He was already about to cross the last hill that separated him from safety… But he wasn't fast enough. Exhaling loudly, he hesitated to turn around. His whole body shook. Embarrassed, he made a decision that he would not cower- that he would find strength in himself to face whatever was to happen.

Looking back, he felt the wind blowing in the hair of his mane, making the clouds dance in the sky… And then he saw his face- deffinitely not someone he wanted to see at this time. A dark, violent wrath filled his heart, replacing the fear of an exposed criminal.

-"So you really have died like a common rogue?" – he addressed the one whom he saw. – " _You_ shouldn't have a place amongst the Ancients, _Oathbreaker_!"

-"That is not your decision to make, Taka" – Ahadi's voice roared with an extraterrestrial depth. – "You have failed me… You've become something else than I ever intended you to be. The desire for that which I could not give to you made you become a murderer. Yet, your faults as a son are my failings as a father…"

-"My name… is not… _Taka_!" – Scar screamed finally, shivering from both fear and anger. – "And I wish that I could have been the one who killed you!"

-"No, my son. By your actions, you have only killed yourself. Now, only your scarred shadow remains. As much as it pains me, your crime cannot go unpunished."

The former king's son remained there, snarling, remembering exactly the way his father had disciplined and punished him multiple times when he was still alive. How he'd always hated it… Was this to continue even now that Ahadi was dead?

-"You have no power. You _cannot_ do this! Get out of my sight! I never want to see you again!" – he yelled out all that his fury dictated to him toward the starry sky.

And, indeed, Ahadi did nothing.

-"You are correct" – he uttered passionlessly. – " _I_ do not have the power. Through my errors, I have forfeited my authority. I leave you, therefore, but not alone. There is another amongst the Ancients who shall deal with you… my son."

The wind blew again and his father's image vanished. For a moment, Scar felt relieved… but then he saw another face- one he'd not seen in a long time. That sight also made him angry… but in a very different way.

-"Why have you abandoned me?" – he snarled the first thing that came to his mind, exposing his fangs.

The bright specter bore a stone-cold expression, yet its bright eyes were filled with pain.

-"I have always been by your side, Taka" – said Upesi with indescribable sorrow. – "It's _you_ who have abandoned _me_."

The only answer Scar gave to him was the furious growl of someone blinded with wrath.

-"You had the Law to guide you! The Law I tried to teach you!" – the former leader of the Lion Guard raised his voice somewhat. – "There were many sent to you who spoke with my voice and the voice of the Elders. King Ahadi. Your mother. Rafiki the shaman on the day of your scarring... But instead of listening to us, you decided to follow the instructions of Samira the Cruel. And so you became cruel yourself… Why, nephew? Have you forgotten all that I've ever told you?"

Tears ran down the furious lion's face which he was unable to stop.

-"You shouldn't have left me" – he groaned. – "You shouldn't have died. Neither you, nor mother!"

-"And what are you, Scar? You're not a cub anymore" – Upesi stated sadly. – "You've got a heart and a mind of your own… You ought to distinguish right from wrong. Especially as leader of the Lion Guard! I thought you would. I hoped you would… And now, look. Your companions are dead, the Guard is no more... You've ruined everything that we've given to you."

Scar didn't know what to answer. Words tumbled in his mind, mixed emotions that left him stunned and confused. Was Upesi right? Had he actually become… corrupt? By killing Siri, Mkali, Giza, Duma and Kilio, did he show himself strong… or did he really actually just murder his own self?

-"What happens now?" – the black-maned lion asked fearfully. – "You're to do what my impotent father cannot, isn't it? Are you here to punish me?"

The blazing eyes of the specter, though filled with compassionate sorrow, were burning a hole straight through his soul.

-"Like Samira before you, you've brought this fate on yourself" – spoke Upesi the Wise. – "You've used the Roar of the Elders for evil, which is a thing no one is permitted to do. Although you had once been their leader, you've destroyed your Lion Guard. You are no longer worthy of the honor you had been given. On behalf of the Old Kings, I deprive you of your powers, as well as the lionhead mark. But although you've become guilty of spilling innocent blood, we will not kill you. You will live on, and may your scars remind you of your shame."

A strong, ice-cold gush blew from the direction of the Pridelands, almost knocking Scar over. Upesi's specter vanished and the sky was covered with storm clouds. The terrified prince felt a burning pain in his shoulder…

Thunder struck out of nowhere and a heavy rain began to fall. Tumbling and groaning in utter anguish, Scar wasn't able to see what was happening to him. The hurricane roared in his ears. He started running, attempting to escape from the powers that surrounded him, but after a while he only found himself trapped, the Mwangani river blocking his way.

He gazed down into the flowing water, and was unable to recognize the face he saw. Not only was the emblem of the Lion Guard that had adorned his shoulder for years gone. He himself had now truly become a shadow of his former self- his body shriveled and gaunt, his back hunched over, his features sharp and unattractive, his fur soaked with rain, his magnificent black mane- torn and tangled… He felt weak. Very weak.

Raising his head toward the skies in a final gesture of defiance, using all the strength he had left in him, he roared with vicious wrath. But his roar was not what he expected it would be- instead, it was faint, muted, pathetic. For the first time in his life, Scar's roar was that of a lonely lion. Now he knew that the Kings of old have truly forsaken him.

When the weak sound of his cry was completely overpowered by the storm, he collapsed in a faint of exhaustion.

* * *

After hearing his brother's roar, king Mufasa found Scar sitting on the bank of the Mwangani river, surrounded by the bodies of his four companions. He was crying.

Not often did Scar see his brother in a state of shock so powerful that it caused him to remain speechless. But the sight of a dead Lion Guard made even a monarch as great as him lose his wits. The younger brother knew exactly that Mufasa demanded an explanation. Standing up from the mud, revealing to him the fullness of his new, grotesque appearance and the lack of his lionhead mark, Scar spoke with a voice trembling with utter sorrow.

-"There was a cheetah cub… caught in the current… drowning. The others tried to rescue him, but the river overpowered them, one by one…"

The expression on Mufasa's face was hard to describe. His brother wondered whether he was angry, or just completely horrified.

-"And what about… you?" – the king asked in a broken voice.

The former leader of the Lion Guard hung his head.

-"I've… I've failed them, brother. I cowered, ordering them not to enter the river... the current was far too strong. But those noble guardians did not listen to me. Mkali, Kilio, Duma and Giza- they all drowned... and I should be dead as well."

-"No, Scar!" – this time, it almost seemed like Mufasa was showing something that could have been… compassion? – "It's good that you're alive. It's not your fault…"

-"It is, Mufasa" – Scar interrupted. – "I've relinquished the lionhead mark, I am no longer worthy of it. I'm afraid that the Lion Guard is no more."

The brothers continued staring at each other for a long time. The older one knew that Scar had chosen the honorable path of self-punishment, just as their father had done before. And the younger one understood that this was exactly what Mufasa was thinking. After all, it was a part of his plan…

-"Are you going to banish me from the kingdom?" - Scar asked, knowing that Mufasa probably expected him to exile himself.

-"No" - the king answered after a moment of hesitation. - "You are my brother, and a prince of this land. That you will always remain."

They parted after a long silence, after which Mufasa put his paw on Scar's shoulder. But as the black-maned lion saw his brother walking away in the direction of Pride Rock, the spot still caused him pain because of the Lion Guard's emblem that had once been there, which he had lost forever.

* * *

 **AN: I must say one thing- it was _terribly_ difficult for me to write the end of a story of which everyone knew already what the conclusion would be. Sorry if it turned out disappointing... Most of your speculations were correct, and I refrained from writing author's notes and answering to your reviews (sorry about that!) so as to not spoil everything completely for you guys.**

 **Regardless of how some other people interpret the word 'destroy', I think that Scar actually killed all the members of his Guard with the use of the Roar for their rebellion. If he didn't, Mufasa would find out about it, and Scar would be executed or at least exiled. Finding himself in a desperate position, using his cunning, he instead tells his brother that the guardians died while on duty, thus concealing his crime. Even though he loses his power and all (and it is said that the rather pathetic appearance of Scar in the movie is the very result of that), he manages to convince everyone that he's being honorable- laying down his position after failing to save those he was tasked to protect, just like Ahadi before him.**

 **Of course, he can't fool the Ancients. Both Ahadi (who had indeed died in the wilderness) and Upesi finally come to him, and are greatly disappointed in the corruption of their relative. Then again, Scar accuses the latter of leaving him. But as we saw in the original movie, the Elders have their own ways of dealing with things. They don't usually directly interfere with the lives of mortals until the very end, but send emisaries and signs. In the Bible, Abraham says to the dead rich man: '** **If they hear not Moses and the prophets, neither will they believe, if one rise again from the dead'. Indeed, Scar didn't need Upesi to appear to him. He had all the means to see and follow the right path... but he chose Samira's way instead- a far more tempting solution.**

 **This is not the end of this story, however. Though the Lion Guard is no more, we are yet to find out what will happen after its destruction. And I doubt that Ahadi will appear to Mufasa to expose his son's crime. Taka the Scarred, although weakened and alone, is still free to roam the Pridelands, and has to figure out what to do now.**

 **The _final_ chapter of 'Takas Guard' is coming next Monday. I hope you're excited XD**


	38. No greater Power

**Chapter 38 - No greater Power**

After Mufasa left to inform the guardians' families of the tragic yet honorable death of their kin, Scar flew into the Elephant Graveyard. But he did not go there to meet with the hyenas. He had no desire to speak to them, and decided that since the king had already seen Mkali, Duma, Kilio and Giza's bodies, they should be left undisturbed.

Avoiding his minions' abode, he walked into a dangerous, secluded place where no other creature dared to venture, or at least none that were alive. He had to speak to someone there- the very one who came to him in that same spot so long ago.

-"Samira!" – he growled, gazing at the fiery river. – "Show yourself!"

Immediately, she was there- the dark shadow dancing amongst the flames, a specter of one who had been conquered by her own greed. She gazed at him with eyes like burning embers, waiting.

-"What have you done to me?!" – Scar yelled out the accusation straight in her face. – "Look at me! I have lost my power! I have lost _everything_ because of you!"

-" _HAHAHAHA!_ " – the gruesome, roaring laughter that came as the answer hit him like a thunderstorm, making him flinch. – "TAKA THE SCARRED! YOU ARE WORTHY! Have you forgotten what I've told you? You shall reign, my descendant! Why do you look back on the meagre faculties of the Lion Guard, while you have greater ones to seize lying ahead of you?"

Regaining his more honorable demeanor, the lion thought for a while. Indeed, Samira had told him many things during their first meeting at the lava river… But back then, it seemed so improbable that he regarded it as nonsense.

-"You said I would be exalted after _many sacrifices have been made,_ and after _I'm scarred, once and then again_. So behold- I've been scarred twice! Though I'm alive, I look like I have died! And what will I have now? I have nothing, not even the little that I've had before!"

Then he remembered something else.

-"I've lost the power of the Roar of the Elders…" – he spoke to the flaming specter – "… but you've also told me that being leader of the Guard would only be a means of achieving greater power. A power greater than that of the Roar. One that shall shame the very stars with its might."

Once again, a burning desire appeared in Scar's heart- one that made him forget about everything else that had happened.

-"Show me this power!" – he demanded. – "I've done what you told me. Now I want to know what it is… Give it to me!"

He expressed his will to Samira speaking in a most serious manner. But even then, the ancient lioness responded with laughter.

-" _Hahaha_!" – he maniacal chortle echoed over the lake of fire. – "Good, very good! You _do_ remember! Indeed, you are a worthy successor of mine… But the Ancients do not manifest their will to mortals openly. Hasn't your uncle chosen others to come speak to you, instead of appearing to you himself? Yes, I know that made you angry. But worry not, my child- the one I'll give to you is someone whom you shall like. A faithful helper whom I've sent to you myself. She shall always be by your side, as my mate had once been with me, even until death… and it will be her who shall reveal to you what the power you seek is."

Immediately, Scar understood whom Samira was referring to.

-"No…" – he groaned. – "I cannot… show myself to her like this."

-"Worry not" – laughed the specter again. – "She'll follow you forever, no matter what happens. You have my word on that. Now, go- seize the power you seek! Pay them back for how they've scarred you!"

Samira vanished in a cloud of smoke. Left alone, though still reluctant and hesitant, Scar started off in the direction of Five Stones.

It may be that the look that appeared on Zira's face when she saw him for the first time after he destroyed his Lion Guard caused Scar more grief than the act of murder itself.

He had not realized that losing his power made him change so radically… But his young friend's eyes were filled with more sorrow than shock or disgust. She could sense that something tragic had happened.

-"The Lion Guard is no more" – he explained to her after Zira noticed that his emblem was gone.

-"But Scar… why?" – the lioness groaned with pain. He could clearly understand that she'd admired him for being leader of the guardians… Would she continue to do that now?

A conflict raged in the black-maned lion's heart. Could he really reveal to her what had truly happened, or should he continue to pose as a coward, the only thing able to redeem his honor being his self-imposed punishment?

But then again, this was Zira standing before him. She wasn't like the lionesses from Mufasa's pride- pathetic, backstabbing weaklings… Didn't Samira promise him that Zira would remain faithful to him forever?

-"I…" – Scar began after taking a deep breath. – "I've killed them, Zira. All of them. My companions have turned against me… I couldn't forgive them their disobedience."

There. He said it. With true dread filling his soul to the brim, he awaited her reaction.

Zira narrowed her eyes. Anger appeared on her face.

-"And for that… you were punished by being deprived of the power of the Roar?"

-"Yes…"

Surprising him greatly, Zira snorted, no longer concerned with the way he looked.

-"Of _course_!" – she groaned in exasperation. – "There truly is no justice in this world. Your former companions deserved their fate, and still, you were the one who was punished. That's completely unfair!"

Scar, amazed, kept staring at the lioness as she smiled at him. Then, stretching out her paw, she wanted to fix the hairs of his mane… He moved away, not letting her do that.

-"Why are you doing this?" – the lion inquired with suspicion. – "Don't you understand? I've nothing more to offer to you, Zira. My power is lost, my status- shattered… What is it that you still want of me?!"

Although he almost screamed at her, the young female continued to smile and eye him with compassion.

-"Oh Scar…" – she purred longingly. – "You've got _everything_ to offer to me!"

He permitted her to come closer and put her head on his shoulder, though remained still. Then Zira whispered in his ear.

-"Would you be _my_ guardian?"

Then he understood. She wasn't there by his side because of his appearance, or his royal status. She wasn't even there because he had once saved her life. He knew that, indeed, she would remain loyal. Even until death.

Scar felt touched to the very core of his heart.

 _Even now… Even after all that happened… She is still the only one true friend I have._

He moved her away from himself and looked her in the eyes. Finally, he answered her question.

-"Always."

The lioness held him again… and this time, he returned the embrace. They didn't care about the fact that Zira's future mate was sleeping just a couple of yards behind their backs.

-"My little fox" – he uttered, making her look at him again with a dreamy smile.

-" _Yes?_ "

-"Come, follow me. Let's get out of this place."

-"Where're we going?"

-"You'll see. Somewhere I'm sure you'll like."

Under the cover of darkness, unbeknownst to anyone, following a secret path only he knew, Scar took Zira to the top of Pride Rock. There they remained together for a long time, until the first lights of day illuminated the cloudy sky on the horizon, making it turn blood-red.

Then Scar asked the final question that still needed to be answered.

-"Zira" – he spoke to the young lioness who placed her head on his shoulder.

-"Yes, my beloved?" – said she.

The lion breathed deeply, as if something heavy lay on his chest, and then continued.

-"I've once been given the power of the Roar of the Elders- a mighty gift I no longer possess… But there is something more, isn't there? A power greater than even that of the Roar?"

Their eyes met again. And then it turned out that Samira was right- Zira knew what the answer was all along. Actually, Scar himself had also always realized this. But he needed her to tell it to him again…

And she did.

-"There is no greater power than to rule over the land" – Zira stated matter-of-factly.

Looking around, gazing at the kingdom around him, Scar understood that, some day, one way or the other, he would seize this power- he would rule the Pridelands no matter the cost, and then nothing else would stand in his way.

And he knew that, no matter how much blood would have to be spilled for that to happen, Zira would always be there by his side. Until they could finally sit there together, as king and queen, looking at the land that belonged only to them.

-"We are lions… and we never give up" – the lioness whispered in his ear as they stared at the blood-red sky.

THE END

* * *

 **AN: So there you go!**

 **Our story ends with Zira re-convincing Scar to attempt to murder Mufasa and capture the throne of Pride Rock. He'd lost faith that this could ever happen after he was deprived of the Roar, but thanks to the prompt of Samira's prophetess, the little devil by his side, the murderous prince begins to lust for this greatest royal power again.**

 **By now, Scar had successfully eliminated all of the male lions from the Pridelands, except for his brother and Kimya. Cubs like Nala, Kula, and whoever else could be Duma's children, will have to grow up without fathers and protectors. Of course, Simba is also literally about to be born, and I think Mufasa must have informed Scar of Sarabi's pregnancy a few days after the Lion Guard's demise. Obviously, that made him fall into a bit of a depression again, as we see at the beginning of the first movie. But I think that also then it was Zira who convinced Scar to murder both his nephew and his brother.**

 **I described the relations between those two extensively in this story. I hope you don't mind that it may have taken up a lot of space I could have otherwise used to write more about the Lion Guard's adventures. But then again, Zira does say in TLG that she and Scar were 'very, very close', and she knows more about the Guard and the Roar than Kion, or anyone for that matter. How's that possible? Well, I think that Scar indeed held her close to himself when he was still leader of the Guard. I even think that it was her who, in an outburst of rage, revealed to the Pridelanders that Scar killed his Lion Guard, after his death. They had to find out somehow, and it couldn't have been during Scar's life. So, faithful to my mission of filling in the plot-holes of the canon, I described the way all of this happened as best as I could. I hope the show will reveal to us more about the relationship of these two. Personally, I think that Zira loved Scar from the very beginning, although he at first only considered her a faithful friend. That's why he didn't react when she married Kimya the Marshlander, who is the father of Kovu and Vitani. However, I think that later in his reign, Scar felt lonely enough to either exile or even kill Kimya, taking Zira as his own mate. He needed her loyalty, her lionesses, her son… and her love. I mean, c'mon, why wouldn't he love her? Yeah, he was a murderer, but I think that, eventually, their relations became mutually intense. It wasn't just her obsession. As the song goes:**

 _I'm really sorry / Sorry I dragged you into this / I overthink, that's all it is  
The way you love me / The way you love me 'til the end / The way you love me  
Oh yeah, it makes me king again_

 **We see that Taka starts off in a way similar to Kion, and he would have undoubtedly become a famous leader of the Lion Guard if it weren't for the shadow that always continues to threaten the Pridelands. We see his transformation as he becomes more and more addicted to the power which his position is giving him, as the conflict with his father and brother escalates, and as the tragic events in his life ruin the situation for him even more. Samira the Cruel takes advantage of all of that, and managed to fulfill her own plan through Scar and Zira. She had once wanted to rule Pride Rock with her mate, but was stopped by the Lion Guard of her time. But Scar killed his own Lion Guard, murdered Mufasa, and made Simba run away. After removing all the obstacles, he eventually sat on the throne together with Zira.**

 **And we all know what happened then.**

 **Again, guys- thanks so so much for reading, reviewing, faving, etc! I was really impressed that some of you stayed together with me for more than 3 months and almost 100k words of text (this is indeed the longest TLK fanfic I have ever written)! Some of you have reviewed every single one of the 38 chapters, and your support kept me going. I hope I managed to pay you back sufficiently for joining me in discovering Taka and Scar's life as leader of the Lion Guard XD**

 **If you're still interested, I am working on what can be considered, in a way, a continuation of this story. This project will also be quite similar to one of my earlier works- 'From behind Bars' (if you haven't read that one yet, what're you still waiting for?! XD). That sequel story is called 'From the Sands of the Arena'.**

 **So thanks again, dear Lion King fans! I wish you all that what Disney shows to us in TLG and in the live-action remake will not spoil the whole franchise completely… and that there will still be pleasure in reading and writing fanfiction afterwards.**


End file.
